The new world
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Johnny and the girls get trapped in Georgia during an already happening zombie apocalypse.. No way back Los Santos they join Rick Grimes, a ex cop, and a friendly group of suvivors.. Together they quickly encounter enemy's far worse than the undead walking the earth..
1. Chapter 1

**Deciding another retelling staring Carly and Johny.. This time it's the comic version.. The comics are much more interesting than the show in my opinion.. They make you think.**

 **To make things more interesting.. Pink Jones/Lancer, and sisters Dash & Sally Lucia, are brought with Johnny and Carly.. Like the Farcry stories, they came here on the intention of a vacation.. But didn't turn out that way.. Wrong place wrong time, and now things are more complicated..**

* * *

This is the story of Rick Grimes. Just like the show.. But Rick is my favorite character in the comics, he's "okay" in the show.. I'm very mixed about Andrew Lincoln.

Anyway As you expect, it starts with Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh stuck in a gun fight, but only one criminal, and he seems to be unhinged, against only rick and shane.. Rick is shot into a coma like we know from the show, Shane shot in the hand two, but that's never brought up later.

* * *

Rick awakens in a hospital, with no idea he's in a zombie run world. Which speaking of which.. It's so refreshing they actually call them "zombies".

However, when exploring the hospital he cafeteria door blocked by a piece of wood. Rick removes the wood and opens the door only to find multiple zombies inside the room. Rick is horrified and a little confused, especially when one of the zombies lunges at Rick, which causes both of them to fall down a set of stairs where the zombie's head falls off. But in the heat of his understandable terror, Rick doesn't seem to notice.

* * *

Shaken and severely confused, Rick leaves the hospital and finds a bicycle. As Rick walks toward the bicycle he sees a zombie that has deteriorated to nothing more than bones. At this sight, Rick is again, understandably horrified.

Shortly after, Rick uses the bike to return to his home and finds that his house has been looted and that his wife and son (Lori and Carl) are both gone. Upon exiting his home, Rick is knocked unconscious by a boy (Duane Jones) with a shovel. The boy's father (Morgan Jones) quickly tells "this man is alive Duane", and they bring him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**The comic version of Rick Grimes is the new cover..**

* * *

Rick wakes up and has dinner with Morgan and Duane. Morgan explains to Rick the nature of the outbreak, explaining it had started just over a month ago. Rick finds out that, before the media shut down, the government told everyone to relocate to major cities in an effort to protect them.

Morgan then states that he thought he would be safer away from large cities. Rick decides that Lori would have taken Carl to Atlanta where her parents live. Rick, Morgan, and Duane go to the Cynthiana Police Department in order to get supplies. Rick gives Morgan and Duane some guns and a police car while changing into a police uniform, he himself grabbing a M1911, instead of the Colt Python from from the show.

* * *

Morgan and Duane decide to stay behind while Rick plans to go search for his family in Atlanta. Morgan thanks Rick for his generosity, while Rick advises Morgan to make sure he uses his police equipment sparingly in order to return it in good condition when the outbreak is dealt with. However, their goodbye is interrupted when a zombie reaches for them from behind the parking lot fence.

Rick nearly shoots it, but is stopped by Morgan, who advises him not to waste the bullet. Rick and the Jones' part ways. On his way out of Cynthiana, Rick returns to find the severely decomposed bike zombie and puts it out of its misery (which causes him to shed a tear).

* * *

On his way to Atlanta, Rick's car runs out of gas forcing him to scavenge for gasoline at a nearby ranch. Inside the home, Rick finds the remains of a family that committed a religiously motivated group suicide, causing Rick to run outside and puke.

Exploring the property, Rick finds horse and hatchet inside the family's barn (his trademark weapon in the comics).

Riding it to Alanta, Rick talks to the horse out of loneliness, reminiscing about how things were before the outbreak. He recounts to the horse the events of the day his son, Carl, was born, stating it was the happiest day of his life. However, Rick realizes that thinking about the good old times makes the outbreak seem much worse, opting for silence for the remainder of his trip.

* * *

Rick arrives in Atlanta and enters the city, only to find it in ruins. As he progresses into the city, zombies begin to congregate and swarm him, knocking him off of his horse. As he sees his horse being eaten by zombies, he becomes enraged, calling them "animals, what the hell is wrong with you!?", and begins shooting and bashing oncoming zombies.

He runs into an alley where he meets a supply runner named Glenn (yes THAT Glenn).

Glenn tells Rick to stop using his gun, as it will attract the entirety of the city's zombie population. Glenn advises Rick to follow him onto a building using its fire escape, then hop over an alleyway to another building from which they descend.

* * *

Rick and Glenn exit the city safely as Glenn explains to Rick that the government's plan to herd everyone into the cities only "put all the food in one place," resulting in everyone in the city dying in under a week." Glenn says. Rick breaks down, deducing that his family must have been killed.

Glenn then explains to Rick that there is a camp outside of the city where a group of survivors live, explaining there is a chance his family might be there.

* * *

When Rick and Glenn get to the camp, Rick, sure enough, is reunited with his wife, Lori, and his son, Carl.. Unlike the show, we had no idea if they were alive or dead, not sure why the show did that.. We already knew the answer, so took away the suspense.. Anyway, Rick is also reunited Shane, who has been protecting Rick's family since the outbreak.

Shane introduces Rick to the other survivors at the camp; Allen, Dale, Jim, Carol, Sophia, Amy, Andrea, Donna, Billy, and Ben. Allen and Donna are husband and wife and Ben and Billy are their twin boys. Carol is the mother of Sophia. Amy and Andrea are sisters.

* * *

 **PS: Carol is NOTHING like the tv show, she's just weak the entire series. Last one you'd want in an zombie plague..**


	3. Chapter 3

**The first 2 chapters were a bit rushed.. The rest of it will be helped by the actual comics every so often.. Deciding to take more time..**

* * *

That night Rick, there were various tents set around the camp group, along with Dale's RV.

Rick and Lori were the only ones up. Well, except for either Dale or Shane keeping watch for zombis ontop of Dale's RV.

Rick is given back his wedding ring by Lori Grimes.

"Thanks babe.. I felt naked without it" Rick chuckled to himself.

Lori didn't reply, but she smiled at him.

"Is he asleep?" Rick asked.

"Yeah.. Finally.. He can't sleep anymore unless he knows I'm next to him. I guess h-.. Rick your shaking"

"... The last few days.. I've been so focused on finding you and Carl.. I hadn't had time.. Too be scared." Rick admitted. Having a, _it's finally sinking in_ , type of moment.

* * *

 **This next part is added for my story.. Was never a seen.**

* * *

The next morning, Rick, waking up early, finds Johnny eating some canned food.

That'a the main thing to eat these days, canned foods.

"Wait.. Are you that Klebitz guy.. I heard about you" Rick said.

"Well, you can rest assure I'm not here to kill or rob you people" Johnny said.

"I know.. You probably would of by now" Rick said, sitting on a chair near the broken down car Johnny was sitting on.

"That your bike?" Rick asked, seeing Johnny's trademark white Hexer.

"Careful, she's my baby" Johnny chuckled.

"What _are_ you doing here?.. besides _surviving_?"

"Me, my wife Carly and a few friends, Pinkie, Dash, and Sally.. Yes they're all girls.. All came here for a vacation.. Didn't turn out that way cause.. You know.. _Zombies_.. Fortantely I had my double barrel with me, and Pinkie brought her small revolver.. But the helicopter crashed when we were looking around.. We survived, and did my bike somehow, which I manages to also bring.. Wasn't easy, but I did it.. Anyway.. After fighting off a group those things, Lori and Shane found us, and brought us here.. I help out much as I can.. So do the others."

"Huh.. Pretty generious for a thug" Rick teased.

Johnny chuckled.

"Carly and Sally seem to have a bond with Lori.. So who knows, you and I might.. Ironically" Johnny said.

"Well I'm not a cop anymore.. I can't be.. There's no law anymore.. And you seem like a good man to have in this _new world_.. So sure, we can be friends" Rick said.

"(chuckles) Thanks man."

* * *

 **Yeah.. That Rick/Johnny brother like bond is gonna be better developed in this one.. I feel like it just kinda randomly happened in KILLING KILLERS.. It's shared with Tyreese, who appears a little later.**

 **And I like comic Rick WAY more that AMC Rick.. But that's just me.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Dale warns Rick to be careful around Shane, believing Shane is in love with Lori and disappointed she has been reunited with her husband.

Rick brushes it off, muttering to himself about Dale being just a "crazy old man." Rick and Shane go hunting while Lori.

* * *

While hunting, Rick and Shane _(Rick using Johnny's double barrel as one of the only guns they have right now)_ stumble across a zombie eating a deer, getting up close without the zombie noticing while making observations about its habits.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few of the woman are doing laundry, Lori inviting Sally as her new friend. Lori tells the story of how she met Rick. Sally in particalar, was interested.

On the way back, the ladies are attacked by a zombie, which nearly kills Sally, but Dale decapitates the zombie before it, causing a shaken Sally to start hugging him. However, but they find that the head is still alive.

* * *

The zombie that Rick and Shane were studying suddenly attacks them. Rick hits the zombie in the head with his ax.

The two men hear a gunshot and race back to camp. Lori cries to Rick and relays the story concerning the zombie attack and how they had to shoot it to kill its head. As Rick and Lori embrace, Shane looks on with a jealous expression on his face. Sally notices this and mentions it to Carly, who doesn't really have anything to say about it, and says for Sally to keep quite till she knows for sure. Sally agrees.

* * *

Later that night, Rick and Shane talk about moving the camp to a safer area.

Shane argues that they shouldn't move the camp because if the government starts cleaning up the outbreak, they would start with a major city, resulting in them being rescued sooner. Rick believes that the risk is not worth the reward, as they are very close to a huge zombie population and the weather is becoming colder. Rick finally agrees not to move the camp, but insists they need to find more guns to protect themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Changing my mind Carly doesn't need Andrea for that.. She has Pinkie., and Dash has Sally.**

 **Johnny is the only one that actually needs that kinda relationship.. Espically after Jim.**

 **Sally still has a sibling bond with Lori though.. And maybe Glenn.**

 **Cause Glenn and Lori have never harmed a _living_ person in the comics. Heck, Lori has no gun training. **

**And Sally is generally protrayed as the least violent of the of 4 GTA girls, well she's capable, but dosen't take as much pleasure in it as Carly, Pinkie and Dash.. So makes sense.**

* * *

The following morning. Sally is seen drinking a bottle of Captain Morgan thar Dash sneak on the plane. The only alcohol that could be found, so serprising there's any left.

"Still shaken up from the attack yesterday?" Dash asked. Wearing a light grey tank top and blue jeans. And her long black hair tied in ponytail which is sort of rare for Dash.

"I.. A little yeah" Sally said.

Dash hugs her older, yet acts and looks younger, sister. Telling her that it could of happened to anyone, and not to beat herself up for panicking like that.

"By the way, how's Lori? I know you two are friends now"

"We are, and she's fine. A little shaken up herself" Sally admits.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

Rick asks Glenn if he could come with him to get supplies in Atlanta to obtain firearms for the group. Glenn askd Jim, who happens to be the sole survivor from Atlanta, for directions. Jim, being mysterious, simply tell them the location of a gun store five blocks from where Rick and Glenn first met, and nothing else, just continuing to eat the canned food he was munching on.

Rick asks about this, Glenn says Jim only survived the Alanta outbreak, cause the dead were too busy eating his family.

Pinkie, who overheard, wants to join in. Saying she's bored.

"Fine, but stay close, don't wonder off alone.. Pretty girl like you would be a shame to see die"

"I won't" Pinkie said, blushing at the compliment.

Still though, Glenn disapproves of the idea, stating that the density of zombies that far into the city is too high for anyone to walk through.

Rick comes up with a solution, taking Glenn to the zombie that he and Shane had killed the day before. Rick explains his theory that zombies don't attack each other because of the stink of their decaying corpses. His plan is to rub the zombie's body parts on their clothes so that they will smell like the zombies, making it appear that they are also undead to the zombie population. This causing Pinkie to throw up. Shortly followed by Glenn. Who jokes that if Rick's smell theory is correct, Pinkie and himself are much safer than Rick.

* * *

The plan works, and they are able to go deeper into the city to obtain the firearms.

"Dibs" Pinkie said, seeing a lone MicroSMG and grabbing it, as Glenn and Rick grab a collection of non scooped hunting rifles, combat shotguns, and M1911 pistols, placed all around the gun store. Guess it wasn't looted til just now.

* * *

Unfortunately, while exiting the city, it begins to rain, washing the zombie stench off. This causes an attack by the zombies, Rick stabbing a nearby zombie with his hatchet when he picks up on his, forcing Rick, Pinkie and Glenn to sprint through the hordes surrounding them while killing any zombies that get in their way. While Rick and Pinkie (who brought a knife) fends off the zombies in the city, one of them bites Rick in the shoulder. Rick panicks and quickly kills the zombie as they continue running. The other two not seeming to notice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shane and Lori discuss Rick's trip into the city. Lori is concerned about Rick's well being, while Shane wants Lori to come inside out of the rain, offering to "keep her company".

Lori rebukes him, saying he needs to stop their affair now that Rick is back. Shane asks Lori about the night they spent together on their way to Atlanta, implying they had sex. Lori tells Shane that that night was a _mistake._

* * *

Safely outside of Atlanta, Rick checks his shoulder only to realize that the zombie hadn't bitten through his leather jacket.

"You save the guns?" Pinkie asked.

"A few fell out, but yeah" Glenn said.

"Good.. Hey Pinkie. Glenn.. Please don't tell Lori how close I got" Rick said.

* * *

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, the group has target practice supervised by Rick and Shane with the guns that Rick, Pinkie and Glenn brought back from the Atlanta gun store. Andrea and Dash quickly prove to be the best shots in the group. Well, mostly and Johnny and Rick are being modest. They being fine shots as well. Espically Rick.

Rick allows Carl to practice with guns, against Lori's wishes. But she eventually gives in.

Later, Rick, Shane, and Dale go to the woods to collect firewood. Rick mentions that the weather is becoming colder, causing Shane, who has became increasingly more anxious after Lori told him that night was mistake, to yell at Rick to shut up about the worsening winter conditions, leaving Rick speechless. And Dale comments.

"That boy has issues"


	6. Chapter 6

**The rest of the first book is thrown in this chapter. So might be a long chapter..**

 **Warning.. This is where things start getting darker..**

* * *

While eating dinner that night Rick asks the others what their lives were like before the outbreak. Dale says that he was a retired salesman who was traveling with his wife in their RV when the outbreak came. Dale's wife died in the initial outbreak while they were at a campsite leaving Florida. After burying her, Dale came to Atlanta to find his cousins. He met Amy and Andrea stranded after their car had ran out of gas. Andrea was driving Amy back to college so that they could have some bonding time. Andrea had a job as a clerk at a law firm, and Amy was going for her Physical Education major at college.

Glenn was a pizza delivery boy who was swimming in debt and nearly forced to ask his estranged parents for money when the dead started rising. Knowing now he couldn't talk to them if he wanted to, he feels deep remorse.

Allen ran a shoe store in a mall and was also struggling to make ends meet. Jim simply says that he was a mechanic.

Finally, Carol talks about how her husband, a successful car salesman, committed suicide when he saw his parents being eaten by zombies. She also implies that he was abusive and simply convinced her to stay with him long enough to care for Sophia.

Johnny tells them what he earlier told Rick.

This leaves a moment of awkward silence

Amy says "gotta pee" with a smirk, and goes to the RV to use the bathroom when she sees a zombie, causing her to unknowingly back up into another zombie which bites her in the neck, her screams catching everyone's attention, Andrea runs to poor Amy as everyone runs to their tents to either hide or grab guns. Dale grabbing his hunting rifle shooting 2 in a row. And tossing a secong rifle to Carly, who I don't think has really said or done much yet. But everyone knows her.

"HEADS DOWN!" Pinkie cried to some of the fleeing members of the camp, pulling out her MicroSMG, shooting as many _walkers_ as she could before reloading, getting at least four.

Jonnny runs to his tent during the resulting battle, grabbing his double barrel and he ends up saving Carol and Sophia, Carol being frozen in fear.

Rick is seen killing zombies with one of the combat shotguns.

Shane using his pistol.

as Andrea grieves over Amy's body, oblivious to the intense battle, Lori is nearly killed by a zombie, but is saved by Carl, who shoots the zombie.

Dash similarly saves Sally, whom panicked and dropped her pistol, so Dash grabs the zombie, slaming it into a tree.

Eventually, Jim launches into a rage and attacks a zombie while repeatedly yelling that it killed his family. But than Carly puts a hand on Jim's sholder, saying the zombies are gone now.

The fight over, Dale tries to comfort Andrea, but she tearfully shoots Amy in the head in order to prevent the reanimation.

Carly than sees, to her shock and sadness, Jim was bitten in the arm when he killed the zombie, though he says "it's nothing, it's just a scratch."

* * *

The next day a funeral is held for Amy. Shane, Donna, Dale, and Rick all take turns eulogizing her. Jim, who has barely spoken so far, has perhaps the biggest speech, saying that nobody deserves this kind of death, especially a nice girl like Amy. Serprising everyone, most likely cause he barely spoke so far.

Andrea is in a depression and Jim falls desperately ill. Meanwhile, Rick, Shane and Carl go hunting.

After the hunt, Carl reminds Rick that they don't need as much food because Amy is dead and that Jim is too sick to eat, provoking Shane to yell at Rick, saying it wasn't his fault. When they return, Donna informs them of Jim's request to leave him outside of Atlanta. Jim hopes that once he turns, he can reunite with the zombified members of his family.

The group bring him to the outside of Atlanta to say goodbye. Leaving Jim there to die and turn. Being almost dead anyway.

* * *

The following day, Shane tells Rick to get ready to go hunting again. Rick tells Carl to stay behind so that he and Shane can talk. Shane asks "about what?"

"What do you THINK!" Rick said angrily.

Shane straight up punches Rick in the face, screaming, "THAT WASN'T MY MOTHERFUCKING FAULT!"

Lori, enraged, then punches Shane, yelling "What the fuck is wrong with you?!", causing Shane to burst into tears and run off. Rick, after a brief pause, sighs and goes to follow Shane. Carl secretly following Rick soon after.

Lori breaks down in tears, falling to her knees, Sally runs over and hugs her.

"Nothing will ever be the same again Sally"

* * *

When Rick catches up to Shane, Shane unfortantely is now completely delusional, pointing his hunter rifle at a confused and frightened Rick, yelling at Rick about how he just lost everyone's respect. And that the Government would of come if Rick hadn't jinxed everything. And even saying Lori would have changed in time, and would of gotten over Rick.

"What?" Rick said angrily, realizing what Shane meant.

However, Shane aims the gun directly at Rick. Rick panicks, trying to calm Shane down.

Shane, having lost his sanity, begins yelling that Rick was never meant to come back, not meant to _live_.

However, before Shane is able to shoot him, Shane himself is shot in the neck.

"DON'T HURT MY DADDY AGAIN!" Shouted a tearful Carl, holding one of the M1911's.

Shane begins to choke on his own blood, and dies almost instantly, falling to his knees, than down lifeless. As Carl runs to Rick, and the two embrace, as Rick briefly looks over at the now dead Shane. The baseball cap Shane always wears, is slightly off Shane's head.

"It's not the same as killing the _dead_ ones, daddy" Carl said, now sobbing.

"It never _should_ be, son. It never should be."


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning, things are now much darker.. It starts from here I guess.**

* * *

A few days later, everyone is silent at Shane's makeshift cross, Shane's hate on the cross to sort of mark it as Shane's grave.

Rick and Carly is still in shock over Shane's attempt to murder, and Rick expresses worry about the mental stability of the rest of the group when talking to his buddy Johnny. Lori spits on Shane's grave, which is a little more understandable in the comic verison.

Dale then tells Rick that the group want Rick and Johnny to be their new leaders, orginally just Rick. But Johnny is clearly Rick's closest male friend, and Johnny as the second in command would help lay some of the pressure off Rick.

Dale also talks with Rick about Shane and tells him that Andrea thinks Christmas is coming up. Rick immediately tells Dale that he wants to skip Christmas this year so none of the kids get upset.

* * *

Rick asks Carl if he wants to talk about what happened with Shane, but, Carl doesn't say anything.

The group then departs from their camp using the RV. They continue on their journey until they need to clear some cars that are blocking the road. While clearing the cars, the group are surprised by the sudden arrival of Tyreese, his daughter, Julie, and her boyfriend, Chris. Rick nearly kills Tyreese after mistaking him for a roamer, but, the group quickly allow the new arrivals to join them. Though Tyreese dosen't want to sleep in the same space as them, believing they could be traveling killers for all he knows. Using the excuse "my daughter doesn't like strangers"

Lori is not happy about this and tells Rick not to be so trusting of other people, even if they have kids with them. But Sally, there with Loro, tells her that they need to keep faith that good people are still out there.

* * *

The next morning, Tyreese and Rick are discussing how the apocalypse has drastically changed them and the people they know. Tyreese explains to Rick that a few weeks ago, while scavenging a nearby country store for supplies, an old man who was supposedly the nicest old man anyone could ever meet had been living in the store and attempted to rape Julie. However, he was able to kill the man before he could rape her. Tyreese admits to feel guilty. Not for doing it, but for not feeling bad about it.

"I understand what your saying Tyreese. A few days ago I just watched my best friend flip out and try to kill me. I never seen something like that before. I was so shocked I almost didn't even realize the danger I was in.. If this world can change Shane.. It can change anyone.. To me, that's scarier than any undead creature trying to eat me" Rick explained.

This is interupted by Johnny warning of a small zombie attack. Not enough to be a real threat. The three quickly deal with them, Johnny has a knife, Tyreese has a hammer. Rick his hatchet.

Rick later explains to Tyreese the names they gave zombies which were roamers (who are always on the move) and lurkers (who are content with sitting around all day until they smell or see food nearby) because not far ahead they see two roamers heading toward the group, Rick and Tyreese quickly and quietly kill the zombies, Rick uses his axe and Tyreese uses his hammer. The following night, the other group members are quickly warming to Tyreese especially Carol who starts to flirts with Tyreese, he evidently returns the feelings. Lori reveals to Rick that she believes she is pregnant and then she tells the group that she is pregnant. Everyone is happy for the Grimes family, but, they are all worried because of the lack of doctors and medical care.

Dale privately expresses worry the baby might be Shane's. Rick gets angry, telling Dale to shut up, and that Rick thinks so two.

Dale hugs him, apologizinfg.

* * *

The group continues on their journey until they come across a group of houses enclosed by a fence, titled "Wiltshire Estates". The group decide to stay there since they think they will be able to start a new life there. Tyreese and Rick proceed to clear a house, but, Rick is attacked by two zombies. Tyreese hears Rick shouting for some assistance and Tyreese football tackles one of the zombies that was about to kill Rick. After they kill both zombies Tyreese reveals details about his past as an NFL player. This house that Tyreese and Rick cleaned out is loaded with canned goods and there are enough rooms for everyone to bunk with their families which leads them to think that they may have found a permanent sanctuary. They end up spending the night inside the cleared house. What they don't notice is a snow covered sign at the entrance to the enclosure that reads "ALL DEAD DO NOT ENTER".

In the morning, Rick and Lori are discussing how Carl is handling their situation and also about how they are going to give the baby a happy life. Donnan, who before now was basically mean, and judgemental, starts to become more pleasent as she talks with Allen about how happy she has been lately, having taken hope from seeing Dale and Andrea overcome their losses, their new sanctuary and that they couldn't have found nicer neighbors.

* * *

The next mornimg The group, under Rick's suggestion, plans to split and clear each of the houses. Rick notices the sign, anfd runs back shouting.

"Don't shoot! Whatever you do! Don't shoot!"

Shortly after, Donna, just as we were beginning to like her, is killed by a _lurker_ , leaving us a happy little image of her face getting eaten, Allan panics and pulls out his gun, Johnny holds him back, saying it's too late.

Screaming in rage, Allan fires off a bullet despite Rick's warning, alerting every zombie in the area, and they are quickly surrounded. Too many to handle, even as a group.

Everyone starts running back to the RV, Allan wants the group to leave him behind, but is convinced otherwise by Carly who tells him to think of his children, Billy and Ben.

* * *

Tyreese, Johnny and Rick return to the house for Chris and Julie (finding them on the verge of having sex), after a awkward moment, they all manage to escape the massive horde by jumping on the roof of the RV. The group then narrowly escapes from Wiltshire Estates in the RV. The survivors continue on. Rick and the others show concern for Allen's deteriorating emotional state.

* * *

The next morning. As the group's food supply begins to diminish, Rick, and Carl go hunting for some food. Carly tags along, saying she knows that Rick and Johnny are buds now. And the least she could do, is try to get know Rick.

While hunting Carl is mistaken for a Roamer, and shot by Ottis. In this verison Ottiz is young, thin, and said to have red hair. Hard to tell, the comics are black and white in design.

But Rick doesn't react too well. He pressure of everything finally got to Rick and in a fit of rage, he grabs Ottis at gun point.

Rick: YOU! What did you do!? WHAT DID YOU DO!? You realize what you done!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

"RICK STOP! Carl is alive!" Carly shouted, off view.

Rick slowly calms down, releasing the frightened. before realizing that Carl is still alive. Otis informs them that the man named Hershel medical experience, and can save Carl.

Otis leads Rick to the farm with Carl as Carly runs off to informs the group of Carl's accident.

* * *

 **Unfortantely Hershel keeping zombies in the barn is explained way better in the comic.. He takes time to explain that nobody understands what they really are.. So it's all the sadder when he learns the truth in the worst way possible.. Hershel learns cause people die when he tries to get the zombies to stop attacking, telling them to "remember", but they don't.. That is way worse than Shane shooting it many times to prove a point.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The rest of book two is all in this chapter..**

* * *

At the farm, Hershel Greene manages to extract the bullet from Carl and save his life. Hershel invites the group to stay while Carl recuperates and introduces the group to his children: his oldest daughter Lacey Greene, his son Arnold Greene, his daughter Maggie Greene, and his youngest son Billy Greene, and his little twins Rachel Greene and Susie Greene. Only about 8 or 9 years old.

Otis, and Otis's girlfriend, the young and seemingly quite pretty, Patrica, live up the road, but are staying with Hershel and his family since Hershel's home is more safer for them.

Hershel asks Lacey to show them to spare rooms. Lacey rolls her eyes and grumpily does so.

* * *

As the group settle in, Andrea finds Allan.

"I need to talk to you Allan" Andrea said.

What do you want?" Allen said angrily.

"I want you to think about you kids man. You got to be strong for them. I know your upset, you have every right.. But you need to move on, she would want that" Andrea said.

"And who the fuck are you to tell me that!? "Get over it!?" "Stop being sad!?" Is that what your saying, huh!? MY WIFE IS DEAD! Who the fuck do you think you are, you fucking cunt!"

Andrea gets understandably angry about this.

"I LOST MY FUCKING SISTER ASSHOLE! I think I know a little something about the grieving process! I been where you are. I shut down, I didn't speak for days!.. But you have Ben and Billy.. They need a dad.. I was just trying to help you asshole!"

"MY WIFE JUST DIED!

"My sister died! Shane died! Jim died! My parents are mostly likely dead two.. Everyone I ever known was in Alanta!.. We all been though stuff!.. Johnny and Carly, they have no way back to their friends, well except the ones they have already here!.. And for all they know, Los Santos was overrun!.. We are ALL dealing with shit!.. We are surrounded by death! You either deal with that or you don't!"

"You don't know shit! All I can do is think about those boys!.. Growing without their mother.. Forgetting her beautiful face.. Forgetting who she was.. It's tearing me apart!.. Leave me the fuck alone!" Allen says angrily.

Andrea, knowing it's not worth trying to argue, leaves.

* * *

Sophia is relieved that Carl is fine and kisses him on the cheek. Much to Carl's playful disguest.

* * *

Johnny, wearing a white t-shirt at this point, but same boots and jeans, finds Carly talking to Lori, gently shooing Carly away, he needs to talk to Lori in private.

Carly appears to leave, but secretly evesdrops on them.

"What you want John-"

"Look Lori.. I'm not here to argue, so don't let this turn into on.. First, I ain't accusing you of shig. So before you start trying to explain yourself, remember that part.. Now, I know he's your husband, which should still count for something.. But Rick is "my" friend.. He's like a brother.. And I know something about him.. He's not showing it.. But he's scared..  
He isn't sure if that baby is his.. I don't know what happened between you and Shane.. What caused Shane to flip out the way he did.. But if it's Shane's baby.. Please, do NOT tell Rick.. Carly told me that Rick nearly shit Ottis.. He's on edge.. Learning the baby is Shane's will be the one last thing to push Rick over the edge.. He won't be thinking straight.. And that would get him killed.. And we need Rick.. "I" need Rick.. Again, I ain't accusing you of shit.. And I know it shouldn't be my business.. But that's what I have to say.. So just keep that in mind."

Lori doesn't reply.

"Anyway. Come on, dinner's ready" Johnny said, heading back to the house.

* * *

After dinner, Glenn talks with Maggie about how he feels sorry that he didn't try to talk to Carol sooner and maybe start a relationship with her, and tried asking Pinkiea as well, but Pinkie said Glenn isn't her types.

Maggie, serprisingly with Glenn even asking, agrees to sleep with him as she doesn't want to regret anything either.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER:

Rick and Johnny go find Hershel as he's cleaning a horse. Rick asks if they can make room in the barn,

"Oh no, you don't want to go in the barn.. That's where we keep the dead ones"

"Wha- You mean the zombies!?" Johnny cried.

"You keeping zombies in the barn!? Near where you sleep!?" Rick cried.

"Yeah.. We're trying to find a way to help them.. What have _you_ been doing to them?" Hershel said.

"Well.. We been killing them" Rick admits.

"KILLING THEM!? YOU JUST BEEN KILLING THEM!?" Hershel screamed.

"We been stopping them from killing us. Those thing aren't human, their undead.. We been putting them out of their misery" Rick says.

"You don't know that! You don't even know what's wrong with them. Nobody does! We don't know a damn thing about what's going on!"

"All I know is those things are dangerious! And that it's not smart to have them pinned up thirty feet from your god-damn house!" Rick cried angrily.

Rick than says, "We need to go in that barn and kill the-"

"MY SON IS IN THERE GOD DAMMIT!" Hershel screams.

"... You son?"

" Shawn was bitten.. I couldn't save him.. He turned.. He tried to attack us.. To kill us.. But I couldn't do it.. I couldn't kill him.. I didn't want to believe Shawn was "gone".. I put him in the barn.. We found others.. Maybe could help them.. There are fourteen of them in there.. We've been trying to find a cure.. There HAS to be a cure!" Hershel told him, now saddened.

"Hershel.. I'm so sorry.. But that isn't your son in there" Rick said, putting a hand on Hershel, but Hershel angrily slaps it away.

"FUCK YOU!" Hershel screamed.

"Not my son!? What makes YOU the fucking expert!? I don't know about you, but the zombies here don't come with a friggin instruction manual! We don't know a god damn thing about them! We don't know what their thinking, what their feeling! We don't know if it's a disease or a side effect of some kind of chemical warfare! WE DON'T KNOW SHIT! For all you know, you could be murdering them!"

"Their DEAD Hershel! Before they get back up, before they try to eat you.. They died.. There's no cure. I'm sorry Hershel, but you can't help those things.. Shawn is _gone"_ Rick said.

"Rick, listen, Shawn was bite.. Maybe he's not actually dead.. We got no clue on how this works"

"No, the infection kills you! I seen those things with their guts hanging out! Killing them is the only way t-"

"Rick, stop, we're guests here. We don't make the rules"

"(sighs) Your right man. Sorry Hershel" Rick said, walking off.

* * *

The following day, the group is practicing how to shoot firearms when Hershel stops them because the Thompson house is getting riddled with bullets across the way. A zombie then appears and Hershel attempts to get the zombie inside the barn. As Hershel opens the barn, a zombie suddenly falls through and opens the barn doors all the way, allowing all the trapped zombies to break out. Arnold saves his dad from being attacked, but, is bitten by his zombified brother.

"SHAWN! STOP HE'S YOUR BROTHER! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER!" Hershel screamed. But it was of no use. Giving Hershel the WORST POSSIBLE WAY of learning the truth.. These things can't be saved.

Hershel kills all the zombies, including Shawn, Arnold, and Lacey. He than attempts sucide but is stopped by Rick.

"You were right" Hershel said tearfully. Rick is saddened that Hershel had to learn the truth, so horrifically.

* * *

The next day, Hershel discovers Glenn sleeping with Maggie and gets into an angry argument with her, but, he leaves them be for the time being. Rick and Allen talk about Donna while cleaning up the barn to sleep in.

* * *

Rick asks Hershel if they can sleep in the house, but, Hershel angrily tells Rick that he expects the group to leave the farm soon. Carly angrily confronts Hershel, saying that Hershel is sentencing them to death by forcing them out.

"I LOST 3 KIDS YESTERDAY, BITCH! AND I FIND ONE OF YOU FUCKING MY DAUGHTER! NOW YOUR ON MY ASS FOR NOT LETTING YOU FREE-LOADERS EAT ALL MY FOOD AND FILL MY HOUSE! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? I DON'T OWE YOU SHIT!"

Carly punches Hershel, causing him to pull a gun at her, screaming "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Carly reaches for her gun, but Rick stops her.

"Fine, we're leaving" Rick said calmly.

* * *

Later on, Otis tells Hershel that he owes Rick and Carly an apology, but Hershel is shaken by his earlier behavior. Swearing to never pick up another gun, having nearly killed Rick over nothing.

* * *

Glenn stays behind to pursue his relationship with Maggie.

* * *

After some unsuccessful raids and hunting parties, and the group becoming increasingly starved, Dale and Andrea stumble upon an abandoned prison. Rick tells the group that they can clean it up and make a life here, and pronounces it _home._


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Johnny and Rick are the first to come out of the RV complaining about sleeping there again. Johnny joking that if he has to cram in there one more time he'll blow his brains out. Rick took this too literary due to his facial reaction, and Johnnt says "just kidding".

* * *

Rick divides the group into jobs of cleaning up the prison, exploring the area around the gates to make sure it is secure, and looking after the children.

Andrea, Pinkie, Tyreese, and Rick lock themselves in the outer fence of the prison to clean out the zombies in the prison yard. At first they manage to clear it using only their melee weapons however more zombies come out of the prison doors and they need to defend themselves using their firearms. Pinkie making good use of that MicroSMG from earlier.

Pinkie, soon out of ammo, has to run back to Allen, who is outside the fence on watch on the roof of the RV, crying because the loss of his wife, Donna. Pinkie reaches him and asks him to open the door. Johnny offers his assistance, despite only having a double barrel, but Pinkie says they got it.

* * *

Inside the RV, Chris and Julie are babysitting Carl Grimes, Sophia, Billy and Ben. Chris starts complaining using insults and is told by Carl he shouldn't curse because he is still not an adult, but, Carl only receives a rude answer from Chris, and an apology from Julie for Chris doing sp. Sophia asks Carl if he wants to be her boyfriend while playing go fish, though he refuses. While patrolling along the fences, Lori and Carol are discussing how depressing life is at the moment and talk about if the prison will be perfect enough for a new life.

* * *

Pinkie, Andrea and Rick, and Tyreese seemingly killed all the zombies.

Rick fires a bullet see if more come, but the area is cleared.

* * *

That night Sophia complains she's still hungry, but, they don't have any food left; Rick says tomorrow they'll attempt to find the stockpile of canned food inside the prison, because if they are lucky it was overrun before it was looted. Allen sarcastically points out that "Hopefully it's just full of flesh eating monsters and our baked beans are still intact in there." While on watch on top of the RV, Rick and Tyreese discuss how safe the prison is and how they can't spend another night in Dale's RV.

* * *

The group is awoken by Lori Grimes, who is running outside to throw up, due to her morning sickness. The survivors are divided into groups; Rick, Johnny, and Tyreese will clear inside of the prison, Lori, Andrea and Allen clear the bodies while Dale cover them with Carly and either Dash or Pinkie, whoever Carly decides on. Julie and Chris must babysit again.

* * *

While clearing the prison Rick, Johnny and Tyreese encounter a closed door to the cafeteria which is barricaded with a police baton. When they burst in, they find four other survivors; Dexter, Andrew, Axel, and Thomas Richards. And are warmly welcomed by Dexter, the leader.

* * *

The rest of the group gets inside the cafeteria where they eat for the first time in quite a while. Rick informs the survivors about what has happened to the world while they have been isolated and Dexter tells them what occurred in the prison during the initial outbreak a month ago. Contrary to what Rick thought, the four survivors are inmates, not guards. Lori angrily asks what they did to be put in prison; Dexter says murder, because he killed his ex-wife and her boyfriend, but he is not a threat to anyone else; Andrew was a drug dealer; Axel was done armed robbery; Thomas Richards said "tax evasion" though it's implied to be something far more serious in truth. It is also implied that Dexter and Andrew are in a homosexual relationship. Then Dexter shows Rick and his group around the prison, they reveal they had to use the freezer as bathroom after the buckets were all filled with excrement.

* * *

While touring the prison, Dexter asks Rick if he is going to get a gun and asks why he should trust the group. Rick says that they haven't killed him yet, so he'll have to trust them. The group open the doors to the gym. Seeing it is full of zombies, they decide to "deal with it later". Then they go to the laundry room, the shower room, the garage with several prison buses, some police cruisers and some motorbikes still inside, then they go to the C-Block. While setting up their rooms inside the block, Rick proposes bringing the Greene Family to live with them, so they can grow food inside the fence and learn how to farm for a long-term life. Rick and Dale head to the farm in the RV. The group at the farm accepts Rick's offer and leave for the prison after they have collected their belongings because the farm was getting attacked more often, Otis stayed behind to watch over the farm and all the livestock. But Patrica came with Rick.

* * *

Back at the prison, Rick and Lori discuss living with the prison inmates and Lori also has an awkward conversation with Carol about her baby.

* * *

Hershel talks with Carly to apologize for nearly shooting her and thanks her for the great opportunity to start a new life at the prison.

"It was Rick's idea actually" Carly admitted.

* * *

The following night Chris and Julie are having sex then commit to shoot each other in a suicide pact. After hearing one shot, Rick runs to find Tyreese hugging his dead daughter's body and Chris saying they were supposed to kill each other at the same time. Julie turns and attempts to bite Tyreese, who attempts to reason with her to try and get her to not be dead anymore. Rick can't get a clean shot so Chris shoots her. Tyreese then chokes Chris to death in an insane rage and then continues to mutilate the animated corpse of Chris (off-panel). The next day, while burning their bodies, Rick is disconcerted by Tyreese because he showed no emotion whatsoever and smiling at him. While discussing it they realize that they don't need to be bitten for them to turn. Rick suddenly realizes that there is something that he needs to do. Rick informs Lori, Carl and the rest of the group that he will be gone a couple of days to do something.

"Johnny, can I borrow your Hexer?" Rick asked.

'Uhh, sure, I guess" Johnny said.

Rick rides off without saying anything to anyone, even Johnny. Confusing everyone, but they decided not to think about it.

* * *

Rick, riding Johnny's bike, returns to the Atlanta camp and digs out Shane, cause he wasn't shot in the head. Rick wants to test his theory, if _everyone's infected._

Sure enough, zombie Shane bursts out, and is shot dead by Rick, saying Shane was a good man once, shouldn't go around as a zombie

"I ain't gonna bury you again you son of a bitch" Rick said dryly, and rode back to the prison. Which is actually really far.

* * *

 **Warning, the next chapter contains disturbing content..**


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like one of those tv programs, saying**

 _ **this chapter contains content that may be disturbing for some readers.**_

* * *

Glenn and Maggie Greene start to explore the Prison, Glenn and Maggie stumble upon the barber shop in the prison where they have sex and cut each others hair. Glenn and Maggie return and Susie and Rachel, the twins, want go to and check it out so Maggie takes the twins to the barber shop.

* * *

Tyreese, Andrea, Billy Greene and Glenn head into the gym to clear it of all the zombies; however, after forming a plan to stay as a group and kill the zombies by moving out making sure no zombies get past them, Tyreese attacks the zombies suicidally and the rest are forced to leave him inside as he is swarmed.

* * *

Hershel starts to search for his youngest daughters, Rachel and Susie, he can't find them and he gets mad, thinking their messing with him, he finally finds the barber shop, he opens the barber shop door and finds the decapitated heads the little girls, leaving him tramatized. Glenn and Maggie later find him, Glenn shoots their heads when they begin turning.

Lori, acting without thinking, confronts Dexter.

"You! It was YOU wasn't it!" Lori cried.

Dexter, confused, attempts to stand up.

"Don't you fucking move" Johnny said, emotionlessly, holding his double barrel from behind Lori.

Lori and him "arrest" Dexter, leaving him deeply confused, and eventually it turns into anger.

* * *

When Rick returns back to the prison, he is informed about the assumed death of Tyreese, Rick, realizing they didn't _confirm_ it, goes into the gym and find Tyreese sitting in the corner of the gym, having killed all the zombies. Andrew talks with Dexter in his cell about leading a mutiny by procuring the riot armory and arming themselves.

* * *

Dash is seen doing some some laundry, offering to fill for Andrea today.

Out of the shadows, appears that Thomas guy, making small conversation. Dash asks if he's there to help.

"No" Thomas said, dryly.

"If your not here to help, than why did you come here?" Dash asked

Thomas grabs her showing a knife, revealing to be the real killer.

"So I can cut off your pretty little head!" He says, rather calmly.

Dash punches him, and pushes him back.

"It was YOU wasn't it!? YOU SICK FREAK!"

"Please don't struggle Lucia" Thomas said calmly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Dash screams, pulling out her M1911 pistol, and Thomas grabs at it, stopping her.

"FUCK YOU PSYCHO!"

"Ohh, such language from a pretty mouth" Thomas mocked.

Dash continues to struggle, Thomas stabs her in the stomach, but not very deep, and pushes her down.

"You won't be needing _this_ " Thomas said, throwing her gun away.

"Now, lets get started" He said, still calm.

* * *

As Rick tells Lori that he believes those girl's deaths is his fault, for bringing them here. Lori tells him, it wasn't.

* * *

Suddenly Dash runs out, now with a violent scratch mark cut against her face, and ending at her earlobe. Screaming for help.

Thomas behind her, having finally lost his cool.

"COME BACK HERE BITCH! TIME TO TAKE YOUR MEDICINE YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Johnny runs over, trying to find a clear shot when Rick violently tackles Thomas.

Rick, actually completely fucking loses it, giving Thomas a no holds back beat down.

Rick: (beating up Thomas) YOU! IT WAS "YOU" WASN'T IT!? YOU SICK FUCK! YOU KILLED THEM, THEY WERE JUST LITTLE GIRLS, THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!

Lori: Rick, stop!

Dash: No! Don't stop him!

Rick: He deserves every bit of this Lori! (to Thomas) Don't you, you psycho son of a bitch!? DON'T YOU DESERVE THIS!?

Rick continues beating Thomas, until he's at the point of barely looking human.

Johnny is the second to hold Rick back, this time it works. Plus Rick's hand is completely fucked up looking.

Rick introduces the new rule, you kill you die. Dale and Johnny agree almost immediately. but Lori tries to argue. Rick telling her to "shut the fuck up!" in the heat of the moment.

Lori leaves, feeling upset.

"I'll talk to her" Sally says, running after her.

"We need to make an example of Thomas.. Bring him back to his cell.. Tomarrow, we're gonna hang him" Rick says, dramatically.


	11. Chapter 11

Later, Patricia, being kinda neive, frees Thomas, believing he was merely troubled and needs some kind of _help_ , so she attempted to break him out. Unfortunately, Thomas isn't excatly grateful, even in his severely weakened state, Thomas tried to kill her immediately. This leaves Patrica to tearfully say "Why!? I was gonna help you! Why did you do that!?"

Thomas's only response is to call her a whore.

Hearing the commotion, Maggie Greene shoots him twice in the stomach and he was bent down, and that emptied the rest of the gun into him. Saying she feels slightly better now.

* * *

At the request of Hershel, Thomas' corpse was thrown to the zombie hordes outside of the prison.

Hershel is the only one to watch as the zombies outside eat Thomas' dead body as a form of closure.

* * *

 **I'm not sure if your suppose to hate Patrica for that.. But never really considered her stupid.. Just nieve.. There's a difference, trust me.**

 **Just sad that people seem to learn their lessons in horrible HORRIBLE ways.. First Hershel losing two childrun because he misunderstood zombies.. Now Patrica, not understanding how deeply disturbed he is, atempted to help Thomas, only to be nearly strangled by him, and than sees him gunned down like an animal only inches away from her.. Can't be good for a person like her.**


	12. Chapter 12

Of coarse, in more twisted irony, Dexter, Andrew and a defecting Patricia use the guns from the armory to threaten Rick's group into leaving the prison by telling them to " **Get the fuck out of my house** ".

* * *

Meanwhile, a mysterious woman accompanied by two chained up, armless, jawless zombies. Hears the sound of gunshots and follows it. She finds Otis on a stagecoach, and shooting a Winshester as he is heading for the prison for safety after having stayed behind at the Greene Family Farm to take care of and manage the livestock. He soon becomes surrounded by zombies. He is rescued by the mysterious woman, Michonne, who kills the zombies.

* * *

Inside the prison yards, Patrica, again realizing she made the wrong decision, tells Dexter he isn't suppose kill them. But Dexter pushes her away. Rick demand to know where they got the guns, Dexter says he got them from Block A, which unwittingly unleashes a horde of zombies after Andrew forgot to close the prison doors while gaining weapons from the armory within.

Dexter and Rick are forced to work together to wipe out the zombies. Dexter is seen with M4 Carbine as the weapon he got from Block A. Andrew a AP Pistol.

Johnny, now wearing his LOST MC jacket again, is seen shooting his double barrel. But keeps back a little, cause it's still a double barrel.

Carly shoots the unscooped hunting rifle she earlier got from Dale, and putting a bayonet on it, also using the bayonet on the zombies.

Pinkie is using her MicroSMG, she's gotten pretty good with it. And killed a good many zombies before reloading.

Dash is seen firing her combat shotgun. She loves combat shotguns. And even her condition, she killed a good few of the undead. Sally covering her, with one of the rifles.

Tyreese is using his hammer, he's not the greatest shooter.

As the battle thickens, Dexter is almost bitten by a zombie, but Rick saves him at the last moment. Dexter still refuses to cooperate with Rick, saying a smart man would have let the zombie get him. Unfortantely for him, Rick takes this to heart. And when nobody is looking, Rick shoots Dexter though the head. Looking like he was killed in the crossfire. Only Tyreese notices what really happened.

Patrica cries over Dexter, but Rick coldly says

"Cry me a fucking river, is that all of them?"

Carly shoots the last zombie before saying, "Yeah, that's all of them".

Johnny grabs the M4 Carbinr for himself. He's getting tired of his double barrel, while saying, "Good, we can finally have some piece and quite"

Shortly after, Andrew runs off, never to be seen again. Unlike the show he never returns for revenge, and is assumed to get bitten.

Axel however is allowed into the group. Considering he never did anything bad to them, and even sided with them against Dexter.

* * *

Shortly after they allow Otis back in, and sayin Michonne saved him. Rick letter her stay but if she hands over her sword, and that "they" can't come, referring to the zombies.

Coldly, Michonne kills them than and there, shocking Rick. But still she's allowed into the group.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, A knife is then seen going through another nearby walkers head, it is revealed that it is Glennand Maggie testing Glenn's new idea of how to clear the roamers from the fence.

* * *

Andrea holds a meeting for the survivors in the cafeteria, giving them all brand new orange jumpsuits she found in the prison. She promises to sew some new clothes for everyone for the future seasons, possibly even making shorts for everyone in the summer. No one is particularly excited for this news, but they all take and wear the jumpsuits.

* * *

After the meeting, Otis notices Patricia alone. They have a short conversation and Otis horribly tells Patricia that he is not talking to her, like the rest of the group. As he says she sided against them with a couple of niggers (Dexter and Andrew). Otis then leaves her alone again, before Patricia burst into tears.

* * *

Later, Tyreese and Carol are in the gym when Michonne comes in to lift weights. Michonne recognizes Tyreese as a football player, and they begin talking, making Carol visibly upset. Meanwhile, Glenn moves in to the same cell as Maggie.

Rick, Tyreese, Dale, Allen, and Axel all go into A-Block, hoping to clear out the remaining zombies that they didn't kill in the shootout. After finding a library, the group splits up. Rick, Axel and Allen go one way, and while Allen is taking a break to catch his breath, he is bitten on the ankle by a lurker. He shoots it, and Rick and Axel simply stare on. The other group, Tyreese and Dale, hear the scream and gunshot, but they figure it is taken care of and do not go investigating. They open a door to find an enormous generator.

* * *

Allen is lifted out of the prison block by Rick, Tyreese, Dale, and Axel. Despite protests from the other survivors, Rick cuts Allen's foot off to save him from infection. Hershel then saves Allen's life by cutting a piece of Axel's hair and tying it to Allen's arteries to stop him from bleeding to death. Allen passes out and is carried into an empty cell to rest.

* * *

Carol is upset over the news of Allen's injury, and wants support from Tyreese. She proceeds to the gym, and through the gym's window, sees Tyreese and Michonne.

The next part will serprise Michonne fans. She gives him oral sex despite him being with Carol.

To be fair, Tyreese did try to resist. But guess he's too emotionally weak.

Carol sees this, unknowest to Tyreese.

* * *

Later in the prison, Andrea observes Michonne talking in her cell to an imaginary person. Andrea confronts Michonne about this but Michonne says that she doesn't know what Andrea's talking about. And calls Andrea a bitch.

* * *

 **Yeah.. Michonne gets Tyreese to cheat on Carol cause he is too weak to stop her.. And she is rude to Andrea for unjustified reasons.. She's pretty out there.**


	14. Chapter 14

Upset over seeing Michonne pleasure Tyreese, Carol kicks him out of their shared cell. Upset, she turns to Rick for comfort. The next day, Rick asks Lori to talk to Carol to help her feel better, but, upon arriving at her cell, they find her lying on the bed with her wrists slit, as Sophia sits in the corner, horrified by what she witnessed her mother do.

 _Yeah, great role model Carol._

* * *

Ric goes to tell Tyreese, but finds him making out with Michoone. Rick angrily accuses Tyreese of being responsible for Carol's attempted suicide. Tyreese punches Rick and tells him "shut your fucking mouth!" Michonne however runs to check on Carol, even though it was her fault.

Instead of backing down, Rick says Tyreese practically slit Carol's wrists for her. Tyreese kicks Rick, but, then breaks down in tears, denying any culpability in Carol's mishap and apologizing for losing his temper with Rick.

Rick, not forgiving him, says Tyreese will bear the blame if Carol dies and warns Tyreese not to punch him again. Tyreese accuses Rick of having gone insane, but, Rick responds by recalling how brutally Tyreese murdered Chris. Tyreese lies and claims he killed Chris not out of rage, but simply finishing the job Chris had started in the botched suicide pact with Julie, but, admits he let Chris reanimate so he could continue punishing the corpse.

Glenn and Maggie appear on the scene as Rick asks if Tyreese feels ashamed to be a murderer. Glenn steps in and tries to calm the pair. Tyreese says he feels no shame over killing Chris for killing his daughter and calls Rick a hypercrite by recalling Rick's own murder of Dexter, which Rick defends as justifiable because Dexter intended to kick their group out of the prison.

Tyreese also brings up Rick's mutilation of Allen, saying "Rick liked it".

Rick, enraged, pushes Tyreese against the balcony railing, Rick says he only mutilated Allen to save his life. Tyreese punches Rick again and asks if Rick means to kill him, too. Rick maintains that he is not a killer, but, Tyreese tells him he's acting like one.

Suddenly, Rick passes out and tumbles over the railing to the cellblock floor below, and Tyreese sustains a foot injury jumping down after him. Glenn and Maggie tell the men to stop fighting, but, Tyreese already has and just wants to see if Rick is okay. Rick wakes up and kicks Tyreese in the face, yelling that Tyreese called him a killer, but, then turned around and tried to kill him by pushing him over the rail. Tyreese explains that Rick simply blacked out and fell, but, Rick refuses to believe him. Rick tells Tyreese to stay down because they're not done yet.

Lori comes running down the stairs, and Glenn fills her in on what has transpired. Lori asks Rick if he thinks he has suffered any broken bones, and he says it feels like it. Lori tries to help him to his feet, but, Rick falls right back down. Sitting, Rick declares to Tyreese that everything he does is intended for the good of the group.

Andrea comes downstairs and tells them Allen has died. Rick says he'll handle the task of shooting Allen to keep the dead man from returning as a zombie and sarcastically asks if Tyreese thinks he'd enjoy that too much. Rick limps off alone to dispatch Allen, and the others hear the subsequent gunshot.

Hershel and Michonne come to Allen's room to tell Rick that Carol will recover from her self-inflicted injuries. Before Rick can respond to the good news, however, he abruptly passes out again.

* * *

After 26 hours, Rick finally awakens from being unconscious.

Carol, who is sitting beside his bed, asks if he's waking up. Rick, unsure of his current state, believes he is, and asks how Carol herself is doing. Rick attempts to make a joke about the zombies to Carol, asking if it's going on, because last time he woke from a coma he awaken to zombies, Carol doesn't get the joke, and Rick is in disbelief that he actually made a joke.

Suddenly, Carol kisses Rick. Rick is shocked by Carol's action and questions her why she kissed him. She tells him that she had heard how he stood up for her with Tyreese and that it meant a lot to her. Carol then assures Rick that she won't tell Lori about the kiss. Rick informs Carol that he himself will tell Lori about it, and that he values Carol as a friend, nothing more. Carol then leaves to go retrieve Sophia from Carly and Johnny, who had been watching after her for Carol.

After Rick finally gets up, Johnny lets him know that they've all decided that the pressure is getting to Rick and that he can't be their leader all by himself, and that they formed a committee. So far Rick, Johnny, Tyreese, Dale, and Hershel all share the role of leader. As they had votes. And everyone said them.

Rick asks why no girls are mentioned. But Johnny says it was their own decision. Though they voted Carly and Andrea as second command.

Everyone else is more comfortable with being followers, rather than leaders.

* * *

Carol goes to inform Carl that Rick has woken up, and asks him if he was worried.

"Nope. My dad's real tough. I wasn't worried at all." Carl says to Carly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rick's huge ass speech..**

* * *

Rick and Johnny enter outside, meeting the group.

"So.. Johnny tells me about the commitee." Rick said.

"Yeah.. The pressure was getting to you Rick" Carly said.

"A little maybe" Rick said.

"Anyway.. Good.. I agree with you one hundred percent.. I'm not fit to be making all the decisions around here, well, me alone.. It makes sense.. But I'm also that things have been said.. About me.. I'd like to get it out of the open"

"Well.. We all love you Rick.. Tyreese told us about Dexter.. We think you might be losing it" Carly said.

"WHAT!? That's what this is all about!? THAT'S why you think I'm losing it!?"

"Rick calm dow-"

"NO, JOHNNY! I have something to say! You all need to listen to me!.. I am a cop.. I know what I did was techinally wrong.. I know the law.. But things changed!"

"Rick, we can't just ignore the rules!.. We've got to retain our humanity" Carly sad.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING!.. I killed Dexter to protect us! He was threatening to throw us out of this place.. OUR HOME!.. How humane would it of been out there!? How many people did we lose out there!?.. I saw an opening, I killed him.. I knew you people would be scared if you saw me do it. So I made it look like an accident.. I admit, I should of come clean, and should of jus\tified my actions. But I wasn't sure if you people were ready yet.. Ready for how things need to be in the new world!.. Well, Johnny and Carly would of maybe understood.. But the rest of you.. Your not use to that way of life.. But it's how it has to be!.. Things changed! The world changed!.. Things will NEVER be the way they were.. Do you people still think we're gonna be rescused some day?.. THEY AREN'T COMING! Think about it! It's been nearly a year! We're on our own out here! It's just us and the dead.. This place.. This place is all we have!.. Never again will you watch tv.. Go shopping.. Nothing will ever be the same, ever!.. You can come to grips with that reality.. Or you can sit around _hoping.._ Trying to follow ever retarded rule ever invented to make us feel like we aren't savages!.. We will change!.. We will evolve.. We're make NEW rules.. We will still be kind to each other.. We're still be humane.. But when the time comes.. We do whatever it takes to survive.. No matter how brutal!.. You kill you die.. That had to be the most neive thing I ever said.. In this world.. You kill you LIVE!.. We have to adopt to this new world if we are going to survive.. Have I gone a little crazy? Maybe.. But so has the world.. I will do WHATEVER it takes to protect this group!.. Do you understand!?"

"We do Rick, you don't seem to understand.. We ARE trying to evolve.. But we just don't want to turn into savages" Tyreese said.

"I can see now I'm the only sane person here.. WE ARE SAVAGES!.. You espically Tyreese.. The second we put a bullet in the head of one of these undead monsters-the moment one of us drove a hammer into one of their faces-or cut of a head. We became savages! And that's just it. That's what this comes down to. You people don't know what we are. We're surrounded by the dead. We're among them-and when we finally give up, we become them! We know that now.. That virus is inside us, THAT'S what makes us into them.. Not the actual bites.. The bites just speed the progress.. We're ALREADY infected.. We're living on borrowed time here. Every minute of our life is a minute we steal from them! You see them out there. You know that when we die-we become them. You think we hide behind walls to protect us from the walking dead!? Don't you get it!? WE ARE THE WALKING DEAD! … We are the walking dead."


	16. Chapter 16

**This is when we meet THE GOVERNER:**

 **Unlike the TV Show, he's not complicated.. There's no chance of redemption.. He's just fucking NUTS..**

 **He's one of the most disturbing villains I ever involved in my stories... There's sort of a twisted entertainment about how evil he is.. It's hard to explain.**

 _ **Not for all readers..**_

* * *

Rick and Dale continue to search the rest of the prisonbefore they open it for occupation. During a conversation about how the generator will make their lives easier, Rick mentions that he hadn't noticed how long it has been since he's heard any music. Rick tells Dale about meeting Morganand "his son", (Rick can't remember Duane's name) and that he believes Morgan made the smart decision by staying put and fending for themselves.

* * *

As Rick and Dale are finishing their patrol of the cell block, they run into Tyreese. While the three men are talking, Glenn and Maggie emerge carrying police riot gear and inform the group that they found a weapons locker and then take Rick, Dale, and Tyreese to its location.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lori and Carol are carrying books from the library when Carol expresses worry about Lori. Lori says that Carol is the one everyone should be worried about because of the recent suicide attempt. Carol says that the thing that has her worried most is that Sophia acts as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

The group decides to siphon gas for the generator and Glenn devises a plan for the others to lure the undead away from the gate while he and Rick run out to siphon gas from the parked cars. Glenn disappears and emerges wearing a full riot suit, and carrying one for Rick, so that they can give them a test-run. While Rick and Glenn are siphoning gas, the issue closes with both men looking towards the sky at a passing helicopter.

* * *

Rick and Glenn, wearing body armor, have discovered a helicopter in the sky. Glenn thinks it's military, but, Rick thinks it's either a news or police helicopter, because it's design does not look military. Rick tries to get its attention, but, suddenly a zombie comes out from behind him, but, he manages to kill it. Plus the armour protected him from getting bite.

The helicopter suddenly crashes, and Rick tells Glenn to watch where it landed. Rick is going to get the motorcycle, but, Glenn disagrees because there could be more survivors to bring back to The Prison. Rick agrees and runs to the prison to get more people.

* * *

At the Prison, Johnny asks Rick's what's happening. He hasn't seen the helicopter and can't believe it. Michonne also saw it, and suggests to go find it. Johnny wants to go two, despite Johnny and Michonne not having bodyarmour. But Rick doesn't argue, and says they can.

Rick says that they have to run, but, suddenly Glenn comes back with a car. Glenn says they might have guests when they come back, and they leave.

* * *

Inside the Prison, Carol comes to Lori's cell. She says that Michonne unexpectedly departed. They start talking about moving to the A-block. Carol isn't moving, although there is a library. Lastly, Lori says that they might actually be able to watch DVDs, which excites Carol.

* * *

On the road, Rick wonders how Glenn got the car to work. He reveals that he stole a few cars before the zombie outbreak, and he realizes that Rick is a cop, saying that's why Glenn was reluntant to tell him.

Rick notes it's a different world now, and he had stole a car, too, ironically a cop car, when he was looking for Atlanta. Michonne jokingly says she's shacking up with a bunch of criminals. Rick asks how Glenn knows where the helicopter is, and he says to just follow the line of smoke. They have enough gas for there and back, he notes. While discussing life in Prison, they notice that the road ends. Glenn changes direction to the field, and says it's going to be a bumpy ride. Rick tells him to slow down, and suddenly, they get stuck in the mud.

* * *

Dale and Andrea are talking to Ben and Billy, telling them that they're going to take care of them now. Andrea says that they're moving to the A-block, and asks the twins what they think about that. Ben asks if they are their new mom and dad, and Dale responds that they can call them that if they want to.

* * *

In the forest, Glenn says they aren't going to find the helicopter in there. Rick says they have to move quickly. Michonne tells her story about finding her katana from her neighbor's house. Tyreese has his hammer, and Rick has his axe, and suddenly Michonne tells Rick that he should talk to Tyreese sometimes, because of their fight. Rick says he'll probably do it. Glenn says they're getting close to the crash site.

* * *

At the Prison, Lori wonders why Rick left her again. Carol tries to calm her down, and Lori's baby starts to kick. They sit together, and later Carol asks a strange question, if Lori and Rick would like to marry her. She thinks they could be happy together. Lori is creeped out, and makes the excuse she needs to go check on Carl. But really she talks to Sally about it.

"Well.. This maybe a bad time.. But you were always like a mom to me" Sally admits.

Lori, less creeped out this time, hugs her, saying she's honored.

* * *

In the forest, Rick, Johnny, Michonne, and Glenn have found the crashed helicopter. They also examine shoe prints on the ground and question how many people there are and which direction they went.

* * *

Lori accidentally offends Carol by refusing that crazy idea of Carol's.

Outside, Tyreese and Axel are guarding the fences and waiting for Rick and them to arrive back at The Prison. Axel asks why they have to, and Tyreese responds that they might come back at any moment. Axel moves two chairs closer to the fence so that Axel and Tyreese could sit down.

* * *

In the forest, Glenn has caught up to Rick, Johnny, and Michonne, when they accidentally left him behind. He reminds them that it's getting late, and he would like to get back home. They agree, but, they found a clue on the ground to where the helicopter survivors might have left. Rick and Johnny recommend following the marks, in case the people have cars, gas, and other supplies. Glenn and Michonne agree, and they continue their trip. They find a mile marker sign, which says "Woodbury" in one mile. Rick says his money's on there, and he thinks that helicopter survivors might be holed up in a store or something. Michonne says that they have to find out for themselves.

* * *

At The Prison, Lori tells Carl that he'll have his own cell when Rick gets back. Carl is happy about it,and asks if Lori is worried about him. Lori says that she isn't, but, Carl states that he notices she's always upset when he leaves, but, says there's nothing to worry about. Lori agrees, but, she is still nervous when she tries to go to sleep. Outside, Tyreese and Axel are still waiting in front of the fences. Tyreese says they'll be there all night because he doesn't want to leave them trapped outside the Prison. Tyreese asks Axel if he is able to stay awake, and he affirms. Axel asks if Tyreese is worried about them, but, he says he isn't; Rick and Glenn are fine, and Michonne has been out there for months on her own. Lastly, Axel asks Tyreese if he's moving to A-block, and he says yes. Axel says that he likes this world better than the old world.

* * *

Rick, Johnny, Glenn, and Michonne arrive at Woodbury, but zombies have followed them.

Suddenly, voices tell them to get down on the ground, and somebody begins to shoot the zombies. Rick gets up and asks what's going on, and a survivor named Wes drags Rick and others into Woodbury, "the last town on earth". Wes takes all their weapons, and a survivor, introduced as Caesar Martinez, tells them that its their way to make sure it's safe. He says he can lead them to the town, where a man, introduced as The Governor, awaits. He then takes them to the stadium and they see an arena filled with zombies.

"But how do you control them?" Johnny asked.

"We feed them" Governer says.

"Feed them what!?" Johnny asks.

Governer closes and locks the door.

"Well stranger.. We feed them strangers" Governer said with a dark smirk.

Gabe, one of the men, points a shotgun at Rick and Johnny. The other two point pistols at Glenn and Michonne.

"That's it huh? Your gonna feed us to your zombie pets?" Rick asked, seemingly unfazed.

"Is that what happened to the helicopter passengers?" Johnny asked, equally as unfazed.

"Yes.. Your friends from the helicopter crashed near here.. Only one girl survived.. Told us that they survived in the news station.. Channel 8.. The one with that annoying weatherman.. They were holed together.. They started turning on each other.. She and another escaped in the helicopter.. But another person sabotaged it.. Seems they didn't want anyone left.. There's a lesson here.. Reading a fucking can only keep you occupied for so long, people need more.. Hense our little sporting event to blow off steam.. Anyway.. We didn't need anything from her.. We killed her.. She and her already dead friend are being fed to the zombies as we speak.. Now it's your turn.. But first.. Your story is bullshit.. You must be held somewhere.. Your gonna tell me" Governer said.

"Fuck you" Rick said, unfazed.

Bruce grabs Rick, Governer grabs a butcher knife.

"Your gonna tell me everything" Governer said, holding up Rick's hand, same one already pretty broken from Thomas.

Rick is silent.

"No?.. How about (slices Rick's said hand clean off) NOW!"

Rick screams violently.

"RICK!" Johnny cried, charging at Governer, but Gabe shoots the shotgun, seemingly killing him. But at close look, we see he's still breathing, just unconscious.

 _Rick: (fading out) I'll kill... I'll kill you... I'll..._

"Well well, guess boldy didn't like my little gam-"

Michonne tackles Governer, as Bruce and Gabe pull her off, she bites Governer's ear clean off.

Bruce, who pulled her off, asks if he can break her neck, but The Governor tells him not to. He says that Rick and Johnny must be taken to Stevens, otherwise he'll never know anything about their living place. As for Michonne.. Governer has _plans_ for her.

Rick is taken to Stevens' office. Stevens inquires about The Governor's bleeding ear, but he says that Rick has to be patched up first. Stevens asks if Rick is one of the arena fighters, The Governor answers that he asks the questions and that Stevens should do his job. Stevens calls Alice Warren, his assistant, to come help because Rick has lost a lot of blood. The Governor's bleeding stops and he leaves. He then says that he wants Rick's riot suit, so Stevens should not damage it. After he leaves, Stevens asks Rick "What have they done to you?" Meanwhile, Glenn is crying in his cell.

* * *

Later, The Governor is watching the zombies eat human flesh. Monaloging how fasinating they are. They eat till they are content. Till there's nothing left. After that they just look for more food. They are never satified.

Cooper interrupts him, and informs him that Michonne has been tied up. In her cell, Michonne is talking to herself, about how she can't get the ropes off. The Governor comes in; telling Bruce to take off her pants, then telling him to leave.

* * *

In the Woodbury hospital, Rick wakes up. He discovers, when rubbing his eyes, that his hand is missing, and the nub is covered with bandages.

He sees Johnny still unconscious in the next bed, and tries to go over to him but collapses and a young nurse, called Alice, calls Stevens to help her get him back onto the bed. Stevens says he should have been asleep for a couple more hours, and they try to bring him back to the bed. Suddenly Rick, not realizing that the doctor is there to _help_ him, punches Stevens in the face, and asks who he is, threatening to kill him in the process. Stevens tells Alice to get a sedative before Rick hurts himself, not seeming too cencerned about his OWN life, and she injects it into Rick, and Rick falls back to sleep as Stevens and Alice throw him back on the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**I been watching a lot of Dragon Ball Z lately.. Ever sense TFS I been curious.. I never seen it as a kid, but I knew about Frieza and Goku.. Saw a Frieza episode once.. But mainly I was too scared to watch those shows as an adult.. Yeah, my parents were cool with that stuff, I was just scared..**

 **Anyway.. I watched the first season.. Stopped there, got boring.. And a friend of mine showed me the movie BROLY.**

 **During that movie they play the song _PANTERA - 10's._**

 **Now I use it as the theme song for this story.. It's perfect.. I played it a bunch of times when rereading all the battles I have so far.. And it's often Governer's theme.**

 **Check it out on YOUTUBE:**

* * *

Rick has woken up in the Woodbury clinic. He collapses and a young nurse, called Alice, calls Stevens to help her get him back onto the bed. Stevens says he should have been asleep for a couple more hours, and they try to bring him back to the bed. Suddenly, Rick punches Stevens in the face, and asks who he is, threatening to kill him in the process. Stevens tells Alice to get a sedative, and she injects it into Rick. Stevens tells her to get someone to help move Rick back to his bed.

* * *

The Governor has raped Michonne, who is weeping. He says that he enjoyed every minute of it and that she had the right to cry as much as she wanted. Michonne says she's not crying for herself, she's crying for him. She says that all of the things she's going to do to him scare her. The Governor calls her statement "cute." Bruce Cooper opens the cell door and lets The Governor out. He says that Michonne should rest for when he comes back and he's about to rest himself.

* * *

In the town of Woodbury, The Governor is a completely different person; he helps a mother to get her unruly children to behave and he tells local town drunk, Bob, to get some food. He arrives at his house, and says to an unseen person that he's a little bit late. He is talking to his undead niece, Penny, who tries to attack him. The Governor slaps her in the face and says that she should behave herself. He apologizes about shouting and asks what's wrong. Penny has kicked over her food bucket, and The Governor brings it back to her. He says it's not good to do that, because then she won't be able to eat. Penny spits out the raw flesh and The Governor says that that is what she gets for kicking it away because the food is now spoiled. He says he'd get her more food, but that he's too tired at the moment. The Governor then proceeds to go sit in his chair. Gabe knocks on his door, and gives him Rick's hand, and a couple of human heads. The Governor throws Rick's hand to his daughter, and puts the heads in an aquarium. He makes a joke about "fifty-seven channels and nothing's on...", sitting in front of a series of aquariums filled with human heads and arranged like a large bank of televisions.

* * *

In Glenn's cell, Glenn is crouched down and talking to himself about going home. Gabe comes in and tells him that Woodbury is his home now. He tells Glenn to get up, but Glenn refuses, so Gabe calls him a coward and drags him out of his cell to talk to the Governor. The Governor wants to ask Glenn some questions. Glenn doesn't pay attention, so The Governor punches him. Glenn asks him, "Why are you doing this?" The Governor replies with, "The same reason anybody does anything. To get something I want." The Governor says that he's going to visit Michonne next door, in case he couldn't recognize the screams. He assures Glenn that no matter what he hears, Michonne won't be killed. He asks Bruce Cooper if she is ready, and he answers probably not. The Governor is pleased by that and walks in for "round two". As the screams proceed, Glenn becomes more and more horrified. Glenn starts to cry.

* * *

Back in the clinic, Rick wakes up again, this time Johnny has also woken up, Rick asks Stevens if he is the one who patched him up. Rick says it feels like it's infected, and Stevens says it's not and it's normal. He also asks if Rick is going to attack him again, but Rick, sensing that Stevens is harmless, promises he won't.

Rick asks for The Governor's real name, and Stevens reveals that his real name is Philip. He also says that he hasn't always been so mean, but he can't do anything to challenge him because he knows what would happen to him if he tried to rebel. Suddenly, The Governor arrives, states that what the doctor said was correct, and Dr. Stevens asks what he wants.

* * *

The Governor says that he told him to come here so he could change the bandage on his ear. The Governor then asks if Rick is healing nicely. Rick asks when he's going to torture him, but The Governor says no. He informs him that he wants Rick to be an arena fighter, that he has raped Michonne, and has let Glenn go. He says that he knows everything about the prison, and if Glenn is stupid enough, he'll lead them there.

* * *

A prison survivor in a riot suit, assumed Glenn, is seen running across an open field to the car that Rick and the scouting party used to get to Woodbury. The car doesn't move from the mud, and a mass of zombies are surrounding it.

* * *

Back at the prison, Andrea is shooting zombies, but, Dale isn't paying attention. She asks what's wrong, and he says that he's worried about Rick and the others. Andrea says that they'll come back or they won't. Dale mentions his wife, and how she died to those monsters. Andrea cheers him up, and they start to talk about shooting zombies from long distance.

* * *

In Hershel's vegetable garden, Otis and Billy Greene are talking about candy bars, which Axel and the other prisoners ate before they arrived. Billy says that they also need women. He asks if Carol would like to have him, and Otis thinks it's silly. Billy considers growing a mustache. Lori is crying and worrying about Rick, who has been missing for two days. Carol tries to cheer her up, and touches her leg. Lori feels slightly creeped out and leaves with Carl. Carol looks upset, and says that wasn't what she meant.

* * *

At the generator room, Hershel, Maggie, and Axel are looking for the fuel tank. Axel finds it, and starts pouring in the gas. They start to talk about Rick and the others, and Axel says they might come back. He remembers Maggie is missing Glenn and apologizes. Maggie says it's okay. Maggie says they might be able to watch a movie, but, Hershel asks where to start it.

* * *

Outside, Otis asks Patricia what she's reading, and she says Moby Dick. She's still mad at him, and Otis says that he wants to talk. He apologizes to her, and says life's too short, especially now. Patricia decides to forgive him. Inside the Prison, Lori and Carl are walking to their cell. Carl says he wants to play with Sophia, but, Lori asks him not to. Carl agrees, and Lori sits down. She wonders where Rick is. Maggie and Axel are discussing what movie they are going to watch. Hershel says that they should get the cans inside first.

* * *

At the tower, Andrea has only one bullet left to practice shooting with and is about to go down to get more. Dale asks why she is practicing so much and wonders what kind of attack the zombies could mount. Andrea speculates that there could be other survivor groups that may also want the prison and she wants to be prepaired for anything. Dale then spots the riot suited person running toward the prison. This person is shoving away the zombies, and Dale's goes to open the gates. He and Andrea call everyone to the get gate open, as he goes and gets his RV. He picks up the person and they drive back into the prison. Axel and the others close the gate, and riot suited person takes off their helmet. It is revealed that it has been Tyreese in the riot gear. He couldn't find Rick, Glenn, or Michonne but that the riot suits work. Lori is shocked, but Tyreese says that until he sees their bodies, he won't believe they are dead. He says that they both must help close the gates so the prison is protected or there won't be a prison for the scouting party to come back to.

* * *

In Woodbury, The Governor reveals to Gabe that their plan worked, they didn't REALLY set Glenn free. He says it's just a matter of time until they find the prison. One of them will crack.

* * *

Martinez is guarding the Woodbury fences. A survivor named Randy Warburton comes to tell him that The Governor wants to see him. Martinez wonders what it could be and leaves, leaving Rudy to guard the fences.

* * *

In the hospital, Rick's bandage is being changed by Stevens. He asks if he has to stay in that room, and Stevens recommends that, he has a bad injury which can still be infected. Rick asks if it is possible to escape, Stevens says he wouldn't try to stop him, but the guards are watching all of the doors constantly.

* * *

An arena fighter named Harold comes in. He needs to be patched up, and asks Rick if he's coming to watch. Rick says he's not, and Harold says he's going to be missing one hell of a show. Suddenly, another arena fighter named Eugene bursts in and asks angrily where Harold is. Harold had knocked out Eugene's teeth in an earlier bout. Harold tries apologizing and says that Eugene's getting a rematch. Eugene says "sorry isn't going to cover it" and stabs him in the neck. Harold is bleeding profusely and Stevens needs Rick's help to get him to the bed.

* * *

Back in her cell, the Governor taunts Michonne and tells her that he has a problem that she can solve. He needs a replacement fighter as Harold has died from his altercation in the hospital with Eugene. He wants her to be that replacement. The Governor intends to have her fight Eugene. She will have her katana and Eugene will get a bat. The Governor tells her that the crowd doesn't like it if a male has an advantage over a female and says that this would give her the upper hand. He adds that Eugene might kill her, but, he doesn't want her to kill him. In return, the Governor then promises Michonne that she'll get a full week of rest, along with food and possibly a chair or bed to rest in. He reveals that most of the previous arena fights have been staged and are merely for Woodbury's entertainment. The Governor gives her twenty minutes to decide.

* * *

At the clinic, Martinez shows up asking for Stevens. He is shocked by the loss of Rick's hand and is confused by Rick's anger towards him. Rick yells at Martinez saying, "You handed me over to that psycho!" and tries to start a fight. Stevens forces them apart and leads Martinez to the door. Martinez says that The Governor knows that he and Stevens are "pals" and wants to make sure Stevens is happy. Stevens replies with, "Does he now?"

* * *

The Woodbury people are preparing for the fight of Eugene and Michonne. The Governor is especially excited for the fight. The fight begins. Michonne swiftly kicks Eugene in the groin and then cuts his head off. The Governor is furious and says he's going to kill her for disobaying him.

She starts cutting zombies heads off. The crowd is now angered by the massacre they just witnessed instead of the "good clean fun" they showed up for. Gabe and Bruce knock Michonne to the ground and the people from the crowd demand answers. Not responding to their demands, the Governor goes inside and Gabe and Bruce assure him that Michonne is locked up, but, that it wasn't easy. The Governor takes Michonne's katana from Bruce while complaining that he only wanted "one favor" from her. He sarcastically tells Gabe to talk him out of killing Michonne.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Stevens needs to rest and goes home. Alice is left to watch Rick, and he asks if Stevens and her are in a relationship. Alice says no, she's single. Rick tells her that he has a wife. Alice talks about how she started to learn more about medicine. Rick mentions his wife again, how he misses her and that she is pregnant. Martinez then busts with a in, now armed with a AK47, and telling Rick, "We've got to go!" A confused Rick then realizes that Martinez intends to help him escape.

* * *

"FUCK!" Governer shouts, pounding on the door to Michonne's door.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR BOYS!"

Gabe starts to do so.

"STOOOP!" Governer suddenly screams.

"... Close it.. I... I need to sleep it off" Governer said, calm again.


	18. Chapter 18

Martinez tells Rick that they are escaping. Rick ignores him, and tells him to let go of him. Martinez says they have to hurry before any of The Governor's henchmen discover they are gone. Rick asks what they are going to do about the guards outside his room. Martinez reveals that "we" took care of the guards. Rick asks what Martinez means by "we". Martinez has released Glenn from his cell, and he is happy to see Rick.

Glenn thought that Rick was dead. Rick says he thought they released Glenn and were following him to the prison. Glenn says that he didn't tell them anything and he wasn't even questioned. To keep Maggie safe, Glenn says that he would have never said anything. However, he might have after hearing Michonne's screaming and suffering at the hands of the Governor. Martinez says the Governor has been acting strangely for a while and didn't know that the Governor was keeping any prisoners. Suddenly, Rick remembers the riot suit and prison uniform that he was wearing when they were captured and that the Governor might infer that they live in a prison. The three of them then make for their escape.

* * *

Alice catches up to Rick and others and tells them that she and Stevens would like to come with them. Rick would love to have them and they are going to find Michonne's cell. They find it, thanks to Glenn, and Martinez goes to take care of Gabe. Glenn introduces himself to Alice. Martinez goes around the corner, and talks to Gabe, pretending to be pervy about Michonne, but then knocks Gabe unconscious. Martinez yells that it's clear, and they open Michonne's cell. Michonne is tied up and mistakes Rick for the Governor and spits on him. She then recognizes what's happening and they untie her. Rick asks if she needs help, but, she says that she is okay. Around the corner, someone is approaching. Martinez is ready to knock him out, but, it turns out to be Stevens. The group wants him to come with them. After thinking about it he agrees, but, he needs some supplies.

* * *

They run through Woodbury trying to avoid people when a woman named Ms. Williams wants Stevens to stop and look at her son, who is feeling ill and has a fever. Stevens tells her to bring him by his office later in the day. Alice asks him about Williams' boy, but, Stevens says he can't think about him, and they have to continue their escape. Martinez tells a fence guard he will take over the shift and that he can have a day off. Michonne informs them she isn't coming yet. She says she has to pay the Governor a visit. Alice tells her where he lives and Michonne says she will catch up if she can. She leaves, and so do the others. Martinez helps everyone over the wall and Stevens says he's relieved to be out of Woodburry. Suddenly, a lurker comes from behind him and bites him on the neck. Alice screams, grabs the gun from Martinez, and shoots the roamer. Alice cries, but, Stevens tells her not to. He says he's evolving to a worse life form. He also says that they have to continue escaping and she needs to take the supplies to help Rick and his people. All are upset, but, Martinez says they have to continue.

* * *

The Governor is feeding Penny someone's foot. A loud, pounding knock comes from his door. Suddenly, Michonne bursts in and the Governor exclaims, "...This should be interesting."

Michonne and The Governor are about to fight. They both are thinking the same thing: grab Michonne's katana on the floor. The Governor almost gets it, but, Michonne kicks him back and grabs her katana. She kicks him again, in the groin this time, and The Governor throws up. While he's on the ground, Michonne is about to cut his head off, but, she states that doesn't want it to be over so quickly. The Governor knocks her over. Michonne bites The Governor's neck and knocks him on the head with her katana until he passes out.

* * *

 _ **Warning.. Disturbing sequence.. You almost feel sorry for Phillip.. But not really.**_

* * *

After a unknown amont of of time Michonne slaps Phillip back awake.

He wakes in that cell he trapped Michonne in, and she tells him that she has nailed his penis to the wooden board which had caused him to pass out the second time. She wonders about his zombified daughter and why's he keeping it alive. She wonders if she's his "sex slave" and decides she'd rather not know. She introduces some weapons: a blowtorch, a hammer (she says that she already used that on him a little bit, meaning when she nailed his penis to the board), a spoon, and a drill. She says she's going to use every single one of the items on him before he dies. She says that she'll start with the drill. She drills a hole in his shoulder. The Governor's mouth is covered, so his screams are muffled. She proceeds to cover the drill hole with bandages. He's about to black out, but Michonne slaps him in the face to prevent that. Then, she sadistically says Phillip going to love this next part. Michonne pulls his fingernails off with pliers. She says that his hand is ruined and cuts it off with her katana up to the elbow, much to his understandable horror and agony, which is followed by her cauterizing the wound with the blowtorch, causing him to black out. While he's out, Michonne takes the spoon and shoves it inside his anus.

When he comes to, she's struggling to pull it out, but, succeeds.

She than kicks him in the face and mentions that something may have "ripped" (meaning his penis, which we know WAS nailed to the board he was on). She then proceeds to dig his eye out with the spoon, graphically tearing it out.

The Governor passes out for the last time, assumed dead.

Michonne starts to cry till Bruce, Gabe and Jameson are at the door. Michonne has nailed the door shut and Bruce announces that the prisoners, along with Alice and Stevens, are missing. He then announces that they're coming in. Michonne says that whatever is left of The Governor's penis might heal, but, she doesn't want that, so she cuts it off, barely missing a major artery that would have killed him for sure if she had severed it. Bruce, Gabe and Jameson break in, but, Michonne is able to escape. Both of them are shaken by The Governor's state. Naked, bleeding, and his eye hanging by it's cord or whatever.

Gabe asks if he is dead. But we don't hear the response.

* * *

Michonne walks the whole night and finds the crashed helicopter, where Rick, Martinez, Glenn, and Alice had stayed the night. Michonne asks where Stevens is and Rick responds that he didn't make it. Rick asks if The Governor is dead and Michonne says she doesn't know what he's talking about.

Johnny repeats Rick's question. More sternly, he doesn't trust Michonne so far.

This time Michonne repondes, she replies saying that he might be, but, she doesn't know for certain.

Johnny keeps his suspicions of her that much higher.

* * *

 **Johnny being less than trusting of Michonne might be further established.**


	19. Chapter 19

In bonus sequence I thought of.. Not mentioned in the comic.

While everyone waited for the return of their friends. Billy Greene, Maggie's younger brother, ended up asking out Pinkie.

Pinkie, gathering she'll probably never see Cletus again, said "sure, why not"

Carly later jokes about Pinkie having a very weird taste in men.. First a redneck like Cletus.. Than Billy. Who's _sort of_ a redneck.

"Yeah, I'm probably out of their league.. So they gotten lucky" Pinkie joked.


	20. Chapter 20

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

* * *

Alice is still upset about Stevens' death, but, she thinks she can carry on. Glenn asks what Martinez did for a living before the end of the world. Martinez reveals that he was a gym teacher. When the dead began to rise, Martinez huddled up in a school full of his students and their parents. The school got overrun by zombies and only Martinez got out alive. Alice also made it out of her dorm alive when that, too, was made a safe haven. It was easy for Martinez to run because he had no family or loved ones and nothing was holding him back.

* * *

Martinez stops talking. The zombies have caught up to them. They all start running, but, one of them gets Martinez's hand. He screams "Not today!" and rips it's jaw off. He kicks it off and Alice shoots it. Glenn is surrounded, but, Alice and Michonne save him. They all run to the car, Glenn goes to driving-seat, and the others push it out of the mud. They get in and they drive away. In the car, Alice asks if The Prison is safe. Rick says that it has three gates and zombies haven't even been able to push the first one down. Alice says she was only in Woodbury because she knew she was safe from the zombies. All of the Woodbury people call the zombies "biters," but, Rick and Glenn call them "roamers" and "lurkers."

* * *

Finally arriving at the prison, they see that every gate is open letting the zombies in. The yard is overrun by hordes of zombies, with Dale's RV seemingly abandoned.

Glenn panics; he wants to save Maggie by taking the car but drives it into a wall. Others are covering Alice, as she rescues Glenn from the car.

A zombie almost gets Rick, and he shoots it. He then sees a reanimated Otis lying half eaten on the ground.

Rick panics and shooys it dead. And tearfully tells Johnny "that thing was Otis". Johnny doesn't have much reaction. He than pulls out his M4 Carbine shooting a bunch of zombie in a row.

It's revealed Dale and Andrea were hiding

* * *

in the RV, and come to help the others after hearing the unfire and coming to investigate.

Dale says that he saw Otis get attacked and Hershel get bitten. Everyone else is in the C-block. Martinez, who has an AK47, saves Andrea and introduces himself, while in the meantime, Glenn wakes up. After which they all make a run to the C-block except Dale and Andrea who go to a guard tower to pick off the roamers.

* * *

Rick bangs on the door which Hershel opens. Maritinz watching their back with the AK47.

After they all make it in, Rick asks Hershel if he was bitten, but he responds that he just caught some friendly fire, and Dale must of misuderstood.

Carl and Lori are also in the C-block and as Rick tries to hug Carl, he gets frightened when he notices Rick's missing hand. Lori and Carl are upset and ask what happened, and Rick just reassures them that he wasn't bitten. Rick says to Tyreesethat he should gather everyone up to kill the roamers. Tyreese tells Rick, that he should sit this one out, because of his missing hand.

"Is Carly okay!?" Johnny cried.

"Yeah, she at that red haired girl hid in the back room" Lori said.

"I knew those would be together" Johnny chuckled.


	21. Chapter 21

Four days later, Glenn and Maggie are having good time, when suddenly Glenn smells smoke. He goes to find the source and finds Axel and Tyreese are burning the bodies. He then asks them to not burn the female corpses. Axel and Tyreese decide to fulfill his odd favor. Meanwhile, Alice is checking Lori's baby. She says that the baby is fine, but she's not sure of the date of the birth. Outside, Andrea sees Michonne talking to herself again. As Glenn is checking the bodies, he finds what he's been looking for; a wedding ring.

* * *

Rick and Carl take a walk around the premises. Carl is afraid of the bodies, and says he wonders if some of them are still dangerous. Rick, however, says it's safe. Suddenly, Rick remembers Martinez and asks about him. Tyreese says that he hasn't seen him in hours. Rick then realizes that Martinez is going back to Woodbury to bring The Governor to the prison. He wants Tyreese to watch Carl as Rick takes Dale's RV and goes after Martinez. Carl thinks that his father doesn't care about him, but Tyreese says Rick does anything to save his people. Tyreese asks Carl if he understands, and Carl agrees.

* * *

Martinez is running back to Woodbury, across the forest. Rick catches him, Martinez shoots the AK in vein and Rick violently rams the RV into Martinez. He's still alive, barely, and he drops his AK47.

Rick, enraged, starts ranting out

"I knew something was off about you!.. You were gonna lead the Phillip Blake straight to us! You were gonna betray us! Put us in danger! My FAMILY in danger! YOU WERE GONNA KILL US!"

Martinez responds that his people diserve to be safe, that the prison is secure, but he wasn't going to bring The Governor. But Rick doesn't believe him.

Rick reminds him of what The Phillip did to him and Michonne. Rick tells him that his people are a "A plague worse than the dead! People DIE for your amusement!" He then asks Martinez if he knows what people are capable of. Martinez responds with "I think I'm getting...the idea..." implying that Rick is no different from The Governor. Rick strangles him to death, and leaves him to reanimate.

* * *

Meanwhile in The Prison, Hershel asks Lori if she is worried. She says that she's not, and she got to stop worrying for the sake of her new baby. Carl and Sophia are playing and Sophia asks if Rick's hand could grow back. Carl responds that it's impossible. They have a little fight, but Carl apologizes to her. Meanwhile, Glenn has found what he was looking for, and shows the ring to Hershel. Glenn gets Hershel's approval for marriage, and both of them are happy, but Hershel doesn't want Maggie to get pregnant.

* * *

Rick arrives back, and Dale wants him to clean up the "zombie juice" off the front of the RV. Rick doesn't talk much about what he did, and wants to close the gates before dark. He calls a meeting. Glenn and Maggie are getting married.

* * *

Billy, now in a _sort of_ relationship with Pinkie Jones, is watching the children while the others are at the meeting.

Before the meeting, Rick talks to Lori about how he killed a man today. Rick tells her he had discovered how he had changed, his job was keep people safe before zombie apocalypse. Rick asks her if he is evil, but both of them can say nothing. At the meeting, Rick explains all the events that happened. And about killing Martinez.

The ending page is him saying

"Phillip will find us.. He will come.. When he does.. We need to be ready."

* * *

 **Those are the only books I have so far.. I tend to get them at christmas.. Their becoming tradional.. There's about 28 of them, new one coming in 2018... Anyway, until than, here's the lyrics to that Pantera song.**

 **10's**

* * *

 _My skin is cold,_  
 _Transfusion with somebody_  
 _Morose and old,_  
 _Drop into fruitless dying_

 _It was tempting and bared,_  
 _The whoring angel rising_  
 _Now burning prayers,_  
 _My silent time of losing_

 _My foes - they can't destroy my body_  
 _Colliding slow, like life itself_

 _Long for the blur,_  
 _We cannot dry much longer_  
 _Cement to dirt,_  
 _Disgusted with my cheapness_

 _My foes - they can't destroy my body_  
 _Colliding slow, like life itself_  
 _My foes, My foes - they can't destroy my body_  
 _Colliding slow, like life itself_

 _(Guitar solo)_

 _My foes - they can't destroy my body_  
 _Colliding slow, like life itself_

 _My foes, My foes - they can't destroy my body_  
 _Colliding slow, like life itself, like life itself_


	22. Chapter 22

Several days later, Lori confronts Rick about her sexual encounter with Shaneand the fact that her baby might be his, but before she can fully admit her mistake, Rick tells her that he knows, and that he just can't hear her say it. Glenn and Maggie are married by Hershel in a small ceremony in the prison's cafeteria. Life appears to go on as "normal" in the prison, with the survivors beginning to harvest their garden and even having basketball games.

* * *

Tyreese, Andrea, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, and Axel go out in the RV to search for the national guard station used by the Woodbury survivors to stock up on weapons and supplies for the incoming onslaught from Woodbury. The group finds the base and takes several guns and canisters of gas, as well as a large army truck to gather even more supplies in. To prevent the people of Woodbury from taking more supplies, they blow up the depot. They then stop at an abandoned Wal-Mart for additional supplies, where they are confronted by Bruce Cooper, Sam and a few other armed thugs from Woodbury. Glenn approaches the Woodbury men and attempts to negotiate but Bruce recognizes Glenn from his time in Woodbury and shoots Glenn in the waist. A gunfight breaks out, and the Woodbury men are defeated. Maggie rushes to Glenn, thinking he is dead, but his prison riot armor saved him. Glenn's ribs are badly damaged and the group quickly drives away from the site.

* * *

Back at the prison, Lori goes into labor. Billy Greene, still dating Pinkie, is sent to keep the generator on. He brings Dale and Pinkie with him, and they realize there is hardly any gas left to power the generator. They leave the prison gates to siphon gas from the cars in the parking lot, and Dale is bitten in the leg by a zombie. Glenn's party arrives at the same time and brings Dale, Pinkie and Billy inside.

* * *

Lori delivers a baby girl with the help of Alice. Shortly after the birth, Dale's injured leg is hastily amputated by Rick. Lori then decides on the name "Judith" for her newborn daughter.

* * *

Dale, despite being bitten, seems to show no signs of turning. Following Dale's injuries, Andrea is spending more time with Tyreese. Dale suspects something, but Rick is convinced he is simply overreacting. Outside, the others capture a zombie and hold it hostage for study at Alice's request.

Carol meanwhile is losing her grip on her sanity. She goes outside and talks to a zombie. She then asks the zombie to be her friend and allows the captured zombie to bite her on the neck. Carol falls down, mortally wounded but not struggling or fearful. Carly swiftly kills the zombie with her rifle. The other survivors, previously engaged in a game of basketball take notice, especially Tyreese, and rush to help her. Tyreese tries to comfort her, and tells her to save her strength. Carol tells him to let her die, and she soon dies. A distraught Tyreese asks a deceased Carol why, although he is still not sure how deliberate it was. Hershel confirms to Tyreese that he saw her just step forward and let it bite her. Carol soon reanimates and Andrea puts her down.

* * *

Carol is later buried next to Allen. Rick is upset by the addition of another member of their group to the graveyard at her funeral, and says they have lost "too many." All the survivors sadly look upon the graves as the rain pours.

* * *

Later, Hershel, Glenn, Maggie, and Billy, and Pinkie are in their room. Billu shakingly asks why Carol would do that. Pinkie says "some people are just too weak for this world"

* * *

Meanwhile, Carl is trying to comfort a shocked Sophia, who is too stunned to speak or move. Lori and Rick tell Carl that Sophia doesn't want to play right now, and Carl says that he understands, and tells Sophia that he still likes her.

* * *

 **Sorry Carol fans... The comic gives you a pathetic piece of shit, that kills herself when she had a fucking kid to raise!**


	23. Chapter 23

Two weeks later, Andrea is still sad about Carol. She's fitting the riot suit and she asks why she has to wear it. Dale forces her to use it because it saved Glenn's life. Rick says that when every attack comes, she'll be in the tower. Andrea ponders whoever thought the suits were cool.

* * *

At the tower, Johnny is practicing shooting with Rick and Tyreese. Tyreese expresses his confidence in their plan, with walkers guarding the base and Andrea as their sniper. Andrea gears off, and leaves the suit up in the tower as she enlists Tyreese to help her restock ammunition. Dale jealously looks at the two of them.

* * *

As they're restocking ammunition, Carly asks Andrea's feelings about shooting Carol, Andrea says that it needed to be done, like when she shot Amy. She says also that she doesn't understand why she did it. Carlu says that the apocalypse has changed people. Andrea adds that Amy wouldn't recognize her if she saw her now.

* * *

Later, Dale wakes up, and finds Tyreese and Andrea have made him a wooden leg, so he could walk without crutches. Dale then asks Tyreese to leave, so he could talk with Andrea. Andrea asks what's wrong and Dale says that she can sleep with Tyreese if she wants to, saying that he understands if she's bored with their relationship, since he is older and Tyreese is much younger. Andrea tells Dale that he is handsome and perfect, and that she loves him.

* * *

Glenn and Maggie are talking about Dale's "peg leg" and suddenly Maggie says that she would like to have a baby. Glenn wants one too, and they have sex. In Tyreese's cell, he and Michonne are kissing, and Tyreese praises Michonne and tells her she's been great. Michonne wants him to not ruin what they have by talking, and they have sex.

* * *

In the morning, Rick and Johnny are talking about the Woodbury survivors. Tyreese asserts that it's been two months since Rick and the others escaped there, leading him to think that they won't come back. Rick says if they want to come here, they'd have to kill all the zombies first, and Tyreese agrees to leave the zombies be. Meanwhile, Carl wants to play with Sophia, but again, Lori says that she probably doesn't want to. Carl says its okay, and kisses her in the cheek. Patricia offers her help in watchin over the kids, and Lori accepts. Meanwhile, Dale is practicing walking with the "peg leg", Glenn and Maggie are taking a walk, and Tyreese and Michonne are playing basketball.

At Hershel's vegetable garden, Rick jokingly says that he could beat Tyreese at basketball, one-handed. He tastes one of the tomatoes and says that they are great. Hershel says that they won't be able to save them for winter. Rick compliments Hershel again, calling him a "magician with vegetables," and suddenly they notice that some cars are assembling in front of their fences. The Governor comes out of a tank and yells: **" _Kill them all!_ "**

* * *

 **In a twisted way, I kinda like the governer.. It's like the Joker.. Governer is the darkness inside us all.. Deep down, we're all Trevor Phillips, and/or Governor from the comics**


	24. Chapter 24

A FEW DAYS EARLIER:

After Michonne's overly graphic, disturbing, torure of him. No doubt destorying what little sanity he had left.

The Governor is found in his apartment lying on a wooden panel - missing his right arm, left eye hangling out of his socket and possibly castrated - by his right hand men, Gabe and Bruce, who think that he's dead until Cooper tries to kill Penny Blake, and The Governor wakes up and tells him not to. Cooper immediately runs downstairs, to find Bob Stookey, the local town drunk. It's revealed that Bob was a medic. "40 goddamn years ago for about 2 weeks," however, so Bob says that he "can't do shit."

Cooper, however, forces him to do something and they go back to The Governor's place. When Bob sees The Governor, he throws up, and notes he can't even look at him. Cooper then asks Bob if he wants The Governor to die, which Bob doesn't. Cooper yells at him and wants him to do something. Finally, Bob decides to do what he can, and says he needs clean bandages.

* * *

Almost a week later, The Governor wakes up, with Gabe beside him in the Woodbury hospital. The Governor, who is very surprised as he hears that Bob had saved him, notes: "That old drunk couldn't draw a straight line - let alone patch me up."

The Governor reveals that it was his plan to send Martinez to the prison, and once he returns the location will be revealed. Later, while he's watching his fish tanks full of heads, Cooper comes to tell him that they found Martinez dead in a field. The Governor announces that he is going to address the townspeople.

* * *

The Governor gives a speech to Woodbury survivors in the arena. The Governor paints the survivors living in the prison as savages, who mutilated him while his guard was down and killed Stevens. He also shows them Caesar Martinez's zombified head claiming they killed him too _(which is techinally true, they DID kill Caesar)_.

All of the survivors are shocked. Many of them agree to participate in an assault on the prison and kill all the people who are living in it.

* * *

Later. The Governor is practicing shooting when Bruce and Gabe come and inform him that the searching parties have not yet found the prison. Also, the Governor shooting skills have been diminished since his right arm was cut off.

* * *

Later, in his apartment, The Governor finishes pulling out Penny's teeth and proceeds to give her a kiss on the mouth. He throws up and says that he will get used to the taste. Gabe knocks on his door, and tells him that Bruce Cooper has left and the survivors have heard some gunshots. The Governor, Gabe, and some other soldiers go out to find the men, and find all including Sam, and except for Bruce, dead. However, Bruce is barely alive, and choking on his own blood. He says that "they came back...Bald fuck...", and then dies. The Governor then shoots him, to prevent reanimation and gets eve MORE vengeful than he was already, as Bruce was one of his best friends.

* * *

Gabe and another survivor eventually locate the Prison. Later, Gabe asks why they can't attack yet. The Governor answers that they are going to wait because the Prison survivors are on their guard now and if they attack later and unexpectedly they would not be ready for an attack. The Governor says goodbye to Penny and leaves Bob to watch her. He is at first worried that Bob will not be able to handle his beloved daughter but he assures him that he has been sober since saving his life.

* * *

The Governor, Gabe, and a large number of Woodbury soldiers are gathered up, and are ready for the fight of their Governor reminds them of the evil deeds of the group in the prison and the army departs the town. The Governor also says that they will see women and children, but according to him: "They don't deserve to live." Gabe asks The Governor if he is coming with them, and he replies that he wouldn't miss this for the world, and he's riding in the tank.

This is where we he is heard shouting "KILL THEM ALL!". Which is where we last left off.

* * *

 **As I said in the last chapter.. In strange way.. I kinda like Phillip.. He's so unpredictable, manipulative, sadistic, creepy, and insane.. He's one of the most disturbing villains I ever used in a story.. But d** **eep down, we're all a little "Phillip"..**

 **Same way, deep down we're all Trevor Phillips..**


	25. Chapter 25

**XxBalorBabeXx helped with this chapter..**

* * *

Johnny is alone with Carly for first time sense the camp.

Carly is checking on the scar from when Gabe shot Johnny, after he charged at Phillip for cutting off Rick's hand.

"It wasn't actually that bad. It was the blast that knocked me out, not the bullet." Johnny said, calmly.

"That's not gonna stop me from worrying about you, damn it-"

Johnny cuts her off with a kiss, she reciprocates at around the same time Rick walks in. Likely to check on his little buddy.

"... Am I intrupting?" Rick teased.

Carly hides her face to hide the blushing.

"I'll take that as a yes. Go on, have fun." Rick chuckled, leaving.

* * *

"Walked in on them like they were high schoolers?" Lori teased.

"Well, they did it to me and you. So it's fair gain" Rick joked.

* * *

"I gotta ask Johnny.. What is it about Rick?" Carly asked.

"He's a lot like a brother to me." Johnny said.

"Better than what you said about Billy Grey." Carly said.

"More like Jim" Johnny said. And pausing at the reminder of him.

"... And they never figured out who killed him?" Carly asked, more quitely.

"No... damn shame, I think he would've liked you." Johnny said sadly.

Suddenly Glenn comes running in, shouting, "Johnny! Phillip is alive!.. And he's out for blood!"

Johnny bursts onto his feet. Lightly pushing Carly out of the way.

Carly puts her bulletproof vest and tank top back on.

"RICK! PHILLIP IS BACK!" Johnny shouts.

Rick runs over, saying "Damn it! It's sooner than I expected!"

Lori grabs Judith, having no expirence, she stays behind.

Checking the prison gun storage, Rick and Johnny find a long collection of Carbine rifles and Uzi's. And one lone sniper.

"Jackpot" Johnny said to himself, grabbing one of the Carbines. As does Rick.

"Can I have the sniper?" Andrea asked, she and Andrea at the door, keeping watch.n

"I don't know.. Pinkie has been bugging me to find her one all day.. You guys never saw her snipe.. She's pretty good" Carly said.

"Well your friend Dash is just a good a shot as I am, but I was here first, so their loss" Andrea said playfully.

"She has a point Carly" Rick said, remembering his missing hand and switching the carbine rifle to a Uzi/MicroSMG. Giving the carbine to Carly.

"Fine.. But if Pink asks, I didn't know it was there.. I'll never here the end of it" Carly said playfully, as she lets Andrea have the sniper.

* * *

By this point almost everyone has carbine rifles. Except Pinkie who has a MicroSMG.

A few others, Dale, Sally, Tyreese, Patrica, and Axel are left with pistols and the unscooped hunting rifles from back at the camp.

"This is is people.. This is it!" Rick cried, referring to the approaching battle. As Andrea climbs up one of the prison towers with the sniper.

* * *

 **I'll stop here.. I need to wait till I get the actual books in order to do the big battle..**

 **In the show, the final fate of the prison is sad cause Hershel died.. Everyone is seperated.. But I found Phillip the true heartbreak of the episode. He's not just a crazy lunatic like in the comic, well to me at least.. It's like a Jekyll and Hyde type of thing.. He wanted to be Jekyll.. But Hyde took over when he killed Hershel.**

 **In this verison.. Yes, we are HAPPY when Phillip dies in the comic.. But the tragicness is WAY worse, Hershel isn't the only one killed.. Not at all.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Small bonus scene..**

* * *

Pinkie is seen looking for a sniper just in case. But didn't find one anywhere. So decided that just stick to MicroSMG.

Heading the Billy and the others, Hershel approaches her. Saying that Glenn and Maggie has made him more open minded, and that he's happy Billy is with her, she seems like a nice kid.

Pinkie admits that Hershel is kinda like a father to her. She never knew her true father. Hershel is honored and hugs her.

Later on, Pinkie ends up telling Hershel not only about Lazlow mistreating her most of her childhood.. But when she learned the truth of who her mother was, after meeting Pegan Min.. Who she says she is still haunted by. Pegan Min was someone she never forgot.

Hershel acts like a therapist. But a good one.. Not like Fredlander.


	27. Chapter 27

The Governor and the Woodbury soldiers are assembled in front of the prison's gates. Gabe is next to Phillip, holding a Ak47.

The Governor commands his group to start shooting at zombies, and then the prison survivors. Rick yells to the others to get down, however, Andrea goes up into one of the guard towers to kill some soldiers with her rifle. Dale tries in vain to stop her.

* * *

Inside the prison, Rick yells for Lori. Rick tells her to gather up some food and supplies for one or two weeks, find the children and Patricia, and lock themselves in a downstairs bathroom, where they will have water. He says that the Woodbury people don't know how many people they have, and that they know who Rick is and will be looking for him.

* * *

Outside, The Governor talks into a megaphone and gives the prison survivors another chance: if they let him and his people in, gather up all of their guns, knives, the riot gear, and whatever else they have and to pile it in front of the gate and wait while his men clear out the zombies. He assures them that nobody will have to die if they listen to him. The Governor waits a couple of minutes, and realizes that they will not listen to him. He swears to himself _(who doesn't 'swear' in the comic)_ and yells at his men to resume firing.

Andrea takes advantage of the situation and tries to shoot him, but misfires because of her riot helmet. She then removes the helmet to get a better aim. The Governor falls down from the tank he has been standing on and hides behind it. A couple of soldiers get shot and The Governor realizes that they're shooting them from the tower. The Gabe discovers Andrea and fires his AK47 at her location, and she gets shot in the head, almost fatally.

Dash and Sally attend to Andrea. Dash, being the second best shot, grabs Andrea's sniper.

* * *

Gabe notes to The Governor that they don't have many bullets left and suggests driving over the fences with the tank. The Governor says that it's useless, and that the prison is useless without the fences. They stop shooting and the others think that it has ended. Johnny, being second in charge, tells the group to stay where they are. Michonne suggests she go out of the prison, where she could do some real damage to The Governor's men. Johnny and Tyreese disagree and convince her that that would be suicide. Rick tries to calm everyone down, but then they see the oncoming tank.

* * *

The Woodbury people are planning to shoot the prison survivors over the fence. First, Axel gets shot in his arm. Rick forces the people to get inside, Glenn is up in the tower and asks himself why he's up there, because Pinkie is a better shot than he is. Carly tells him Pinkie is already busy.

* * *

Michonne knocks Tyreese over, saving his life, and takes his gun, and starts to shoot at the soldiers. Axel notes that he didn't remember that getting shot hurts so much. Carly chuckles. At this point, she'll find anything funny.

Guess it's a distraction to the realization of the situration.

* * *

The Governor hides behind the cars, and Dash preceeds to begin shooting with Andrea's sniper. While Sally gives Andrea first aid.

Dash kills many soldiers, but doesn't hit The Phillip or Gabe. Not from lack of trying.

* * *

Sally tells Dale that Andrea's alive and Maggie is happy to see Glenn alive as well.

The Governor realizes that they need to regroup and then punches Gabe in the face out of frustration. Gabe asks why The Governor hit him (seemingly saddened by it), The Governor doesn't reply, then yells at his men to gather up to the trucks, and they leave.

* * *

Axel thinks that they won, but Tyreese notes that they'll be back to shoot the towers with the tank. Michonne volunteers to go after them with the RV, but Hershel disagrees, and says if they do that, they're done. Michonne says that the tank was just for show and Tyreese agrees. Alice shows up and asks if everyone is alright. Dale and Sally help Andrea to walk because of her head injury but Andrea says that she's fine. Andrea falls on ground and accidantally pulls Sally with her. Everyone, except Axel _(who isn't sure WHAT to do)_ , goes to help Andrea.

Shortly after, Rick staggers outside, falls down, and Johnny yells that Rick has been shot. Upset about it.

Alice says that he must be carried to the operating room. Hershel, Johnny, and Glenn carry Rick and Alice says that somebody should warn Lori about the situation. Also, nobody has seen Patricia or the children for a while.

* * *

Andrea wakes up with Dale, Ben, and Billy by her side. Dale says that the bullet only scraped her skull. Her hair will not grow back in some places and she will have another scar, but otherwise she will be okay. Dale says that Andrea is "damn" lucky. Also, Axel has been shot in the arm, and can't move it. Alice says that he won't be able to move it for a while. Axel asks how Rick's feeling, and Alice responds that he has lost a ton of blood and that it doesn't look good for him. Lori, Judith, and Carl sadly watch Rick.

Johnny is at Rick's side. In a rare moment of not being at Carly's. Considering she's a little shaken up.

* * *

 **Say.. How should Gabe, Phillp's right hand man, die?**

 **Despite that he never did any of those horrific things Phillip did. All he really did was shoot Johnny and later Andrea..** **He's still not much better than Phillip. He's just as sadistic. Just isn't as open about it..**


	28. Chapter 28

Alice calls a meeting. She says that Rick has taken a bullet to the stomach, and lost too much blood. Alice needs a blood sample from every survivor, but Patricia notes that she has type O-negative blood. Glenn asks what that means, and Alice explains that she can give blood to any blood type; she's compatible with everyone. Alice says that they need to hurry, and tells Patricia to go wash her arm, while she gets the equipment she needs.

* * *

Alice is testing Rick's pulse, and tells Lori that it's regular, but not the strongest that she has felt, but that it is way better than before. Alice warns Lori that things could still go bad for Rick.

* * *

Dale and Andrea are talking about the attack and Dale suggests to take the RV and just leave with Ben and Billy. Andrea disagrees, saying they can't leave their friends to die. Dale says he'll come back for them, and notes that the Woodbury people only want the prison, and he says they should give it to them. He says that he's not denying access to come with them and that anybody that wants to, he'll gladly take. He plans to leave right away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyreese and Michonne are planning to go to the forest and kill some soldiers before they come back to attack the prison. Tyreese admits that it is a good idea. Michonne says they could really do some damage to them: slip in, kill a few, and then return without any of the army noticing. Tyreese finally agrees. They take the riot suits and leave.

* * *

At the hospital, Dale talks to Lori about leaving. She disagrees, and asks how they could leave them in their time of need. Dale says that, Axel, Hershel, Billy, and Patricia are staying, but he is going to save someone's life. He says that he is taking Sophia, whether Lori agrees or not.

* * *

Andrea, Dale, Sophia, Ben, and Billy are walking to the RV. Suddenly, Glenn stops them and says that he and Maggie would like to come with them. Glenn goes to gather up their equipment and Maggie says her goodbyes to her brother and father. Axel, Hershel, and Billy open the gate and they let Dale, Andrea, Ben, Billy, Sophia, Glenn, and Maggie through with the RV. Hershel swears and surprises Billy. Hershel apologizes to him and laments that he'll never see Maggie again. Axel, Hershel, and Billy gather up the grenades. Billy thinks they don't have much manpower. Hershel says that God will be on their side, and Axel says that he hopes God will bring more grenades. In the infirmary, Lori knows that if Rick doesn't wake up, they will not survive.

* * *

In the forest, Michonne and Tyreese discover James Lee Steagal urinating. Michonne jumps from the bushes and slashes his head in half with her katana. Michonne wants Tyreese to help her hide the body but Gabe ambushes them with some men sees them. After a fight, Tyresse killng two men. Gabe himself knocks Tyreese on the ground with his AK47, and sadistically beats on him, paying no mind to Michonne, who retreats back to the prison, being too late to save Tyreese.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Lori tells a true story about Rick's brother, Jeff. He hurt his ankle when he was child, and his classmates used to make fun of him. Rick stood up for him but ended up getting beaten up. He didn't care, he only cared that his brother was okay. Lori starts to cry. Rick then wakes up and tells her not to. He says that the wound is just a scratch. Alice walks in, and Rick asks if he could borrow Dale's crutches. Rick hears that a majority of the survivors left while he was unconscious. He admits that before they had a chance at surviving, but now there is little hope that they'll live through the next assault.

* * *

In the forest, the Woodbury soldiers have captured Tyreese. Gabe says that he and Michonne have killed Jim and another man named Eric. The Governor asks where Michonne is, and Gabe lies that he killed her. Phillip doesn't believe him, but doesn't seem to really care.

* * *

The Woodbury soldiers have captured Tyreese.

The Governor asks Gabe if Michonne die, and he responds that she fell down when he shot her. Before she got away, one of the soldiers, Matthew Hennesey, took her katana.

* * *

At the prison, Rick and others are gathering up the supplies they need. Rick says that Judy must be taken inside if any truck sounds are heard. Lori says that she'll take care of her. Billy asks why they're packing up the truck, and Rick notes that they have to be ready if they have to leave. Hershel says that Rick has lost the hope but they still have it. Rick wants to believe him. They had set up the cars as barriers, and Rick would like to get the prison buses. They have still a few of riot suits, too. Rick says they should get sleep before they get back, and he goes check on Carl. He wants to get rid of the crutches, but Alice warns him about the risk of infection. Rick says that he has enough slowing him down, meaning his missing hand.

* * *

Rick talks to Carl about escaping the prison if they have to leave. They pack up some peas in a backpack. Carl questions what if Rick doesn't catch up with them, but Rick promises that he will. Lastly, Rick gives Carl his gun back. Carl asks if is Rick scared, but Rick says that he's worried about the situation; not scared.

* * *

Alice is going to check on Axel's bandage, but catches Axel and Patricia having sex. Alice awkwardly says that she'll come back later. Meanwhile, Hershel, and Billy are fitting the riot suits on themselves. Thugh Pinkie couldn't find one her sizw. Billy asks if Hershel prayed for them, and he says like he has never prayed before. Billy asks if the Lord is there for him, and Hershel says yes. Billy starts to cry, and says that he's scared, and Hershel says that he is too. Pinke remains silent.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Axel apologizes to Alice. She asks why, and Axel explains that he and Patricia were just talking, and then it just happened. Axel says he didn't want to regret anything. Alice checks his bandage, and says that it's fine. Suddenly, Alice says that she thinks that she should have left with Dale. Axel responds that he wouldn't have left if he had the chance. He says that the prison is his home.

* * *

At Lori's and Rick's room, Rick is holding Judith, and tells her that he loves her. Suddenly Michonne runs in, telling about Tyreese and Billy yells that they see a truck.

* * *

The Governor takes Tyreese out of a sheet. He orders them to open the gate or he'll kill Tyreese. Tyreese yells "Don't let him in!" The Governor hits him with Michonne's katana and tells him to "Shut the fuck up!". Rick tells everyone that they won't let them in and that Tyreese and Michonne should never have left. Johnny is shocked, but understands. The Governor realizes that they aren't going to let them in. Resulting in how Hershel dies in the show.

* * *

The prison group is shocked, and The Governor tells them to think about Michonne. He kicks Tyreese's head off and leaves his body for the biters. They're about to leave, when Billy starts shooting at them.

This hits Johnny really hard. Enraged and not thinking straight, Johnny begins to berate Michonne, blaiming her for Tyreese's death. In a slightly OOC moment, he even pulls out his AP Pistol and points it at her when she refuses to say anything. Swearing at her.

Rick and Carly both have to hold Johnny back, telling him to calm down. Rick says that they have to stay in the prison, or Tyreese died for nothing.

* * *

The Governor returns to where they captured Tyreese, and Woodbury soldier Lilly Caul asks how it went. The Governor says that it didn't work, and tells her that Rick's group shot Tyreese so he couldn't be used as leverage. The soldiers ask what they should do, and The Governor tells them that they have to kill them all.

* * *

 **More proof that COMIC PHILLIP is worse than TV NEGAN..**

 **Least Negan openly shows the kind of person he is.. Phillip manipulates Woodbury into thinking he's a good man.. Leading to his own death when Woodbury realizes they've been killing innocent people..**

 **Karma is a bitch..**


	29. Chapter 29

At the prison, Rick tells Lori that Tyreese is dead. Lori starts to cry and tries to fight Rick, but, he explains that there was nothing he could do to save him. Judith starts to cry so Lori leaves to feed her. At the cafeteria, Carl asks Axel what's happened. He tells him to ask his father, and Rick tells him what has happened. He asks if Carl feels sad, but, Carl says that dying is part of life, but, he still misses Tyreese. Rick hands the backpack to Carl and says that he doesn't have to wear it and run, and he wants him to pack some tabs on it. Rick says that Carl should go with his mother while Rick is checking on everybody else.

* * *

Outside, Billy yells that the Woodbury soldiers are coming back. Axel and Patricia are worried, but, Rick reassures them that they're going to be fine. When the cars stop, The Governor says he wants this to be quick and clean. They start firing and the group tries to hide behind the cars. Axel gets shot in the head and falls down. Patricia cries and holds his body, Rick tells them to get under the cars. At the tower, Billy tries one of the grenades. One of the Woodbury cars explodes, and The Governor pulls Gabe behind a shelter. Rick yells that Billy should use all grenades, but, he doesn't hear him. Gabe is nearly shot by a sniper _(it DOES kill him in the comic, but I change it up)._

* * *

Dash is on top of the RV and The Governor tells one of the soldiers to drive a car into it. Rick is happy about the other group returning, but, Patricia says that they were too late. A car rams into the RV, and Andrea falls and starts coughing up blood. Meanwhile, the Woodbury soldiers think that they can't do it. Phillip and Gabe a tank, and force Jared to drive over the fences. Rick, Hershel, and Patricia are trying to get out of the way, and go to get their families. Hershel tells Rick to hurry and yells Billy's name.

* * *

Rick, Johnny and Carly run to Rick's his room, and suddenly discover that somebody is pointing a gun to Lori's head. And that it's Alice.

Rick is shocked and confused, Carly grabs for her gun but Lori stops her, explaining that it was just a ruse to protect herself and Judith in case the Woodbury soldiers made it into the prison. Alice would pretend to help the Woodbury soldiers by taking Lori hostage. Carl crawls from his hiding spot under the bed and the Grimes family embrace. Alice reminds everyone that they should leave the prison. Lori is concerned about the lack of a plan but Rick calms and reassures her that they will be fine as long as they move quickly and stick together.

* * *

The Governor is outside with a large number of Woodbury soldiers and orders them to shoot at Hershel, Billy, Pinkie and Patricia who are taking cover behind a corner of the building. Patricia, panicking, believes that they will die if they just stay where they are, so she begins running away. Billy and Pinkie attempts to stop her, however, she gets shot in the head by non other than Gabe. Billy is paralyzed by Patricia's death and cannot move so Hershel and Pinki grab his arm saying that there is no time to be shocked.

They begin to run towards the truck, firing at the Woodbury soldiers; however, Billy is shot in the head by a man named Smitty. Hershel turns and notices that he is no longer holding Billy's arm but is dragging his limp body and looks in disbelief at his son. With Billy dead and Maggie no longer needing her father, Hershel feels like he has nothing to live for.

Smitty, realizing what he did, begins to cry. But Phillips tells him tha the did the _right thing_ and convinces him to keep fighting.

* * *

The Grimes family, plus Johnny, Carly and Alice arrive outside and see Hershel kneeling over his dead son. Rick calls to Hershel notifying the Governor of their position. Hershel refuses to join them and with tears in his eyes replies, "Just leave me." Alice stands in the doorway and fires upon the Woodbury soldiers to cover the Grimes family as they start running. She is shot in the knee and falls, killing one more soldier before Gabe, who falls behind kicks her gun out of her hand and shoots her at point-blank range. Johnny, enraged, falls behind to cover Carly and Rick. But mostly to fight Gabe. Hand to hand.

Espically when he reconsizes Gabe as the one that shot him in Woodbury.

* * *

 **Johnny vs Gabe.. Feels fitting enough.. This way both Phil and Gabe get fitting deaths..**

 **Plus, only wayI can think of for Johnny losing track of Rick and Carly.. Because I feel the events with Joe the claimers should still be used.. It's not in the comic..**


	30. Chapter 30

Hershel, having no reason to live, begs Phillip to just kill him. Throwing down his combat pistol.

Phillip obliges, shooting Hershel in the head. This was odd for The Governer, it wasn't one of his sadistic, cold blooded kills. It was actually a mercy kill.

Despite knowing this, Pinkie is still enraged and jumps onto Phillip holding a choke hold, but Phillip throws her off him and shoots her in both legs as she tried to stand up. Than kicking her in the face as she tried to lean up, breaking her nose.

"Well, well, aren't you a feisty one.. And cute. Very cute" Phillip said creepily.

Pinkie reaches for Hershel's pistol, but Phillip stomps on her hand, causing her to scream.

"No,no,no" Phillip teased.

"You killed Hershel!" Pinkie cried angrily.

"I did him a favour, sparing him the sight of seeing what I'll do to you"

Pinkie growled as her only response.

"Don't worry about your legs.. Their recover in a few days.. At the meantime, I could just kill you wait here and now. But I won't.. I have another use for you" Phillip said creepily. Hinting at using her as another sex slave, like Michonne was.

Pinkie tries to stand up, but the pain in her legs causes her to stay down.

Lilly runs in. "Governor, what the fuck are you doing!?" Lilly cried, seeing him trying to get his belt off.

"Ignore me, just keep fighting" Phillip ordered.

Pinkie tries to say something but Phillip blocks her mouth.

"Save your mouth for other uses" Phillip said creepily.

Phillip sees Rick and them and orders Lilly to kill them. Which she reluntantely does.

* * *

Carl, Carly, Rick, and Lori continue to run when Lilly shoots Lori in the back, however, not knowing she is carrying a baby, the gunshot kills Judith too, and Rick looks at his wife and daughter in shock and horror. He then turns and yells at Carl and Carly to not look back and keep running. Carly stops Carl from running to the truck and they instead force their way through the zombies in the opening in the fence.

* * *

Governer finished with Pinkie, being likely the first to actually rape her, saying she wasn't that great, but was still good anyway.

However, Lilly, realizing she just killed a mother and it's baby, betrays Phillip, calling him a "fucking monster". She hits him with her shotgun and puts the barrel in his mouth as the other Woodbury soldiers yell for her to stop, when zombies overrun the group.

The Governor, disturbingly calm about the whole thing, pulls the shotgun out of his mouth, and tries to calm the group and get them to stick together. But suddenly Phillip is shot from behind.. Lilly having pulled out a handgun and shot him right in the neck.

As Phillip is choking on his blood. Lilly kicks him into a horde of zombies. Who begin to eat him, causing him to let out final scream of agony.. Well best he could, with a bullet though his neck.

Honestly this is a very horrific way to die. Even for Phillip.

* * *

Gabe's death isn't much better. Gabe has Johnny in a head lock. Johnny eventually manages to stab a knife into Gabes' the leg. He then kicks Gabe backwards onto the floor and angrily stomps on his head, 2 times. Then takes a brief pause.

"AHHH!" Johnny shouts angrily, and stomps Gabe a final time. It's not even really seen. Just Johnny's stomps are.

* * *

The remaining Woodbury soldiers, now led by Lilly, retreat back to Woodbury.

* * *

After escaping the prison, Carl asks where his mother and Judith are. Rick starts to cry and tries to explain but he is overcome with grief. Carly, forgetting about Johnny at that moment, tells them to keep moving.

* * *

Johnny realizing that Carly is probably long gone, heads for his bike, and drives off, assumably to track them, But not before shooting Tyreese's zombie head. Giving Tyreese peace in death.

* * *

Andrea and Dale. Who never actually left. Find Pinkie and carry her into the RV. Driving off as well.

* * *

Dash and Sally wind up with Glenn and Maggie.

* * *

 **Yes.. Gabe's death is based on that scene from GET OUT..**

 **It's just so brutal. It fits for one of Johnny's more psychotic moments.. Walking Dead brings out the worst AND best, in people..**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm reusing scenes from the orginal KILLING KILLERS.. The parts with Joe are only from the show.. In the comic it's just a random gang.. So this is more interesting.,**

* * *

Carly, Carl and Rick walk on a country road with Carl walking ahead of Rick who struggles to keep up due to his injuries from the previous battle.

"Carl.. Slow down" Rick said.

Carl didn't.

"Carl.. STOP!" Rick cried angrily, the stress of the battle finally getting too him. Causing the two too begin arguing. Carly trying to keep to herself, knowing what they been though, so telling them to relax wouldn't help.

* * *

Later, they stop by in a barbecue restaurant which seems to be looted already. A single walker is barricaded by some pieces of furniture. Rick wants to put it down with his ax, saving their bullets, but is too weak to make a finishing blow forcing Carly to shoot it in the head despite Rick's pleas not to, causing him to yell at her.

Carly doesn't get as angry as would normally. Again, she knows what Rick's been though, so she gathers that he has the right to be a little grumpy.

"Okay.. I'm sorry" Carly said, trying to calm herself.

* * *

Carly later tries to convince Rick to find Johnny. But not by saying "he's my husband". Believing it'll be too soon after Lori.

So Carly instead brings up Rick's relationship with him.

Rick agrees to find her. Knowing the true reason, because truthfully Carly never cared about Rick's relationship with Johnny.

Well, she cares. But Carly always considered Rick as _Johnny's friend,_ than her's. If you know what I mean by that.

Johnny has similar feelings about Pinkie.


	32. Chapter 32

**Like I said these next parts are actually the show not the comic..**

 **Though there's no Terminus..**

* * *

On the floor, Carl notices a note left by a zombie's son, who couldn't bring himself to kill his father. They scour the building for supplies and find a small haul. Carl was able to obtain more stuff and jokingly tells his Rick and Carly "I win".

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

The three continue walking until they take shelter in an abandoned house. After investigating, Carl loudly bangs on a wall, but Rick tell him not two. In response Carl purpose bangs loudly and begins swearing, but Rick is angry at him for doing so, especially the swearing part. Carl snaps back that he isn't a kid and proceeds to blame him for Lio.

"I.. I am gonna too investigate the rest of the house" Carly said, awkwardly leaving as the two argue.

* * *

Carly lingers in the kid's room, gazing wistfully at the sports posters and gaming system before yanking out a cable from the TV to secure the front door. The other two help her.

But as they secure the door, Carl and Rick argue over whether a knot is enough or to push the couch against the door. Carl angrily snaps that his knot is a good one and verbally slaps Rick, mentioning that Shane taught him it. Rick then tells him that he remembers Shane every day and asks if Carl has anything else he'd like to say.

Carly stays quite, a bit saddened by the reminder of Shane.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING:

Carly and Carl sit down for a bowl of cereal for breakfast. cracking jokes, till Carl comments on on baby Judith formula than, which upsets him and he leaves from the table _(making Carly also sad, remembering Judith)_.

Carly finds Rick in the kitchen.

"Thank you" Rick said.

"For what?" Carly asked.

"I heard him laughing in there.. Almost forgot what that sounded like, so thank you.. He's still just a kid" Rick says.

"No problem.. So, if we DO find Johnny?.. Is this place home, or just a pit stop?" Carly asked, referring too the empty house their still in.

"I'm not sure.. But it may not be too safe here.. Probably should keep moving" Rick says.

"Okay.. Well anyway, Carl and I are gonna check the other houses for supplies" Carly said.

"I'll help" Rick asked.

"No.. For god sakes you were passed out yesterday" Carly said.

"Yeah, but I'm awake today" Rick insisted.

"No.. Just go rest.. I can handle this" Carly said.

"Fine.. But take this.. Guns will attract more zombies" Rick said, giving Carly his trademark hatchet.

"Thanks" Carly said, putting the hatchet on her belt.

"Make sure to return it" Rick said.

"Of coarse"

* * *

After clearing their first house, Carly tries to cheer Carl up by eating a copious amount of Crazy Cheese and acting like a walker. When this fails to make Carl laugh, she feels feels a bit embarrassed, and admits she's never been very good at making 14 year old boys laugh.

"I was laughing.. Inside" Carl said, in an attempt to cheer her up. Making her her smile.

* * *

After a unknown amount of time. Rick awakes from his sleep to the sound of strangers in the lower level of the house.

After hearing approaching footsteps, and remembering he gave his only weapon to Carly, Rick dives under the bed after retrieving signs of another living human being there; a bottle of water and a book.

A survivor named Tony, who entered the room, jumps on top of the bed after circling it a few times, and soon falls asleep.

* * *

Carly and Carl are continuing cleaning out the house. Carly still getting use to the hatchet. But killed a good many of the zombies, cause they were slow and clumsy.

* * *

Another member of the unknown group, Len enters the room with Rick, who is still hiding underneath the bed. After arguing about who gets to sleep in the bed while Rick is hiding underneath, Len violently throws Tony off of the bed, and a fight occurs. Tony sees Rick while he is being choked on the floor by Len, but falls into unconsciousness before he can say anything. The second survivor, Len, leaves his _friend_ on the floor and goes to sleep in the bed.

* * *

While Len sleeps and Tony is knocked out, Rick leaves the room and attempts to leave the house, but hides in the bathroom when someone is coming up the stairs. But in the bathroom he is spotted by a man named Lou, who is brutally attacked by Rick so that he can't tell the others.

After a short scuffle, Rick chokes Lou to death and acquires his Uzi. All with one hand, not bad Rick.

Leaving the bathroom door slightly open _(presumably so Lou's later reanimated corpse can attack the others, cause Rick didn't harm Lou's brain)._

* * *

Rick then leaves through a window and walks around the edge of the house.

He sees the leader of group, Joe, sitting outside and is about to kill him because Carly and Carl are returning, and Joe would spot and probably kill them, but Rick doesn't need to, as Joe hears screams coming from inside, supposedly from the man Rick strangled earlier, who has reanimated. Joe runs off to assist.

Rick, seeing his chance, runs too Carly and Carl, and directs them away from the house.

* * *

2 DAYS LATER:

Johnny, saddened at the thought that Carly _(and Rick)_ might be gone or even dead, is on his knees, depressed.

When suddenly he is surrounded by six men, heavily armed with assault rifles and a bow.

Before they say anything, he jumps up and punches the leader in the face, knocking him over, and aims his AP Pistol at the man's head, Johnny having lost both his double barrel and Carbine back at the prison.

The man is now revealed as Joe. The man from earlier.

Joe, seeing his blood, finds it amusing, and the other five point their guns at Johnny, one of them calling "dibs" on his leather vest, but Joe tells them to hold their fire. He then begins talking to Johnny, saying that he admires Johnny's "take no shit" attitude.

He then tells Johnny that if Johnny shoots him, then the rest of his group will kill Johnny before he can react, so it's basically sucide and asks Johnny why he would hurt himself when he could hurt other people.

"I'm Joe" The man says.

"Johnny" Johnny replied, lowering his gun.

Joe's group lower their weapons.

"Great.. So we're all friends now.. We need friends partner.. Now more than ever" Joe said, now more friendly.

"Hold on.. The way your dressed.. Are you a biker two?" Johnny asked curiously.

"No, I'm a mecanic.. Or.. WAS, before the outbreak" Joe admitted.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning. Johnny is hunting when Len appears behind Johnny, and shoots the rabbit Johnny was tracking with his bow and arrow, purposely annoying Johnny.

Len then "claims" the rabbit and, but Johnny says he saw it first.

"Don't matter. My arrow's the one that hit first. Cottontail belongs to me." Len said.

"Fuck you, I've been out here since before the sun came up." Johnny said, heading too the rabbit.

"You see, the rules of the hunt don't mean jack out here. Now, that rabbit you're holding is claimed, boy. Claimed whether you like it or not. So if I was you, I'd hand it over. Now, before you get to wishing you ain't never even got out of bed this morning." Len replied.

"It's MINE" Johnny said angrily, and headed too the rabbit.

"I think I know your problem, Johnny" Len said.

Johnny ignored him.

"I bet.. It's a bitch" Len said, coldly.

Johnny paused.

"I'll bet this bitch got you all messed up, hmm? Am I right? Got you walking around here like a dead man who just lost himself a piece of tail. Must have been a good'un. Tell me something. Was it one of the little'uns? 'Cause they don't last too long out here." Len said, laughing evilly.

Johnny snapped and pulls out his knife, and attempted too charge at Len, but Joe appearedholds John back. Making Len laugh even harder, seeing Len got to him.

"What's going on here?" Joe asked calmly.

Len says he claimed the rabbit, Johnny didn't.

"So we gonna punish him or what?" Len asked, clearly disliking Johnny.

"Now hold on. Jonathan's new here, so it won't be right to punish him for breaking a rule he didn't even know about" Joe said.

"Rule? What rule?" Johnny asked, still eyeing Len.

"See, going in alone, that ain't an option nowadays. Still, it is survival of the fittest. That's a paradox right there. So I laid out some rules of the road to keep things from going Darwin every couple hours. Keep our merry band together and stress-free. All you got to do is claim. That's how you mark your territory, your prey, your bed at night. One word, claimed.. See, people don't got to be friendly. We don't have to be nice. We don't have to be brothers in arms. We just got to follow the rules. You claim. If you steal, you keel. I know that sounds a little funny, but nobody laughs when something goes missing. And you don't lie. 'Cause that's a slippery slope indeed." Joe told Johnny.

"What happens if you break 'em?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, you catch a beatin'. The severity of which depends upon the offense and the general attitude of the day. But that don't happen much 'cause when men like us follow rules and cooperate a little bit, well, the world becomes ours." Joe said, splitting the rabbit in half and giving one half too both Johnny and Len.

"Claimed. That's all you got to say." Joe said.

Johnny doesn't reply.

"Hey, ass end is still an end." Joe said to Johnny, after giving him the ass end of the rabbit.

* * *

While walking on the tracks, Joe encourages Johnny to stay with them, although he informs him that whoever steals and lies from the group will take a severe beating. The group finds a railroad platform where they decide to stay for the night. Joe observes that "Ain't nothing sadder than an outdoor cat that thinks he's an indoor cat". Joe talks about "men like us" but Johnny responds that "There is no 'us'". Joe slowly faces Johnny and asks if Johnny is leaving right now. After Johnny's silence, Joe responds "No? Then there sure seems like an 'us'" before walking to the platform. Johnny reluctantly follows.

* * *

After the group spends the night in a railroad platform, _(where everyone but Johnny "claims" a car to sleep in, forcing him to sleep on the floor)_ , Johnny awakens to Len accusing him of stealing his half of the rabbit. Joe searches Johnny's bag to discover Len's half of the rabbit.

"Y -You planted that on me!" Johnny yelled at Len.

"We're gonna beat him right? He stole from me!?" Len asked, disliking Johnny, even though Johnny didn't even do anything to him.

"Now hold on. Newbie says he didn't take your half of the rabbit. So we got a little conundrum here. Either he's lying, which is an _(eyes Johnny sternly)_ actionable offense, or... _(chuckles before he gives Len the same stern look)_ Or you didn't plant it on him like some pussy, punk-ass, cheating, coward cop, did you? 'Cause while that wouldn't be specifically breaking the rules, it'd be disappointing." Joe said

"It would.. _(gets in Joe's face)_ I didn't." Len said.

"Well than" Joe said, turning too Johnny, but suddenly he turns back to Len, punching him in the face, and knocking him down.

"Teach him a lesson, gents. He's a lying sack of shit. I'm fucking sick of it. Teach him all the fucking way." Joe said, as the rest of his group begin violently beating up Len for trying to frame Johnny.

"I saw him do it" Joe admits to Johnny.

"Why didn't you try to stop him!?" Johnny cried.

"He wanted to play that out, I let him.. You told the truth. He lied. You understand the rules. He doesn't." Joe said.

Johnny looked over at Len, who's still getting beat up.

Joe throws Johnny the other half of the rabbit.

"Looks like you get the head, too."

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING:

Upon leaving camp with the group, Johnny sees Len's beaten body with an arrow though the head, and Johnny attempts to cover it up. But after a pause, he decides Len probably deserved it and leaves the body in the open.

* * *

Joe informs Johnny that they are tracking a man, who had killed one of their own. And was spotted with a girl and little boy.

Johnny, not realizing it's Rick, says that he hopes Joe makes them suffer for this.

* * *

 **I can honestly see why Johnny and Joe would get along.. I can't imagine how Joe's betrayal, cause we all know it's coming. Must of hit Johnny.**

 **Considering Joe must of reminded Johnny of Billy, before Billy went insane and stuff..**


	34. Chapter 34

Rick, Carl, and Carly are camping out in the woods, sitting by a charming fire before going to check one of their recently installed snare traps for animals. They ultimately find a small rabbit and, after Rick thoroughly explains how it was caught to Carl, the latter hears a cry for help and takes off running a bit further into the woods. Rick and Carly must give chase. They all find a man in a large forest clearing and he is struggling to fend off a herd of walkers. Carl quickly raises his Beretta pistol, but Rick stops him saying "we can't save him" seeing that they are clearly outnumbered and it is too late for the poor man, and begin devouring him.

A few walkers then notice the three as they make an escape. Rick, Carl, and Carly then pass a railway crossing and fight a few walkers in the way before continuing their retreat.

* * *

THAT NIGHT:

The group eventually finds an abandoned pick-up and settle on camping near it for the night. Later, Rick and Carly are discussing matters, while Carl is resting in the pick-up. All of a sudden, a gun is held to Rick's head.

"Well, look here boys, we found our man" Joe said, holding a gun at Rick's head.

Carly grabbed for her Carbine rifle, but Jim holds her at gun point, and kicks the rifle away.

"You screwed up asshole.. You screwed up" Joe said sadistically, as the rest of the group surrounded them, a lot of them holding combat shotguns.

"Today is a day of reckoning, boys. Restitution. A balancing of the whole damn universe." Joe said, holding his beretta pistol on Rick, while smiling evilly.

 _Carl is ambushed by Dan at the car, while Joe continues talking._

"Shit, and I was thinking of turning in for the night on New Year's Eve.. Now who's gonna count down the ball dropper with me, huh? Nine Mississippi. Eight Mississippi. Se-"

"Hold up" Came a sudden voice, inturrpting Joe.

Johnny suddenly revealed himself. "J -Just hold up" Johnny said.

"Johnny?" Rick and Carly both said quitelt.

"You're stopping me on eight, Jonathan." Joe said annoyedly,

"Just hold up." Johnny repeated.

"This is the guy that killed Lou, so we got nothing to talk about." Jim said, holding his beretta pistol at Carly.

"Now hold on. The thing about nowadays is we got nothing _but_ time.. _(to Johnny)_ Say your piece newbie" Joe said.

"T -These people, you're gonna let 'em go.. These are good people." Johnny said, trying to reason with his new friend.

"Now, I think Lou would disagree with you on that.. I'll, of course, have to speak for him and all 'cause your _friend_ here strangled him in a bathroom." Joe said sternly.

"You want blood, I get it." Johnny said, and threw down his AP Pistol.

Take it from me man. Come on." Johnny said, offering himself.

Joe was shocked by this, and fell silent for a moment.

" T- This man killed my friend.. And say he's good people.. See, now t -that right there is a lie.. It's a LIE!" Joe shouted angrily, especially cause lying is against Joe's rules.

"Come on ma-"

But before Johnny finished, Billy hit him in the back of the head with one of the shotguns, and and Tony began kicking him from the ground, Billy soon joining in.

"NOO!" Carly shouted, and tried to leap up, but Jim held her back down.

"You'll get yours. You just wait your turn." Jim said sadistically too her.

* * *

While this happened, Carl was pulled of the car, and Dan attempted to rape him.

* * *

"Listen, it was ME!.. It was just me!" Rick said, growling under his teeth.

"See, now that's right. That's not some damn lie.. Look, we can settle this. We're reasonable men.. First, we're gonna beat Johnny to death.. Then we'll have the girl.. Then the boy.. Then I'm gonna shoot you and then we'll be square." Joe said, before laughing to himself.

"Let them go." Rick said, getting more and more angry. In the show it's only about Carl. In here it's about all 3 of them. Even Carly who he still barely knows that well.

* * *

"Stop your squirming." Dan said, still trying to rape Carl.

* * *

Johnny, now with a black eye, is thrown in-between some cars, as Billy and Tony continue attacking him.

* * *

"Let them go." Rick said. The look on his face showing he has finally _snapped._

Joe continued to laugh but suddenly Rick does a backwards headbutt that strikes Joe, who was pointing the beretta on him, fire on reflex _(and misses)_ , which momentarily deafens Rick. Rick then punches Joe, who barely flinches and strikes back with a pistol whip, knocking Rick to the ground.

Carly tries to grabs for Jim's beretta pistol, but he pistol whips her over the head, stopping her.

"I got him.. Oh, it's gonna be SO much worse now!" Joe shouted, kicking Rick in the stomach when saying the last part.

"Come on, get up! Come on." joe challenged at Rick.

As Rick struggles to get back on his feet, still minority concussed, Joe locks Rick in place by grabbing him, pinning his arms, and holding him still. Joe then tempts fate and asks, "What the hell are you gonna do now, sport?" Rick answers by violently biting into the Joe's carotid artery, spitting out a chunk of his skin, and letting Joe bleed to death..

Everyone is completely shocked by this, especially Carly and Joe's men.

But Carly, remembering the current situration, takes advantage of this, and when Jim was staring in shock at Rick, Carly grabbed at his beretta. Jim sees this and struggles to pull her away, but eventually Carly gets Jim to shoot himself, like that scene from GTA 4.

* * *

Billy points a gun at Carly but Johnny grabs him, making him shoot Tony before throwing Billy to the ground and began smashing in Billy's face in with a large rock.

Carly is actually shocked. Having never seen this side of him.. But sadly it won't be her first time.

* * *

Dan, visably frightened, is still holding Carl hostage and tells Carly _(who is angrily pointing the pistol at him)_ he will not hesitate to kill Carl if she dosen't lower the gun.

"LET THE BOY GO!" Carly screamed angrily.

* * *

Johnny throws down the last remaining Claimer and curb stomps him, but only the stomp is actually shown.

* * *

Rick grabs hold of Joe's pocket knife, gently pushes Carly away, and marches right over to Dan, menacingly saying "He's mine."

Carl manages to escape into Carly's embrace, while Dan becomes stunned by Rick's remark and intense facial expression.

Rick stabs Dan in the heart. And than began stabbing him over and over, even after Dan is dead.

Carly is futher shocked. The level of utter brutality, leaves her to worry about Rick's and Johnny's mental state. And maybe her own.


	35. Chapter 35

**A part from the show, but I change the dialogue to something I actually made myseld..**

* * *

The next day, Johnny finds Carly, shaken and sitting under a tree.

Johnny comes over to her.

"Carly.. You look pale.. Did Joe do something?" Johnny asked,

"Not excatly.. It's just.. It's you and Rick.. You two were like animals.. It made me worry that all this killing might be making two a little crazy.. And it's scaring me" Carly saif.

"Well.. That's me Carly.. I have a darker side to me.. Nack with the Lost.. That was me when I was actually a be.. No doubt it was because of Billy's influence."

"I know Johnny. I heard the stories.. I just.. It was so brutal"

"Well.. A part of me died with Tyreese.. It changed me.. That whole battle changed me.. I been though battles most of my life.. But that one was.. Different" Johnny said.

Rick Grimes comes over.

"She doing okay?"

Carly walks away, not sure what to say.

"... That a no?" Rick asked nervously.

"It's okay, she's not as hardened as we are.. She'll get over it.. She always does.. Just need to let have some alone time" Johnny said.

"Well.. I scared myself.. I died with Lori.. I became a monster" Rick said.

"No Rick.. Your just stressed." Johnny said.

"I mean it Johnny.. Something happened.. You saw what I did to Joe.. That's who I am now, not all of me. But it's there.. I don't know who I am anymore" Rick said.

"You were ALWAYS kinda unstable Rick.. I saw that back at your speech about we being _the walking dead_.. But that's what you NEED to be Rick.. It's why I never question your decisions. And trust me, you made some real questionable one" Johnny said.

"... Anyway? How'd you wind up with Joe?" Rick asked, changing the subject, out of a lack of answer.

"Well.. After the prison.. After killing Gabe.. I was all alone.. They found me.. They had a code, but they reminded me of Billy.. In hindsight, that should of been a sign.. But I was optimistic they were Billy back when he was still honorable.. But that's when I saw you.. I thought I could of fixed it.. But it didn't work.. Obviously.. I just thought I could of returned to my old roots, like with the Lost.. Be with brothers"

"You DO have a brother Klebitz.. _I'm_ your brother. You said it yourself.. We just don't need matching outfits to prove it"

Johnny chuckles.

"Fair point, brother"


	36. Chapter 36

**I wanna repost earlier parts..**

 **I always feel sorry for Patrica.. Everyone seems to hate her. TV TROPES labels her as TOO DUMB TO LIVE:**

 **But I don't think she was stupid.. More that she was neive..**

* * *

 _FLASHBACK TO EARLIER SEQUENCES_ _:_

 _Dash is seen doing some some laundry, offering to fill for Andrea today._

 _Out of the shadows, appears that Thomas guy, making small conversation. Dash asks if he's there to help._

 _"No" Thomas said, dryly._

 _"If your not here to help, than why did you come here?" Dash asked_

 _Thomas grabs her showing a knife, revealing to be the real killer._

 _"So I can cut off your pretty little head!" He says, rather calmly._

 _Dash punches him, and pushes him back._

 _"It was YOU wasn't it!? YOU SICK FREAK!"_

 _"Please don't struggle Lucia" Thomas said calmly._

 _"I'LL KILL YOU!" Dash screams, pulling out her M1911 pistol, and Thomas grabs at it, stopping her._

 _"FUCK YOU PSYCHO!"_

 _"Ohh, such language from a pretty mouth" Thomas mocked._

 _Dash continues to struggle, Thomas stabs her in the stomach, but not very deep, and pushes her down._

 _"You won't be needing this" Thomas said, throwing her gun away._

 _"Now, lets get started" He said, still calm._

* * *

 _Dash runs out, now with a violent scratch mark cut against her face, and ending at her earlobe. Screaming for help._

 _Thomas behind her, having finally lost his cool._

 _"COME BACK HERE BITCH! TIME TO TAKE YOUR MEDICINE YOU FUCKING WHORE!"_

 _Johnny runs over, trying to find a clear shot when Rick violently tackles Thomas._

 _Rick, actually completely fucking loses it, giving Thomas a no holds back beat down._

 _Rick: (beating up Thomas) YOU! IT WAS "YOU" WASN'T IT!? YOU SICK FUCK! YOU KILLED THEM, THEY WERE JUST LITTLE GIRLS, THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!_

 _Lori: Rick, stop!_

 _Dash: No! Don't stop him!_

 _Rick: He deserves every bit of this Lori! (to Thomas) Don't you, you psycho son of a bitch!? DON'T YOU DESERVE THIS!?_

 _Rick continues beating Thomas, until he's at the point of barely looking human._

 _Johnny is the second to hold Rick back, this time it works. Plus Rick's hand is completely fucked up looking._

 _Rick introduces the new rule, you kill you die. Dale and Johnny agree almost immediately. but Lori tries to argue. Rick telling her to "shut the fuck up!" in the heat of the moment._

 _Lori leaves, feeling upset._

 _"I'll talk to her" Sally says, running after her._

 _"We need to make an example of Thomas.. Bring him back to his cell.. Tomarrow, we're gonna hang him" Rick says, dramatically._

* * *

 _LATER THAT EVENING:_

 _Patricia, being kinda neive, frees Thomas, believing he was merely troubled and needs some kind of help, so she attempted to break him out. Unfortunately, Thomas isn't excatly grateful, even in his severely weakened state, Thomas tried to kill her immediately. This leaves Patrica to tearfully say "Why!? I was gonna help you! Why did you do that!?"_

 _Thomas's only response is to call her a whore._

 _Hearing the commotion, Maggie Greene shoots him twice in the stomach and he was bent down, and that emptied the rest of the gun into him. Saying she feels slightly better now._

* * *

 _At the request of Hershel, Thomas' corpse was thrown to the zombie hordes outside of the prison._

 _Hershel is the only one to watch as the zombies outside eat Thomas' dead body as a form of closure._

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY:_

 _Scared and not thinking straight, Patrica frees Dexter and decides to join him. Thinking Rick and them are crazy people._

 _But Dexter takes guns, and threatens to kill everyone._

 _Patrica, again realizing she made the wrong decision, tells Dexter he isn't suppose kill them. But Dexter pushes her away. Rick demand to know where they got the guns, Dexter says he got them from Block A, which unwittingly unleashes a horde of zombies after Andrew forgot to close the prison doors while gaining weapons from the armory within._

 _Dexter and Rick are forced to work together to wipe out the zombies. Dexter is seen with M4 Carbine as the weapon he got from Block A. Andrew a AP Pistol._

 _Johnny, now wearing his LOST MC jacket again, is seen shooting his double barrel. But keeps back a little, cause it's still a double barrel._

 _Carly shoots the unscooped hunting rifle she earlier got from Dale, and putting a bayonet on it, also using the bayonet on the zombies._

 _Pinkie is using her MicroSMG, she's gotten pretty good with it. And killed a good many zombies before reloading._

 _Dash is seen firing her combat shotgun. She loves combat shotguns. And even her condition, she killed a good few of the undead. Sally covering her, with one of the rifles._

 _Tyreese is using his hammer, he's not the greatest shooter._

 _As the battle thickens, Dexter is almost bitten by a zombie, but Rick saves him at the last moment. Dexter still refuses to cooperate with Rick, saying a smart man would have let the zombie get him. Unfortantely for him, Rick takes this to heart. And when nobody is looking, Rick shoots Dexter though the head. Looking like he was killed in the crossfire. Only Tyreese notices what really happened._

 _Patrica cries over Dexter, but Rick coldly says_

 _"Cry me a fucking river, is that all of them?"_

 _Carly shoots the last zombie before saying, "Yeah, that's all of them"._

 _Johnny grabs the M4 Carbine for himself. He's getting tired of his double barrel, while saying, "Good, we can finally have some piece and quite"_

 _Shortly after, Andrew runs off, never to be seen again. Unlike the show he never returns for revenge, and is assumed to get bitten._

 _Axel however is allowed into the group. Considering he never did anything bad to them, and even sided with them against Dexter._

* * *

 _Later, Ottis finds Patrica alone._

 _They have a short conversation and Otis revealing his true nature, tells Patricia that he is not talking to her, like the rest of the group. As he says she sided against them with a couple of niggers (Dexter and Andrew). Otis then leaves her alone again, before Patricia burst into tears._

* * *

 ** _That's basically where I left off with Patrica.. I never hated her. In fact I feel so bad for the girl.. The comics don't really give the girl a lot of respect, the fans are even worse.. Ottis apologizes later. But he's still a racist jerk.. Yet the only friend she had in the group.. And he dies only one book later.._**

 ** _I wanna give her a little more love, least till she dies at the prison battle.. Cause it's sort of just brushed off.. Nobody really mentions her afterwards.._**

 ** _I feel like Carly should befriend her.. Seems like a carly move.._**


	37. Chapter 37

**I wanna change some parts.. So I'll redo all the Alice scenes.. I haven't actually read the other books when first posting her scenes.. So didn't give her enouth enough impact I feel.. And I wanna go back.. Give Johnny a sister-y bond with her.. Johnny doesn't have too many surrogate sisters.. Carly took them all XD**

 **PART 1:**

* * *

 _Rick, Johnny, Glenn, and Michonne arrive at Woodbury, but zombies have followed them._

 _Suddenly, voices tell them to get down on the ground, and somebody begins to shoot the zombies. Rick gets up and asks what's going on, and a survivor named Wes drags Rick and others into Woodbury, "the last town on earth". Wes takes all their weapons, and a survivor, introduced as Caesar Martinez, tells them that its their way to make sure it's safe. He says he can lead them to the town, where a man, introduced as The Governor, awaits. He then takes them to the stadium and they see an arena filled with zombies._

 _"But how do you control them?" Johnny asked._

 _"We feed them" Governer says._

 _"Feed them what!?" Johnny asks._

 _Governer closes and locks the door._

 _"Well stranger.. We feed them strangers" Governer said with a dark smirk._

 _Gabe, one of the men, points a shotgun at Rick and Johnny. The other two point pistols at Glenn and Michonne._

 _"That's it huh? Your gonna feed us to your zombie pets?" Rick asked, seemingly unfazed._

 _"Is that what happened to the helicopter passengers?" Johnny asked, equally as unfazed._

 _"Yes.. Your friends from the helicopter crashed near here.. Only one girl survived.. Told us that they survived in the news station.. Channel 8.. The one with that annoying weatherman.. They were holed together.. They started turning on each other.. She and another escaped in the helicopter.. But another person sabotaged it.. Seems they didn't want anyone left.. There's a lesson here.. Reading a fucking can only keep you occupied for so long, people need more.. Hense our little sporting event to blow off steam.. Anyway.. We didn't need anything from her.. We killed her.. She and her already dead friend are being fed to the zombies as we speak.. Now it's your turn.. But first.. Your story is bullshit.. You must be held somewhere.. Your gonna tell me" Governer said._

 _"Fuck you" Rick said, unfazed._

 _Bruce grabs Rick, Governer grabs a butcher knife._

 _"Your gonna tell me everything" Governer said, holding up Rick's hand, same one already pretty broken from Thomas._

 _Rick is silent._

 _"No?.. How about (slices Rick's said hand clean off) NOW!"_

 _Rick screams violently._

 _"RICK!" Johnny cried, charging at Governer, but Gabe shoots the shotgun, seemingly killing him. But at close look, we see he's still breathing, just unconscious._

 _Rick: (fading out) I'll kill... I'll kill you... I'll..._

 _"Well well, guess boldy didn't like my little gam-"_

 _Michonne tackles Governer, as Bruce and Gabe pull her off, she bites Governer's ear clean off._

 _Bruce, who pulled her off, asks if he can break her neck, but The Governor tells him not to. He says that Rick and Johnny must be taken to Stevens, otherwise he'll never know anything about their living place. As for Michonne.. Governer has plans for her._

 _Rick is taken to Doctor Stevens' office. Stevens inquires about The Governor's bleeding ear, but he says that Rick has to be patched up first. Phillip saying "I'm not done with him". Stevens asks if Rick is one of the arena fighters, annoyed when doing so, The Governor answers that he asks the questions, not Stevens, and that Stevens should do his job. Stevens calls Alice Warren, his assistant, to come help because Rick has lost a lot of blood. The Governor's bleeding stops and he leaves. He then says that he wants Rick's riot suit, so Stevens should not damage it. After he leaves, Stevens asks Rick "What have they done to you?" Meanwhile, Glenn is crying in his cell._

* * *

 _In the Woodbury hospital, Rick wakes up. He discovers, when rubbing his eyes, that his hand is missing, and the nub is covered with bandages._

 _He sees Johnny still unconscious in the next bed, and tries to go over to him but collapses and a young nurse, called Alice, calls Stevens to help her get him back onto the bed. Stevens says he should have been asleep for a couple more hours, and they try to bring him back to the bed. Suddenly Rick, not realizing that the doctor is there to help him, punches Stevens in the face, and asks who he is, threatening to kill him in the process. Stevens tells Alice to get a sedative before Rick hurts himself, not seeming too cencerned about his OWN life, and she injects it into Rick, and Rick falls back to sleep as Stevens and Alice throw him back on the bed._

* * *

 _Later that day, Rick wakes up again, this time Johnny has also woken up, Rick asks Stevens if he is the one who patched him up. Rick says it feels like it's infected, and Stevens says it's not and it's normal. He also asks if Rick is going to attack him again, but Rick, sensing that Stevens is harmless, promises he won't._

 _Rick asks for The Governor's real name, and Stevens reveals that his real name is Philip. He also says that he hasn't always been so mean, but he can't do anything to challenge him because he knows what would happen to him if he tried to rebel. Suddenly, The Governor arrives, states that what the doctor said was correct, and Dr. Stevens asks what he wants._

* * *

 _Later, Alice is left to watch Rick, and he asks if Stevens and her are in a relationship. Alice says no, she's single. Rick tells her that he has a wife. Alice talks about how she started to learn more about medicine. Rick mentions his wife again, how he misses her and that she is pregnant. Martinez then busts with a in, now armed with a AK47, and telling Rick, "We've got to go!" A confused Rick then realizes that Martinez intends to help him escape._

 _Martinez says they have to hurry before any of The Governor's henchmen discover they are gone. Rick asks what they are going to do about the guards outside his room. Martinez reveals that "we" took care of the guards. Rick asks what Martinez means by "we". Martinez has released Glenn from his cell, and he is happy to see Rick._

 _Glenn thought that Rick was dead. Rick says he thought they released Glenn and were following him to the prison. Glenn says that he didn't tell them anything and he wasn't even questioned. To keep Maggie safe, Glenn says that he would have never said anything. However, he might have after hearing Michonne's screaming and suffering at the hands of the Governor. Martinez says the Governor has been acting strangely for a while and didn't know that the Governor was keeping any prisoners. Suddenly, Rick remembers the riot suit and prison uniform that he was wearing when they were captured and that the Governor might infer that they live in a prison. The three of them then make for their escape._

* * *

 _Alice catches up to Rick and others and tells them that she and Stevens would like to come with them. Rick would love to have them and they are going to find Michonne's cell. They find it, thanks to Glenn, and Martinez goes to take care of Gabe. Glenn introduces himself to Alice. Martinez goes around the corner, and talks to Gabe, pretending to be pervy about Michonne, but then knocks Gabe unconscious. Martinez yells that it's clear, and they open Michonne's cell. Michonne is tied up and mistakes Rick for the Governor and spits on him. She then recognizes what's happening and they untie her. Rick asks if she needs help, but, she says that she is okay. Around the corner, someone is approaching. Martinez is ready to knock him out, but, it turns out to be Stevens. The group wants him to come with them. After thinking about it he agrees, but, he needs some supplies._

* * *

 _They run through Woodbury trying to avoid people when a woman named Ms. Williams wants Stevens to stop and look at her son, who is feeling ill and has a fever. Stevens, lying, tells her to bring him by his office later in the day. Alice, knowing they would be gone by that point, sadly asks._

 _"Stevens.. That little bo-"_

 _But Stevens says he can't think about that right now._

* * *

 _Stevens says he's relieved to be out of Woodburry. Suddenly, a lurker comes from behind him and bites him on the neck. Alice screams, grabs the gun from Martinez, and shoots the zombie._

 _Alice cries over losing her friend, but Stevens, still alive, tells her not to. He says he's not gone he's still gonna be there in physical form. But Johnny says that they should free his soul, and they should shoot him._

 _Alice tearfully does so, but not before Stevens says that they have to continue escaping and she needs to take the supplies to help Rick and his people. All are upset, but Martinez says they have to continue.. For Stevens._

* * *

 _On the way back to the prison, Johnny gives a small speech to the tearful Alice._

 _"Alice right?.. (she nodes).. Back when I was in the Lost.. A biker gang.. I had this friend.. Jim Fizgerald.. I lost him two. I never saw him die. But he was still gone.. But you know what.. I eventually recovered, I met Carly, and I married her.. Not saying you have to get married, but you will recover.. Your with friends now"_

 _"I know Johnny" Alice said, and hugs him._


	38. Chapter 38

**Forget everything I said about Patrica.. Everyone loves her.. I put her death in top 6 saddest moments so far.**

 **#1: PINKIE'S RAPE/HERSHEL'S DEATH: Hershel loses Billy in front of him. And Maggie doesn't need him like she use to. Hershel feels he has nothing to live for. So Phillip kills him in a rare moment of humanity.. But than Pinkie attacks him in rage. He shoots her in the legs. And she angrily says he killed Hershel. Phillip says "I did him a favor, sparing him the sight of what I'm gonna do to _you_ " _._**

 **#2: LORI'S DEATH: Even someone who hates Lori as strongly as I do, doesn't believe she diserved to be shoot by Lilly when trying to flee, and crush baby judith..**

 **#3: PATRICA FREEING THOMAS: In a otherwise satifying death. One can't help but feel sorry that her nieve belief that he "can be helped" resulted in Thomas trying to strangle her. And Patrica witnessing his brutal death by an emotionless Maggie..**

 **#4: DALE'S INSURITIES: In the comic Dale and Andrea are romantically together. But Dale feels too old for her. And when he paranoidly thinks that her and Tyreese "like" each other. He tells her "you can have sex with Tyreese if you want". Andrea of coarse tells him that he's being silly, and nothing's going on.. But still.. Not to mention this is the same book where he gets bite in the leg, and has to get his leg ampitated..**

 **#5: THE ENDING SHOT OF VOLUME 7: After Carol's sucide. Dale's leg. And Sophia left in a trance.. Things couldn't possibly get worse, right?.. Wrong.. It ends with a shot of Phillip leading an army to the prison. Shouting, "KILL THEM ALL!"**

 **#6: PATRICA'S DEATH: And Tyreese's, Billy's.. Hell, every death in the prison battle.. Even Phillip's death feels empty by this point of the battle..**

 **Still though.. :et me repost Phil's death.. Empty feeling or not, Still one of the most satifying villain deaths I ever seen.. And I tried to make him suffer as much as I could..**

* * *

Hershel, having no reason to live, begs Phillip to just kill him. Throwing down his combat pistol.

Phillip obliges, shooting Hershel in the head. This was odd for The Governer, it wasn't one of his sadistic, cold blooded kills. It was actually a mercy kill.

Despite knowing this, Pinkie is still enraged and jumps onto Phillip holding a choke hold, but Phillip throws her off him and shoots her in both legs as she tried to stand up. Than kicking her in the face as she tried to lean up, breaking her nose.

"Well, well, aren't you a feisty one.. And cute. Very cute" Phillip said creepily.

Pinkie reaches for Hershel's pistol, but Phillip stomps on her hand, causing her to scream.

"No,no,no" Phillip teased.

"You killed Hershel!" Pinkie cried angrily.

"I did him a favour, sparing him the sight of seeing what I'll do to you"

Pinkie growled as her only response.

"Don't worry about your legs.. Their recover in a few days.. At the meantime, I could just kill you wait here and now. But I won't.. I have another use for you" Phillip said creepily. Hinting at using her as another sex slave, like Michonne was.

Pinkie tries to stand up, but the pain in her legs causes her to stay down.

Lilly runs in. "Governor, what the fuck are you doing!?" Lilly cried, seeing him trying to get his belt off.

"Ignore me, just keep fighting" Phillip ordered.

Pinkie tries to say something but Phillip blocks her mouth.

"Save your mouth for other uses" Phillip said creepily.

Phillip sees Rick and them and orders Lilly to kill them. Which she reluntantely does.

* * *

Carl, Carly, Rick, and Lori continue to run when Lilly shoots Lori in the back, however, not knowing she is carrying a baby, the gunshot kills Judith too, and Rick looks at his wife and daughter in shock and horror. He then turns and yells at Carl and Carly to not look back and keep running. Carly stops Carl from running to the truck and they instead force their way through the zombies in the opening in the fence.

* * *

Governer finished with Pinkie, being likely the first to actually rape her, saying she wasn't that great, but was still good anyway.

However, Lilly, realizing she just killed a mother and it's baby, betrays Phillip, calling him a "fucking monster". She hits him with her shotgun and puts the barrel in his mouth as the other Woodbury soldiers yell for her to stop, when zombies overrun the group.

The Governor, disturbingly calm about the whole thing, pulls the shotgun out of his mouth, and tries to calm the group and get them to stick together. But suddenly Phillip is shot from behind.. Lilly having pulled out a handgun and shot him right in the neck.

As Phillip is choking on his blood. Lilly kicks him into a horde of zombies. Who begin to eat him, causing him to let out a final scream of agony.. Well best he could, with a bullet though his neck.


	39. Chapter 39

**Every Alice moment.. PART 2:**

 **There's also a moment I orginally didn't pay much attention towards.. Dale being bit.**

* * *

 _At the prison. Alice is a little anti-social. Keeping to herself. Johnny being the only one she really talks to. Furthuring their sibling like bond._

 _Though Carly tries to hang with her. Introducing herself when she asks Alice for some asprine. Alice nicely accepts Carly's offer to hang lunch._

 _They do. And Carly finds nothing wrong with the girl. Even has some stuff in common._

* * *

 _Eventually, while Tyreese, Andrea, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, and Axel go out in the RV to search for the national guard station used by the Woodbury survivors to stock up on weapons and supplies for the incoming onslaught from Woodbury. They are confronted by one of Phillips right hand me Bruce Cooper, Sam and a few other armed thugs from Woodbury. Glenn approaches the Woodbury men and attempts to negotiate but Bruce recognizes Glenn from his time in Woodbury and shoots Glenn in the waist. A gunfight breaks out, and the Woodbury men are defeated. Maggie rushes to Glenn, thinking he is dead, but his prison riot armor saved him. Glenn's ribs are badly damaged and the group quickly drives away from the site._

 _Phillip later mercy kills Bruce. In a rare moment of him showing any form of human emotion, except anger or sadism._

* * *

 _Back at the prison, Lori goes into labor. Billy Greene, still dating Pinkie, is sent to keep the generator on. He brings Dale and Pinkie with him, and they realize there is hardly any gas left to power the generator. They leave the prison gates to siphon gas from the cars in the parking lot, and Dale is bitten in the leg by a zombie. Adding extra suspense to already suspenseful moment._

* * *

 _Lori delivers a baby girl with the help of Alice. Shortly after the birth, Dale's injured leg is hastily amputated by Rick. Lori then decides on the name "Judith" for her newborn daughter._

* * *

 _Dale, despite being bitten, seems to show no signs of turning. Following Dale's injuries, Andrea is spending more time with Tyreese. Dale suspects something, but Rick is convinced he is simply overreacting._

 _But Dale proceeds to let his insecurities get to him. He even went so far as to tell her. "You can sleep with Tyreese if you want". Thinking she diserves better than Dale._

 _Andrea laughs it off, telling him to stop being stupid. And that he was overreacting, just as Rick thought he was._

* * *

 **I really hated seeing Dale so insecure..**

 **He's basically the comic's verison of Carol.. But he thinks he's too old for Andrea..**

 **Dale your 68, your not THAT old.. So come on, cheer up... For me.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Now for the third part.. It's not ALL Alice's scenes.. Just important parts.. Alice gets a more impactful death than I orginally gave her..**

* * *

 _During the violent prison battle, Tyreese got himself captured when venturing out with Michonne. Who ran back to group herself._

 _Phillip takes Tyreese out of a sheet. He orders them to open the gate or he'll kill Tyreese. Tyreese yells "Don't let him in!" Phillip hits him with Michonne's katana and tells him to "Shut the fuck up!". Rick tells everyone that they won't let them in and that Tyreese and Michonne should never have left. Johnny is shocked, but understands. The Governor realizes that they aren't going to let them in. So he graphically decapitates Tyreese and leaves him to turn._

* * *

 _The prison group is shocked, and even Phillips own men are are shocked. Phillip himself has no reaction, and he tells Rick's group to hand over Michonne, or he'll kill every one of them. He kicks Tyreese's headless body towards biters._

 _This hits Johnny really hard. And he angrily berates Michonne for leaving Tyreese back there. Michonne doesn't answer. Johnny angrily tells her "say something". She doesn't._

 _In his enraged state, Johnny's LOST MC side comes out, and he actually pulls out his AP Pistol, threatening to shoot her, screaming "FUCKING SAY SOMETHING!"._

 _Michonne is serprisingly unfazed and keeps staring at him._

 _Rick and Carly both have to hold Johnny back, telling him to calm down. Rick says that they have to stay in the prison, or Tyreese died for nothing._

* * *

 _The Governor returns to where they captured Tyreese, and Woodbury soldier Lilly Caul asks how it went. The Governor says that it didn't work, and tells her that Rick's group shot Tyreese so he couldn't be used as leverage. The soldiers ask what they should do, and The Governor tells them that they have to kill them all._

* * *

 _LATER:_

 _The Grimes family, plus Johnny, Carly and Alice arrive outside and see Hershel kneeling over his dead son. Rick calls to Hershel notifying the Governor of their position. Hershel refuses to join them and with tears in his eyes replies, "Just leave me."_

* * *

 _Johnny and Alice volunteer to cover their escape with sniper rifles. Despite Carly's protests. Ricks agrees to this plan._

* * *

 _Alice and Johnny snipe Woodbury soldiers. Unaware of Lilly killing Lori._

 _Eventually Gabe finds them. About to shoot Johnny, who doesn't see Gabe._

 _Alice jumps infront, sacrificing herself for her surrogate brother._

 _Johnny completely fucking loses it. And he tackles Gabe._

 _After a thick fist fight. Eventually has Gabe has Johnny in a head lock. Johnny soon manages to stab a knife into Gabes' the leg. He then kicks Gabe backwards onto the floor and angrily stomps on his head, 2 times. Then takes a brief pause._

 _"AHHH!" Johnny shouts angrily, and stomps Gabe a final time a sick crush sound is head, as Gabe was never shown at that point._

* * *

 _LATER:_

 _Johnny realizing that Carly is probably long gone, heads for his bike, and drives off, assumably to track them, But not before shooting Tyreese's zombie head. Giving Tyreese peace in death. He also brings Alice's body on the bike._

 _Assumably burying her before the events with Joe._

* * *

 **Johnny isn't often one to have much reaction to character deaths.. I wanted to give Alice's loss more of an impact.. The savage slaughter of THE CLAIMERS was always a hint that Johnny and Rick never "truly" recovered from the prison massacre.. Espically by Carly's reaction towards them both..**


	41. Chapter 41

**I'm adding Michael into this.. I feel like I don't give him enough focus anymore.. So this story tries to do so..**

 **While also making him a badass..**

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS EARLIER:

Considering Carly has been missing for what is assumed several months. Michael, using the tracking app flew a helicopter and ended up in Gerogia. Only to realize he's out of gas, and crash lands.

Once on the ground, he is found by a horde of zombies. But is saved by Abraham Forde and his small crew. During this whole time, Michael is wearing his blue suit. He stands out a little, and Rosita playfully teases him about it. But Michael admits he has no other clothes on him. Though he also finds some canned foods that are tucked in the back of the helicopter he didn't even know about. So everyone got to eat. And still had more left over. Though Abraham said they have use them sparingly.

* * *

Michael quickly befriends Abraham, Rosita, and even Eugene a little though not as much. Enough he tells them about Carly, and they agree to look for her, despite the "mission".

Though from what Michael says, the zombie virus doesn't seem to have effected Los Santos, cause of his clear shock at Abraham explaining about it.

* * *

The gang run into some zombies are seen fighting them off. Michael only has the black Beratta Pistol he brought. I would of given him an AP Pistol. But I like this one better.

Abraham has a M16, Rosita an SNS Pistol.

Eugene stood in the back. Watching.

* * *

Still using the track app, Michael winds up at the prison. But finds it destoried and he fears the worse. Though Rosita convinces him not to give up fate. But Abraham says nothing at all. Michae's reaction brings back bad memories, which are explained later.

* * *

 **Yeah.. Mikey and Abraham are buddies..**

 **I figured this could get interesting..**

 **But they aren't excatly surrogate brothers like Rick and Johnny.. Well, not yet at least... In fact. They don't 100% trust each other.. But still will have the others back..**


	42. Chapter 42

**Pinkie becomes kinda "unhinged" after what Phillip did to her.. Can't have something THAT horrible happen to her, without it having a true meaning in the end..**

* * *

The group decide to go back to Hershel's farm, after Rick and Johnny fix themselves up from their injuring from the fight.

Staying at a deserted house, Rick hears a telephone ringing and answers it and talks to a woman who is apparently with a bigger group. After speaking with her, they decide to stay.

While hunting. Rick tells Johnnny and Carly about the woman. Looking for their input.

Johnny is uncertain about it. Carly agrees. the 3 encounter an unknown survivor. Before Carly can even get close, the man is torn apart by a mass of zombies, cause Rick says not to waste the bullet when it's already too late for the poor man.

After walking away, they find an open car filled with lots of supplies which apparently belonged to the unknown survivor. Carly asks "why? Why would he go unarmed?"

Johnny: Carly. He

Rick: Oh.. I get it... Like Carol.

* * *

The next day. Rick gets a call on the phone of the house they are staying in. Rick begins to talk to the voice and converse about their ordeals. Eventually, he asks for the woman's name and she answers "It's me, Lori".

Horrifiied, Rock then forcefully unplugs the phone, but can still hear Lori speaking on the line. This causes him to realize that the phone calls were all in his head and that he is trying to console his massive sense of guilt by " talking" to his wife. Eventually, he "hangs up" although he takes the phone with him in his backpack when they depart later that day.

* * *

Continuing their journey, Rick tries to teach as much as he can to Carl, to help him be able to stay alive even if Rick should be killed. When Rick leaves Carl alone, in order to forage for some gas, a zombie attacks the child, who's saved by Michonne. Michonne rejoins the group, revealing that a still unknown survivor from the prison escaped. Michonne was following the tracks to find out if he/she was one of them, or one of the attackers. The next morning they are reunited with Glenn and Maggie Greene, who are riding on horseback. Maggie learns that her father and brother are dead. Carly comforts her.


	43. Chapter 43

**Instead of Pinkie being unhinged.. Well, she probably still becomes a little unhinged.. But she actually "leaves"... Like Carol did in the show.. While Carol did cause she hated killing.. Pinkie does it, cause Carly told her what Rick and Johnny and did so soon after what Phillip did to her.. She's sort of lost hope in humanity at the moment..**

* * *

After following Glenn and Maggie to the farm. Andrea is the first to see them.

"YOUR BACK!" Andrea cries, hugging Carly tightly.

"I missed you two" Carly said, returns the hug.

"... Anyone save my bike?" Johnny asked.

"Right there" Andrea said, pointing at his Hexter.

Johnny runs over, hugging it and kissing it.

Andrea is visably uncomfortable.

"... Is that normal?" She asked.

"Serprisingly yes" Carly replied.


	44. Chapter 44

"So anyway.. We found Dash and Sally when we came back during the battle.. We thought you guys were dead.. Dash and I are becoming real close." Andrea said. Like Rick, Johnny, Sally, and Dale. She is now wearing a plain white t-shirt.

"Just don't encourage her alocholism." Carly said.

"Yeah.. Said she doesn't have a problem.. But she clearly does" Andrea giggled.

"She's been saying she doesn't for 15 years." Carly giggled.

"Anyway, is Pinkie here? I really missed her" Carly said.

"Yeah.. But... We worry about her current state of mind.. She won't tell us anything.. But Dale says she thought about sucide at one point.. Whatever happened at the prison.. She isn't coping very good" Andrea said.

Carly doesn't responde, just goes to find Pinkie.

* * *

Carl sees Sophia and tells her that he knows how she feels about not having a mother, since he now has lost his.

However, Sophia is completely delusional, saying. "Don't be stupid, my mom is crying in the other room, she's not dead!"

"... That's Maggie, she's not your mom" Carl said, kinda creeped out.

"Yes she is you idiot.. She's my mom, and she's NOT dead!" Sophia said angrily.

Carly paused.

"... Do you remember me?" He asked nervously.

Sophia smiled, though kind of a creepy smile.

"Of coarse I remember you. I love you!" Sophia cried, hugging him. Futher creeping him out. But he returns the hug.

* * *

"... Sophia's crazy" Carl said, being tucked in by Rick.

"Aren't they always" Rick chuckled.

"No, really.. She thinks Maggie is her mom.. She's crazy" Carly said.

"No.. She's not.. Remembering Carol would make her sad.. So she's trying to drain all memory of her, I guess" Rick said.

"That's stupid" Carl groaned. Which makes Rick a little bit angry.

"No damn it, it's not.. You watch your mouth."

"Okay, okay.. I wasn't thinking.. I'm sorry" Carl said.

"She's you friend Carl.. Girlfriend even.. You need to support her.. She's lost her family.. If making up a new one is how she copes.. You need to support her, even if you find it weird" Rick said.

"I will.. I promise" Carl said.

* * *

In the attic bedroom, Pinkie is seen drinking a whiskey she stole off Dash.. Lord only knows where Dash even found it in the first place.

Pinkie, not having other clothes, still is wearing the orange jumpsuit. Orange doesn't even look overly good on her. But it's still a little cute with her uncleaned red hair. She never washed it at the prison. She barely showered actually.. Only when Billy said she was really getting bad, smell wise.. Because she didn't trust the water.

"Pinkie, please don't drink."Carly said, entering the room.

"... Carly?"

Carly hugs her. "Yes.. It's me"

"How'd you get out of there!?"

"Rick and I got away when Woodbury was destorying the prison.. We lost Lori.. But we later were reunited with Johnny, and later Michonne."

"Has she forgiven Johnny for pulling the gun on her?"

"Yes.. She has" Carly

Carly adds in the parts with Joe when saying how they found Johnny.

"... Rick and Johnny.. Snapped?" Pinkie asked nervously.

Carly noded. Without responding, Pinkie begins packing a bag with some spare clothes she change into later.. Get out of that sweaty prison suit.

"What are you doing Jones?" Carly asked.

"I'M LEAVING!" Pinkie cried o

"Pinkie.. No, you can't leave!" Carly begged.

"I can!.. Everyone is crazy!.. Trevor's crazy.. Phillips crazy.. And now Johnny and hiis new BFF are both crazy.. Probably even _your_ crazy.. EVERYONE'S CRAZY!" Pinkie cried, clearly paranoid.

"We can't just leave our new friends Pinkie"

"Correction.. YOU can't!.. You can stay.. I have to leave" Pinkie criied, throwing her MicroSMG and the whiskey bottle both into the bag.

"Pinki-"

"Don't you get it!.. As I was laying there.. Watching Phillip get killed by his own men.. I realized.. It didn't make me feel better to see him die.. It was just another kill.. It's ALL just killing!.. There's no honour in ANY of this!.. I'm not staying.. And I'm not going to Los Santos either... I'm on my own.. I need to be on my own." Pinkie said.

"But Pin-"

Before Carly finished, Pinkie sneaks though a window, and runs into the forest. Carrying the backpack. And a swissblade knife in her pocket. Shortly after Pinkie left the room, Johnny enters. Wearing a dirty, blood stained, white t-shirt.

"Andrea was hoping to find you.. I think she really likes you now" He said.

"I like her two.. But she can wait" Carly said, sitting on the bed, sadly sighing.

"... Lancer left, didn't see?" Johnny asked. Johnny: I heard.

"Yes"

"She'll probably be back eventually.. But she's been though a lot Carly" Johnny said.

"... Can we just... stay here for a while, Johnny?" Carly asked, hugging him.

"Of coarse."

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING

Rick heads to the attic.

"Hey Johnny.. Time to go hunting for din-"

Carly and Johnny, are still getting redressed.

"Johnny?" Rick asked.

"Oh, uhh.. Hey brother" Johnny said, awkwardly.

"... Enjoying alone time?" Rick asked.

Carly giggles at Johnny's embarressed face.

"Just be careful.. I don't want Carl seeing you, ontop of everything else" Rick said.

"That's why we used the attic, nobody goes up there" Carly said.

"If you say so" Rick said.

Awkward silence.

"... Johnny, what happened to you Lost MC jacket?" Rick asked.

"Alice always wrote on it to mess with me a little.. I ended up getting rid of it, as it just reminded me of her" Johnny admitted.

"Whatever helps you cope I guess" Rick said.

* * *

"Fuck, it's been nearly two hours, and still no elk" Rick groaned, having borrowed Andrea's sniper rifle.

"Maybe they died out" Johnny said, holding his AP Pistol. Only gun he still had saved from the prison.

"Maybe.. Or maybe were to tired and hungry to look properly.. Whatever, lets leave them be for today" Rick said. Shooting a snake.

"Lets find 3 more snakes, and improvise with that" Rick said, grabbing the dead snake.

"Boy, Sally is gonna hate us for this." Johnny chuckled.


	45. Chapter 45

**Good thing I have the actual books, to help post dialogues..**

* * *

Early the next morning, the survivors are woken by a gunshot.

Outside, Andrea, standing on the roof, points her rifle at three new arrivals: Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa, and Eugene Porter. Believing they are thre to hurt them or worse. Ordering them to leave or die.

Abraham tries to calm her down, saying they just need supplies. Johnny and Rick arrive. Both pointing Pistols at them, futher heading things up. Suddenly Michael comes out.

"Everybody calm down!" Michael cried, standing between Rick and Abraham. Still wearing the blue suit, with the white shirt.

"DAD!" Carly cried hugging him.

"See, told you we'd find her" Rosita said, patting Michael's shoulder. Michael smiles at her, not having a response.

Michael admits to Carly that that Eugene is a scientist.

Eugene comfirms this, saying he was working on a project with nine other people to map out the human genome, planning to develop diseases that would only affect people in certain regions. He then claims to know exactly what caused the dead to start walking, and goes on to say that once Washington knows what he knows, "they can stop this whole mess once and for all."

Rick asks Abraham what is a herd, after Abraham mentioned it several times.

Before Abraham can answer him, Andrea has climbed down from the roof and is pointing a gun at Eugene, demanding to know what he knows. Johnny telling her to calm down before she gets herself killed. She refuses.

Abraham disarms Andrea, knocking her to the ground, and fires a bullet into the air.

"That bullet I just fired.. I'm sure it was heard from directions, for miles. Any zombie nearby no doubt heard it. And is no doubt following it. Following a sound. Cause sound usually means people. And people means to _food.._ Stupid as those fuckers are.. They will forget about the sound.. But fact is.. By that point, others would of followed them.. And together, they would just keep walking cause everyone else is walking.. And would keep heading to that particular direction.. Others would see them. Join them.. Eventually hundreds.. Than thousands.. More.. And that is a _horde.._ And before long. They will find us. And you'll all be fucked!" Abraham explains.

He then addresses Andrea's question and asks Eugene to tell the group what he would've said if he "hadn't been so busy focusing on not shitting [his] pants." Eugene says that it's classified, and he can't tell her anything. Abraham reiterates what Eugene said, stating that it's classified. He does vouch for Eugene though, saying that he used to think he was crazy, but, now knows that he's actually really smart.

ABRAHAM: The thing about smart mother fuckers is that sometimes, they sound like crazy mother fuckers to stupid mother fuckers.

Dale, previously silent, yells at Abraham, saying that he can't talk to them like that and he has no idea what they've been through. Abraham responds by screaming that he used to have an eight year old boy, a six year old girl, and an ex-wife, but, now he doesn't. Rosita attempts to calm Abraham down. He apologizes and offers to give up their weapons if they can spend the night at the farm _(mentioning he's not usually like this, and is actually nice)._ Dale and the group reluctantly agree, and they all walk toward the house.

* * *

In the morning, Abraham approaches Andrea and apologizes to her for hitting her. And asking if Rick is in charge.

"Yes. The bald one is his right hand man.. I can see why. He's a good leader" Andrea said, referring to Johnny.

She asks if the guy in blue _(Michael)_ is Abraham's right hand man.

"No. I don't really have one.. He's just for the ride." Abraham admits.

As they engage in small talk. Andrea mentions Pinkie. And how she left. But that nobody really blamed her.

Before they continue, Abraham sees a small group of roamers approaching the fence. He grabs Andrea's pitchfork and hops the fence, taking out at least five of them. He tells the group that this was just the beginning. "It's just not safe here," he says. "What do they tell you when you get lost in the woods? Stay in one place. Why do they tell you that? So you'll be easy to find for the people who are looking for you. Well, the whole fucking world is looking for you right now." He says that they're leaving in a few hours with or without the group.

* * *

Later, Andrea privately talks to Carly. Asking if she misses Pinkie.

"Of coarse I do" Carly said, but not rudely.

Andrea offers to be Pinkie's _replacement._ Saying she needs an _Amy_ replacement.

Smiling, Carly accepts this. And hugs her.

* * *

Similarly. Sally approaches Rick. Discuessing how she misses Lori.

"I know you do" Rick said, hugging her. It's assumed the two get closer from than.

* * *

Michael has this moment with Dash.

As often hinted in my stories. Mike is a father figure to her.

In truth. The first thing Michael asked after hugging Carly was.

 _Is Dash okay?_

* * *

 **I really need to use more of Dash Lucia these days..**

 **She's a fan favorite. Jason has a story for her.. And she appeared in several guest appearences for Sarah's stories..**

 **I don't really give her enough development anymore.. Except the fact she's clearly an alcoholic _(and refuses to accept it)_.. Has a weak relationship to her rebellious daughter Ariena _(because of said alcholism)_.. And is much more unhinged and violent than her sister Sally, even BEFORE meeting Packie.. **


	46. Chapter 46

Later that evening everyone is now packing it. Carly eating some leftover snake. She finds it really gross, but not like she has a whole lot of options.

* * *

Maggie tells Glenn that she never wants to see the farm ever again. Glenn says he thought she would want to stay, because of the memories she had there. Maggie responds by saying she doesn't have a family. "Just act like I never did, or the pain will never leave. Now help me start packing," she tells a shocked Glenn.

* * *

The group begins loading up Abraham's truck. When they finish, Johnny says that he's riding with Rick and Carl in their car. Dale agrees, saying there will be more room for them. Andrea promises to keep Carly company in the truck.

"Thanks blondie" Johnny said, which is his nickname for her.

* * *

 **Same one he has for Seras in DEMONS**

* * *

On her way to the car, Johnny glances at Maggie, who is sadly looking at the farm. Johnny than asks Rick if there's room for one more, and Carl happily says yes, he grw to like Johnny.

Before they leave, Rick pulls Johnny and Carl aside to talk to him. Rick tells them to keep an eye on the new group, make sure they aren't pulling anything stupid.

Rick then give "you, are not safe" speech. And he makes Carl promise him that he will never let his guard down. Carl promises he won't, and the group begins their journey to Washington, D.C.

* * *

"Hey Carly.. If we DO find Pinkie.. W -Will it mean you wont need me anymore" Andrea asked nervously. Carly hugs her.

"Don't be silly, of coarse it won't. We're be our own little three-o" Carly giggles.

Andrea hugs her slightly tighter. Nearly calling her _Amy._


	47. Chapter 47

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

Rick has a dream about being back at home and saving Carl from almost being hit by a car. Lori then comes up to him telling him Carl is safe, Rick says he can't protect anyone, Lori kisses him, however she turns into an undead version of herself and blames Rick for what happened to her. She proceeds to bite him in the neck and starts to devour him.

Ricks wakes up in a panic, however he calms down before he wakes Carl up. He heads outside his tent and relieves Abraham of his shift. He starts talking to Lori on the phone and he tells her about his dream, she tells him to stop blaming himself and to move on. Rick tells her that he thinks he should stop talking to her after he asks her "am I crazy?" for doing so, she saying yes. However a tired Glenn almost catches him, when he comes out for his shift, Rick tells him to go back to bed and he does so immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maggie Greene is going through a very serious stage of depression, due to the loss of her entire family and the fact that Glenn is unable to comfort her. The group scavenges a small town for supplies, and discovers a zombie that is too weak to attempt to eat anyone. The group wonders if the zombies can be malnourished or even starve to death.

* * *

"I been meaning to ask. If your here, who's in charge of the team?" Johnny asked.

"Packie" Michael said.

"I have to say.. Not being in charge is fun change" Michael admits.

"Good, but Carly and I _did_ talk Rick and the others into putting you in committee.. They also want Abraham. After all, he was sargent in the army" Johnny said.

"The what?" Michael said.

"Me, Rick, Dale.. And now you and Abraham.. We're all in charge.. Mostly me and Rick.. But you, Abraham and Dale still have a lot of athurity, long as you prove it to everyone" Johnny said.

"Makes sense.. But no girls up there?"

"No, that's what Rick first asked.. Andrea is close. But even she doesn't want the full responsibility." Johnny said.

* * *

At nightfall, the group has set up camp and talk about the malnourished zombie, they talk about what they have tended to calling them, Eugene says "zombies," while Rick and his group call them "roamers" and "lurkers." Glenn decides to go and check on Maggie, he asks Dale and Andrea to watch Sophia while he goes and investigates her disappearance. As Glenn calls out for Maggie, it is shown in a silhouette that Maggie has hung herself up in a tree. Later revealed as a sucide attempt.

Abraham cuts her down, only to find that she is not breathing. Glenn wants to do CPR, but Abraham puts a gun to Maggie's head and says that she is dead, and they have to shoot her or she will come back as a zombie. Glenn and him argue, and Abraham says he HAS to do this. But suddenly Michael pulls out his Beratta pistol, pointing at Abraham.

"Put the gun down Abraham" Michael said, not much emotion.

"What? You gonna shoot me Michael?"

"You know I don't want to.. But I will" Michael warned.

"You people don't seem to remember how it works.. You die you turn.. She'll kill us!" Abraham cried.

"Maybe she's not dead" Michael said, still not much emotion.

"That's bullshit.. She's not moving! SHE'S DEAD!"

Suddenly Maggie bursts up, Abraham believes she's a zombie. But Glenn says "SHE'S ALIVE!"

Abraham is left horrified of his own actions.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING:

The group goes back to camp, and Maggie does not want to talk to anyone, even her husband Glenn, about what she had tried to do.

Andrea and Dale are seen talking about the incident and Andrea tells Dale that she feels sorry for Sophia as she treats Maggie as her actual mother, rather than Carol. Dale agrees and Andrea asks him if he ever feels the same way about Billy and Ben, to which he replies yes and it is one of the things that keeps him going each day.

* * *

Michael is watching over the camp that night until Abraham comes to relieve him, but Abraham warns him that if Michael ever points a gun at him again, he will kill him. Unfazed, Michael replies that the next time Abraham does something to require Michael putting a gun to him, Michael won't hesitate to kill Abraham.

* * *

The next day, when taking a pee near a tree, Michael is attacked by a zombie but does not have a weapon and is unable to defend himself, but can see Abraham pointing a gun in his direction. Michael screams for Abraham to shoot, but Abraham just watches.

Finally, Abraham shoots the zombie and saves Mike's life. Abraham walks away from the group, and Rosita finds him shaking and sweating.

Abraham tells her he was pointing the gun at Michael before he even saw the zombie. Saying the way Michael spoke to him. It really angered him.

He hugs Rosita tearfully, saying, "don't let me kill again."

Rosita says that what happened before wasn't Abraham's fault. The attackers diserved it.

But Abraham says "don't matter."


	48. Chapter 48

The next day Michael finds Abraham. Apologizing for that whole gun thing. Saying he was just protecting Maggie. But Abraham breaks into tears. Confusing Michael.

"I.. I changed Michael." Abraham said.

Michael doesn't reply.

"I was gonna kill you.. And I was gonna kill Maggie.. I don't know who I am anymore." Abraham said.

Michael still doesn't responde.

"It's time I told you how I lost my family... When it all started, a group of suvivors formed- Locals. We banded together... They raped my wife and daughter"

Michael is speechless.

"Wife and I had split.. But I lived nearby.. First thing I did after all this started was find them. Fuck what the TV was saying.. She was with good people.. Friends.. Neighbours.. Good people.. We holed up in a grocery store. Seemed an easy enough place to defend. And supplies were everywhere.. Me and a few others went out to find more though. Just in case.. But I hadn't realized what those people have become.. Like a fucking switch went off.. Good, law abiding people. Became monsters.. I don't know what set them off. Never will.. Maybe they thought these were the only woman left alive.. My son tried to fight them.. They made him watch"

"... Oh god" Michael said, quitely.

"When I found out... I snapped.. I did AWFUL things to them.. I had help, but I did the worst to be sure.. Six men.. Pulled apart with my bare hands.. One boy was pratically turned inside out.. He was a good boy. Before.. Mowed my lawn a few times"

"You did what you had to t-"

"No Michael. I did what I WANTED to do.. My saw it.. They were horrified.. They left me.. We're frightened of me... I can't say I blame them.. But I went to find them.. When I finally did... They were dead.. DEAD dead.. Well, except my daughter.. She was one of those MONSTERs.. She came after me.. Had a look on her face.. Like she remembered everything I did.. Like she the girl still inside her WANTED to kill me.. I had to shoot her... I had to shoot my baby girl in the face!"

Michael is speechless. Not having a response.

"Few months later, I found Rosita and Eugene.. We were robbed by some strangers.. I caught them.. I KILLED them.. They threatened us, but I still murdered them.. I can't believe how EASY it was.. How it did not upset me... I even wanted to kill YOU.. Over that argument we had... I don't know what I am anymore Michael.. It scares me.. _I_ scare me" Abraham said.

Michael, still not responding. Simply pats him on the back in comfort.


	49. Chapter 49

**I forgot about this story..,**

* * *

The group stop at a gas station and try to decide what the best route to Washington, D.C. is.

Rick tells Johnny that he wants to take the interstate to his hometown, to get extra supplies from the police station and to check on some "old friends." Johnny agrees, he grabs Carly, and even Abraham. Albraham tells Michael that he's in charge while they are gone.

* * *

On the first night of their trip, while Abraham is on watch, the gang of them are taken by friend allies of Joe.


	50. Chapter 50

Rick awakens from being unconscious to find him and the others all tied up. And a Cattleman revolver pointed at him by the leader of the hostile group.

"Don't move one arm.. In fact NONE of you fuckers move!" The leader said.

"My name is Steve.. And you knew my uncle.. Joe." He continued.

"Yes, the fucker tri-"

Before Johnny finished, Steve whacked him with the revolver.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE DID!" Steve shouted angrily.

"Now.. One of you will admit to what happened. Or you all die.. Starting baldy here" Steve said, now aiming at Johnny.

"... It was me. Let the others go.. It was me." Rick said bravely.

Steve paused. Than shoots Johnny in the stomach anyway.

"HEY, WHAT THE FU-"

Before Rick finshed one of the men whacks him with one of the many combat shoguns they have.

"I never agreed to let the others go, now did I" Steve laughed, and shoots Johnny in the leg.

Rick breaks free and charges at Steve but is shot by one of the shotguns. Badly wounding him.

"RICK!" Johnny screamed.

Steve points the revolver at Rick. Exucution style.

"This is for Jo-"

Suddenly there is a gunshot. But not from Steve. In fact, Steve is hit right in the back of the head. Shortly followed by two more shots, and Steve, although already dead, is hit twice in the back, and goes flying, landing on his stomach.

"PINKIE!" Carly screamed excitedly at seeing who the shooter is.. She's come back. She's still wearing the prison pants. But she found a tank top. And is wearing that.

"OPEN FIRE!" Screamed one of the soldiers, but Abraham reveals to have freed himself and grabbed his Sawed-off AK47. Shooting 3 in a row.

Pinkie opens fire with her MicroSMG. The last one tries crawling away. But Pinkie shoots him, despite his pleads to be spared. Reminding us of her darker side.

Obviously, Carly is the first to hug Pinkie. And Rick greets her back, as Abraham helped him and Johnny up

"Sorry if I overreated by leaving"

"It's okay. You were quite tramatized Pinkie" Carly said.

"Anyway, we need some first aid for these twp" Abraham said.

"I saw one. Follow me" Pinkie said, putting the MicroSMG in a makeshift holster she created at the prison. Also made one for her famish Colt 32.

* * *

 **Like Jerry from PINKIE'S STORY.** **Steve's not a big enough character to have a big epic death.. But I at least wanted it to "stand out" if this was a movie or tv show..**

 **Any thoughts?**


	51. Chapter 51

_Pinkie is seen outside_ the camp. _When she hears a familiar voice call out her name. She turns to see the ghost of Phillip Blake. His face not left with any marks from the bullet._

 _Pinkie gasps and grabs for her Colt 32._

 _"Don't bother wasting your ammo.. I'm already dead." Phillip said._

 _"So what? Now your gonna haunt me Governer?.. Why not Michonne?" Pinkie said, more annoyed than anything. Only we the readers know Phillip by name. Well.. Rick briefly heard it at Woodbury._

 _"Michonne got emotionally past me.. You did not.. I'm still in your head." Phillip said._

 _"So what? Your my conscious, or some bullshit?"  
_

 _"More or less." Phillip said._

 _"You know going back to these people is a mistake.. I never would of found you. If Rick hasn't followed that crashed helicopter.. He's a curse Pinkie.. He gets people killed."_

 _"You would of found us one way or another.. You had your researches.. If anyone's at fault.. It's Michonne for not finishing you off at Woodbury.. But I'm sure she already knows that. Don't need me reminding her." Pinkie said._

 _"What about when Rick killed Dexter.. Or what Carly said he did to Joe.. Rick's losing it Pinkie.. Soon he'll become no better than I was." Phillip said._

 _"How did you know about that?"_

 _"I'm from your head Lancer. I know all 'you' know." Phillip said._

 _"Well.. Your not gonna scare me.. People like you and Elwood don't scare me.. Not anymore." Pinkie said._

 _"There will ALWAYS be people like me Pinkie." Phillip warned._

 _Pinkie doesn't responde._

 _"This apocalypse leaves humanity lawless.. People like me, are out there.. With no cops to stop us.. You said it yourself. There's no honour in any of this." Phillip said._

 _"Rick believes we can change.. So does Carly." Pinkie said._

 _"We're see Pinkie. We're see."_

* * *

Pinkie is lightly shaken awake by Abraham. She and Abraham share a tent. Though he doesn't actually use it much. Luckily for her. As he's large man. And it's a small tent.

They only have three tents. And Johnny already called dibs on sharing Carly's.

"Pinkie. I'm going hunting.. Wanna come?" Abraham asked. holding his sawed off AK47.

"Alright.. Sure." Pinkie yawned.

"Leave your guns. We're share the rifle.. Save on ammo." Abraham says.

Pinkie nodes in understanding. Not telling him about her dream.

"Won't we wake the others?" Pinkie asked.

"Probably. But they don't sleep much anyway." Abraham replied.

Pinkie throws on her a her famish black zip up hoodie. Michael found it at the prison aftermath, and knew it was Pinkie's. Rosita said he even hugged it the first time. Thinking it meant Pinkie was dead. Michael never known her too well. But still grown to like her.

"Any breakfast? I'm starving." She said.

Abraham hands her canned food, saying he wasn't hungry.

"Huh. Canned.. It's like I never we never left Alanta." Pinkie tired chuckled, started eating it with her hands. As she has no fork.

"I'll wait near the forest." Abraham said, leaving the tent.

"Sure." Pinkie said, still trying to eat the canned food without a fork.

* * *

 **Something about characters eating that I like posting.. Espically for camping.**


	52. Chapter 52

**I found the perfect song for this story..**

 **Youtube MYUU - CRIME SCENE..**

 **Myuu is Pianist that does spooky songs on youtube.. He/she also use uses other instruments.. I don't know much about the band. If it even "is" a band.. But it's amazing.. It works for just about anything..**

* * *

Meanwhile, the other survivors complain of spending the night out in the open, and running out of food. Dale wants to find a place to live with Andrea and the twins, so they can break away from the group, but she refuses. Espically without Carly. He says he will take the truck to find a place, and hopes he can talk _sense_ into Andrea.

Eugene plans on taking inventory of the food to see when rationing might have to be enforced.

* * *

Rick, Abraham, and Carl, and the two girls make it to the Grimes' old neighborhood, and Carl doesn't want to go inside. Rick says he'll be back in a minute, because he wants to see if Morgan and Duane are still there. Suddenly, he is struck in the back of the head with a shovel, like Duane did to him before. Assuming it is Duane again, he calls out to him, only to see Morgan a bearded, weak looking, Morgan Jones ready to kill him with a sharpened stick.

"Morgan! It's Rick!"

"... Rick?"

"Hang on I got him." Carly said pointing her AP Pistol at Morgan.

"No.. It's okay." Rick said.

When Morgan recognizes Rick, he begins to weep. Morgan takes Rick to Duane, who is now a zombie, and chained up in their house. He is overwhelmed with grief, and says that he just needed Duane to remember who he is. He had killed four looters and some dogs and fed them to his zombie son, much to Rick's bewilderment. Rick sympathetically gives Morgan his M1911 Pistol, saying that is _not_ Duanne, and Morgan needs to put Duanne out of his misery.

* * *

Rick joins the others outside, so Morgan may have a moment alone. Rick tells them that Morgan will now be joining them, much to Abraham's protest. Rick says, "He's no different from us. We do terrible things to protect the ones we love." A gunshot rings out, and Morgan exits the house and tells them that it's done.

They all leave, except Johnny who has slight trouble starting his Hexter.

Johnny sees that zombie Duanne had in fact NOT been mercy killed. And Johnny, without much emotional reaction at all, shoots the zombie himself with his AP Pistol, before riding off to catch the others. Not telling Morgan. Probably _never_ tells Morgan.


	53. Chapter 53

In the morning, Abraham tells Rick if he is tired, he could drive. Rick disagrees, and they leave the place. A little bit later, they discover a herd (a large group of zombies). Abraham, who predicted this happening. Yells they have to drive as fast as they can, and they do. The herd starts to block the road, and they crash their car into another car, throwing Abraham out of the back.

Zombies are surrounding the car, Rick wakes Carl up. Morgan is in a panic and tries to run. Rick tells them to stay on top of the cars, and Morgan yells hysterically that they're dead. Rick tells Morgan to shut up and follow him. They are in the middle of zombies, and Abraham covers them. He doesn't want Carl to slow them down, so he puts him on his shoulders, and they begin to run.

* * *

While trying to escape from the herd of zombies, Rick realizes that they'll lead them right to the others. Carly suggests to go to a desolate house, stay there for a while and then sneak out. Morgan is about to contradict him, but Abraham says it's a good idea because it might be their best shot.

* * *

The house's door is locked, so Johnny kicks it open. All four enter the house and Rick says they need to move the rack in front of the door to slow the zombies down. They also need something noisy, a battery operated thing to make noise. Morgan goes upstairs, and finds a racecar track. In the room he notices that a little boy has been shot in the head. Morgan leaves the room, and goes into another only to see another child, who's dead. He finds a doll, and takes it with him. Lastly, he finds a couple of adults, who had tried to commit suicide with poison, and have also been shot in the head. Morgan starts to cry.

* * *

He returns downstairs with the toys, Carl has found a blender. Rick asks what's wrong, and Morgan tells them what he saw. Abraham yells that they don't have time to dwell on that now, and zombies break the window. Morgan starts the track and doll and Carl turns the blender on, and they run to another room. They're about to leave, and Rick says it should be easy as long as they get low and take it slow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben is poking a dead cat. Billy appears and is surprised about what he's doing. Ben threatens Billy and tells him not to tell Dale. Billy anxiously agrees.

Dale and Andrea are taking a walk and they discover the boys. Dale says the place is nice, but Andrea says they might not be safe there. Dale disagrees, and says they just have to keep from firing guns, and reminds Andrea about his "pegleg", like Maggie called it, saying that he's not capable of mobility anymore. Dale wants everybody to stay with them there, and reminds her that it's a large area, where they can see everything moving. Andrea isn't sure, but Dale says it's what's best for them.

* * *

Elsewhere, Glenn asks Maggie when they're going to talk. She says they don't have to, Glenn starts to get angry and says they have to because she tried to hang herself. Maggie tells him not to raise his voice and tells him she's okay. She informs him that she was going to hang herself because they couldn't have a baby. She also tells him that when people die, there's no light or voices, like Hershel expected. Lastly Maggie says she wants to spend more time with Glenn and Sophia, knowing that this is all they get. They kiss. Suddenly, Glenn notices familiar faces.

* * *

Rick, and his group arrive at the camp, Morgan with them.

Rick tells them to pack their equipment, and Glenn asks what's going on and what happened to the car. Abraham reminds them they are in a hurry, and Rick asks where everybody else is. Maggie tells him that they went to a farm nearby, and Rick goes to pick them up. Michonneinsists that Maggie and Glenn share a horse and Rick and Carl take the other. Glenn asks what they are running from. Michonne points to the herd, and they escape.

* * *

Rick is going to pick up Dale, Andrea, and the twins but Dale reveals that they're not coming with him. Rick says that there's about two thousand or more zombies which are following them. Eugene asks if he heard right, and Dale says yes. He thinks that if they stay quiet in their house, the herd will walk on by. Eugene says they're a force of nature, and that if some of them start to bash the door, others will follow suit and will not stop until they're in the house. Rick agrees, and Andrea says it's definitely not safe for them. Everyone is packing up, and Morgan introduces himself to Eugene and Rosita.

* * *

While everybody is packing up, Dale isn't ready to leave. He says lastly that everything is Rick's fault, he brought Morgan and the zombies with him. He thinks that Rick puts them all in danger too often. He yells that he ruins everything, and that the farm was perfect. Andrea pushes him to leave, and he assures her he is coming. As they walk away, Dale says he's anxious to see the next way Rick will endanger them all.

* * *

 **Those are the only books I have for now..**


	54. Chapter 54

**For any Myuu fans out there.. His/her music is so perfect for this story.. very haunting, creepy. But very sad and beautiful.. My sister and I love it..**

 **The best songs for thoughout this story.. And maybe Demons are...**

 *** EVIL RETURNS**

 *** COUNTDOWN**

 *** ON THE CHAIN**

 *** DEEP VOICE**

* * *

In another scene not from the comments. The crew stop for some gas.

During this break. Michonne aproaches Pinkie. Who goes in a abandonedgas store. Taking some whiskey. She's been drinking a lot, sense Governer. Though it's not a problem, like it often was for Dash.

"I need to talk to you." Michonne said.

"No, I don't have a drinking problem." Pinkie groaned.

"It's about the Governer." Michonne said.

Pinkie pauses.

"... What about him?" Pinkie asked nervously.

"Carly told me that you said he raped you."

"... She what!?" Pinkie cried, feeling a little betrayed by the fact Carly would share something like that.

"Don't blame her.. There's a reason I made her tell." Michonne said.

Pinkie doesn't reply.

"He raped me too... For 3 days straight.. So I know how you feel."

"... He's haunting my dreams." Pinkie said, finally opening up.

"Is that so."

"... He said he represented my deep thoughts.. Ghost governer claimed that he never would of found us if not for Rick.. Truthfully I think it's yours for not killing him. But didn't want to make you feel any more guilty than probably already do."

"I know.. Your right.. Hershel, Tyresses and Patrica would be alive if I killed him that night.. But I was hoping I scared him with my torture.. Clearly I only made things worse.. So I'm sorry."

Pinkie doesn't respond.

"Guys. Time to go." Rick said, off view.

Pinkie sighs and grabs the whiskey with her as she heads back out. Hitting a nearby zombie with it. Knocking it over but not killing. As it wasn't even worth the effert. It was caught in a beartrap.


	55. Chapter 55

**I'm deciding to bring Niko into this.. I don't do much with DashXNiko. And I offically own that couple.. So I should do more..**

 **I figured.. Walking Dead is a good exuse just need a way to get him here..**

 **It could also give Dash more of a role in this story..**

* * *

As the group continue wondering around aimlessly. Out of nowhere Niko Bellic came out of the bushes, his trademark outfit kinda torn, and holding a SMG. Which is his trademark gun in my stories. Same with Packie and AK47's.

"I hate forests" Niko grumbled.

"GUN! GUN!" Rick screamed, him and a few others pointing their weapons at Niko, being a little on edge from what they been though lately.

"No! He's one of ours!" Johnny cried, stoppingRick, knowing Rick would listen to him.

"Hey man, I thought I lost you in the helicopter crash" Michael said, hugging him a little.

"Yeah.. Guess my war expirences finally counted for something." Niko chuckled.

"War expirences eh? You might be useful afterall" Rick said, smiling at him.

"Yeah.. I already saw the zombies, if that's what you mean" Niko said.

"More or less" Rick replied.

"Dash, your husband is here!" Michael playfully called out.

"... Husband?" Andrea asked, confused.

"Yeah. Long story, tell you later" Dash replied, and hugs him.

"... Where's Packie?" She asked.

"Not here.. He was busy when we took off." Niko admitted.

Dash squeezes him tighter.

"Ohh Niko.. It was all so horrible!"


	56. Chapter 56

**Decided to put Packie in this story after all.. I don't know when this story will ever end. So you know, might as well have him around.. He's one of the three playable characters in my ongoing GTA stories..**

 **The other two changes a lot.. But Packie is almost always one of them.. Maybe he's the "only" one..**

* * *

Pinkie sneak away to a target range with Andrea's sniper. However she switches focus onto some distant zombies.. Yes, not Walkers, zombies.

"Haha, 5 out of 5" Pinkie whispered/

 _Voice: Nice shooting._

Pinkie spins over to see Andrea. Still wearung her tank top and her hair ponytailed.

"I uhh.."

"It's okay red.. You can use the gun.. Carly said your good shot. And I see she's right.. Sorry there'snot any others ones around." Andrea said.

"Did you call me red?"

"Yeah.. Johnny calls me _blondie_ so I figured..."

"He's still calling you that? Usually he stops by now."

"Yeah.. Thing is.. I like it.. I told him I like it."

"Ohh.. Well, least someone finally does. Seras, Sachi and Tracy all told him to stop. Tracy even slapped him."

"Yeah.. Carly told me about that." Andrea said.

"'Speaking of which.. I know you and Carly have some kinda special bond.. I hope you know, I'm not trying to steal that from you."

"No, it's okay.. We can be our little group" Pinkie giggled.

"So... What made you come back?.. It has to be more than, you missed Carly."

"I don't know.. Things never changed. I tried to escape the violence.. But there IS no escaping it.. On my own, I met with a small camp. About 7 people. A lot of them hit on me, but in a cute way.. However, only 2 days later, they were attacked and killed by another group.. Only _I_ survived, as I had the most expirence. The leader of both groups turned to a zombies, I killed them with a knife I found in the camp. A swiss blade.. Afterwards, I took the remaining food I escaped.. I decided to head back, least I have friends here.. When I saw Rick and them held hostage. Part of the reason I killed, was, I guess a stress release.. But you can't escape the violence." Pinkie admitted.

"I know.. And sure Rick and Johnny are little unstable.. But we all are.. And we're with _good people_.. Not many of those left.. We can appricalate that." Andrea said, hugging her a little.

* * *

 **So far this has to be my most interesting Pinkie story..**

 **Shows how broken she is.. Always kinda was.. Ever sense Johnny shot her with a nail gun, and Trevor forcing her into a brutal gun fights, with zero expirence or training on her part.. Pinkie has never been "all there", mentally..**


	57. Chapter 57

**Another extended chapter.. Next chapter will be when I finally get more books and continue the story..**

* * *

While Niko and Packie playfully fuss over Dash. Rick takes the chance to approach Sally.

"I know you and Lori were close.. How you holding up?"

"Well.. People come and go.. But Carl's right. Everyone dies, we need to get use to that." Sally said, serprisingly emotionless.

"I.. I uhh.. Would you like to hook up?" Rick asked awkwardly. Sally doesn't reply. Though she turns to him in serprise.

"I know it's sudden.. But I been thinking about it sense we left the farm.. Least for a little bit anyway."

"... I'm sorry Rick, your kinda old for me." Sally said.

"Sure, by ten years. But who would notice." Rick replied.

"Good point... Your just not really my type.. I'm sorry" Sally said gently.

"I had a feeling.. Oh well.. It was worth a try" Rick said, serprisingly not too upset. He just wasn't very serprised.

"Who is though?"

"I don't know.. Honestly I'm not even sure if I want one. Least right now." Sally admitted.

* * *

 **AGES:**

 **Rick: 40** ** _(34 in the real comic, but 40 makes more sense in mine)._**

 **Sally: 30**

 **Dash: 32**

 **Packie: 38**

 **Johnny: 39**

 **Carly: 26**

 **Pinkie: 27**

 **Andrea: 36**

 **Dale: 73**

 **Niko: 38**

 **Abraham: 44**

 **Michael: 46**

 **Rosita: 26**

 **Eugene: 42**


	58. Chapter 58

**Finally got more comics.. Will be finally able to read them.. Till than.. I got an idea, sense Pinkie is big focus so far..**

* * *

Pinkie is shooting zombies with her 32 revolver, not wanting tyo lose touch with it. While also practice with a sniper rifle she found in one of the stores they scavanged.

Giving Glenn the Uzi. As he was the first to ask for it.

Pinkie manages to shoot two zombies in one bullet with the sniper.

"I still got it." Pinkie giggled, and than stopping at the end of the clip. Remembering they have to savior ammo, and it was the only spare.

Harper walks over.

"Oh, hey kid, sorry, out of ammo."

"I was looking for you." Harper said.

"Oh?"

"Ben has been acting weird again.. Still poking dead animals." Harper warned.

"Yes.. But talk to Dale, not me."

"I didn't want to bring it up to him. He's had enough to worry over." Harper said.

"Well, between you and me I never trusted that kid.. But is that all you came for? Cause isn't Carly your friend more than me?"

"Yeah.. That's what I'm here for.. I want you to be my big sister." Harper admitted.

"... What?"

"Carl has Carly, Carly has Andrea, and Rick has Johnny.. I want a surrogate two.. Was gonna ask Sally.. But truthfully.. I like _you_ more."

Pinkie blushes.

"I... You should ask Rick fri-"

Harper: Already did.. He says, _"To be honest, I don't really care"._

Pinkie pauses, and than finally smiles.

"Sure Harper.. I'll love too."


	59. Chapter 59

Several days later, the survivors find a van with mattresses in the back. The van still works, and Andrea is extremely excited and calls dibs on sleeping in the van that night. While on watch, Rick receives a "call" from his wife, who tells him that they should speak about Carl, but, he puts the phone down immediately.

The following morning, the twins are nowhere to be seen. Harper volenteers to go look for them. But Pinkie says only if she can come, which Rick agrees that Pinkie should go with her. So Harper says yes.

* * *

However, when they _do_ find Ben. What they see is horrifying. He murdered his younger brother Billy for seemingly no reason.

Harper: Ben... back away from him!

Ben: It's okay.. He'll come back

Harper: No he won't, not as himself!

Ben: I didn't damage the brain.. He'll come back.

Harper gets and angry and is about to reply unkindly, but suddenly Ben pulls out a handgun.

"Don't touch him!.. Let him come back!"

Pinkie, in a settle but heartwarming moment, is seen gently pushing Harper behind her, and out of Ben's sight.

"Don't you get it!? Those things are inside us! They're what we are! I freed him!" cried the delusional Ben.

"Only when we die!" Harper tried, Pinkie still shielding her. Pinkie secretly reaching for her revolver.

"If that's what it takes.. I'll kill more of you.. Till you finally understand!" Ben sad, not seeing anything wrong in saying this.

"… I'm sorry Ben." Pinkie said, deadpan.

"Sorry for wha-"

Before Ben finished, he is unceremoniously shot in the head by Pinkie's 32 revolver.

* * *

Rick walks over, seeing what happened.

"Sorry you to see that Harper." Rick said softly.

"Do we tell Dale and Andrea they were attacked?" Pinkie asked.

"Of coarse we do." Rick replied.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Harper will be fine." Pinkie said, still hugging her.

"I was referring to _you_." Rick replied.

"Oh... Yeah, maybe" Pinkie said quitely.

* * *

 **Pinkie isn't as cold as she likes to believe sometimes.. Though other times she "is" that cold.. Hard to predict..**


	60. Chapter 60

**Convient that I'm returning to this story just in time fo October..**

 **BalorBabe helped with this chapter..**

* * *

Dale: Bitten!?

Rick: Yes, both of them

Harper: It was horrifying!

Pinkie: ... Yeah

Dale has to st down from shock and saddeness. Andrea walks off, to be alone. Both of them had adopted Ben and Billy after the deaths of Allen and Donna, the real parents.

* * *

Johnny: (happens to walk past Andrea) Sup blondie

Andrea: (sniffs) Not now, not in the mood.

Johnny: Are you crying?

Andrea (tearfully): Ben and Billy are dead!

Johnny: Dead?!

Andrea: DEAD! (cries into him).

Johnny (holds her): I'm here for you Andrea.

Carly (comes over): Hey Johnny I- (sees Andrea) What happened?

Johnny: The twins are dead

Carly: What?!

Johnny: Andrea is really upset

Carly: I can see that. Does Harper know?

Johnny: No idea.

Carly: I'll go check.

* * *

 **Yeaah.. This isn't always gonna be a HAPPY story..**

 **But it's a very interesting one..**


	61. Chapter 61

**I forgot I added Packie in this story.. I have an idea for him around this area of the story.. Your see..**

* * *

As the others bury the twins.

Harper, still shaken up, is seen inside her tent, trying to calm herself down. Suddenly it unzips and Carly crawls in.

"Did you hear about the Twins?" Carly asked innocently. Harper almost got mad she brought it up, but reminded herself that Rick was the only one to know.

Harper: Yes... I was there... They weren't bite.. That's just what we're telling everyone

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"... Pinkie killed Ben" Harper admtted.

Carly: SHE WHAT!?

"... Maybe I should explain.. Ben was sick. Mentally I mean.. He killed his brother, threatened to kill more of us.. Believed we'd be better off as zombies... So Pinkie killed him after he threatened me."

"I see.. If this was normal life he would of been sent for psycholoical help.. But maybe he wouldn't of been cured."

"Yeah.. Who knows." Harper agreed.

"We should of seen the signs, when he kept poking that dead cat." Carly admitted.

"Billy said he was scared of him, after he saw Ben poking a dead cat.. I wish I took Billy a little more seriously." Harper said.

Carly: We had a lot on our minds.. So how is she? Pinkie I mean.

Harper: I'm not sure. She's acting like nothing happened. Which worries Rick and me.

Carly: You want me to say something to her?

Harper: No... I'm the new sister.. It should be me. (stands up, goes to find Pinkie)

Carly: ... I hope she won't forget _me._

Harper: She won't. She often talks of you.

* * *

Pinkie stealthly steals Dash's whiskey and sits under Abraham's truck, ghost Governer asking if she liked it _(killing Ben)_. Before she can reply to voice in her head, Harper comes over and gently takes away the bottle.

"You don't need that, Sis." Harper said.

Pinkie: It helps

Harper: No it doesn't.. Your starting to sound like your friend Dash.

Pinkie: I.. (pauses) What's with the scar?

Harper: My stepfather... got hooked on drugs and it was usually me he took that rage out on.

Pinkie: ... My father killed my step sister

Harper: Was your father abusive?

Pinkie: I don't know.. Never met him.


	62. Chapter 62

While all this is going on. Packie heads into the forest to take a wizz. Unknowest to him he's being spyed on by THE HUNTERS. Which are basically Terminus, but less developed.

One of them tip toes to Packie with a large knife, but being Packie, he caught on quick, whips out his pistol, and shoots him dead.

However, he is suddenly whacked over the head by another one, and dragged into the forest.


	63. Chapter 63

Packie is taken to the Hunters camp, well, before he can get there, Packie manages to break free, grabs a MP5 off one of them. And runs off into the woods. Though forgets about Rick's camp and gets himself lost.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

Everyone is looking for Packie, when find a uddenly, a priest shows up and asks if they could spare a moment to talk about the Lord.

Pinkie sarcastic as usual, asks if the man is "for real", and Abraham orders him to put his hands in the air and introduce himself. The preacher, identified as Father Gabriel Stokes, states he's a traveler who has ran out of food, and has no sort of weapons. Abraham searches him, and they believe him. Gabriel informs them he'd been hiding out in his church for a long time, and a couple days ago, he ran out of food. He says they could travel to his church, and Rick says they might do that later and directs him toward their food supplies.


	64. Chapter 64

**Deciding to keep Niko.. He might come in handy..**

 **And nice to develope him and Dash..**

* * *

Andrea arrives back and Dale revealed he was not going to eat. Morgan states that he's never going to be the same again, and losing a son takes something out of you. Carl, rather insensitivel, says it's pathetic, because Ben and Billy weren't even his real children. Sally angrily tells him "You shut your mouth!" Carl rolls his eyes and leaves. Rick saying he'll go talk to him, as Sally stays to comfort Dale.

"Dale.. I'm so sorry about that." Sally said.

"No, it's okay, I-"

Before Dale finishes, he cuts himself off and his eyes widen.

"Dale, what's wro-"

Dale cuts her off by throwing her to the ground, as it's revealed a zombie was creeping behind her. However, Dale gets bite in the upper shoulder, and cries out in agony.

"DALE!" Sally screamed, shooting the zombie with her M1911 Pistol.

With that a bunch from the camp ran over, Michonne doing her ninja thing to several zombies that were drawn to the noise.

Dale lies to Andrea he wasn't bitten. He says he wasn't paying attention to the zombies, and they ripped his shirt. Rick playfully states that he should be more careful. Dale curses Rick and leaves. Rick tells Andrea to tell Dale he's sorry.

Andrea: Don't worry about it.

* * *

Sally finds Carl, still mad about his outburst, earlier, and says that Carl knew Dale loved those boys. Carl thinks he's weak, and they would be better off without him. Sally demands that apologizes, but Carl refuses.

* * *

While Andrea urinates, she is spotted by the Hunters (who aren't shown). She commands the survivors to reveal themselves, but they don't, and everyone arrives to witness what had happened. Rick asks if it was an animal, but, Andrea believes it was a human. Dash mentions she hasn't seen Packie sense yesterday, which futher worries Andrea,

Michonne says she could search the woods, but, Rick disagrees, and moves to take Glenn's shift.

* * *

Abraham and Rosita are having sexual intercourse. Abraham informs her that Eugene is watching them again. Rosita finds it funny and hopes that Glenn catches him. Glenn gets into bed, and Maggie tells him she would like to take him and Sophia to a place where zombies haven't reached yet, like an island. Glenn thinks she's a good mother. Everyone is trying to get sleep, except Carl, who's crying about Ben's death.

An overshadowed Dale, still sorrowful for the loss of his sons, remains bad-tempered and apart from the group. Taking advantage of the night, he leaves the van and travels into the woods, but, he is knocked unconscious after being hit on the head by two strangers. The strangers begin to lug his body away.

* * *

In the morning, Michonne asks Rick about Morgan. Rick asks if she's in love with him, but, she doesn't know. She thinks she couldn't ever look on a man like that after Tyreese, and thinks she's horrible. Michonne asks if they could keep the thing between them, and Rick agrees. Before he is able to tell something to Morgan, possibly concerning Duane, Andrea screams, realizing Dale is missing.

* * *

 **If you seen the show, you already know that Dale gets the last laugh on the Hunters..**


	65. Chapter 65

Dale awakens in the Hunters camp. And hears them talking about Packie, but couldn't make out the words. Just the leader calling them idiots for letting Packie escape so easily.

Suddenly Chris, the leader, and the comic's verison of Gareth sees Dale is awake.

"Good news is. Your not dead yet.. Please don't read much into the word "yet", will drive you crazy old man.. I'm Chris. And you are?"

No response from Dale.

"Fair enough. I wouldn't be too warm to me either.. You probably think we're crazy, and who could blame you.. But we're not.. "Bullshit" your probably thinking.. And maybe your right.. But we're just surviving.. That's all this is.. Survival."

"What are you talking about?" Dale asked weakly.

"Food is hard to find these days.. And this isn't personal, it never is.. But at the end of the day.. A man's got to eat."

Dale discovers his other leg is missing, and that the group are cannibals. Understandably, Dale goes into shock and freaks out a little.

"If it makes you feel any better.. You taste much better, than we thought you would."

* * *

The group arrives at Gabriel's church. Abraham commands everyone to gather their belongings and take them inside. Andrea ponders the thought of not finding Dale tomorrow. Abraham asks in turn what she expects the group to do. Andrea becomes angry and goes outside for some air. Outside, Andrea hears something. She calls out for Dale, but, he isn't there, but, she suspects that they're being watched. Rick asks if it was a "roamer", but, Andrea says "roamers" don't run. Andrea begins to suspect Gabriel and pesters him with questions. Carly, taking her side, tells him to answer, but, he swears he doesn't know anything.

Carly angrily shoves Gabriel into a wall and Gabe finally confesses his story. He informs them that there were many survivors, even families, coming to his church's door. He didn't give them sanctuary, because he was afraid of the thought of running out of food. He abandoned them for the zombies. Lastly, he confesses that he deserves to die, and that he'll forgive them if they kill him. Carly releases him and the group finally believes he isn't associated with the people in the woods.

Rick says they have no idea what they're up against.

* * *

Dale is quitely crying. Well, at least seems to be.

"Its funny.. We can't make heads or tails of it.. You think the young would taste better. But it's not always the case.. Some of us prefer woman. I guess it's the extra layer of fat. Something about child bearing.. The baby lives off that fat.. It's not sexist thing either, I don't dislike woman. It's jus-... Look old man, stop crying. I'm trying to be civil.. I'm talking to you."

Suddenly Dale begins laughing hysterically.

"He's lost it sir." Said a female Hunter.

"Can't say I blame him." Chris said.

"Lasted longer than I thought." Said another Hunter, a male one.

"Y -You, idiots!" Dale laughed.

"Okay, no need for childish name calling." Chris said annoyedly.

"I was gonna die anyway you idiots! Why you think I was alone!? Why you think I was leaving!?" Dale cried, still laughed.

Chris and the Hunters have confused faces, but don't reply.

Dale shows his wound.

"I'm bite you stupid PRICKS!.. I'm tainted meat!"

Chris spits out his food.

"TAINTED MEAT! YOUR EATING TAINTED ME!"

Everyone but Chris begins to panic.

"Everyone just calm down, we don't know how long he was infec-"

Making things even worse for the Hunters, one of them gets suddenly shot, causing furthur panic, even Chris panics.

Packie reveals himself, violently firing his MP5 at them and literary screaming, killing at least two, and all the Hunters retreat into the woods, though Chris managing to put a bullet in Packie's stomach before disappearing.

"Come on Dale!" Packie cred to the barely conscious Dale, and carries him to the camp.

* * *

Eventually they find Packie still carrying the now unconscious Dale, making it to the church before passing out himself.

Both are rushed too, and taken into the church.

Rick: They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out.

Abraham: Find out what?

Rick: ... They're fucking with the wrong people.

* * *

 **Why couldn't they use the F word in the show!?**

 **It's not as powerful when he doesn't say it..**


	66. Chapter 66

Dale wakes up, and asks how he got into the church. Andrea recalls him being left at the doors. Dale tells her that she has to get Rick and the others out of the church because the Hunters are dangerous. Andrea asks why Dale didn't admit he was bitten. Dale remembers his wife, Erma, was bitten and died. He didn't want Andrea to see that, but, Andrea says that's not for him to decide. Dale asks what if Andrea hesitates, and he bites her. Andrea tells him that she loves him, and promises that she won't hesitate.

Suddenly, Rick and Johnny shows up. Johnny questions Dale about what he can remember. Dale informs them that the people out there are cannibals and they ate his leg. Dale urges them to escape, but, Rick believes that if they escape, they will be followed. Rick asks if he remembers where he was, and responds that there was a picnic table and a yard.

Rick thinks they must have a car, and then says he'll leave the two of them alone. On his way out, Rick tells Dale that he's sorry for what's happening to him. Dale warns him kindly that he has a lot to tell him before he dies.

* * *

Abraham informs them that they have a problem: the food is running out and will maybe last three more days. Michonne suggests rationing, and Rick agrees. He takes Abraham with him to find Gabriel. They discover him praying and Rick questions him about the neighboring areas. Gabriel states that there's five locations within walking distance, but, only three logical places since they were carrying Dale. Abraham is surprised that they're going after them, but, Rick thinks they can overpower them. He says they're doing what the Hunters are least expecting. Rick recommends to gather up a little group, including himself, Abraham, Andrea, Johnny, and Gabriel. Rick says they're just going to find out what they're up to.

They reach the first stop, but, the Hunters aren't there. Rick asks if they could reach the rest of places tonight, but, Gabriel disagrees. Andrea begins to worry that departing was a mistake and that they're not going to find the Hunters. Zombies begin to arrive and the group hurries to leave.

* * *

At the Hunter's location, Chris asks Charlie why he didn't follow Rick's group. Charlie responds that they have just been in the church the whole day. Chris says they might have figured out what they're up to. Charlie asks if there's any food. Chris points to the remnants of Dale's leg, and can't believe that they're still eating him, knowing he was infected and that the food has been sitting out for almost a day. Chris recommends that Charlie takes Greg with him again to the forest to see if they can find another victim.

Charlie is surprised that they want to try to capture somebody so quickly, but, Chris responds that they have to keep them scared. Chris thinks that they're also frightened because of their delivery of Dale, but, suddenly Rick pops out of the forest and says, "not exactly". Johnny next to him.

Chris and the others are surprised, as well as stunned. Greg wonders if any of them came in one piece, meaning Rick's missing hand and Dale's leg. Chris stops Greg, believing Rick wants to negotiate. Chris says Rick wants to ensure the safety of his people, of course. Johnny asks if they will stop coming after his people, and Chris doesn't give him an exact answer. Rick asks why they resorted to cannibalism, and Chris says that they simply got hungry.

Johnny is ready to pull out his gun, but, Chris stops Greg from shooting. Greg puts his gun away, as does Johnny. Chris informs him and Rick that it's too hard to hunt animals, because they are too fast. He says it's easier to hunt humans because they are gullible. He says normally they'd have left Rick's group alone, but, the game is getting scarce. Chris tells him that if a bear runs out of food, it'll eat its own cub, so that's what the Hunters did, they ate their own children. If they didn't, they'd have starved to death. Rick says that he has the advantage. Chris laughs and asks how so. Johnny asks if they really thought he and Rick came alone.

Everyone has their guard up. Chris thinks Rick and Johnny are bluffing and informs them that they're going to take their time with him. Johnny tells him to, "watch this", as he points at Greg, and shouts, "Andrea, the big guy, left ear. Pow". A gunshot blasts Greg's ear off and he falls down, yelping in pain. Abraham comes out of the forest, and is about to retrieve their weapons. Chris points to Johnny and asks how does he know that the shooter wasn't him. His finger then gets shot off by Andrea, and he starts to cry. Rick yells, and everyone Andrea reveals herself.

Chris asking what they're going to do with them. Rick doesn't know yet, and jokingly suggests "taking a piece of them and having a taste".

* * *

Unlike the show it's never found out what Rick, Johnny, Andrea, and Abraham did to the Hunters. As it skips to the aftermath.

But it's not a pretty aftermath, they are all covered in blood and throwing the bodies into the fire, without any emotion on their faces, just blank stares.

This reminds us how disturbing Rick and Johnny can be. But the same for Andrea and Abraham. As this could qualified as straight up "murder".

Gabriel is horrified by whatever they have done.

Abraham states that they had to kill the Hunters, otherwise they would still be after them. Rick agrees, and says that doesn't mean that have to like what they did. Gabriel disagrees, and says there's no way to justify the slaughter. Abraham gets angry with Gabriel, but, Rick calms him. Rick reminds Gabriel that the Hunters ate their children, and they were after his people too. He points out to Gabriel that not letting people inside his church before meant they were prey for the Hunters. Rick suggests they go back to the others.

* * *

When they arrive back, a sobbing Dash is delighted and relieved. Andrea asks what's wrong and asks if Dale is dead. He isn't, she was crying for Packie's minor wound, and the situation with the Hunters. Johnny states it's over, and doesn't reply when she asks what he meant by that. Rick meets Carl, who is angry at him for leaving again. Rick apologizes and hugs him.

* * *

Andrea and Dale are in the bedroom. Dale says he would've given anything to see Chris' face when Rick jumped him. Rick shows up and Dale wants to talk with him. Andrea takes Carl and Sophia to another room. Dale wanted to thank Rick for being a leader in their group. He apologizes for his past accusations, saying that it may be Rick's fault that lot of people are dead, but, he also knows that Rick's the reason anyone from their party is alive at all. Having made their peace, Rick leaves Dale, who asks for Andrea. Michonne asks about Dale, and Rick responds that he can't hold on for long. Rick says they're here again, the never ending cycle of death. Michonne says they should leave this place, as their food is running out. Rick agrees and says they'll deal with it the next day.

* * *

During the night, Dale passes away, and Andrea begins to cry. Rick is then awakened by the sound of a gunshot. When he realizes what had happened, he sits to think about it.

* * *

Johnny tells Andrea he's sorry about Dale, and admits to her she's like the sister he never had. She finds this "cute" snd hugs him. Saying she'll try to keep that up.

"I gotta ask.. Would you ever date me, if you were single?"

"I don't know.. You remind me too much of Alice." Johnny admitted.

"Who?... Oh, right, from the prison."

"Yeah.. Haven't forgotten her." Johnny admitted.


	67. Chapter 67

_Andrea: Why didn't you tell me you were bitten?_

 _Dale: I'm sorry Andrea.. I never expected to see you again, not like this. I saw my wife bitten, she got sick. I watched her waste away.. It's an ugly process.. I didn't want you to have to see it. I wanted to spare you that misery._

 _Andrea: You don't get to make that choice!_

 _Dale: But would you do it Andrea? You hesitate, even a second. I get you.. Their faster at first remember?_

 _Andrea: ..._

 _Andrea: (hugs him): You were always there for me.. I'm sorry I laughed off your insecurities.. I DO love you. Your not too old for me.. I will be here til you die... I won't hesitate._

* * *

 _Rick: You holding up old man?_

 _Dale: Rick... Thank you._

 _Rick: For what?_

 _Dale: Everything.. For everything.. I know I was ungrateful at times. That I was a pain in the ass.. It's easy for me to blame you. But you and your biker buddy, your our leaders. The reason we lived this long.. You and Alice saved my life.. We lost people.. But it wasn't your fault Rick.. Lori wasn't your fault._

 _Rick: ..._

 _Rick: Get some sleep.. (walks out)._

* * *

During the night, Dale passes away, and Andrea begins to cry. Rick is then awakened by the sound of a gunshot. When he realizes what had happened, he sits to think about it.

They burn Dale the next day.

Glenn: What he would of wanted.. Not to be a _burdon._

Johnny: ... Another one gone.. Sad.

Carly/Harper: Yeah.. Sad.

* * *

ON THE ROAD:

Pinkie kills several zombies with her swissblade knife. Andrea shooting the last with her sniper. She and Pinkie both have one. Like I said, Pinkie gave her Uzi to Glenn.

Andrea: ... (approaches Pinkie) Can we talk?

Pinkie (playfully): What is it blondie?

Andrea (giggles): Only cute when Johnny does it.. But seriously, can we talk?

Pinkie: About what?

Andrea: ... Did you kill Ben?

Pinkie: ...

Andrea: I won't be mad.. I just need to know.

Pinkie: ...

Andrea: Rick said you were the first one to find them.. I found that suspi-

Pinkie: He threatened Harper.

Andrea (calmly): Just answer the question

Pinkie: ... Yes.

Andrea: I knew it.. I didn't tell Dale, but I knew it.. But why did he threaten Harper?

Pinkie: She stood up to him.

Andrea: What?

Pinkie: In her defense, I think she was just trying to snap him out of it. She's still just a kid.

Andrea: ... What happened?

Pinkie: He started going crazy at her... and the look in her eyes was one of terror, I had to ac-

Andrea: Pinkie.. That's not what I meant..

Pinkie: ... Oh, yeah mean.. Ben?

Andrea: Yeah.

Pinkie: ... I'm not sure.. Something was wrong with his mind.. He killed his own brother.. And didn't see anything wrong with it.

Andrea: ... Where did we go wrong!?

Pinkie: I don't know... I really don't.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Harper (wakes up abruptly, looking around in fright until Rick sat down and hugged her)

Rick: you okay?

Harper (buries her face into his shoulder and cries as Rick holds her closer to him)

Rick: That a no?

Harper: Ben... was right there, biting Pinkie.

Rick: ... Lori ate me

Harper: Dad, we're losing our minds.

Rick: No, we're not. They're just bad nightmares.

Rick: Pinke on the other hand.. Claims she still sees Phillip

Harper: He's gonna haunt her to death

Rick: Than again, I shouldn't judge.. I still carry a disconnected phone and claim I hear Lori

Harper: It's hard to let someone go.

Rick: yeah

Harper: I still look for Mom at times.

Rick: Is Lancer her replacement?

Harper: A sister... I was an only child for a long time.

Rick: True.


	68. Chapter 68

The group take a break near a empty park. Carly sits on a bench, eating one of the canned foods given to her by Niko.

Suddenly Carl approaches her. Carl comes over, and tells Carly that with Harper having Pinkie, he wants a similiar relationship with her.

Carly: Really? A sister?.. Kinda thought you'd be wanting a brother. Thought you'd be tired of sisters/

Carl: Brothers can be kind of predictable.. Plus your kinda tomboy, so could kinda work.

Carly: Alrighty then.

Carl: Were you the youngest?

Carly: Yep. Two older siblings, a sister named Tracey and a brother named Jimmy.

Carl: Harper and I are basically the same age.

Carly: Tracey's older by 6 years. Jimmy's older by 4.

Carl: Oh.

Carly: Yeah. I always felt like the odd child out.

Carl: I see.

Carly: What about with you and Harper?

Carl: She was... scared to need us at first, me and my parents.

Carly: You?

Carl: I can't imagine losing her... especially after losing Mom and Judith.

Carly: Yeah.. I can't imagine losing Pinkie.. It's not quite the same now, but she does try to keep our relationship.

Carly: After everything... we all need each other.

Carl: Good point.

* * *

Elsewhere Rick approaches Niko and properly introduces himself, leaving out his name as they already knew their names. Niko says he's sorry about Lori, and mentions Kate McCreary.

Rick, wanting to change the subject, asks how he and Dash got married. Niko saying they met in Liberty City, and it's a long story. During this he is see cleaning his SMG. Not having fired it yet serprisingly. Having been using a combat knife on zombies he encounter.


	69. Chapter 69

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

Rick notices a small town, but, it is littered with zombies. He orders Carl to be quiet and to stay back. They have to change direction.

While the rest of the group are chatting, Rick and Carl come back, hoping that they have found something better than meatloaf. Glenn asks if they are serious, as his group found barely anything. Almost all of their food was rotten or opened. Rick says they still have food, like the rice they found last week. Carl says someone else can eat his oatmeal. Admitting his hatred of the stuff. Carly giggles.

* * *

 **Would do more. But had a long day.. And still reading it..**


	70. Chapter 70

**To change it up.. It's Michael who snapped this time.. Not Abraham..**

* * *

Michael asks when Eugene last he checked radio. Eugene responds with "a day or two" ago, and they have to conserve the battery. Michael reminds him that they're within the vicinity of Washington, D.C, and says he wants to use the radio, but, Eugene tells him not to.

Michael, stubborn, heads to Eugene's tent and takes the radio anyway. Eugene and Michael wrestle over it, and it drops and breaks.

Eugene: You broke it!

Michael: ME!? Your the one wh-

Michael stops as he sees there is in fact, no battery inside.

"What the fuck!?"

"It ran out a few weeks ago, okay" Eugene admitted, but Michael wasn't convinced. Michael sternlu asks if there _ever_ was a battery, and when Eugene confesses that there wasn't.

Michael turns angry.

"What ELSE is a lie Eugene!?"

Eugene is silent.

"... What caused the zombies?"

"That's classifi-"

"EUGENE! Answer the fucking question!" Michael shouted, referencing his line in the orginal GTA 5.

"... I don't know.. It was a lie.. All of it.. I just wanted to be safe."

"... People died for you Eugene.. Even Amanda!"

"... I'm a good liar.. And I'm smart.. Those were my only tools.. Hell, smarter than _you_ are Micha-"

Suddenly Mike snaps and socks him in the face.

"FUCK YOU!" Michael screamed and kneed him in the face when he was bent over.

Carly runs to stop her father, the others, including Abraham and Rosita watch in silence.

Eugene starts to cry, and says he knows he's not useful or strong. He's just a science teacher who's a good liar and didn't have a lot of options, and apologizes.

Michael doesn't forgive him, and walks off.

Abraham doesn't say he's happy with Eugene either, but does say "sorry he broke your nose".


	71. Chapter 71

_Considering Carly has been missing for what is assumed several months. Michael, using the tracking app flew a helicopter and ended up in Gerogia. Only to realize he's out of gas, and crash lands._

 _What I didn't mention before, was that his wife Amanda tagged along. Despite their relationship, Carly is still her daughter._

 _Unfortantely the helicopter runs out of gas and crash lands, but they manage to get out. Though Michael shoots a few zombies. Serprisingly quick to put the pieces together._

* * *

 _They run into Abraham and them before a zombe attack begins. During which Amanda is dragged off, and Michael being unable to go after her, as Eugene explains about his "mission", and Abraham says that it's too importanrt, so he drags Michael to the truck._

 _During this whole time, Michael is wearing his blue suit. He stands out a little, and Rosita playfully teases him about it._ _But Michael admits he has no other clothes on him._

* * *

 _Michael, despite what happened to Amanda, quickly befriends the three, espically Abraham. As Mike was serprisingly more annoyed with Eugene than with Abraham, when it came about Amanda._

 _He tells them about Carly, and Abraham agree to look for her, despite the "mission"._

 _Though from what Michael says, the zombie virus doesn't seem to have effected Los Santos, cause of his clear shock at Abraham explaining about it._

 _Considering Carly has been missing for what is assumed several months. Michael, using the tracking app flew a helicopter and ended up in Gerogia. Only to realize he's out of gas, and crash lands._

* * *

 _Michael quickly befriends the three, despite what happened._ _Enough he tells them about Carly, and they agree to look for her, despite the "mission"._

 _Though from what Michael says, the zombie virus doesn't seem to have effected Los Santos, cause of his clear shock at Abraham explaining about it._

* * *

 _The gang run into some zombies are seen fighting them off. Michael only has the black Beratta Pistol he brought. I would of given him an AP Pistol. But I like this one better._

 _Abraham has a M16, Rosita an SNS Pistol._

 _Eugene stood in the back. Watching._

* * *

 _Still using the track app, Michael winds up at the prison. But finds it destoried and he fears the worse. Though Rosita convinces him not to give up fate. But Abraham says nothing at all. Michael's reaction brings back bad memories for him._

* * *

After the Eugene incident Michael sits on a log, silently crying. His blue suit kinda torn up by now. But still wearable.

Abraham and Rick come over.

"I lost my wife too" Rick said.

"I don't wanna talk about it.. But thanks" Michael said.

"I hope you can forgive m-"

"It's not _you_ I'm mad at Abraham" Michael said.

"Well.. I still think we should head to Washington.. Maybe its safe." Rick said.

Michael (sniff): Than-

"Excuse me" Came a sudden voice.

"HANDS UP!" Abraham cried, holding his sawed off AK47.

"I'm just looking for the leader here" Aaron said, smiling. He promises he does not have bad intentions. Rick asks if he has been watching them, and Aaron admits to this. Rick punches him in the face, knocking him out. Abraham questions this act. Rick responds that although the stranger didn't have a gun, he informed Abraham of The Governor, as an example of what can happen when encountering a colony of survivors. Rick orders Abraham to assist in tying Aaron up.

* * *

Aaron awakens.

"Guess that makes one arm the leader" Aaron laughed.

Rick, not smiling, confirms he is the leader, and Johnny is his second.

Aaron asks for his name, and Rick responds, and telling him that he's asking the questions now, not Aaron.

Aaron understands, and says he doesn't hold the punch against him. Rick appreciates that, and asks how many people are in his community. Aaron states around thirty-four, and Rick is surprised. Aaron tells them about their Safe-Zone, and Rick asks why he's here. Aaron says he's kind of a recruiter, and their people need more to join their community. Suddenly, zombies show up, exiting the forest.

One of the zombies is about to grab Sophia, but, Carl shoots it. Andrea tells everybody to be careful, and more zombies show up from the forests. Rick orders everybody to get in the truck. Michonne recommends Morgan go too, but, he says he's able to protect himself. Aaron tells somebody to untie him, as the zombies are almost reaching him. Glenn is up for it, muttering that Aaron better not be a bad guy. They kill all the zombies. Rick notices Glenn has given a gun to Aaron. Glenn notes it was kind of in the moment.

"Sure, but did have to be _that_ gun?" Rick groaned, seeing Aaron with the carbine rifle they found.

Aaron says they don't have to worry, and hands the gun back to Glenn. He asks what they think about the situation, and if they will leave with him. Rick asks why they have to hurry, and Aaron notes humorously that maybe he cares more about Rick's friends than he does, though almost immediately says "that came out wrong".

Rick says it's getting late, and that they should sleep in the vehicles.

After some quite debates, Rick agrees to go in the morning. Though and a Johnny are still unsure of Aaron.

* * *

ONE OF THE TENT:

Carly: Aaron seems nice.

Johnny: Yeah, well, don't get too attached to him

Carly: John, just relax. He's probably just as scared as we were before we met Rick.

Johnny: You weren't there when we met the Governor.. He was all smiles,

Carly: True but Governor also threatened you guys within a half hour of knowing him

Johnny: Because we trusted him., Followed him to his village. And now this Aaron character is asking us to do the same.

Carly peeks out the tent.

Carly (sees Aaron and Harper playing around with each other and hears Harper laugh as Aaron tickles her): He's good around kids.

Johnny: I don't care.. He tries anything. ANYTHING.. I'm blowing his fucking brains out.

Carly: Johnny.. That's not like you.

Johnny: I know.. But I find it hard to trust people anymore.. Rick is the same.. Guess we ARE alike.

Carly: ... Y -Yeah.


	72. Chapter 72

In the morning, Rick and Andrea are talking. Rick wants to know if she has something against Aaron, but, she doesn't. Andrea talks about losing her family, how she fell in love, and adopted Ben and Billy. She states that Rick and rest are the only people she has, and she'll follow them straight to hell. Suddenly, the van stops, and they spot a man with a "crawler".

Rick gets out of the car, and aims his gun at the man. Aaron announces that he's part of his group. Rick asks why he didn't mention that before. Aaron reminds him of how they talked about trust, and introduces his partner, Eric. Andrea says she'll kill them if one more person pops out. Aaron promises there's no one else. Rick asks how they managed to spy on them, and Eric introduces his sonic detector. Rick says they all should load up their equipment to the truck, including weapons, which they'll get back when they arrive. Aaron attempts to assure Rick about Eric, and Abraham tells everyone to pile in.

Eric calls out to Aaron before leaving, and asks Aaron not to stay out overnight anymore. Aaron agrees and states that these people are great. Rick stops Abraham and says it scares him that he trusts Aaron. He asks if they should trust him, and Abraham says before Eugene, he easily recognized a liar. Rick gives Abraham an order, if their new allies try anything, to shoot them in the head - and if something seems too good to be true, it usually is.

* * *

At night, Abraham says Aaron is a good man, and that there's nothing to worry about. Rick wants to believe it, but the incident with The Governor is making him extremely prudent. In the morning, the group loads their truck with more supplies. Carl is happy about the Twinkies that they have found. Rick says that there might be more of them in the Safe-Zone. Andrea says they're getting close.

Rick asks why they suddenly stopped, and Aaron responds it's safer to go around, so people could take a peek. They look down from the bridge they're on and see the road is filled with zombies. Rick asks if the place is secured, and Aaron tells him there's nothing to worry about. A flare is fired into the sky, and Aaron says the supply runners might be in trouble.

Aaron asks if Eric saw the flare, and he did.

Rick tells Aaron he isn't going without him. Aaron accepts this.

"Come on Johnny, you and me, just like the old day." Rick said.

"You got it brother" Johnny said, running to get his hexter, and tells Carly to stay with the others.

Carly: Be safe.

Johnny: Hey.. It's me and Rick, what could possibly happen.


	73. Chapter 73

**Whoo.. Two thousand reviews for this story.**

 **Anyway, by the time they get to Alexandria.. I will try to do more with Carl/Harper.. I changed my mind about the him/Carly thing.. Well.. It's still there.. But not as focused on as orginally planned..**

 **Carl "does" have** **Big Brother Instinct, just hasn't been shown yet..**

 **Espically sense comic Carl is a much darker character.. Not above "straight up murder"**

* * *

Rick, Johnny and Aaron arrive downtown, but it is swarmed by zombies. Aaron recognizes two of the runners, Heath and Scott, and Scott is lying on the ground, incapacitated.

Aaron runs to them, and asks what had happened. Heath informs him that Scott missed a jump and landed very badly on his leg. Heath asks who the new people are and Aaron introduces them. Rick asks what kind of chance Scott has if his leg is infected. Heath says Rick has "Davidson" written all over him. Leaving it a mystery who Davidson is.

Aaron tells Rick to ignore him and says they have three doctors in their community, one of which is a surgeon. Zombies begin to approach them, and Johnny tells everybody to help Scott into the van.

* * *

Aaron tells Johnny and Heath to drive motorcycles and he, Scott, and Rick will be in the van. Zombies are reaching the truck until a little squad, led by man named Tobin, shoot the zombies. Heath is happy to see them. In the van, Aaron tries to convince Rick that they're good people. Tobin tells his squad to follow the others. They manage to escape.

* * *

Carl is wondering what is taking so long for them to come back. Andrea says it's been almost two hours and not to worry right when they return. Abraham informs Andrea about Scott's leg and that the choice of joining these people has long passed, and Eric promises to Heath to let everybody know about his leg. Everyone begins to leave, and Aaron informs them it will be only an hour.

* * *

They finally arrive to the Alexandria Safe-Zone's gates, and Aaron tells Rick he has made it. Everyone, especially Carl, is excited about it. Carl asks his Dad if he sees what's in there. Rick has a satisfied grin on his face.

* * *

The survivors have been taken into a walled-in, zombie-free community. Aaron, a recruiter for the walled-off community, informs Rick that their leader, Douglas Monroe, will interview each member of Rick's group in turn. Aaron then goes to tell the populace that they've discovered new arrivals.

Rick passes on to Johnny that they're all going to be interviewed and he thinks it's strange, but Johnny says "Probably just being catious". Harper, who overheard, says everything is going to be different from now on. Rick then notices a group of children playing, but he particularly notices a child with a black eye.

Aaron attempts to cheer Rick up by telling him Carl and Harper will make new friends here. Rick agrees and is surprised to see the children so happy, since that is something he has not seen in quite some time. Aaron explains that they're trying to live the life they had before and tells him that Douglas is ready to see him. Aaron shows him Douglas' house, and Rick proceeds into it.

* * *

Douglas welcomes Rick into his home, introduces himself, and the two sit down for a chat. Douglas informs Rick of a very morbid story about a father that was on some sort of hallucinogen and proceeded to eat his own son's eyeballs. Douglas explains that the reason he told that horrific story was because he wanted to remind Rick that there was evil in the world, even before the dead started walking. Rick learns a little about the origins of the town and Douglas himself. There was some sort of power struggle and some fairly heinous activities which were stopped.

Lastly, Douglas welcomes Rick and his group to the Safe-Zone.

* * *

Outside, Rick recommends Andrea to go in and see Douglas, Johnny doesn't like his new surrogate sister being alone with him, but she and Carly tell him it'll be okay. Carly mentioning his concern is "kinda cute".

* * *

Andrea enters the house, and Aaron informs Rick that the members of his group are all taking showers. Suddenly, Rick realizes he can't see Carl anywhere. Aaron calms him down, and tells him Carl is playing with the other children along with Sophia. Rick calms down, and changes the topic to the showers. Andrea introduces herself to Douglas. Douglas asks what her job was before the apocalypse, and she says she was a file clerk at a lawyer's office. She mentions she is good with a gun. Douglas asks if she is single, as it supposedly helps them to plan the housing.

* * *

While Rick's shaving his grizzly facial hair, a woman named Olivia knocks on his door. She brings some clothes to him and informs him that she can cut his hair if he would like her to. While having a haircut, Rick asks how this is all possible, and Olivia again mentions this "Davidson", saying he started to build the fence. Also, the area is run by an isolated solar power grid. Rick thinks that it is amazing, but Olivia says it doesn't work like it was supposed to. Rick still thinks this is great, compared to where they just came from.

* * *

Abraham and Maggie praise Rick's haircut, Rosita is inside talking to Douglas, and Michonne tells Rick they're about to go on some kind of tour around the Safe-Zone. Rick goes to see Carl, who tells him that everything is great. Rick asks the blacked-eyed boy, named Ron, what happened to his face. He says a ball hit him in the face, and Rick says it makes him look tough _(though secretly doesn't buy the story)_. Rick leaves and tells Carl to have fun. Suddenly, an older woman runs towards Rick, apologizing. Rick asks who she is, and Aaron tells him that she is Douglas' wife, Regina.

* * *

Regina rushes into her house, where Douglas and Heath are in the middle of a conversation. She's mad about the new arrivals, and wants Douglas to tell her immediately what he knows about them. He tells her they're good people, and they have nothing to worry about and that they need them all, Rick especially. Heath says he might turn out to be another _Davidson_ , which enrages Douglas. Douglas grabs Heath and tells him he never wants to hear that man's name ever again, after what he made them do.

* * *

 **Who the fuck is Davidson!?** **What did he do!?**

 **Even I don't know at the time of writing this.. Will tomarrow..**


	74. Chapter 74

**Sarah said Harper is older than Carl.. It could still work.. Harper is still protective despite being younger..**

* * *

 _Bruce pins Rick down on table. Governer holding up Rick's hand, grabbing a knife._

 _"Hey! Stop that!" Johnny cried, getting more angry._

 _"Bruce is really strong, so resisting is pointless.. Now tell me about your camp."_

 _"Fuck you!" Rick cried stubbornly._

 _"Last chance." Governor said, holding up Rick's right hand, same one already pretty broken from Thomas._

 _Rick is silent._

 _"No?.. How about (slices Rick's said hand clean off) NOW!"_

 _Rick screams violently._

 _"RICK!" Johnny cried, charging at Governer, but Gabe shoots the shotgun, seemingly killing him. But at close look, we see he's still breathing, just unconscious._

 _Rick: (fading out) I'll kill... I'll kill you... I'll..._

 _"Well well, guess boldy didn't like my little gam-"_

 _Michonne tackles Governer, as Bruce and Gabe pull her off, she bites Governer's ear clean off._

 _Bruce, who pulled her off, asks if he can break her neck, but The Governor tells him not to. He says that Rick and Johnny must be taken to Doctor Stevens, otherwise he'll never know anything about their living place. As for Michonne.. Governer has plans for her. He also referred to Rick as "lefty"._

 _But before than, Governor grabs a shaken Harper, saying "someone's dying to meet you."_

 _The Governer takes Harper though Woodbury. In the town of Woodbury, The Governor is a completely different person; he helps a mother to get her unruly children to behave and he tells local town drunk, Bob, to get some food. Harper finds this even MORE unsettling. She knows a cult leader when she sees one._

 _Eventually Governor stops outside a house and knocks on the front door._

 _Somehow Merle is still in this verison. But he was never in the group, and still has both hands._

 _"Here. I found her wondering around near town" The Governer said, gently throwing her in the house. Harper doesn't say anything. But she knows Governor must of seen a photo or something._

 _"What do you want me to do to her?!" Merle responded after pulling Harper up and Harper turning and punching The Governer after her wrists were untied._

 _"You sorry ass son of a bitch!" Harper growled furiously, Governor resetting his nose._

 _"Oh yeah... you're definitely his kid." Governor replied before he looked at Merle._

 _"Thanks. I guess" Merle said quitely._

 _"Keep an eye on her." Governor replied before he left, Harper turning to Merle._

 _"He's a modern day Charles Manson. And how did you find him?" Harper responded._

 _"He found me." Merle admitted._

 _"Look kid, you've gotta get out of here." Merle responded after helping Harper sit down._

 _"Not without the others." Harper responded._

 _"I may have an idea." Merle replied._

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY:_

 _Merle, now armed with an AK47, tells Rick and Johnny that they are escaping. Rick ignores him, and tells him to let go of him. Merle apologizes a little and says they have to hurry before Phillip and his two buddies (Bruce and Gabe) find out they are gone. Rick asks what they are going to do about the guards outside his room. Merle reveals that "we" took care of the guards. Rick asks what Merle means by "we". Merle reveals to have released Glenn and Harper. Rick and Harper hug._

 _Glenn thought that Rick was dead. Rick says he thought they released Glenn and were following him to the prison. Glenn says that he didn't tell them anything and he wasn't even questioned. To keep Maggie safe, he says he would never. But under the situration, he would give in, espically after Michonne's screaming and suffering at the hands of the Governor. Merle says the Governor has been acting strangely for a while and didn't know that the Governor was keeping any prisoners. Suddenly, Rick remembers the riot suit and prison uniform that he was wearing when they were captured and that the Governor might infer that they live in a prison, beating himself up for not putting that together._

 _The group of them then make for their escape. Merle giving them the weapons they came with. Johnny his Carbine rifle and AP Pistol. Rick, Glenn and Harpor M1911 pistols. Harper also had a hunting knife._

* * *

 _As they follow Merle, Alice catches up to Johnny and the others, telling Johnny that she and Stevens would like to come with them. Johnny says he would 'love' her along. She can meet Carly. Merle gives her a sniper rifle from the lockup that had the guns._

* * *

 _They eventually find Michonne's cell thanks to Glenn, and Merle goes to distract Gabe. Glenn introduces himself to Alice._

 _Merle goes around the corner, and talks to Gabe, he pretends that he wants to look at Michonne, saying "seemed hot."_

 _"Yeah. She i-"_

 _Suddenly Merle punches Gabe in the throat, and Gabe bends over trying to breath. But Merle whacks Gabe with the AK47, knocking Gabe unconscous._

 _Merle yells that it's clear, and they open Michonne's cell. Michonne is tied up and mistakes Rick for the Governor and spits on him._

 _"It's me, Rick!"_

 _"... Rick?" Michonne asks weakly._

 _Rick asks if she needs help, but, she says that she is okay. Around the corner, someone is approaching. Merle is ready to knock him out, but, it turns out to be Stevens. The group wants him to come with them. After thinking about it he agrees, but, he needs some supplies._

* * *

 _They run through Woodbury trying to avoid people when a woman named Ms. Williams want Stevens to stop and look at her son, who is feeling ill and has a fever. Stevens reluntately lies to get her out of there, and tells her to bring him by his office later in the day._

 _Alice: But Stevens.. Your be..._

 _Stevens: Please Alice.. I -I don't want to think about it._

* * *

 _Merle tells a fence guard he will take over the shift and that he can have a day off. The guard says okay and leaves._

 _Michonne informs them she isn't coming yet. She says she has to pay the Governor a visit. Alice tells her where he lives and Michonne says she will catch up if she can. She leaves, and so do the others. Merle helps everyone over the wall and Stevens says he's relieved to be out of Woodburry. Suddenly, a lurker comes from behind him and bites him on the neck. Alice screams, and shoots the zombie. And than begins crying. Johnny behind her, speechless._

 _"Alice.. It's okay... I'm not dying... think of it... scientifically... I'm just... evolving... into a different-worse life form. I'll still exist... in some way. Take the supplies... you'll need them to take care of these new people. Use what I taught you.. Go."_

 _Johnny gently pulls Alice to start going, not having anything to say. They reluntately leave Stevens to turn._

* * *

 _SEVERAL DAYS LATER:_

 _Rick and Carl take a walk around the prison. Carl is afraid of the bodies, and says he wonders if some of them are still dangerous. Rick, however, says it's safe. Suddenly, Rick remembers Merle and asks Harper were her legal father is. Harper says that she hasn't seen him in hours. Rick then comes to a conclusion and steals the RV. Not saying a word. Harper is left confused._

* * *

Douglas apologizes to Heath for his outburst, Regina remains suspicious of Rick and the rest of his group.

* * *

Outside, Harper is bullied by a boy named Mikey when Carl runs over, showing his big brother instinct, despite being the younger brother. Harper is happy he stands up for her, but is less happy when she spots him grabbing his gun during the resulting fight, she stops him from pulling it out.

"Don't kill him" Harper whispers.

Rick comes over, Carl explains what happened. Rick understands Carl's actions, but tells him to restrain himself with the other kids. Carl apologizes, but Mikey rejects his apology and runs to tell his father, Nicholas.

* * *

Nicholas arrives with Mikey and is immediately hostile and confrontational towards Rick. Nicholas is further incensed when he finds out Rick is Carl's father and that Carl has a gun. However, Rick remains calm and successfully placates Nicholas with diplomacy.

* * *

Later, Douglas shows the group the armory and clarifies that even though their weapons will be stored and locked, the weapons will still be their individual property. Michonne wants to keep her katana out of sentiment, to which Douglas initially refuses, but Olivia persuades him so that Michonne is allowed to keep it as a memento inside her house.

* * *

Michonne puts her sword on the wall. Having various flashbacks of it. Including a brief shot of Phillip Blake.

"I'm done with you" Michonne said to the sword.

* * *

"Hey.. Thank you again" Harper said to Carl, who sits alone on the bench.

"... I'm not like them Harper"

Harper: Like who?

Carl: Those kids.. I'm not like them Harper.

Harper(sits down): I know it's not easy to adjust, Carl... I was like that when Dad and Mom first adopted me, thinking I would get hit if I did something wrong.

Carl: I killed Shane you know.. I didn't like him much. I didn't like how he acted around my mom. But he was nice to me... Most of the time.. But then he went crazy - was going to kill our dad... so I shot him. I saw him bleeding to death. I watched him die.. He was scared.. It used to make me sad - But now I'm glad I shot him.. I would of shot that other kid two.. The one that bullied you.. You saw me go for the gun.. I'm 'different' Harper.. I'm a killer.

Harper: You're not a killer. You're protecting your family.

Carl: But Harper.. I "liked" it.

Harper: Can I admit something? (Carl nods): How we feel in a moment like that is only temporary.

Carl: Like when you left Merle to die on that rooftop?

Harper: I liked it then. Looking back on it, I wish we had saved him.

Carl: ... Dad killed him you know.. That day at the prison.

Harper: ... He did?

Carl: Yeah.. He was going back to Woodbury.. Said he wasn't gonna bring the Governer or his two buddies.. Dad refused to believe him.

Carl: Not that he had reason to.

Harper: You think Merle was gonna try to get me to leave with him?

Carl: I don't know.

Harper: I guess we're never know.

* * *

 _Merle is running back to Woodbury, across the forest. Rick catches him, chasing him with RV with a death glare. Panicked, Merle shoots the AK in vein and Rick violently rams the RV into Merle. He's still alive, barely, and he drops his AK47._

 _Rick bursts out and storms towards him, enraged, and starts ranting out._

 _"I knew something was off about you!.. You were gonna lead the Phillip Blake straight to us! You were gonna betray us! Put us in danger! Put HARPER in danger! YOU WERE GONNA KILL US!"_

 _"Bruce Cooper told me to be a informant.. But you think I'd endanger Harper?.. I wasn't gonna tell Bruce or Phillip.. I was gonna bring my people.. The 'good' people.. They deserve to be safe! Away from that monster Phillip, and his two asshole buddies!"_

 _"GOOD PEOPLE!? AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO MICHONNE!? YOUR FRIENDS ARE A PLAGUE WORSE THAN THE UNDEAD! PEOPLE DIE FOR THEIR AMUSEMENT!"_

 _"N -Not them.. Just Phillip, Gabe, and Bruce.. THEY'RE the monsters!" Merle cried weakly._

 _"Like your any better! Harper says you were never there for her!.. That your violent!.. JUST LIKE THOSE THREE!"_

 _Merle tries to responde, but can't find the energy._

 _Still enraged, Rick asks Merle if he knows what people are capable of. Merle responds with "I think I'm getting...the idea..." implying that Rick is no different from The Governor. Rick strangles Merle to death with his one remaining hand, and coldly leaves him to reanimate._


	75. Chapter 75

Douglas asigns everyone jobs. Abraham and Niko, due to their miltary training are assigned as help outside the safezone, following Tabin's crew.

 _"Can Dash come?" Niko asked._

 _"You sure man, isn't that your wife?" Abraham said, slightly serprised._

 _"Don't worrry, she can handle herself." Niko chuckled._

 _"Besides.. It was her idea.. And she can be real stubbon sometimes"_

Rick is a cop. He offered the role to Johnny instead of Michonne, but Michonne still ended up getting it as Johnny wouldn't feel right about it, Johnny doesn't actually have a assigned job. Just kinda helps with various things around Alexandria. Carly, Packie, and Michael are the same.

Sally goes with Glenn and Health on supply runs, saying "its kinda boring at Alexandria." Health even seems to have a crush on her Glenn finding this cute but doesn't tell her. Though does tell him that Sally has been lonely lately, so he's in luck.

Rick requests Andrea and Pinkie be lookouts on the watch tower, they both are the best shots of his group, Douglas allows this, even compliments Rick for the idea,.

* * *

help with Andrea and Rick are talking about Alexandria, however, they are interrupted when Douglas asks to speak to Andrea in private. He asks her how she is doing, and tells her that if she needs anything at all he is there, he goes on to say that his marriage with Regina is purely political and that he has only stayed with because of Spencer. Andrea says she is not interested in him and walks away, leaving a sad Douglas behind. She later tells Johnny, who expresses anger, but Andrea tells him "don't worry about it",and that he never tried anything. Just kinda flirted.

* * *

Rick walks into his house and finds Glenn and Maggie in a heated argument about Glenn being Alexandria's new supply runner in place of Scott.

* * *

Andrea tells Rick about Douglas hitting on her and they both laugh it off, however this causes Andrea to think of Dale. Rick sees this and comforts her saying it is okay to be happy and not to let Dale's death drag her down. At that moment, Glenn comes out and apologizes for the noise, Andrea says that them sleeping in one house together is stupid and that the people of Alexandria know that they are doing it. Rick agrees and they all go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Rick is seen walking around the community, he runs into Abraham and Rosita, who asks him if he will be attending the communities party for them. Rick says that he is and that he is glad it will not be held at his place.

* * *

The survivors attend the welcoming party and they start meeting the other residents of the Safe-Zone. Glenn gets drunk and Douglas asks Rick to take care of it, he tells Maggie to get him home and he will bring Sophia home later. Michonne gets angry at a few of the women when they start asking her question, she storms out and finds Morgan at his house. They start talking about the people's easy lives and end up sitting in silence together.

* * *

Back at Rick's house, Rick invites Johnny, but tells him not to tell Carly. Johnny serprisingly doesn't question this, and he comes alone.

"You still wanna be my number 2?"

"Of coarse, we're brothers." Johnny replied.

"Good" Rick replied, and in more serious tone now, asks if Johnny found out where the guns are being held. Johnny replies that they are in a locked room and that he thinks he can get in without causing trouble.

Rick: Good.. I don't care what these people say.. We need our weapons.. And were gonna get them.. This place is important.. If they ever try to kick us out.. You and I will _take_ this place.

Johnny: Agreed. We can't lose this place.. But no killing.

Rick: Don't worry. The guns are just to show how serious we would be.. No one has to die.

* * *

Dash comes to see Abraham and Niko for a group meeting with Tabin's crew.

Abraham says she's pretty, but admits she's not the "most" pretty girl he's seen.

Niko admits that this seems to be general opinion of her. Same with Sally, Andrea, Maggie, Pinkie, and maybe Carly.


	76. Chapter 76

Abraham is unable to sleep, stressed from having to go outside the Safe-Zone in the morning.

* * *

While eating cereal, Carl bitterly reminisces about Lori's motherly love, and Rick attempts to comfort him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgan and Michonne's brief affair leads to regret for both parties. Morgan feels he is an adulterer, and Michonne feels that he is too burdened by ill-conceived principles.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia tells Johnny about how she read every single article in the few newspapers they have. Johnny is impressed by the size of their food stock, and Olivia tells him that it comes and goes. She also tells him that they tried to implement a bartering system at first, but ultimately decided rationing works much better. Olivia wonders why Johnny is taking so long to decide, and Johnny starts making excuses before being interrupted by the construction crew, who've come to pick up their weapons. Johnny wishes to see the weapons closet too, and Olivia obliges. Once the crew pick up their weapons, Johnny leaves a window unlocked before he leaves. He smiles at Rick as he leaves, signaling success in his mission.

* * *

Regina and Spencer talk about the party. Regina noticed Spencer talking to Andrea, and starts suggesting he pursue a relationship with her, much to his annoyance.

* * *

Heath comes to the infirmary to check on Scott. He asks Denise to be honest about Scott's condition, as he feels partially responsible for his broken leg. Denise tells him it's not good, as he has a fever and the antibiotics don't seem to be working, meaning he might have an infection. Desperately, Heath volunteers to go into the city to get her what she needs, but Denise assures him she already has everything, and Scott just needs to rest. Heath asks her to let him know as soon as Scott's condition changes.

* * *

Abraham, Niko, and Dash settle into work with the construction crew, headed by Tobin. They get close to one of them, Bruce, seemingly one of the only hardened men in the ranks of the Washington community. Nikp asks Bruce if this "material run" is dangerous, but Bruce tells him not to be stupid, as everything outside the walls is dangerous.

"Fair enough" Dash said, examining an M16 she was given.

* * *

Rick goes to sneak into the armory through the open window, when he is startled by Johnny, who brought a bag so they could carry more guns. Rick informs him they won't be taking many, but just enough to go unnoticed.

* * *

After they finish loading the steal panels, Bruce reveals to Nko a feeling of strong cynicism in keeping with the survivors' general consensus that there is a 'fakeness' about the Safe-Zone. In particular, Bruce expresses a leering distrust of Douglas Monroe, from his interview process to his placement of 'pretty girls' in positions that allow him to see them on regular occasions. Furthermore, he believes they weren't chosen for the construction crew because they're the strongest, or the fastest, but because they're the dumbest and therefore the most expendable. Their conversation is cut short by the arrival of roamers, from whom they escape by driving away.

* * *

Rick and Johnny successfully execute their plan, and Rick instructs him to meet him at his house. On his way to the street, Rick is intercepted by Douglas. He tells Douglas he's been checking the fence to make sure they're aren't any weak spots. Douglas commends his actions, but says that he should probably announce what he's doing since people might not like him walking through their back yard.

* * *

The work crew is attacked by a group of zombies. Tobin tells everyone to stay in "formation," but Holly is cut off from the group. Abraham rushes to save her, despite Tobin's protests. Dash covering him with the M16. Impressing Abraham with her aim.

While Tobin and the rest of the construction crew stay in "phalanx" formation, Abraham helps Holly fight off the roamers swarming her. Much to the construction crew's surprise, both are still alive when all the roamers are killed.

* * *

Rick an Dash inspect the guns they stole. Rick takes one of the smaller guns, Pinkie's revolver, and instructs Johnny to distribute the rest so that each house with their people has one. He also tells him not to reveal the plot to anyone that doesn't get a gun as, "if people start taking sides", they can't assume all of their people will remain loyal. Johnny agrees, and asks what they're going to do with the guns, but Rick tells him they're _just in case._

Johnny nodes that he understands. And that they will play by Douglas's rules.

* * *

Abraham yells at the construction crew, calling them cowards for leaving Holly to die. Tobin defends his actions, and asks Holly for support, only to be kneed in the groin by the woman, clearly furious at him. With that, Abraham asks Bruce what they normally do now in these situations. Bruce says it's not safe to stick around after the noise they made, so they usually take the rest of the day off and wait for the area to clear out in the morning. Abraham decides they have enough time to get one more panel up and unload the truck, ordering the crew to get to work. Niko seconds this, wearing his trademark outfit and has a mechete rather than a gun, saying he likes how Abraham thinks, clearly gotten closer from the job, didn't really know each other before.

Tobin tells Abraham that they have a "system" and asks Holly if she understands. Holly responds by kicking Tobin in the privates. Holly thanks Abraham, but, Abraham responds that she doesn't have to thank him because what he did is normal for him and his group.

* * *

Johnny and Rick reveal the guns to Andrea and Carly, both of whom dsplay anger in a sisterly manner. Andrea in particalar, worries that Rick might mess up their living situation at the safe-zone. Rick explains that he doesn't trust the Alexandria people to ruin the place, mainly for the sake of Carl. He says that Carl and Harper have been through too much, referring to the prison assault and Carl's near-death experience due to the gunshot wound, or Harper seeing Phillip chop off Rick's hand. And he comes close to revealing that Pinkie killed Ben, though he stops himself before he tells her. Which confuses her and Carly, appearently Carly doesn't know either.

* * *

Tobin and Douglas have a conversation about Tobin stepping down as leader of the construction crew and giving Abraham and Nikp the job. Tobin tells him that the wall is almost finished and Douglas confronts him with the fact that the group is now taking orders from Abraham instead of him. Tobin is sad because many people died due to his cowardliness, but Douglas reassures him. Tobin also begins making the argument that Rick's group has been critical to their survival, citing Rick's idea of a rooftop sniper.

* * *

Rick's group is able to move into new houses, to many of their delight. Carl says that he doesn't want Andrea to move out. Rick smiles.

Somewhat of a foreshadow.


	77. Chapter 77

People head to the church where Gabriel is holding a service. When the service is over, Gabriel continues to struggle with guilt and continues to cry, pray, and ask the Lord for guidance. Heath visits with Scott briefly, then he and Glenn head into Washington, D.C. to scavenge for more supplies, especially antibiotics to help Scott with his injuries.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rick and Michonne talk about their new roles in the safe-zone as peace-keepers and the change from their roles. Michonne says she hopes to keep her sword retired. She asks if Rick has spoken to Lori, but he says nothing. Michonne apologizes for bringing it up.

In the city, Glenn, Sally and Heath's trek into the city is a little rough as they navigate rooftops and roads to enter the city safely. They are disappointed to find that the alley Heath typically uses to scavenge for supplies is full of walkers.. Appearently they call them walkers now. Guess this was after the show started. As loong as saying zombies still optional, I won't mind.

* * *

Later that night, Gabriel goes to Douglas' house and informs him that Rick's group are bad people and that they don't belong in the safe-zone.

Douglas turns him away. He insists that everyone did what they had to survive, including Alexandria itself in the past, and that Gabriel should mind his own business and leave.

Heath and Glenn continue to wait for the zombies to clear out of the roadway, spending the night on top of a building in hopes that they will clear out by morning, with Heath expressing concern for his friend Scott. Glenn notes that the zombies are grouping together for seemingly no reason, something neither he not Heath have ever seen.

One night while on patrol, Rick finds Peter Andersonsleeping on the porch of his house and Pete tells Rick about having arguments with his wife. Rick tells him to sleep inside, appearing friendly, but appears suspicious.

* * *

Heath, Sally and Glenn wake up in the morning, and unfortunately the road is still overrun. Heath nearly admits his feelings to Sally but than they hear a gun shot a see a unnamed crew of survivors, a small one, motive unclear. The Leader later revealed to be named Derek. He kinda looks like Bruce, the prisoner Bruce, not the other Bruce.

Heath wants to leave while the roamers are distracted, but Glenn doesn't says "I'm more worried about the new group, than the walkers. Could be dangerious" Sally agrees.

This is proven correct, as the three look on in horror as Derek intentionally pushes one of his own to the zombie crowd in order to escape. Heath is left tramatized, but the other two don't have much reaction.

* * *

During lunch break, Rick tells Michonne about how he doesn't like Pete, as there is something off about him. Michonne encourages him to investigate. Rick approaches Peter's wife, Jessie, to find out if domestic abuse is happening. Though Jessie is reluctant at first, she eventually confirms that Pete has been changing and has become increasingly violent. Jessie starts playing it off, saying it's mostly her fault but Rick tries to convince her otherwise. Just then, Pete walks into the room and is surprised to find Rick in their house. Rick and Jessie pretend to be scheduling a play date for Carl and Ron. Rick then leaves the Anderson residence, visibly angry.

* * *

Rick meets Douglass in the graveyard. He brings his suspicions about Pete to the leader, and Douglas doesn't seem surprised, yet is reluctant to act on the information due to Pete being a surgeon. Rick is furious with Douglas, assuring him that he will do what needs to be done. Douglas asks what he means by that, and Rick replies that he knows what men like Pete are capable of and sees only two options: exile or death. He storms off to the Anderson residence once more.

* * *

That night, Rick knocks on Pete's door, and punches him in the face, prompting a fight, Rick and Pete crashing through his house window.

The commotion causes several people to come running over. Douglas tries to intervene, but Rick finally lost it, and pulls the revolver out, going on a delusional rant similar to his show one, til Michonne hits Rick over the head and orders the others to get his gun.

Rick cries out "why!?"

"Look at you Rick.. You really need to ask?" Michonne replied dryly. Rick finally coming to his senses, and says "What have I done"

* * *

As Glenn and Heath head back home, Derek's group hears their motorcycles. And slowly follow them to Alexandria.

* * *

 **I kinda like Derek.. Sadly for me we don't really get to know him. He lasts even shorter than the Hunters.. He doesn't even seem to have a motive, we never find out.. He gets sniped by Andrea (or Pinkie) very shortly after meeting our group..**


	78. Chapter 78

Michonne asks Maggie to keep Carl for the night as Rick has been detained for attacking Pete Anderson and pointing a gun at Douglas. As Pete is being treated by doctor Cloyd, he stares resentfully at Rick in the other house.

* * *

Rick has a long talk with Douglas. Douglas finally reveals about _Alexander Davidson_. Alexander was a friend of Douglas and security liaison at the White House. Together, they had built the walls around Alexandria, with Alexander acting as leader. After the wall was completed, however, Alexander started to change. He started sexually exploiting women and putting others in danger, so Douglas decided he had to go. Douglas couldn't bring himself to murder his former friend, so he exiled him instead, practically sentencing him to death. He warns Rick not to make him make the same decision again.

"Don't make me kill you Rick"

Rick confesses that he has never wanted to be a leader. He tells Douglas about what happened with Shane outside of Atlanta, Georgia and how Carl killed Shane. And also how he killed Merle. Saying he never told Harper, and told her he was already a zombie when Rick found him, thinking he spared her the harsh truth, despite Harper already aware of Rick's violent nature.

* * *

Andrea and Pinkie are getting ready to head out with Abraham and the construction crew to her first shift on the bell tower. Abraham asks if anyone is going to cover night shift, but Andrea points out that she's there to protect them from living threats, and that smart people aren't going to travel at night, adding that she can't really see anything in the dark anyway. She asks about Rick and hopes he's okay. Abraham supposes Rick had a good reason for what he did.

* * *

Rick is released by Douglas and goes to see Carl. He is greeted by Maggie, who's started teaching at school. Carl is angry that Rick left him alone again and dismisses his father. Meanwhile, Jessie leaves Pete, just as Heath, Sally and Glenn arrive back to the safe-zone.

* * *

Douglas tells Rick that he may carry a weapon inside the compound and that he trusts Rick to do whatever it takes to keep the community safe. He tells Rick to feel free to break the rules in order to keep everyone safe, but, never to question his authority again. Michonne tells Rick to get himself together and Rick goes home to sleep. When Rick wakes up he talks to Lori through the phone in his bag, and tells her about the Hunters they killed and what happened with Pete and says he might be losing control when Carl walks in.

Rick attempts explaining to Carl why he has the phone and why he was talking to Lori. Carl asks to listen to the receiver, and as soon as he does, he tells Rick that he hears nothing, proclaiming it weird and stupid. He storms out of the room, leaving Rick to his thoughts.

* * *

As Andrea and Pinkie returns from ther first day in the bell tower, probably closer from the time spent together, Spencer approaches Andrea asking about her day as Pinkie keeps walking . He ultimately asks her to join him for dinner, an invitation that she accepts.

* * *

Despite the antibiotics which Glenn and Heath had salvaged from a pharmacy, Scott is still dying from his injuries. Heath tries to comfort him, but Scott ultimately succumbs to the infection. It's sad actually. Sally comforts him. Heath uses this to admit his attraction to her, to his serprise she kisses his cheek, saying she's glad he does.

* * *

Pete sits alone in the house he was placed in. He starts trashing it in rage over being forced to live there, until he spots a set of kitchen knives. All while repeatedly saying "Not my house"

* * *

Andrea goes on a date with Spencer. As they are about to to kiss, she is unable to because of her memories of Dale. Spencer understands, but offers to make dinner nonetheless, saying it doesn't have to be anything more than that. Cute moment actually.

* * *

Glenn argues with Maggie about not having sex lately. Glenn feels their relationship has grown to distant. Maggie explains that she is still coming to terms with her attempted suicide, and that she feels ashamed in front of Glenn because of it.

GLENN: Yes. You tried to kill yourself.. And I'm still here. Aren't I? Listen to me, Maggie... Really, stop and listen to me. Look in my eyes, you'll see that what I'm telling you is one-hundred percent true. C'mon. You don't need to hide anything from me. I love you. I love you. Not that flirty girl I met at the farm house... Not that sex machine I lived with at the prison... You. Every flaw, every quirk... I love everything about you- Everything that makes you... You. I love you, Maggie Greene.

* * *

Scott's body is carried outside where Michonne drives a nail into his head. Heath is surprised to learn that Douglas plans on burying Scott immediately.

* * *

As Andrea and Spencer are having dinner, they see Pete Anderson walk by with a knife. Peter interrupts an argument between Douglas and Heath over whether Scott should have a funeral. Pete says he wants Rick dead. Rick tries to calm him down, but Pete pulls a knife on the constable. Regina gets between the two men and Peter slashes her throat in a blind rage. Spencer tackles Peter and asks why he did that but he answers that it wasn't his fault. Rick points a gun at Peter's head and tells the assailant he doesn't belong in the community. Douglas coldly grants Rick permission to shoot Pete, which Rick does without hesitation. The death itself not shown. Just Rick's emotionless face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and his group, who had been tracking Glenn and Heath, have heard the gunshot, and start heading towards the Alexandria Safe-Zone.

They are discussing their plan to go to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Derek decides to travel in the night to maintain the element of surprise, then attack the Alexandria Safe-Zone the next day.

* * *

Back in the Safe-Zone, Glenn has another argument with Maggie, this time whether or not he should leave and see what the problem is (he heard Rick's bullet), Glenn then meets up with Morgan, who is also going to see what happened. They meet with the community to see Rick, and other members telling them to go back to their homes. He announces the situation is under control and that what occurred was a police matter.

* * *

Rick goes to Jessie's residence and talks to her. She confesses to him that she is relieved by Peter's death, but still kinda sad that it came to that. Rick then asks Douglas to hold a funeral for Peter, which Douglas is resistant to.

* * *

Rick has a conversation with Pinkie next, asking her if she will attend the funeral. She tells Rick that Tobin is going to take her to the tower, as funerals remind her of Hershel and Dale. Taking her sniper with her. And a few canned foods.

* * *

Next, Heath appears at the funeral, paying tribute to Scott. The funeral is held for Regina, Scott, and Pete. Gabrielintroduces Rick to the altar, and Rick makes a speech about how people act differently during these hard times, and that these acts do not necessarily define who they are. He says that if it were not for this situation, neither he nor Pete would have done the things that they did, and that ultimately the situation is to blame. As he is saying that everybody should remember Pete for what he was, a gunshot is heard.

And they find Derek alone outside the gate, grinning.

* * *

 **Kinda sucks about Derek, as a villain was just starting to kill hm. And he dies.. We don't even find out his motive.. The scene before his death is the only character development he gets..**


	79. Chapter 79

Rick Grimes alone approaches Derek.

"What do you want stranger?"

"Ain't it obvious.. Little pig, little pig. Let me in." Derek smirked. Rick doesn't smile back, not sincerely at least.

"That's not how it works.. We don't know you. I have questions.. Like how many people have you killed?"

"I killed many.. But I had reasons.. And you let me in or..."

Suddenly Rick notices a red dot on him.

"I take it you know what that red dot means then.. We're good people, we are, but we're desperate, and we'll do what it takes to make you let us in. Move, and my guy pulls the trigger, same as if I give the signal. It's so simple I shouldn't even have to say it. Let us in, or you die."

Despite the situration, Rick remains emotionless.

"Your call.. FIRE!"

The sniper is heard, but Rick sees no wound, and smirks. Knowing it was Pinkie from the tower.

"Looks like my sniper got yours"

"Grr! MOTHER FUCKER!" Derek shouts, pulling out an pistol, Rick runs off.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LIT-"

Suddenly Derek is shot though the head, and falls dead. Sniped down by Pinkie.

Rick gives the rest of the group another chance to retreat, but one of them, Sandra, is still confident they can take over the safe-zone, as she believes the Alexandrians don't have the ammunition to fight them off. A shootout occurs between the two groups. The Alexandria Safe-Zone community wins the conflict, but attract hundreds of zombies with the sound of the battle.

* * *

The bodies are burned and Rick speaks with Douglas. Douglas says that Rick is the leader of the community now. He says he has nothing left for the community of Alexandria, and the person they really need is Rick. He than sadly walks off, still under his depression after what Pete did.


	80. Chapter 80

One week later, Abraham and Rosita broke up. Mostly cause he wanted to be with Holly instead.. First he thought he had a crush on Pinkie back at the tents, than knew for it's Holly.. The girl he saved at the construction ste last chapter. Unlike the show, Rosita takes it a little more maturely after she found out about Holly, even saying she holds nothing against her. Or even Abraham. What she and Abraham had was mostly physical, not much more. In the real comic he actually cheats on Rosita later on. But I want to keep Abraham still likable.. Because he's cool. One of the greatest characters in both show and comic.

Anyway, 2 days later Michael serprising admits that he also had a thing for Rosita, and even more serprisingly, Rosita says yes to having a relationship with him.. The age thing works for Carly and Johnny, so why not them. Plus Mike is about the same age of Abraham so not too different. Mike wears a white t-shirt now. His blue suit top completely ruined, but the pants ans shoes are holding up.

Carly is serprised when they tell her, but approves of it, saying she likes it. Just as long as she doesn't have to call Rosita 'mom', cause Rosita is only 2 years older than her _(Carly is 24 here)_ , so it will be a little weird. Rosita chuckles and says she doesn't.

Sally and Heath also are in a relationship now. Dash finds it cute. So does Glenn.

* * *

"Where did you ever learn to shoot like that? Did Andrea show you?" Harper asked Pinkie, referring to when Pinkie shot Derek.

"(playfully) Andrea wishes.. No I learned to shoot by hunting with Cletus Ewing.. I'm pratically useless with anything but a sniper.. Andrea says I'm probably a even better shot than she is.. Which is saying something."

"Well, glad to have you and Andrea on the watchtowers.. You two should give target pratice lessons" Harper said.

"Andrea said the same.. But I argued we don't really have enough spare ammo" Pinkie said.

"Good point"


	81. Chapter 81

Rick looking out the front gate of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He is approached by Pinkie, and they have a discussion about the shootout with the scavengers from Washington, D.C.. Rick thanks her for saving his life, and Pinkie explains how she found the attacking group's sniper.

As they talk, Aaron arrives with Eric, on a horse, at the gate. Aaron reveals that Eric has been stabbed. Rick assists in carrying Eric to Denise.

* * *

While Eric is with Doctor Cloyd, Aaron reveals that Eric was stabbed by a woman that they befriended. Eric was stabbed after he caught her trying to steal one of the horses at night. Doctor Cloyd later announces that Eric made it and is recovering. Aaron is relieved and apologizes to Eric, expressing his worry.

Heath and Pinkie sit outside, Rick informs him that Eric is okay, and Pinkie leaves to find Tobin so he can drive her to the tower. Aparn where she finds Andrea already getting herself set. Saying sorry she hasn't been up here much, but Pinkie tells her not to worry about it.

* * *

Morgan tells Michonne that what they did before was a mistake, and that he wants to get to know her better. Michonne then lets him into her house.

* * *

Rick asks Carl and Harper if they are okay after the attack yesterday, and Carl says that it was a good thing, and that everybody should stop pretending they are safe. Though Harper says nothing.

* * *

Aaron apologizes to Maggie for losing Buttons, but Maggie isn't sad, as there is very little space for the horses inside of the safe-zone. She hopes that the person that stole the horse will take good care of it.

Aaron then goes to speak to Douglas, who doesn't care about Rick taking over leadership of Alexandria. Aaron informs him that he will no longer be venturing out of the safe-zone. Douglas protests, but Aaron thinks it's not worth the risk. Douglas is also feeling guilty about his treatment of his wife, revealing that she never liked their "open" relationship, but put up with it. He has also lost confidence in the safety of Alexandria, and feels scared for the first time since he arrived.

* * *

Due to the new relationship, Rosita s seen sleeping in Mike's bed as Mike looks out the window. She finds a small necklace, Michael sadly says it was Amanda's. Rosita doesn't reply, just puts it down.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like it when I bring her up."

"Little maybe.. Just reminds me that she's always on your mind.. Sorry we couldn't save her." Rosita replied, awkwardly.

"To be quite honest.. Amanda and I been growing apart for years.. We cheated on each other.. Yelled at each other.. Not sure why she was still with me."

"She was your wife."

"I know.. And I was cruel to her.. And she took it out on Carly.. It was a rough house."

"... I see why you don't talk about her." Rosita said, and hugged him, not sure what else to do.

"Guess your my second chance Rosita"


	82. Chapter 82

Abraham rallies a group to take out the zombies outside the walls that were attracted by the gunshots from the previous shoot out. He splits them into two groups, having Michael and Carly who tagged along, lead the other group. Packie also in Michael's group. Niko and Dash in Abraham's group. Along with Tobin, Holly, and Bruce. Who Dash became close too, due to similiar interests.

All seems to be going according to plan, with the two groups meeting up at the other side of the safe-zone. Suddenly, they hear a warning shot from Andrea or Pinkie and rush back to the gate only to discover a massive swarm of zombies approaching the walls.

Carly is scared but Michael comforts her. Offering the same to Dash, who says she's not scared. Carly says she wishes Johnny was here, but knows he's busy helping Rick.

Bruce is bitten as the party makes its way inside the gate, Dash is upset and tells someone to save him. But Niko stabs him in the head, Dash is angy, but Niko tells her "he was suffering." in a dry tone. Niko is like that sometimes.

Rick came over just in time to see the death.

"... Jesus"

Is all Rick can say.

"Get your boy Johnny, we have a situration we need to tell everyone." Abraham said, pointing at the horde.


	83. Chapter 83

Everyone gathers for a meeting.

"What the hell do we do now!?" Cried one of the people from Alexandria.

"We ask all of you to remain calm." Johnny said, beside Rick, reminding readers he's second in charge. Wearing his famish Lost MC outfit.

"Johnny's right.. You've got every right to be worked up Nicholas, but there's no reason to panic, it won't solve anything.. Now, Johnny and I been talking, and first thing we need to do is keep quite, we already caused enough problems with all that gun fire.. This is bad.. But if we stay indoors, stay quite, they might not find us."

"What about food!? We barely have enough in the houses" Jessie cried.

"You have _enough._ If you start rationing, we might be okay" Rick replied.

"My bigger concern is keeping the walls up. As long as they hold, we're have plenty of time to figure how to deal with the zombies.. Abraham, gather your crew, split them up like last time. If you finf any holes deal with it as quickly as possible. It's very very important" Rick continued.

"I don't want any more serprises. Johnny and I will open up the gun cabinate. But if your not comfortable with guns, don't take one. Don't want you accidantally firing it. We're get though this.. But we need to be smart.. Meeting over."

Everyone leaves, except Johnny.

"Did you see how scared they were? This may be too much for them.. We don't want them to panic" Johnny said.

"I know man.. But we don't got a lot of choice."

"Hey, Rick, Johnny" Glenn sad, jogging over.

"What is it?" Johnny asked.

"Andrea and Pinkie are still in the watertower.. They don't have enough supplies to be barricated up there."

"I know, but their safe.. Probably more than the rest of us.. We're work on getting them food.. But for now, they aren't a priority" Rick replied. Unknown to him, Harper overheard. She had small choice to herself. Stay with Rick, or sneak off to stay with her big sister. Maybe take a can for her and Andrea. The sniper duo.

* * *

 **If your wondering if Andrea is at all good with a rifle, even with Pinkie repeatedly mentioned as "even better"**

 **It's best shown in this moment of chapter 66..**

 _ **Chris thinks Rick and Johnny are bluffing and informs them that they're going to take their time with him. Johnny tells him to, "watch this", as he points at Greg, and shouts, "Andrea, the big guy, left ear. Pow". A gunshot blasts Greg's ear off and he falls down, yelping in pain. Abraham comes out of the forest, and is about to retrieve their weapons. Chris points to Johnny and asks how does he know that the shooter wasn't him. His finger then gets shot off by Andrea, and he starts to cry. Rick yells to her, and Andrea reveals herself.**_

 **Andrea had plenty of other examples.. Pinkie's only example yet is shooting Derek.**


	84. Chapter 84

Andrea and Pinkie are in the watchtower, they share a water bottle, as they only had the one.

"Thank godness you were here today." Andrea said, looking down at the zombies a bit, to see how many were there.. A lot.

"Why?" Pinkie asked, drinking the last bit of the bottle.

"Cause we're stuck here, and I hate being alone." Andrea admitted. Sitting at one of the corners, as Pinkie sits at the other.

"I don't blame ya there.. To be honest I'm using it more than you anyway.. I often jokingly brag to Rick that i'm the better shot anyway, after Derek, he finds it hard to argue against."

Andrea: He does.. Speaking of which why were using an MicroSMG at the prison, if expertise is hunting rifles.

Pinkie: You took the only scooped one at the time, never learned to use one unscooped.. besides, MicroSMG was fun."

"I could imagi-"

Suddenly Andrea looks down.

"Someone's coming" Andrea said, and grabs binoculars.

"It's Harper! Tell her to get the latter!"

"No, can't risk it.. Look for a rope." Pinkie said, quickly taping the now empty bottle on her rifle as a makeshift silencer.

* * *

Harper smashes a rock on one of the zombies, and grabs her combat knife stabbing another. However another sneaks behind her and is about to grab her when it s shoot. It was Pinkie.

"Hurry with that rope!" Pinkie cried, and shoots many more, showing off some of her skill, by a lot of it being 2 or 3 in a row.

Andrea finds one and throws it down.

"Harper, climb it!"

"Aww, crap" Harper groaned to herself, she doesn't like climbing ropes. Espically wthout gloves. But she climbs it anyway, knowing she has no other option.. Obviously.

Pinke continues to cover her with the silencer.

"I'm running out of ammo, and the silencer is breaking" Pinkie said to Andrea.

"She's climbing, help me pull it up" Andrea said.

"Hold tight little sis" Pinkie sad, she ad Andrea pulling the rope up with Andrea on it.. A more expirenced writter would make a moment like this super gripping suspenseful, but I'm not one of them.. So it's not really.

They pull her up, and Harper safetly gets up. Hands a bit blistered, just as Harper was worried of. But nothing to concerning. Or even needing of bandages. Though they're is a first aid kit on the watchtower.

Once Harper is up, Pnkie throws off the bottle, which is now ruined anywau.

"I, uhh.. Brought food" Harper said, taking off the back pack.

"Only got a few apples.. All thing that wasn't being used." Harper said opening the backpack.

"It'll do" Andrea said, taking one. There were 4 all together.

* * *

Shortly after.

The three stay close together as the weather got colder.

Pinkie: ... You guys ever feel bad for those zombies? They don't know any better?

Harper: I do.. But killing them is a kindness.. I think of it that way..

Pinkie: I see Jim when I close my eyes.

Andrea: For me, it's Amy

Pinkie: Didn't you shoot her to prevent that

Andrea: She grabbed at me like she wanted to say goodbye

Pinkie: Yeah I know

Harper: Unlike Shane, who was just... gone

Andrea: Like Ben

Pinkie: ... Yeah.. Ben.

(Harper puts a hand on Pinkie, one of the few to know what really happened).

Harper: Worse than...

Andrea: Merle? (Harper nods)

Oct 30Pinkie: Whatever happened to him

Harper: Dad strangled him.

Pinkie: Oh

Harper: Yeah

Pinkie: Still better than mine

Andrea: Governor?

Pinkie: What?

Oct 30Harper: I think she means her biological dad.

Pinkie: ... (changing the subject) Andrea, you look tired.

Andrea: I am

Harper: We're take over, you rest

Andrea: Fine (heads to corner with sleeping bag)

Harper: (holds Andrea's sniper which has "real" silencer, as Andrea was orginally here first, so better prepared than Pinkie. But Andrea likes the company anyway.

Pinkie: You know how to use that?

Harper: Little. (shoots a straggler, missing).m

Pinkie: (helps Harper steady the rifle): Deep breaths.. Don't force it so much.

Harper: (tries too).

Pinkie holds her into a proper positon, trying to remember what Cletus taught her.

"Feel lucky.. I don't give lessons to anyone else.. Just you."

"I do" Harper giggles. And fires, hitting it this time.

"Good.. See if you can get two more.. But try not to waste ammo.. Andrea's clip is the only one left"

Somewhat unfortantely Harper does waste a lot of ammo unintentionally. But Pinkie isn't mad about the ammo, as a part of her knew it was gonna happen anyway.

Harper did get to hit at least 4 zombies. Pinkie saying "Not bad for a beginner"

"What now?" Harper asked, putting down Andrea's rifle, right next to Pinkies. Both have those wooden ones. Andrea's painted grey so the girls know the difference.

"We wait" Andrea said from her corner. Throwing down the apple she was done with.


	85. Chapter 85

Meanwhile, poor Douglas is mentally and emotionally distant during the meeting, and later breaks down in his house, grieving to Regina about his failure and the failure of the community.

* * *

Michonne invites Morgan to join her on night patrol. Morgan shows up that night at her door and calmly apologizes about still being in mourning while wanting to be with someone, and that their current relationship is abit awkward because of, to which Michonne understands. Michonne invites Morgan in. Morgan heads upstairs to the bedroom, but, Michonne lingers behind and says to her katana, "I hope you're not too comfortable up there."

* * *

Rick gives Carl a gun with a new holster while reminding him that he is only to unholster it when he needs to. Johnny and Carly also say with them, along with Maggie and Sophia. Jessie and Ron later also show up at Rick's door, asking to move in accordance with Rick's earlier suggestion.

* * *

Ron confronts Carl in his bedroom about Rick killing his father, but, Carl is unapologetic and unsympathetic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessie expresses her admiration for Rick downstairs. Rick goes on patrol and retires to bed after. While he is in bed, Jessie enters his bedroom and passionately kisses him, to which Rick is both surprised and hesitant. He briefly tries to stop her, but ultimately gives in to her advances and the two end up having sex. Considering he needs to move on from Lori.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michonne and Morgan are in bed. Morgan brings up the subject of no longer feeling guilty about being happy, after which Michonne storms out, annoyed with his constant self-absorption.

* * *

Jessie feels guilt for sleeping with Rick, but Rick reassures her. Afterwards, Rick confronts the phone and finally admits to himself that Lori's voice isn't even real.

He finally moved on.

* * *

SKIPS AHEAD:

* * *

Glenn wants to check on Andrea and Pinkie so forms a group with himself, Spencer and Heath. Glenn and Heath say goodbye to their loved ones while Spencer asks Rick to tell his dad not to worry about him. The runners crawl along the rope, which sags underneath the weight of the runners and the supplies. A roamer grabs Glenn's backpack, but he is able to free himself, with him and Heath making it across safely. Spencer then goes to cross but the rope breaks, plunging him toward the mass of zombies below. Glenn and Heath struggle to pull Spencer from the grasp of the herd, and Andrea suddenly appears to assist in pulling Spencer to safety.

* * *

As Holly and Tobin watch the loose panel, when Holly notices the panel next to it is loose as well. Tobin thinks the truck should hold them both in place, when the herd suddenly knocks both panels down and pushes their way through. Tobin stays to fight off the zombies while Holly races to notify Rick. He rushes to the panel and tells her to inform everyone else to bring weapons, but no guns as they can't affort to draw attention to the fallen part of the wall.

Rick runs to the site to discover Tobin has already been torn apart by zombies. Morgan teams up with Rick to fight off the zombies. Rick is optimistic, thinking that they can use the choke point to take out the majority of the zombies. Unfortunately, Morgan is bitten on the bicep and falls to the floor. Rick tries to get him up, with zombies looming dangerously close. Michonne arrives to help. Rick instructs her to amputate Morgan's arm, as it's the only way to save him. Before Morgan can react, she slices his arm off with her katana. Morgan blacks out and Rick decides to take him back to his place. Michonne doesn't like it, but Rick says they will never get to Denise in time, and that it would instead be better for Denise to come to them. A roamer is about to attack Rick and Morgan, but they're saved by Abraham, who is leading the rest of the survivors in defending the safe-zone.

* * *

Glenn, Spencer, Andrea and Heath are still trapped on the roof. Pinkie and Harper there by now.

Glenn breaks down, and says that they aren't going to survive this and that he has never seen so many of them. Specifically, he believes that _he_ will not survive. But Pinkie tells him "stop being stupid" and reassures him that they will make it.

* * *

Meanwhile Rosita, Nicholas, and Eugene return with more survivors to reinforce Abraham and his group, but the zombies are still quickly surrounding them.

* * *

At Rick's house, Dr. Denise Cloyd patches up Morgan, but she can't tell what is going to happen to him. She leaves Michonne with him.

* * *

MORE SKIPPING AHEAD:

* * *

Douglas is trapped in his house. He watches the zombies walking around in front of his place. He starts to cry, apologizing to Regina, before asking himself what kind of person he is to wish she were there with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eugene and Nicholas are knocking on Gabriel's church door frantically, pleading with him to open it. A scared and crying Gabriel opens the door, and tells them to hurry, allowing them inside.

* * *

Rick wakes up on the couch with Jessie lying on top of him, She tells him that they got through the night without incident. Rick tells Jessie that he likes having her there, and the two kiss. Carl asks Michonne if Morgan is going to be okay, but Michonne informs him that he has a bad fever. Morgan is convinced he's dying, but Michonne angrily tells him not to talk like that. Morgan asks for a minute alone with Carl.

Once alone, He tells Carl never to stop caring about people, as it's too easy to lose. Morgan goes on to lament that Carl will never know what the world was like, and eventually calls him Duane in his delirium. Carl (hand at his gun) tells Morgan he's not Duane, as the man starts to cry once he remembers his son is dead. Carl remains unfazed.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Glenn, Heath, Pinkie and Harper are sleeping (Harper hugs Pinkie in her sleep), Andrea and Spencer are talking about the situation. Andrea is unsure of what to do, and Spencer suggests they don't do anything and that they could just leave all of the survivors behind. Andrea reminds him that Glenn has a wife and a child still inside, with Spencer's own father still being there also.

Spencer says that his father may as well be considered dead ever since his mother died, and he implies that he wants to leave with just Andrea. Andrea, finding this cowardly, punches him in the face, saying, "So that's about the end of 'you and me'."

Glenn and Pinkie awaken from the noise, asking what happened. Andrea doesn't reply.

Though Spencer later tells Pinkie, who all but laughs at him, she still has her sarcastic nature.

* * *

Michonne is talking to a seemingly-unconscious Morgan. She apologizes to him for being a "bitch".

Michonne: "Get over the death of your son. Move on", I know it was insensitive.

She goes on to say that she doesn't mean to be an insensitive person, it's just her way. Lastly, she asks Morgan to forgive her, only to realize that Morgan has already passed away.

* * *

 **Morgan's death was rougher than I expected.. I knew he dies in the comic, there-for this story.. But that's a sad moment, Michonne finally opening up.. She's been so cruel to him, emotionally.. And she apologized..**

 **Also. Unrelated. But I feel a little bad for Pinkie sometimes.. None of her relationships have ever been 'serious'.. Billy is dead.. And Cletus and her decided to stay friends.. Her relationships never seem to last long.. She and Luis Lopez went on a date in ARIENA LUCIA. Him tired of all his one nght stands.. But haven't really said much on rather or not it went good.. Not yet at least..**

 **Pinkie Lancer has always been a little unlucky.. Sometimes she's the buttmonkey _(often the one to get shot or stabbed)_.. Except its not played for laughs.. **


	86. Chapter 86

Maggie is observing a roamer on the porch that tapped on the window a few minutes ago. Though it didn't spot them, Rick is frustrated that it will draw others to the house. Sophia is scared, but Carl reassures her that everything will be fine.

"What the hell do we do!?" Carly cried, Johnny comforting her.

"... We can't stay here.. Things will only get worse. We can make a run to the gate. I don't like the idea, but I can't keep you all safe here.. We gotta flee" Rick said.

"You mean, leave everyone!?" Carly cried in shock.

"The fence is down Carly. We can't all get away, not all at once, they're pick us off."

"Their are familys here. Childrun!" Jesse cried.

"I know.. But what choice do we have.. And thre thing to keep in mind about other people's childrun.. Their not OUR childrun"

Everyone is shocked, even Johnny.

"J -Jesus brother" Johnny said.

"I know it's insenstive. But if I had to choose, I would choose MY chldrun over someone elses, everytime."

"But we're not gonna abandon them.. We're just.. We need to get out of Alexandria" Rick continued.

* * *

Michonne walks downstairs and informs the group of Morgan's death. She is clearly shocked by it, but, quickly recovers and asks Rick how she can help. Rick is surprised at the news, but, goes on to ask everyone to wear sheets with zombie guts on them as "ponchos" so that they could walk among the undead (the same technique he and Glenn used in an earlier issue). They both say their farewells to each other. Rick turns to Jessie and she lovingly says that she would follow him anywhere.

Maggie says she and Sophia are gonna take their chances here. Carly volunteers to stay with them. Johnny reluntantely agrees, knowing Carly can handle herself.


	87. Chapter 87

They all walk out and Rick assures everyone they will be fine, but, Ron is very frightened, to the point of urinating in his pants.

Michonne states that Denise (only one not wearing zombie guts) is attracting too much attention and decides that they will move on ahead of everyone else.

Douglas is outside and Rick's group is slowly moving toward his house. Ron loudly tells Jessie that he is scared and starts attracting a few of the undead around them. Rick turns to Jessie and demands that she keep him quiet, but it's too late, Ron is attacked, one of the zombie's biting him in he face.

Jessie looks on in horror as the undead start to feast and pile up on her scared son. Rick tells her to let go of Ron's hand and that there is nothing she can do for him now. With tears in her eyes, she tells him that she can't leave him, and than suddenly she two is attacked. Carl panicks because Jessie will not let go of Carl's hand and the undead are beginning to swarm around them.

Jessie screams Rick's name, pleading him not to leave her. But Rick hacks off her hand with his hatchet, leaving her for dead as he takes Carl and Johnny and flees.

As Jessie is being eaten, Douglas begins to wildly shoot his gun and tells them that they are safe in the houses.

Maggie is holding Sophia and Carly inside the house and is telling them to ignore the noise and screams outside.

Denise returns to the house while Michonne attempts to get to Rick and Carl. Douglas is "covering" them by continuing to shoot wildly and Rick tries to yell out to him to stop shooting, Douglas is attracting the undead. Douglas is attacked and killed, not doing much to stop them.

Rick asks if everyone is okay and then asks Carl. When he answers "Dad?" Rick looks over at Carl, only to discover that Carl has been shot in the eye. More gruesomely than the show.

"CARL!"


	88. Chapter 88

Rick rushes to Denises with Carl, who had been accidentally shot in the eye by Douglas. He cries out that Carl is all he has left, and Dr. Cloyd instructs him to bring Carl onto the bed. Denise says she'll have to use all electricity and lights, which will attract the zombies' attention but she promises to do everything she can. Rick says he will drive the zombies back, and tells her to not allow Carl to succumb to his wound. With that he walks outside, grabs his hatchet, and proceeds to completely fucking lose it. Slaughtering the horde in a rage.

* * *

Pinkie stops Harper from running over to Carl after Harper saw what happened though the sniper scope. Pinkie telling her "nothing you can do, your get yourself killed."

Somewhat serprisingly Harper isn't mad, and just hugs her.

* * *

Outside, Rick is saved from a roamer by Johnny, who has a mini machete. The zombie's head seen getting cut in half.

Johnny questions if Carl is okay, and Rick says "He has to be!". Michonne joins Rick and Johnny, taking out zombies too.

* * *

Denise is nervous and talks to herself and tries to force the bleeding to stop. Fortantely for her Carly, Carly, seeing the incident, managed to run in. A kitchen knife all bloody, which she throws into a zombie, leaving it in said zombie as she "won't need it anymore".

* * *

Michael and Rosita discover Rick, Johnny, and Michonne. Mikey wants to go help them, Rosita is reluctant but Michael grabs a Cheif Knife and runs out. Already killing zombies. Rosita forces herself to join him. Grabbing the second largest knife from the kitchen.

* * *

Aaron, Eric, Eugene, Nicholas, and Gabriel, with some pep talk from Eugene, also run over them. Holly jumps off the roof where she has been staying.

* * *

Even Andrea starts shooting some. Pinkie would help, but is busy with Harper.

* * *

Abraham joins two, Niko and Dash are with still him. Abraham yells at the undead to "Come over here you undead fuckwards!". Niko grabs a bat as Abraham says this.

Exhausted, Rick is happy to see them.

Maggie is still hiding in the house.

* * *

Eugene forces Gabriel to fight, and for the first time, he does so.

* * *

The group huddled together, ironically like Tobin use to do. Everyone is sweating and hacking the zombies to death, and Rick can't believe they finally have a strategy that works. Michael tells Eugene he can take a break, but Eugene wants to be part of the killing.

* * *

After fighting the whole night, Rick's group kills all of the zombies, but more are still showing up. Rick tells Abraham to take a breath and continue killing later. Abraham asks what they do after that, and Rick tells him they'll rebuild the fences, and continue living.

Rick says he must go check on Carl.

"Go, we got this" Johnny said, and continues killing the zombies with his small machete. Assumably he takes charge once Rick leaves.

Andrea can't believe they cleaned up the whole Safe-Zone.

* * *

Rick is seen talking to Carl about how the zombies are now a manageable threat. He sees the mistakes he has made, how he got Jessie and Ron killed by fleeing, and he tells him how they can rebuild the fences, and add some traps and mazes so they can't come near very easily. He says they'll train people to fight better. Rick thought that they had lost hope, and asks Carl to live so he can show him this new world.

* * *

 **I still love Johnny's and Rick's relationship.. It's basically Rick and Daryl.. Only Johnny is a better charater XD**


	89. Chapter 89

The zombie invasion in Alexandria Safe-Zone has ended. Johnny, Abraham, Glenn, Spencer Monroe, Aaron and the rest of the residents are cleaning the yard. Abraham states that the process will take forever. Glenn says they have to pile a new fire on. Abraham agrees and tells him to keep it away from the yards. Suddenly, Glenn notices a zombified Jessie.

An undead Jessie stands up, and tries to reach Glenn with her hacked arm. Johnny orders Glenn to kill her before Rick sees her. Glenn isn't sure, and Johnny takes out his AP Pistol and shoots her. Somewhat annoyed.

* * *

Rick is with Carl. Denise Cloyd tells Rick he should eat something. He states he's not hungry. Rick then begins telling Denise about how Ron and Jessie died. He starts by recognizing that Jessie's actions were made in an attempt to save her son. On the other hand, Rick attempts to rationalize the action he took in response, stating that he had to do what he did in order to prevent them from all being killed.

Somewhat coldly, Rick confesses to Denise the details of what occurred, telling her that he had to hack off Jessie's hand in order to save Carl and give them a chance to escape. Denise is shocked and starts to cry. Rick further laments that the actions he took to save Carl may have been in vain, given that Carl ended up being shot moments later. Rick asks Denise to not tell anyone about their discussion, and Denise agrees.

* * *

At the yard, Andrea and Spencer are talking. Spencer asks Pinkie out on a date,as he failed with Andrea, but she is dismissive of the topic, indicating that she doesn't want to discuss the matter now _(given that she is in the middle of disposing of bodies)_. Spencer apologizes and helps her.

Glenn and Maggie finally see each other. Glenn apologizes for leaving her, but Maggie understands. She feels bad for anyone they lost, and Glenn says it's survivor's guilt. They hug and Glenn says he loves Maggie.

* * *

Packie, feeling left out, asks Denise if she wants to go out with him, mostly just for fun. Denise saying "sure, what else am I to do."

She admits what Rick said, knowing Packie can keep a secret.. And he does.

* * *

 **I don't actually have this comic.. But turns out having the comics may not matter much.. I just use them for posting dialogue.. And other small details.. I mostly just use the wiki page.. And remember what the show did.. It's basically the same as the show..**

 **I know using the wiki page is lazy. But this is a long story, and face it, I'm not a great writer :)**


	90. Chapter 90

Everyone is attending the funeral for Tobin, Morgan, Douglas, Jessie, and Ron. Rick says that they'll be missed.

Afterwards, Rick admits to the group that he's been thinking about all things wrong. He remarks on how he originally thought that he would be better off alone and was wary of larger groups. Rick states that it was only "safety in numbers" that kept him around in the past. Now, however, Rick's mind has changed. He now recognizes the true potential of the group, and believes that they can accomplish a lot together as a community.

First of all, Rick recommends building a maze for "roamers". Eugene says they could make walls more secure by packing some dirt against them. Michonne adds that if the dirt is packed high enough, then a walkway could be built around the perimeter to take care of "roamers". Abraham recommends that everyone carry weapons from now on and receive training on how to use them. Rick confirms that these are all good ideas, and suggests that the group meet regularly to discuss these sorts of matters.

Aaron tells the group that he's done with recruiting because it's too dangerous. Heath suggests having more people on the supply runs so they could reach more areas. Glenn says it might be good to have more community events. He would like to know everyone by name. Rick thinks these are more good suggestions, and thinks they could later make the Safe-Zone larger, and begin agriculture. Rick tells everyone to focus on the re-established civilization. He thinks the very first steps have been taken today.

* * *

Rick sits beside Carl's bed in the infirmary, telling him about the possibilities with the community, and how he is taking this new approach in hopes of providing Carl with a better future. Rick then questions himself for telling this to Carl when Carl is still not conscious and probably can't hear him anyhow. Andrea interrupts and Rick apologizes to her for talking to himself. Andrea assures Rick that she understands, and that no apology is necessary. Andrea gives Rick some food, and they talk about Carl's condition. Andrea thinks Carl is healing. Rick, however, says that he can't imagine Carl waking up, and even believes that Carl will die. Suddenly, Carl starts to cough.

Rick asks Andrea if she witnessed it and she did, but, says he's not coming back yet, as he barely moved. Rick is happy he didn't imagine it and runs for Denise, who is with Heath outside of Carl's room, and tells her that Carl has moved. Denise asks in what manner was he moving, and goes over to him. She says it could mean anything. Denise asks Rick and the others to leave for a minute. They leave and Rick tells Andrea he's fine.

* * *

Rick is still with Carl in the evening. Denise tells him he should go sleep in his own house and that she'll wake him up if Carl makes a move. Packie _(somewhat dating her)_ pops in and asks if everything is okay. Rick apologizes and leaves the two alone. He makes a trip to the graves, and meets Michonne sticking her katana into Morgan's grave. Rick apologizes, but, Michonne says he doesn't have to. Rick says he misses Morgan too, but, wasn't able to say goodbye to him. Michonne says she doesn't want to see people reanimate, and would have lived with Morgan for the rest of her life. She asks if that is funny, but, Rick says everyone wants a relationship. Michonne disagrees and doesn't think she'll ever be happy, she starts to say something about Rick and Jessie, but, stops short of that and says it's getting late.

* * *

At morning during the next day, Rick, Johnny, Michael, Abraham, Nicholas, Spencer, and Eugene are outside of the walls. While Rick is complaining about people being chased, Eugene asks about the dirt in the walls, and it might take its own time. Rick says time isn't their biggest problem, and wants to live in the Safe-Zone until Carl is in his thirties. Spencer thinks Rick's a good leader, and they hear gunshots. Rick tells everyone to stay put and sprints to see what is happening.

It's Pinkie, Heath, Maggie, Olivia, Aaron, and Eric shooting zombies. Rick didn't remember Pinkie was there, when the rest of the party were mapping defenses. Pinkie says they'll stop shooting soon, but, Rick thinks they should fire a few more shots when they see an approaching crowd of zombies.

Everyone in the line gets scared and Pinke tells them not to panic. Olivia says she's not ready, and Pinkie tells her "Doesn't matter"

Pinkie says this is about life and death. Zombies are not dying, and Pinkie says she'll take it from there and she shoots all of the zombies, Everyone is impressed about her shooting skills as they pack up and leave.

* * *

LATER:

While Rick is talking about safety in numbers, he starts to think he isn't making any sense, but, Andrea understands. Rick goes on to say they have been through a lot together, and that Andrea has been there for him. Andrea says they have been there for each other. Rick says keeping Lori, Harper and Carl safe is what drove his decisions.

"not saying I disliked any of the original group, but, I just cared more about my family"

Even with Johnny he felt this, admitting if he would reluctantly let Johnny die, if it meant saving Harper and Carl.

Andrea understands, but Rick is ashamed.

He says he has overlooked the most important thing in this world; community. If he watches the group, they help keep Carl alive. Like the new barrier they made, it's the key, and that is how they are going to live in this world. Rick says he's going to be a better person from now on. Andrea agrees, and asks if he thinks things are going to go well. Rick tells her to look at the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and says it's going to work.

* * *

 **Yeah.. Comic Rick can be a cold person.. In the prison he openly admits to Lori, he would kill _everyone_ (even Johnny), if it meant protecting Lori and the kids.. And this after already murdering Merle 10 minutes earlier.. **

**But I love him anyway.. And this makes him interesting..**


	91. Chapter 91

At Denise's house, she informs Rick and Andrea that Carl has a stable heart rate and that his vitals are normal. She says 'things are looking good.' Rick is confused by this, and asks when he's waking up. Denise tells Rick she's not a brain surgeon, but, she says Carl's brain seems to be looking normal. She's optimistic that he will wake up, but, doesn't know when. Andrea tries to comfort Rick and says she would like to have dinner with him, and it seems Andrea has taken a liking to Rick.

* * *

Rick is eating dinner with Andrea. Rick thanks her, but, Andrea says it's nothing. Andrea asks Rick what the food tastes like, and he says beef jerky. Rick thinks it's good. After eating, Rick goes to Jessie and Ron's graves. Rick apologizes to them both and tells them he should never have dragged them outside. Lastly, he says every child is not like Carl, and leaves.

* * *

Again, Rick goes to his house, and grabs the phone, to hear Lori's voice. Lori doesn't want to talk to him, and she says he should look at what happened to Carl and it's his fault it happened, and it's his fault she and Judithdied. Lastly, she says it should have been Rick who should have got shot in the head. Rick gets surprised and hangs up the phone "call".

* * *

Michonne, Abraham, and others are cleaning up the zombie horde. After all are killed, Rick tells everyone to go get the signal. Rick asks Eugene if he's up for this, and he is, hoping he might lose some weight. Rick tells Johnny to keep an eye on the things, they can get dangerous very fast. Johnny says he's on it.

* * *

Carly praises Michonne of the good job, and she thanks her. Carly asks about her feelings Michonne answers that she's getting by. And says thanks for asking.

* * *

Michael gathers up some people for digging. He tells them not to get too focused. He instructs them where to dig and where to place the pile-ups. Everyone begins the process. Nicholas asks Heath what they are doing, and why they are taking orders from Michsael and the others. He asks who died and left them in charge. Heath reminds him that Douglas did. Heath says that things weren't fine before they arrived, and asks what is wrong with Nicholas. Nicholas thinks they were better off then, and reminds Heath of Rick stealing a gun.

Heath says Rick was just protecting his people, and reminds Nicholas of the scavengers. The "crazy asshole" saved their life. Nicholas still thinks they could have handled that. Heath disagrees, and reminds him of Andrea and Pinkie, the two girls have perfect sharpshooting skills. Heath thinks they were just waiting for death inside of the walls. Heath is happy that Douglas put Rick in charge. Michael asks is everything okay, and Nicholas says it is.

* * *

Olivia calls Rick into her house, and informs him of the news. Maggie and Sophia are checking the food situation. Olivia says the food supply is running low, and winter is blooming. Olivia thinks they should send a team to scavenge for food and equipment. Rick thanks Olivia and tells her that they might send a team tomorrow. Maggie catches Rick and tells him not to send Glenn out, as he's been gone far too many times. He agrees, and Rick says Heath knows the places better than he does, and he won't send him. Maggie is relieved.

* * *

Rick asks Denise if there is any news about Carl, and she says he's still asleep. Andrea feels guilty for not being on the overwatch,and Rick tells her, Abraham and the others have it covered. Denise rushes out of her house, and tells Rick to get come, as Carl had moved.

Denise can't say anything for sure, but, Carl starts to speak. He asks "Dad?", and Rick is relieved to hear his voice. Denise tells him not to touch his wound, and Carl asks what happened to him. Everyone seems to be happy, until Carl asks, "Where's Mom?"

Rick, Andrea, and Denise look at him, troubled that Carl does not remember the fact that his mother had been killed. Carl asks Denise who she is. Denise identifies herself and also informs Carl that he had been shot. Carl appears sad, as well as stunned. Rick hugs Carl and assures him that it's okay. He tells Carl that things are little 'fuzzy', and that he'll explain everything to him later. Ultimately, Rick is relieved that Carl is alive.

* * *

Later, Denise asks Rick how he, himself, is doing. Rick swiftly responds, asking for Carl's current condition. Denise tells him that Carl is eating with Andrea. After an awkward pause, Denise tells Rick that Carl's cognitive skills seem intact. Denise tested Carl extensively and says there is no cause for alarm. Denise thinks his memory gaps might come back on its own.

Rick asks what is he suppose to do now. Denise asks Rick to clarify that question, but Rick answers that he's going to tell him about Lori's death. Rick says he's happy to see Carl alive, but will have to be honest with Carl even though lying about Lori's death might mean Carl would be his old self.

* * *

Andrea walks to her home and finds Spencer at her door. Spencer, who rather quickly gave up on trying to date Pinkie, tells her it 'sucks' that the phones don't work and that he had to walk over to talk to her. He wants nothing more but to talk, but Andrea has nothing to say to him. Spencer asks why and thinks it's the comment he said in the middle of the Alexandria Safe-Zone chaos. Also, he posits that Andrea believes that Spencer cared more about their lives than the others lives in the Zone. Andrea tells Spencer she gets that she meant a lot to him, but it's over. Spencer still thinks they had something special, but then Andrea tells him they didn't. Spencer asks what makes her say that, and says he could show in a matter of time they have something compatible. Andrea tells him to get off of her porch, and he leaves.

* * *

Carl asks Rick about the length of time he has to stay in his bed, and Rick tells him Denise is keeping an eye on him for a while. Carl starts to remember things. When Carl asks about Lori, Rick responds that she died. Carl doesn't seem very surprised, and asks how she died. Rick says that she and Judith were shot. Carl asks about the identity of Judith, and Rick informs Carl that she was his baby sister.

Rick asks Carl if he is sad, but Carl says he isn't. He feels like Lori was always gone. He doesn't remember Judith, and says it's sad she died. He says he also misses Amy, Carol, Tyreese, Morgan, Jessie, and Ron. Rick is surprised to learn that Carl remembers Jessie and Ron. Carl says he's tired, and Rick leaves him to sleep.

* * *

Johnny comes to see Rick and tells him that he heard them about the good news of Carl awakening.

Johnny tells Rick to get some sleep, but Rick can't because Olivia told him they're running low on food. They need to gather up a group, and go retrieve some. Rick asks him to gather up a group, but Johnny thinks they're not running out of food today, so they could go find some tomorrow, or they'll send Glenn, Sally and Heath. Rick tells him Glenn can't be sent, and he wants to go with the group. Johnny questions this, and Rick tells him Maggie told him not to, and that she's right.

Rick wants to go, because he wants to search the area around them for residences and food. He wants to go in a larger, safer, and more secure group who could watch each other's backs. They won't need any more than a day because they will only search the few blocks around them. He wants the trip to be done now. Besides, Carl is sleeping, so he could be away for the time he sleeps. Abraham indicates that he understands.

* * *

Rick asks Denise to keep an eye on Carl, and tells her he's going on a search for food. Denise reminds him that Carl is his son, and asks why he would leave Carl in his time of need. Rick has no response. He leaves, asking her to watch over him.

* * *

Glenn asks Rick why he can't go on the scavenging trip. Rick tells Glenn of Maggie's concerns and that she wants him to sit this one out. Glenn understands. Rick explains what they're doing, and would feel better if he'd sit this one out. Glenn says he'll 'do a patrol or something'. Abraham comes to inform him that the gate is ready for them. Rick thanks Glenn.

* * *

Andrea, Pinkie, Johnny, Mikey, Michonne, Holly, Aaron, Eric, Abraham, and Rick are ready to go. Spencer wishes them good luck, and Rick notices the tension between Andrea and Spencer. He asks what is going on between them, to which Andrea replies with 'absolutely nothing'.

* * *

Rick reasons that most of the zombies are likely frozen as they were last winter. Rick tells everyone to check out the stores, and stay in shouting distance of each other. Eric scrounges up a bag of potato chips, and Aaron finds nothing. Andrea goes to see what Rick is doing and finds him crying in an office. Andrea asks him what's wrong.

Rick confesses to Andrea that he wonders if it would have been better if Carlhad died, because he fears for Carl's mental health when he did not display any emotion when re-learning that his mother and sister were dead.


	92. Chapter 92

Meanwhile outside, Spencer and Nicholas are parking a truck and telling Olivia to get in. Nicholas tells them Heath is 'overly-trusting' of Rick and Johnny, that they should make a move to seize control so Rick's group won't win everyone else over onto their side. Nicholas says if they leave them in charge long enough they'll be the death of them all.

Glenn overhears their plan, and when Nicholas realizes, he exclaims that this "revolution" of his "shouldn't go down this way".

Glenn pulls out a gun to protect himself from Nicholas (Glenn had no intention to fire the weapon). Nicholas grabs Glenn's weapon and begins beating Glenn. Olivia attempts stopping Nicholas, but, he continues his beating. Nicholas puts the gun to Glenn's head, but, is stopped with a kick to the stomach and Glenn is able to escape. He runs back to his house and tells Maggie and Sophia to lock themselves into the bathroom.

Heath asks Nicholas what he is doing. Nicholas calls him a traitor, Sally wants to punch him but Heath holds her back.

Nicholas notes he's the only one thinking clearly. Nicholas says everything was perfect, before Rick took the place over. Spencer and Heath aren't pleased with Nicholas' speech, and Nicholas warns them that if they're not with him, then they are with Rick. Glenn orders Nicholas not to threaten his family and puts Maggie's gun to Nicholas's head.

Rick, Carly, and Johnny suddenly arrive, questioning Nicholas's intentions. Nicholas threatens Rick, but Johnny calls his bluff and points his AP Pistol to Nicholas' head, with a death glare to show how serious he is, as Rick tells Nicholas "who the fuck do you think your speaking too? Johnny and I killed men like you all the god damn time"

"They aren't missed" Johnny added dryly.

Defeated, Nicholas puts down his gun, and Carly advises Nicholas to come talk if there's an issue in the future, to which he agrees to.

* * *

Rick asks Denise about how Carl is doing, she tells him that Carl is awake and well. Rick visits Carl and asks if he wants to go home. While heading home, Carl asks Rick if he would be sad if he died; Rick says he would be devastated and tells him to stop being so tough because it's his job as a father to protect Carl. Harper quitely agrees to this.

* * *

Nicholas meets up with Rick and Johnny and tells him he's not crazy, but scared and felt justified standing up for the survival of his family and the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Johnny only respondes with "ungrateful fuck". But Rick tells Johnny to forget about him.

* * *

Later, Andrea visits Rick's house and asks how Carl is doing. Rick comes down and talks to Andrea about wanting to kill Nicholas because of his stupidity. Rick confesses to Andrea that he feels like he died a long time ago, but she tells him, "Don't you think it's about time you came back to life?" Rick and Andrea then embrace in a kiss.


	93. Chapter 93

**It's baaaaaack!**

 **Decided to follow the show a little more. Save myself a lot of time.. And there is a LOT to talk about.. I may not watch the show anymore. But I with wikipedia to help me when it gets to time to Alpha.. Honestly the story should be over by now. But whatever..**

* * *

So several months pass.

So Rick and Johnny go on a supply run. They run into Paul Rovia. AKA, Jesus. Who, After a brief and tense introduction, gunshots can be heard, prompting Rick and Johnny to investigate. However, upon finding out that that it was just firecrackers, they soon realized it was a ruse that allowed Jesus to steal Rick's keys and make off with the truck of supplies.

After a long run, Rick and Johnny are able to track him down, bind him, and win back the food truck. As they approach a small farm, they realize that Jesus is on top of the truck. When Rick slams the brake pedal, he falls onto the front of the truck. He then tries to escape as Johnny chases after him, Rick killing the nearby walkers. As Jesus and Johnny scuffle inside the truck, a walker emerges behind Johnny. Paul tells John to duck, which he does, and Paul shoots the walker, saving him. Johnny punches Paul out cold regardless.

Johnny suggests that they leave Jesus behind. But Rick points out that Jesus saved Johnny, and says to bring him back.

* * *

So eventually Jesus brings them to Hilltop, where they meet Gregoey. Who shortly after is attacked by a savior. Who Rick ultra-violently kills. And than acts like there was nothing wrong with it, not helping the matter.

* * *

So it's here they learn of the villain everyone loves to hate.. Negan.

Rick arrogantly says "Negan is nothing". And goes on a mission, that only leads to Negan fucking them over.

In other words. Not saying this is all Rick's fault.. But it is.

* * *

 **If anyone wonders, I write chapters on Doc Manager.. I always have a file open. And I use that file.. I had the same file sense I started here in 2012.** **I think till 2014.. It's labeled with a dot.. And I always highlight and delete the words after.. Which sometimes leads to problems when I forget to upload the chapter first.. Happens more times than I care to admit.**

 **Though I remember I used microsoft for the first year. Before fanfiction I wrote stories that I share with friends. Most of which later were uploaded to FictionPress. The other was my Jaws parody.. I found Fanfiction by total coincidence. I found a Alpha and Omega story, and winded up making an account. Half jokingly.. Most of my A &O were well loved. And, I only saw the movie ONCE. Didn't even like it. But I created a ongoing story. Much like I currently do with GTA.**

 **After I ran out of ideas, I than explored myself with my spoof series.. Eventually I found MLP, and tried writing there. Again was popular.. And than eventually started GTA..**

 **I orginally just wanted to write a Packie McCreary story. And than just wanted to continue doing comedy's wth TREVOR PHILLIP SERIES..**

 **But after I meet Balor, TPS somehow translated into the current GTA storyline shared with her.. Which, unlike my Alpha and Omega storyline, is STILL going.. And turned into dozens of crossovers..**

 **Anyway. Microsoft was our old computer, that thing has long sense died..** **I forget what year I got my current macbook.. But sense than, I just use doc manager.. Though Balor mentioned using google docs.. I don't use there much. But I'll consider it..**

 **I guess what we can take from this.. I was always a writer at heart.. And I don't even have to sell some crazy billon dollar book.. Just continue what I do here.. Even if I'm not as good as I use to be in several ways.. Serprise I don't get complaints on how many stories are just retelling plots of real games, but with added characters.. Than again, these are some of my highest view stories..**


	94. Chapter 94

**Simon is kept in this one. Simply cause he's my favorite character.. He is less of a traitor. But mostly cause he dies sooner than in the show.**

 **I know that's weird, if I said he's my favorite.. But he's still just as badass..**

* * *

So Rick's team attack an Savor outpost, later revealed to be Simon's. This probably doesn't happen in the comics, but it's honestly one of the most badass battles. I don't remember all of it, so won't post it here. But between WD crew, and the GTA crew, the Saviors barely last 5 minutes.

Here, nobody gets kidnapped, so none of that less exciting stuff happens. Rick mistakes a guys "I'm Negan" for literary meaning that, and coldly murders him, rather than gain any kinda important information. Which isn't excatly smart looking back.. Most of this isn't.

* * *

Anyway, several days later. Abraham, Michael and Harper go out for supplies.

Michael expresses anger at Abraham for how he never Rosita, who's now with Michael. Abraham going into a long speech, that Mike can take the chance to better treat her. But half way though Abraham is shot by an arrow though his eye. Amazingly, still finishing his speech before he dies.

Dwight appears, not having been introduced before here, _this_ is his introduction.

He and his men tell Michael and Harper to come with them or wind up like Abraham, which angers Michael about his friend's death, but he remains calm at first. He has a full face beard growing by this point. And his blue suit is rather ripped up. As he never had a change of clothes. Except his muscle shirt.

Michael: Harper.. Run.

Harper: Bu-

"Just run, NOW!" Michael cried and grabs Abraham's Carbine rifle, and opens fire on the saviors. Harper reluntately does as intructed and runs.

Despite getting quite a few Saviors, Michael himself gets captured by Dwight, who knocks Michael out cold. Later taking him to Simon, who intrugates hm. But just says "fuck off _Trevor_ ". Which confuses Simon. But is impressed by Mike's lack of fear. Though says "still won't save you".


	95. Chapter 95

Harper, in panick, tells everyone about both Abraham's death, and Michael's capture. Which noticably upsets Rosita and Carly. But Rick manages to calm both of them down. Harper calls Andrea "mom" when seeing her. Carl a little less inviting, but still shows fondness of the couple.

* * *

Several days later. Simon and Dwight approaches with a bunch of Saviors, who hold Michael hostage. Simon greets them in the _"Steve Ogg charm",_ saying they destoried his out post "which wasn't very neighboury", but says he'll forgive and forget if Rick submits to "Negan". Harper wants to just shoot Dwight, abnd maybe Simon, but Sally warns her that doing so would cause more problems. Rick seconds this.

Simon demands Rick let hisgroup inside the Safe-Zone. Rick supposes Negan didn't get the message, and Dwight confirms Negan did, Simon adding Negan "didn't take it well".

Simon threatens to kill Michael but Harper panicks and fires a bullet, killing a Savior. Though was aiming for Dwight. Who seemed to now this, and was visably scared.

Rick pretends he told her to do this, and orders the rest to leave, or they will all die. Simon remains unfazed and says they aren't going anywhere.

A Savior tries to grab Abraham's machine gun, but is sniped by Pinkie. And Rick's group open fire, Carly and Johnny manages to kill a few in a row with a Carbine Rifles.

During the battle, Michael manages to flee back to Rick. Simon not noticing, as he's firing an M1911 Pistol.

* * *

Simon and Dwight retreats after many of The Saviors are killed.

Rick tells everyone to follow them so they do not regroup.

Rick and Andrea discover Abraham's body being eaten by a roamer. They are shocked, but decide to shoot the roamer and continue their pursuit. They run into a group of roamers. Rick wants to continue, but Andrea convinces him to retreat. Before they leave, they take Abraham's corpse back inside to bury it. Holly is distraught to see Abraham's body and breaks down in tears. Andrea asks Rick what they will do next. Rick replies that he does not know.


	96. Chapter 96

**Google Docs actually helps.. I can have chapters premade.. Instead of having to make them on the spot like I been doing all these years with Doc Manager..**

* * *

Glenn, Heath, and Nicholas are seen fighting zombies behind the Alexandria Safe-Zone's car barrier as Andrea walks into Rick's home and they discuss the situation with the Saviors.

Andrea asks if they're going after them, but Rick doesn't know how, since they don't know where the Saviors went and they didn't leave a trail. Rick is thinking about what to do, when Andrea asks if she can sleep at his house tonight. Rick replies that Andrea can stay every night. As Rick and Andrea embrace, Harper walks in on without them knowing, then backs out of the room, smiling.

* * *

Glenn tells Maggie about how he wants to leave the Alexandria Safe-Zone and move to the Hilltop Colony. Maggie tells Sophia to leave the kitchen so they can further discuss the topic. Glenn is frustrated that Maggie is hiding Abraham's death, as well as the fact that they were attacked, from Sophia, but Maggie doesn't want her to shut down again. Glenn claims that the Hilltop is much safer than Alexandria, as it has more people and the Saviors never attacked it. Maggie is worried about moving, as the Saviors could still be out there waiting for them, but says that she will follow Glenn wherever he goes.

* * *

Michael, Eugene, and Rosita mourn Abraham together.

Rosita recounts what she had to do to survive, describing how before she met Abraham she would give the men in the group some "extra attention" (implying sexual favors) in return for protection. Michael says Carly's mother was originally a stripper, somehow thinking it would make Rosita feel better.. It doesn't. But Rosita tells him that she is not ashamed. When Abraham arrived, she expected similar behavior from him, but Abraham rejected her advances, as he had just lost his family.

* * *

The citizens of the Alexandria Safe-Zone later mourn for Abraham Ford as a funeral is held in the church. After the sermon, Rosita approaches Holly and offers Holly her condolences. Holly accepts it.

* * *

Johnny approaches Rick afterwards and says that he thinks they should hold a meeting.

At said meeting. Rick tells those gathered that he needs to travel to the Hilltop to get some more insight into the Saviors as well as to recruit some muscle to fill the gap that Abraham left. Andrea asks if that's wise, but Rick thinks the Saviors will be licking their wounds from the recent casualties inflicted upon them, so they won't attack for the time being.

Niko and Packie are skeptical of his plan, but Rick claims that it could be their only chance to get to the Hilltop before the Saviors attack again. Glenn agrees, and says that he, Maggie and Sophia will be going with them, announcing that they will be moving there as well as that _Maggie is pregnant._

* * *

Rick wishes Carl goodnight, but Carl thinks they should stop using phrases like that, as nothing is ever "good" anymore. Rick agrees for the most part, but promises his son that things will get better. Carl also asks to go to the Hilltop with Rick, as he wants to accompany his father on missions from now on. Rick agrees to take Carl with him.

Holly is startled by Michonne, who is out on patrol. Michonne asks if she's there to relieve her, but Holly is visiting Abraham's grave.

While lying in bed with Rick, Andrea suggests she move in, a sentiment which Rick approves of. Andrea feels bad for bringing up the matter immediately after their friend died, with Rick adding that he is already starting to forget Abraham. Andrea asks if they're going to the Hilltop tomorrow, but Rick wants her to stay in case of an attack, as she is pretty much the only person capable of defending the walls. They continue discussing Andrea moving in.

Denise brings Heath coffee as she wanted to spend some more time with him before he left. Heath tells her not to worry, but she claims she isn't worried and that, if she was, she wouldn't be with him.

As the group prepares to leave for the Hilltop, Rick asks Glenn if he's sure he wants to move, and Glenn confirms. They say their goodbyes and drive off. As they do so, they are unknowingly being watched by three Saviors on a rooftop. One of them (Simon), tells the others they will attack at dawn.

The other 2 Saviors complain about the plan to attack the Alexandria Safe-Zone at dawn. But Simon says, it's what Negan wants, so it's gonna happen rather the two like it or not.

* * *

The Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens are seen praying for their lives. Spencer approaches Andrea while she is keeping watch on top of the wall. Andrea is reluctant to talk to him when he starts to mention her and Rick, possibly thinking he's going to act jealous, but he instead reveals that he's happy for her and Rick.

Eugene is seen mourning over Abraham's grave, while Gabriel is in the church, praying. Aaron and Eric prepare for The Saviors, taking an inventory of the Safe-Zone's guns and ammunition.

While on the road, Michonne states that the group will not make it to the Hilltop Colony in time. Glenn is still optimistic about it but they stop the van for the night.

As Michonne takes first watch, Rick thanks her for everything, and says they'll have to be on the road by dawn. Rick says goodbye to Glenn, and states that he is happy for him. Later, as Michonne kills a few roamers, Rick takes over her shift.

Rick sits on top of the van, barely awake, when suddenly a man catcher is put around his neck and he is pulled off the van. The perpetrator turns out to be Simon. Saying "Member me?"

Rick doesn't reply. Simon orders three Saviors accompanying him to signal the rest. The Savior fires Rick's flair gun in the air. The survivors rush out of the van only to find Rick being held hostage. Simon whistles and the group get surrounded by hundreds of Saviors.. It was a trap.

"Look at this. Full house.. And here comes the big man"

Before the heroes even get their bearings, a truck pulls up, and out comes an intimitating man, carrying a modified baseball bat, who asks for the leader, Simon points at Rick.

"Wait here.. He's the man"

"Of coarse it's him.. Well Rick.. I'm Negan.. Yes. THE Negan"


	97. Chapter 97

The Saviors line up the survivors from the van _(Rick, Michael, Johnny, Harper, Pinkie, Andrea, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Sophia, Michonne, Dash, Sally, and Heath)_ on their knees before Negan. In the comics, Negan can be a litte more hammy. For he appearently has the need to constantly throw in F bombs.

"Now.. I do not appreciate you killing my men. Not cool. Not fucking cool. You have no fucking idea how not cool that shit is. But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few fucking minutes..Yes, you are.. You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, and it's really very simple. So, even if you're stupid, which you very may well fucking be, you can understand it. You ready? Here goes. Pay fucking attention.. Give me your shit or I will kill you. Today was career day. We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me. That's your fucking job. Now, I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly fuckin will. You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But the word is out. You are NOT safe. Not even fucking close. In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don't do what I want. And what I want is half your shit. And if that's too much, you can make, find, or steal more, and it'll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So, if someone knocks on your fucking door (chuckles) you let us the fuck in. We own that fucking door. You try to stop us and we will knock it the fuck down. You understand? What, no answer? You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you? You killed my fucking people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm fucking comfortable with. And for that, for that you're gonna fucking pay. So, now.. I'm gonna beat the fucking fuck outta one of you mother fuckers.. But who's it gonna be?.. Lets find out"

Negan introduces his weapon of choice for the execution: Lucille. And after the famish "eeny, meeny, miny, moe". Negan picks Glenn. But assuring them "I'm not racist, that's not the reason."

Maggie panics, as Glenn begs Negan not to kill him. Rick tries to intervene, but Negan snaps at Rick, telling him that there are fifty men surrounding them and they will all die if they try to stop Glenn's execution. Johnny holds Rick back, and the others remain silent and watch in horror and cry with bowed heads as Negan smashes Glenn's head in with Lucille. The first blow fractures Glenn's skull and pops out an eye. Everyone cries, looking horrified and angry at Negan.

Andrea covers Harpers face, tellin her "don't watch".

Negan laughs. "Shit man, you still with us? I crushed your fucking skull open! And it's fucking gross as SHIT!"

Half brain-damaged Glenn, reaches out and calls for Maggie. Negan feels actual regret when realizing they were together, but says "you brought this on yourselves!" and then repeatedly and brutally smashes Lucille into Glenn's head, leaving a mass of broken bone, smashed brains, and spattered blood.

Still crying for his friend, Rick angrily tells Negan "I'm going to kill you… Not today, not tomorrow... but I WILL kill you.". Negan gleefully tells him that he won't, as his best chance is right now. He challenges Rick to do so, though ensuring him that as soon as he does, the Saviors will kill the survivors on the spot. Including Harper and Carl.

Rick stays quite. Negan once again reiterates that he's the one in charge now. He informs Rick and his group that The Saviors will be back in one week to collect half of everything in their community. He turns around, leaving the survivors with Glenn's mangled corpse.

* * *

In the aftermath of the murderous events. A furious, grief-stricken Maggie lashes out, punching Rick Grimes repeatedly and calling him a coward. Carl intervenes, pulling a gun on Maggie and commanding her to stop hitting his father. Sophia bites and tackles Carl to stop him from aiming at her "mother". Heath and Michonne separate Sophia and Carl.

Johnny, Rick, and Maggie wrap Glenn's body up in a blanket and place him in the back of their van.

* * *

Harper hugs Pinkie, having almost forgotten she was there, she was so quite.

Andrea hugs Johnny, as they have that brother/sister relatonship, something Carly often mentions as "cute", and even acts jokingly jealous at some occasions.

Rick needed alone time. And walked back to Alexandria. Ignoring anyone who greets him. Even Carly.

* * *

Back at the Savior camp. It turns out, when Negan is alone, he actually seems to tear up a little.

But he continues his "Negan act" when Simon comes to check on him. Saying "did you see the look on their faces?"

Negan also mentions he knows Johnny is Rick's right hand man, telling Simon to keep on eye on both of them.


	98. Chapter 98

While the group continues on to the Hilltop Colony, Maggie announces her intentions that she and Sophia will seek to live there.

* * *

They arrive at the Hilltop, where two members, Kal and Eduardo, have just speared a zombie that was outside of Hilltop's protective wall. Kal informs Eduardo that he must retrieve the spear from the zombie because Earl Sutton, the colony's blacksmith, is no longer making spearheads. During this conversation, Rick and the others arrive at Hilltop's entry gate.

Jesus greets Rick and is shown Glenn's body. Jesus takes the group inside to talk with Gregory, who asks if Negan is aware of the secret agreement between the Hilltop Colony and the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Rick is infuriated that Gregory would say such a thing in a time like this and punches Gregory in the face, angered that Gregory never informed Rick of the large size of Negan's army. Gregory and Paul are amazed to learn that Negan, himself, came out to deal with Rick personally since no one else has ever seen him and some people even doubt Negan's existence.

* * *

The group says goodbye to Maggie and Sophia. Rick reconciles with the former, promising to do what he can to make sure Negan pays for the death of Glenn.


	99. Chapter 99

When the group arrive at the Alexandria Safe-Zone, they see that their neighborhood has been attacked and that about a dozen members of The Saviors were killed in the attack. There are numerous vehicles outside the compound which appear to have tried to smash through the Safe-Zone's defenses but failed. Unsure if any Saviors got past the walls, Rick tells Carl, Harper, Andrea,Michonne, Paul, Pinkie, Sally, and Heath to stay in the van so he can assess the situation, bringing along his second in command, Johnny Klebitz. And also Michael. Knowing Michael can handle himself.

Packie appears at the gate and allows Rick inside of the Safe-Zone where Carly, Dash, and Olivia run to Rick. Carly and Dash both the three of them and states that no Alexandrian citizens were harmed in the attack, despite having killed almost a dozen Saviors. Johnny asks if Simon was responsible, which Carly says "I'm not sure, but probably."

* * *

Later, Carly takes Rick and Johnny into a house, where the she shows Rick that they captured one of Negan's men.. Dwight..

Carly then asks Rick and Johnny what to do with him.

* * *

Dwight growls at Carly, Johnny and Rick that they are going to be killed when Negan gets to them, just like Glenn.

Johnny, who remained emotionless sense Glenn's death, loses his composure and repeatedly punches Dwight in the face, loudly threatens bash in his skull, _"just like Glenn"_.

Carly is unnerved by Johnny's violent mood swing, and backs up a step. But Rick is unfazed, and pulls him back, telling him to stop hitting Dwight, saying, there's no point.

Rick explains to Carly about Glenn, and that he vastly underestimated Negan's forces and that Glenn was his friend and a good person who didn't deserve to die the way he did.

Rick shows signs of blaming himself for what happened and that Glenn and Maggie were his hope of a better future.


	100. Chapter 100

Carl expresses to Rick that they should kill Dwight to show Negan that Alexandria isn't to be "fucked with" and that he is angry over Glenn's death. Rick says he doesn't know what to do.

* * *

Alexandria releases Dwight, much to the anger and uneasiness of Johnny, Michonne, Carl, and Holly. However, Rick secretly tells Jesus to follow Dwight back to the Sancurary.

* * *

After Rick's plan is set in motion, Jesus is seen following Dwight. Paul kills a zombie and it tumbles off a bridge. In the process, Dwight nearly spots Paul. However, Dwight carries on his walking, while unknowingly being followed by Paul.

* * *

Johnny seems to question Rick for the first time so, still angry about his decision of letting Dwight go free. Rick stops him at the last minute and tells Johnny about his real plan, about how he is letting the Saviors think that they are scared so they can strike back.

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

Negan and Simon are seen outside the gates of the Alexandria Safe-Zone with other Saviors.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me in"

Rick hesitates to open the gate for the Saviors. But eventually allows them inside.

Negan enters the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and orders Rick to hold onto his bat, "Lucille." Simon mocks Glenn's death, but Negan tells "don't have to be a dick brother."

Negan is surprised to find that the Alexandria Safe-Zone has plenty of houses and notices that many of them are vacant, but Simon is less so. He already knew.

Negan makes a comment to Rick, mocking the fact that the ration's tracker is "a fat lady." Negan says that he doesn't want to take food, for now, because the Safe-Zone is low and if he took their food, they wouldn't be able to survive. However, he informs Rick that he and his men will take some other supplies. He then orders Rick to show him around the Safe-Zone, while his men go and gather the supplies.

* * *

While Negan is leaving the armory, Carl shows up and says, "You should all go home, before you learn just how dangerous we all are."

Rick tells Carl to go home, but Negan tells him not to be so rude and not to interrupt their conversation.

Negan: Pardon me, young man, and fucking excuse the fuck out of my fucking French... but did you just fucking _threaten_ me?!

Carl stays silent.

Negan tells him to do what his father told him to do and go home. While the Saviors are taking the supplies to their trucks, Heath urgently runs out towards Rick, informing him that Denise needs help.

* * *

At the infirmary, Denise is aiming a gun at Simon for taking medical supplies. Negan tells Denise not to misunderstand his associate, but she replies that all the the morphine, Oxycontin, and anything that can be abused are taken by the Saviors; all they are left with is aspirin, penicillin, and cold medicine. Negan says that his man only took half of the supplies from the medicine stockpile, as was promised. Rick tells Denise to put the gun down and let the Saviors take the medicine. Denise tells Rick that they need that medicine in case something serious happens to any of them, like what happened to Carl. Rick attempts negotiating with Negan into leaving the medicine, but Negan objects, saying, "Your big walls are all the medicine you need."

* * *

As Negan is leaving, he remembers that he left Lucille, his baseball bat, with Rick. He comes back, asking if Rick wanted to keep the bat with him. Negan retrieves the bat from Rick and states, "In case you haven't caught on, I just slid my dick down your fucking throat… And you thanked me for it."

* * *

Negan and The Saviors depart the Alexandria Safe-Zone with the seized medication. Afterwards, Rick informs Denise that Negan is in command from now on. Rick states that anybody can leave the Safe-Zone if they are not satisfied with the new world order. He says the community should gather up their resources into one place for Negan's next visit.

Rick then goes home to talk to Carl, who does not respond.

* * *

As Negan and the Saviors are driving back to their base, Carl is hiding under the mattresses that the Saviors took, holding Abraham's rifle.

* * *

 **Some of the fear of Negan can be lowered, for he appearently feels the need to say "fuck" in just about every sentence, making him come across as "narmy".. Not helping is this later scene...**

 _ **Negan: We're the big swinging dick of this world — have been for a long fucking time... but it seems people have been forgetting that. So now our big swinging dick is going to swing harder...and faster, until we take off like a motherfucking helicopter and blow all these motherfuckers away!**_

 _ **(The Saviors looking confused at one another)**_

 _ **Negan: [Facepalming] *sigh* We're going to war.**_


	101. Chapter 101

Meanwhile, Dwight is checking his supplies in a Saviors' outpost. Simon informs Dwight that he has been followed since he left the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and gives orders through a walkie-talkie for another group of Saviors to capture the follower, Jesus.

* * *

Simon and a small group kidnap Jesus, Simon ordering Jesus to be tied up, stating that, "He is more use to us alive. Negan's going to have a lot of questions for you."

* * *

The Saviors take Paul to their base, a factory surrounded by a wall of mutilated and chained zombies. As Dwight goes to get Paul, he discovers that Paul had managed to escape. "Not one word to Negan about any of this", Simon warns to Dwight.

* * *

Negan and the rest of The Saviors arrive later with the supplies from the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Negan is surprised to see Dwight alive. "There is always a next time, I suppose," he says, much to the disgust of Dwight. Negan orders the Saviors to unload the supplies from the truck. Just as they are retrieving the supplies from the truck, Carl is spotted by a Savior. Carl shoots and kills two of them. Simon tackles him, and attempts to shoot Carl' brains out, but Negan angrily orders Simon off, as killing childrun is too far for him.

"Is that any way to treat our new guest?" Negan asks.

Negan helps Carl to his feet, much to Simon's annoyance. Negan tells Carl he will show him around while he orders the rest of the Saviors to burn the bodies of the dead. Negan nonchalantly tries to start a conversation. Carl blows it off and asks what he is going to do to him. Negan asks that Carl not shatter his image as a badass. He refuses to disclose what will happen because he doesn't want to ruin the surprise. Negan knocks on the door of the building and they enter.

They are greeted by a man who asks Negan if everything is okay as he heard a commotion outside. Negan tells the man he has dealt with it. The man asks what medicine the Saviors got on the run to Alexandria as someone named Molly has a bad cough. Negan explains they have all kinds of good stuff and the guy can take his pick as he has enough "points", the apparent currency here.

A Savior named Carson appears to greet Negan home and explains there has been a situation with a girl called Amber while he has been away. Negan tells Carson to find a guy named Mark and to keep tabs on him, and he will speak with Amber himself.

The Saviors' building is a foundry of some sort. All the Saviors see Negan approaching with Carl and get on their knees. Negan tells them to carry on their business and then mentions to Carl about them showing him respect.

Negan and Carl enter a room that can only be described as resembling a brothel. There are at least five women in expensive-looking lingerie doing various activities. While Negan talks to Amber, another girl, Sherry, interrupts saying Amber knows that she has messed up and for Negan to go easy on her.

Negan tells the girl to calm down. He points out he has never hit any of them before even if Amber has cheated on him. Negan can tell Carl is impressed with what he sees and can look at all the women as much as he wants, as Alexandria is full of women who dress like "elderly lesbians."

Negan tells Amber that she doesn't have to be scared as her position in Negan's harem is voluntary. If she wants to go back, she can go back to Mark and be with him, but forfeit all her privileges that come with being Negan's wife. However, the one thing she cannot do is cheat on Negan. He tells her that she has had plenty of time to think about going back to Mark and earning "points" or staying with him. She blurts out that she is staying, and "I love you, Negan." Negan tells Amber that in order for her to stay, she knows what has to happen. He then orders Sherry to find Carson and tell him to prepare the "iron."

Carl and Negan enter his personal quarters, which is very well furnished, and Negan tells him to close the door. Carl asks him if they are all his wives. He answers that he always wanted to have sexual relations with a whole bunch of women and there was no reason to follow any rules anymore. Negan asks Carl if he know what fucking is. Carl says "yeah, kind of-sex stuff." Negan replies that he isn't going there and that it is time to get started.

Negan and Carl take a seat opposite each other. Negan explains that he would like to get to know Carl a bit better. He wants to know how smart the boy is, as any other child Carl's age would have tried to make a break for it by now, where as Carl had stood right at Negan's side the whole time. Carl has killed five or six of his men and thus his actions could not go unpunished.

Negan says he cannot carry on talking to Carl like this while he has the bandage around his face, so he tells Carl to remove the bandage and the hat. Carl declines. Negan threatens him and Carl does what he asks. Carl's un-bandaged face reveals a gruesome eye injury. Negan is delighted. He asks Carl if he's ever looked into a mirror, then comments on how he can see his eye socket and skull. He asks to touch it. Carl doesn't answer and then starts to cry.

Negan apologizes, saying that it's easy to forget that Carl is just a kid and he didn't mean to hurt his feelings but he is interrupted by a Savior knocking at the door. He apologizes and tells Negan that he has brought Lucille as he left it in the truck during the earlier ruckus. Negan tells Carl that all joking aside, he shouldn't cover it up. He may not be a hit with the ladies but no one will mess with him either since he looks so bad ass. Negan takes the bat off the Savior and asks him if the Savior treated Lucille like a lady and "ate her pussy like a lady." The Savior looks confused and scared until Negan exclaims he was just messing with him because baseball bats don't have pussies.

Negan turns back to Carl and tells him that as punishment for Carl gunning down his men he wants something in return for being more than pleasant - he tells Carl to sing him a song. Carl says he doesn't know and Negan calls bullshit on him. Carl starts to sing "You Are My Sunshine" while Negan flexes and swings the bat dangerously close by in the background, telling Carl not to let him distract him from his singing. He finishes and starts to cry. Negan says that was pretty good and that there is nothing more Lucille likes than being sung to, and bashing in heads.

Negan asks if Carl's mother sang that and asked about her current whereabouts. Carl doesn't reply and Negan correctly guesses that she was dead. There is a knock at the door and Carson informs Negan that the iron is ready. Negan tells him to gather everyone and that he will join them shortly.

Down on the foundry floor all the Saviors have gathered. Negan asks Carl to hold Lucille, and he then tells everybody present that what they are about to witness isn't going to be pleasant and didn't even have to happen but he cannot ignore the rules. "Why?" asks Negan. All the Saviors reply in unison "The rules keep us alive!"

Negan puts a thick glove on while another Savior gets to work on the fire and molten metal in the background. Negan explains that what makes them civilization-what makes them the Saviors-is rules. No matter how small or insignificant, they must be followed. When Negan chooses a new wife the process is voluntary, it is an honor to be with him. But it comes at a price-total devotion. But others seem to find this hard to swallow, but it must be swallowed.

Negan grabs a heated Victorian-era-looking iron. He tells Mark that it is the iron for him and that he is sorry but it is what it is. Negan suddenly lunges at Mark, who is tied to a chair, and holds the red hot iron to the side of his face while Mark screams in agony. Negan pulls it away and the flesh sticks to it like melted cheese while Mark passes out. Negan says the matter is settled and all is forgiven - Mark will forever bear the shame of his actions on his face and all will know what he has done.

During this speech, Dwight and Sherry look longingly at each other and it is evident this has happened before and possibly involving them. Carl gives Lucille back to Negan and they head upstairs. Negan says to Carl that what just happened was pretty crazy and that he probably thinks Negan is a lunatic. Negan then leads Carl away, contemplating on what to do with him.

After Negan burnt his face, Mark is escorted away by Carson and another Savior. Amber tries to go after Mark, but is stopped by Dwight. Sherry helps Amber to get away and is about to ask something from Dwight. Dwight angrily tells her to be quiet.

Carl asks if he can wrap up his head, which Negan denies. Carl angrily curses him as to why, and Negan smiles. He asks Carl if he thought he'd be off the hook just by singing a song to Lucille, and then asks Carl if he has any ideas on what Negan should do. Carl suggests that Negan should jump from a window to save him the trouble of killing Negan. Negan laughs and says he is having a hard time to figure out a suitable punishment for Carl, but he'll eventually think of something.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jesus is fighting some zombies and manages to hot-wire a car back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Near Alexandria, Rick, Johnny, Harper, Andrea, and Nicholas are fighting a huge group of zombies in the search for Carl. Rick doesn't want to give up but in the end is convinced to try again tomorrow.

* * *

Spencer looks through the gates of the community and asks a survivor named Erin what they are doing out there. She says that even though she has only ever said things to Rick, he seems to have their best interests in mind and Rick shouldn't be expected to do nothing while his son is missing.

Spencer seems to think Carl's disappearance is a distraction to the community at a time when they don't need it. Erin replies that Spencer seems more critical of Rick since he stole his girlfriend. Spencer says she never was. Erin leaves, telling Spencer he is a good man and not to let all this drive him crazy.

* * *

Aaron and Eric have an argument over whether to leave the Safe Zone or not. Eric doesn't think it's as safe anymore since the arrival of Negan and The Saviors and that they should maybe be prepared to go at a moment's notice if necessary. Aaron, however, wants to stay; he knows the safe-zone is special and they can get through this.

* * *

Rick and the others arrive home late and go to bed for a well-deserved sleep. Rick is awoken in the dark by Jesus at the foot of his bed. He and Rick go for a talk where Jesus explains he knows where Negan and his men are hiding. Rick then tells him about Carl's disappearance. Jesus explains how, as he was escaping, he heard gunfire from an assault rifle and Rick tells him Abraham's machine gun is missing. Jesus offers to take him there in the morning but Rick wants to go now.

Rick, Andrea, Johnny, Harper and Jesus leave in the van for Negan's stronghold. Jesus explains that they have a "killing zone" of zombies as a defensive measure that are either chained up or impaled into the ground. He says getting in could be a problem but Rick says he knows a way.

Rick eventually decides he will just knock, much to the shock of the others. Rick explains that Negan wants them submissive and working for him, not going to war. It will be enough of a 'fuck you' to Negan to show him that Rick knows where he lives and it might catch him off balance enough to give up Carl.

* * *

On their way to the Saviors compound, they run across Negan and his men in a truck, who explains they were heading to Alexandria and it was mighty convenient to meet Rick and crew. Rick replies that they were headed to see him actually. Negan mentions that its strange that they were heading in the right direction but Rick cuts him off, asking where Carl is. Negan says that's the reason he was heading over, if he can believe it and that he can't wait for Rick to see what he's done to his little boy.

Out of rage, Rick punches and kicks Negan, demanding to know what he has done to Carl, but after a few seconds of beating, Negan furiously retaliates, grappling Rick. He taunts him saying that he'll be sorry, and reveals that nothing has been done to Carl, and that Negan was just lying to Rick to see him breaking.

Rick then learns that Negan can be reasonable, and they leave.

* * *

Later on, Rick tells the community that Negan can be reasonable and that the future is bright, and say that they must work hard for the next Savior pick-up of supplies. Carl reveals valuable information about the Savior's base, prompting Jesus to tell Rick that it is time for him to meet Ezekiel.

* * *

Rick, Johnny, and Jesus are traveling to the Kingdom. Packie McCreary also brought along, having volunteered as an excuse to get out of Alexandria for a bit.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dash and Carl are fighting zombies. A zombie almost kills Carl. Later, he says he's worthless due his missing eye. Dash Lucia tells him to go easier on himself.

* * *

Arriving at the Kingdom, Rick, Johnny, and Packie meet Ezekiel, who introduces them to Shiva.

"... The man has a tiger" Packie said, dryly.

Rick is about to say something to Ezekiel when suddenly Dwight arrives at the Kingdom in an attempt to convince Rick, Johnny, Packie, Jesus, and Ezekiel that he can help them in the fight against Negan.

Johnny instead punches Dwight in the face accusing him of being a liar. Packie seconding it, even feeling his pistol holster.

Dwight lets it slide and manages to convince Ezekiel that he is on their side but the others don't buy it. Johnny espically.


	102. Chapter 102

Maggie is seen at Glenn's grave. A woman, Brianna, appears and tells her story of how she lost most of her family 8 months ago. Brianna and Maggie get along, and Brianna welcomes her to have dinner with her and her 12-year-old son.

Harlan Carson is checking Maggie's unborn baby, when Gregory steps in. He introduces himself to Maggie.

Sophia states that she doesn't like being at the Hilltop Colony. Suddenly, Jesus steps in and informs Maggie they need to talk.

* * *

Gregory and Jesus talk about Ezekiel. Gregory says he doesn't like him, but Jesus confirms that they need him to defeat Negan. Jesus meets up with Kal and tells his plan of taking down Negan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rick tells Andrea his plan to take Negan down. Carl listens and assumes he won't be allowed to get involved. Rick disagrees, and says Carl's all grown up now, and wants him by his side. Carl smiles.

* * *

Rick and Johnny meet up. They discuss the weapons. Rick says that he will go on a run with a larger group. Spencer walks in and thinks Rick is a weak leader who is afraid of Negan. Johnny doesn't take this well, but Rick calms him down.

* * *

Maggie and Jesus meet up with Earl, a blacksmith. Jesus asks Earl to make Maggie a knife, and says he's meeting with Kal. Earl replies that Kal isn't at the Hilltop, and that he was going for a perimeter check and will be back before dark. Jesus replies, "How could I be so stupid..."

After questioning Earl about how long ago Kal departed, Jesus pursues him with a horse, eventually catching up with Kal and changing his mind. However, a group of Saviors reach the location after Kal launches a flare. Jesus tells them that Hilltop will give them less supplies and the group leader, Connor, angrily punches and taunts him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rick and the others arrive at The Kingdom, where Ezekiel meets them. Michonne is aggressive towards "The King" and almost starts a fight which Packie actually finds rather humorish, saying _"Fighting a man with a grown tiger.. That's kinda hot"._

Though nothing comes of this.

* * *

Later, Ezekiel and Rick talk about the plan, and then a feast is held celebrating The Kingdom's new allies.

* * *

Leaving the feast earlier than the others, Michonne is alone on the balcony where Ezekiel greets her. She is initially aggressive, but as Ezekiel starts telling her about himself and his tiger, Shiva, she seems to believe him. In the end they lightly flirt with each other.

* * *

Rick and Andrea are both settling in at The Kingdom. Rick tells Andrea that not everyone wants to kill them and that she needs to learn to trust people. Harper is later caught by Rick who tells him that she wants to visit Ezekiel's tiger, Shiva. Andrea to go to bed, as Harper can visit Shiva in the morning.

* * *

Back at Alexandria, Negan and a couple of Saviors arrive early. Niko, Sally, Heath, and Dash stayed behind. Replacing Abraham as the team veteran, so Rck assumes he probably has some leader skills. So far, he's mostly proven correct. Though Niko is a little shy. Heath and Sally are still together if your wondering,.

Says and Heath meet Negan at the gate, Sally says that there are practically no supplies left for them to take. Negan states that he and his men will be staying in Alexandria for the night and instructs Sally to show him to the community's finest house.

* * *

Negan is later approached by Spencer, who tells Negan he has a proposition for him. Spencer asks Negan to kill Rick and appoint him leader of the Safe-Zone. Negan taunts Spencer, saying Spencer has no guts and then cuts open his stomach, allowing Spencer's intestines to spill out onto the floor. Negan says he was wrong and that Spencer _does_ have guts "I never been so wrong my whole life". He then asks one of his men, Seth, to clean the mess up before a kid sees it. Sally who saw, serprisingly has little to no reaction, she's tougher than she seems.

Niko comes along and sees Spencer's dead body on the ground with his guts hanging out. Niko confronts Negan, screaming, "I THOUGHT WE HAD AN AGREEMENT?!" The two have a very heated conversation and neither backs down. Negan says that he has been more than reasonable, specifically referring to Carl's earlier surprise attack. And saying Spencer was a traitor.. Which is correct.

* * *

Negan eventually leaves. Nobody else dies, as nobody pulls that stupid gunshot. Making things _worse._


	103. Chapter 103

As Negan's group mobilizes to attack Alexandria. And they appear outside, Negan monologues to Rick, when he is suddenly shot by Pinkie's sniper. Johnny and Rick order everyone to open and a volent gunfight ensues.

* * *

Eventually however Rick and Carl and captured by Negan. While Pinkie is ambushed by Simon on the watch tower, who smirks at her. And shoots her nearly 4 times. Leaving her in no condition to fight back.

Simon calls her a bitch and prepares to excute her when suddenly Harper appears behind him. Stabbing Simon with a knife. But Simon tackles her into wall, and pulls out the knife, and prepares to stab her when he is shot though the head. Pinkie had just enough energy to shoot Simon before falling unconscious. Harper runs to her.

* * *

Negan vows to kill Carl and destroy Rick's hands using Lucille as punishment for Rick's collusion. Rick swallows his fear and furiously reiterates his pledge to kill Negan, regardless of the threats he makes. Negan stares at him for a moment, before smiling in amusement. He radios to Simon, but gets no reply. Out of nowhere, Shiva leaps onto and mauls a nearby Scavenger.

Negan (fleeing): OHH, FUCK!

Johnny runs in, shooting at the saviors with a Carbine Rifle, scaring them off and using some of his combat quotes from Lost and Damned.

Ezekiel arrives at the head of the Kingdom regiment in an attack, as Maggie arrives with the Hilltop fighters. A battle ensues as the Saviors are caught off guard. Rick and Carl join the fight. But Harper misses all the action, as does Carly after finding Harper carrying Pinkie.

* * *

Negan orders a retreat as Shiva mauls another of his men to death.

* * *

After the battle, Negan groups together the Saviors.

Negan: We're the _big swinging dick_ of this world — have been for a long fucking time... but it seems people have been forgetting that. So now our big swinging dick is going to swing harder...and faster, until we take off like a _motherfucking helicopter_ and blow all these motherfuckers away!

 _(The Saviors looking confused at one another)_

Negan: _[Facepalming]_ *sigh* We're going to war.


	104. Chapter 104

**I recently bought Negan's prologue story HERE'S NEGAN.. Thought I'd show it here.. Cause it's pretty interesting.. I'll split it into parts..**

* * *

 _So it starts out with Negan having beaten a kid at ping pong, cussing him out and making a joke about his mother (but not meaning it), scaring him off as his two friends apologize that Josh is "kind of a pussy"._

 _Later his wife Lucille confronts him about this, saying he needs to be a role model, but Negan tries to justify it as "tough love". But during her confrontation, Lucille falls unconscous and Negan rushes her to a hospital, where it's revealed Lucille has cancer._

* * *

 _Feeling guilty, Negan ends an affair by telling the other woman "my wife has cancer". And he spends her last remaining days at her death bed._

 _But this inturrupted by the literare start of the apolocpise happening outside the hospital. Lucille reanimates but Negan can't kill her._

 _He runs into a young kid, who Negan saves by klling two zombies, though this leaves Negan feeling guilty for "murdering two people"_

 _After being explaned about the zombie thing, Negan has the kid put Lucille "out of her misery"._


	105. Chapter 105

Negan and the boy leave the hospital, and the boy says he needs to get home. Negan stops the boy and, argues that his house is probably too far to go on foot and offers him a ride home. As they make their way to the parking lot, they begin to bond, with the boy being quick to notice Negan's rude behavior. Negan says that he "traded in nice for funny a long time ago". He then goes on to explain to the boy that life is just a constant hunt for sex right before he stops himself. He asks the boy his age and says that his thirteen. The boy then asks if Negan's fine, because of his wife dying minutes before, and his weird behavior in light of that event. Negan reluctantly says he is. Arriving in the parking lot, Negan starts giving life advice to the kid, saying that is best for him if he waits to lose virginity using Moby Dick as an analogy. The analogy makes the boy smile, and he talks about a girl he likes and how he thinks that if he could protect her from the events unfolding, she'll like him.

The conversation is cut short by a walker that emerges suddenly and kills the boy. Negan shows disappointment but not serprise, and quitely leaves.

* * *

After the boy's death, Negan drives home. He is seen boarding up windows, and alone on the road afterwards.

Time passes and a bearded Negan is seen stealing gas, but confronted by a group of men. After clumsily threatening to beat them down, Negan offers to join them and use a car that he found with the keys still in it but with no gas.

That evening, Negan is seen getting along with the group he found, however, Negan lies about his past, and says that he didn't lose _anyone._

Suddenly the camp gets attacked by walkers, Negan takes down with a rifle and dropping another into the fire, he turns around to the group to scold them for not warning him about the herd only to find them all being eaten by the dead. Calmly acknowledging the death of his newfound friends, he picks up a baseball bat from one of the dead campmates.

* * *

Several days later, Negan is found by a man and a woman who were wondering if Negan had a place to stay. The two people are then shown to be walking with Negan on the road and the man mentions a sixteen year old girl named Annabelle who was running alongside them but was killed by walkers and was forced to be left behind. _The couple is then shown to be getting killed by walkers while Negan kills some in the background._

* * *

Negan than encounters a young woman who recalls how her husband, Dewey, had a high fever and was weak when the walkers came in and killed him. She explains how she thought the room was secure and how she barely got out alive herself. _The woman is then seen being torn apart by walkers and with Negan trying to pull her away from them_.

* * *

More time then passes as Negan sits by a campfire with two other strangers who recall how their father told them that he would hold off the walkers for them and they left him thinking he would find another way out but say how they can still hear his screams. _timeskip to one_ _of the strangers is then shown to be getting bit from behind while the other one watches in shock._

* * *

Negan and the remaining girl are shown to be by a Walmart when she reveals to Negan that she was bit.

Negan gets extremely upset with her about how she let her father and brother die and that because of all her trouble that she was going to die. Negan then explains how he is sick of everyone dying, and coldly leaves her to die to her wound.

* * *

Later, he is then seen hunting in the woods and cooking his meal over a fire when suddenly he hears something. A man comes out, and he tells Negan that his name is _Dwight_ and that it looked like he could use some company.


	106. Chapter 106

Negan asks Dwight if his weapon is a crossbow, and asks to hold it while they eat, which Dwight allows.

* * *

Dwight attempts to introduce Negan to the camp's inhabitants, but Negan tella him not to bother, saying that if they last more than a few days he'll learn their names, and that there's no point in doing that otherwise. Sherry sarcastically notices that Negan is "friendly", and advises Dwight to spend more time with strangers before taking them to camp. Dwight says that Negan seemed lonely, and that he felt sorry for him. Negan then apologizes, and shows his appreciation of the camp's inhabitants taking him in. Sherry says that there's no problem since everyone saw people dying and that even she doesn't remember the names of a couple who travelled with her before and have since died. Time passes, winter arrives, and the camp finds a hotel, which as Negan remarks to Sherry, could help them get through the cold season. At a later time, the group is escaping a place full of walkers, with Negan leading them out. Negan then exclaims that they can survive if they all work together. "Nobody has to die today!", he says before commanding them to fight.

* * *

The group manages to escape the overrun hotel, but Negan is nowhere to be seen. He is shown struggling with a large number of walkers on his way out and barely escapes them. The group then opens fire on the dead. After they've gotten rid of the walkers, Tara asks Negan if they should clean the place out and stay, but Negan says that they'll find a better place, reassuring his leadership and asking the group to follow him. Dwight, however, looks annoyed that they are all following Negan now.

* * *

Dwight feels his position as leader of the group has been usurped by Negan, but Sherry argues that no such thing as a "leader" exists, and that when a safe path is pointed out, they take it regardless of who suggests it.

Time passes, and no safe place is found yet. As the weather gets colder, Negan tells the group to grab extra layers of clothing, without any complaints, prioritizing "warmth over style". "Unless you find something with both...", he says, as he eyes a leather jacket.

* * *

Outside, Dwight asks Negan about what he used to do before the outbreak, Negan abeling himself as a "bad motherfucker, and by that, I mean, Gym coach", and says that the new group he found is growing on him, and he doesn't want to see any of them get killed.

* * *

Negan later greets a group of strangers, and joyfully invites them to come in, and says that there's plenty of supply for all of them.

The leader of the strange group pulls his gun and points it at Negan. Negan says that they should talk, since they aren't dead, but the man asks how can they trust him. Negan's cheery persona quickly drops, and he states that his people have guns too, but they don't point it at living people. The man then states he likes Negan, and asks him where's he headed to.

Later, Negan, now with a bigger group, wonders if they should return and clean the hotel or search for a new place. Negan then offers his jacket to a shivering woman, the leader from the new group comments that Negan can "have her". Negan becomes furious by such a comment, and he goes on to explain that woman aren't "objects", and he should show some respect. The unnamed later does not take this well and angrily pushes Negan into some barbed wire.

Negan loses his shit and beats the man's head into a bloody pulp with the baseball bat.

The shocked rest of the group watches the events unfolding. Negan then apologized for "startling" everyone, and that he may have gotten carried away, but it couldn't be helped.

Negan asks if they are scared. If they are scared of him. If they are scared from dying. After taking back his coat, he reassures the group. They _should_ be scared.

Negan cleans the bat, and than goes to the barbed wire fencing, wrapping some of it around the bat. Negan quitely questions himself for his murder, but he soon becomes "numbed" to it. Telling himself he has to _change_.

Negan goes back to the group, introducing them to the newly created weapon of his that he now calls "Lucille".

Negan begins to explain how much his late wife Lucille meant to him and how unappreciative he was for having her. He states that she "put him in a bubble where nothing got to him" and helped him survive.

He then presents an idea, an alternative to watching the people of the group die. He'll let _Lucille_ protect them as well, this time referring to the recently crafted barbed wire bat.

He promises that if they stand with him, anyone who tries to get in the way will end up like the recently murdered leader from the new group. He says that the new group can fight back but they won't win. Negan proposes they consolidate supplies, protect each other and make it all work but makes it clear: they work for his group now. "We are your Saviors".

One man steps up and asks if Negan's crazy to think they'll join him after he killed the leader of their group. Negan laughs and states that he might not be accustomed to taking orders from anyone, but things are different now "Because Here's Negan!".

* * *

 **End of the small prologue story..**


	107. Chapter 107

Rick wakes up and goes to the bathroom to wash his face. "So today's the day?" asks Andrea. Rick replies that it is and admits that they haven't been in any conflict like this before. He pauses for a moment before also stating they can't have a war without casualties. Andrea claims that they've "been at war since the beginning." Rick proceeds to tell her something he's never told anyone before (even his buddy Johnny): that Rick had doubts about himself and what he can do. Although people always have assumed that he has everything worked out, he almost got himself killed and feels burdened by Jesus' statement about being a leader people can follow, one who can rebuild the world; "I haven't done a very good job at that." Andrea reassures Rick that what makes him different is that he keeps trying despite everything around him and "whatever comes of this... it'll be worth it."

* * *

At the same time, Ezekiel gets up and thanks Michonne for letting him stay at her place. With a smile on her face she says this didn't mean anything, but, he replies that neither of them know that for sure. Michonne admits there is potential for something, but, right now, it doesn't. Ezekiel says that he can work with that. While they are downstairs having coffee, there's a knock on the door and Ezekiel's head of security, Richard, says that the men from the Kingdom have arrived and are ready to go.

* * *

Eugene is in the factory with some workers and tells Johnny that two additional cases of ammo are close to being finished, adding to what they had already made. Johnny thanks Eugene for all the work that he and the others have done in making the ammo to help them in the upcoming war.

Rick, Johnny, Paul and Ezekiel call one final meeting to make sure all the details have been worked out. Both Paul and Ezekiel say their respective units are ready and the meeting adjourns. Rick assembles eveyone and requests that some of them come with him to the Savior's main base while the rest prepare to defend Alexandria when the Saviors come. Carl asks Andrea if she's going. She replies not right away and she'll be here to help defend the walls. Carl gets worried that she's going to take his spot, but, Andrea says that "it's his show." Rick hugs both of them, promising that he'll be back as soon as possible. As the fighters gear up, Paul tells Rick that he's "nervous as hell" about what might happen; Rick replies that he is as well and that for the beginning, they'll have to contend with snipers. Ezekiel arrives and says his men were reminded and are ready; Rick tells them to get into position.

* * *

After arriving at The Sanctuary, Rick fires two shots and demands for Negan to come out. Rick says that they will no longer give supplies to the Saviors and offers a truce between the Saviors and the three communities. Negan refuses and reveals that he has Gregory with him. Negan makes Gregory say that the Hilltop is not standing with the survivors, but, with The Saviors.

Gregory has told Rick's forces that the Hilltop stays with The Saviors. Eight men from Rick's group (including Kal) leave and apologize to Paul, but, Paul himself stays with Rick. Negan becomes furious that only eight men leave after being told by Gregory that the Hilltop Colony made up the majority of Rick's militia. Negan curses at Gregory for giving him false information, calling him "pathetic" before kicking him off the roof they are standing on. Negan turns toward the survivors and admits that he had hoped his "wildcard" would have saved more lives.

Rick requests a surrender once again, but, Negan refuses. Just then, two men from Rick's group are killed by snipers, and Johnny orders the rest to take cover until Richard is able to kill one of them.

* * *

As the battle at The Sanctuary continues, the zombies become restless and yank at their chains, all according to Rick's plan. Negan orders Dwight to get The Saviors at the outposts to join the battle; Dwight tells Negan that he'll "get right on that", but, looks away as he does so.

* * *

More of Negan's men have arrived from inside the base and await Negan's orders. As Negan begins telling them what to do, he realizes that all of his snipers are in cover, and that Rick's militia is just shooting the windows.

* * *

Rick directs everyone to the buses as zombies begin to converge on the site. Carly asks him if what they've done is enough, and Rick points to all of the approaching zombies, explaining that the first one to attack wins. Ezekiel continues ordering everyone into the buses as the undead draw near. Eventually, Michonne grabs him and pulls him onto the bus. Rick is still absent. Holly leaves the bus to find Rick about to enter a truck meant to drive through the fence so the zombies can get inside.

* * *

Negan stares out at the incoming herd as Dwight approaches him. He asks why they have stopped firing to which Negan replies, "I hope you have your shitting pants on."

* * *

Holly volunteers to ram through the fence, but, Rick declines. He explains that, to Negan, this is all a game, and he won't kill him. He adds that he knows she is strong, but, he won't let her do it. Holly however, knees Rick in the groin, takes the truck anyway, and drives through The Saviors' fence. Holly crashes the truck and is injured before falling out. A zombie attacks her, but, she is saved by ... Negan.

* * *

The group starts celebrating about their victory. Carly notices that Rick isn't around, but, Johnny tells her that Rick had planned to stay behind. They are interrupted by none other than Rick, who tells them that the war is only just beginning.

* * *

Negan has captured Holly and believes that she is Andrea. Holly tells Negan that she isn't Andrea, mentioning her relationship with Abraham, but, Negan doesn't believe her.

* * *

Rick and Johnny are seen sitting by a campfire when Rick tells him that he is worried about Holly. Jesus tells him that he shouldn't be worried about her, and asks him to eat something.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel and Michonne are clearing zombie from around the army camp's perimeter, they are also accompanied by Shiva who has torn a zombie in two and begins to eat it. Michonne asks Ezekiel if Shiva will get sick from the zombie meat. Ezekiel tells her that she won't and that tigers have been known to eat much worse. Rick then approaches them and asks Michonne if she can take a couple of men back to Alexandria to help fortify it from any Savior attack. Ezekiel tells her not to worry about him and she accepts Rick's proposal.

* * *

Aaron and Eric visit Heath to ask him how he feels about leaving Sally behind. He tells them he does not want to even think about it, Aaron then tells Eric to not stop thinking about it as it will help drive them in the coming battles. Aaron goes on to say that he can't wait until it is only the dead they have to worry about again, rather than the living.

Pinkie also having stayed behind, having nearly died during the last battle. Harper not going either, or would Rick allow her or Carl to go anyway.

* * *

Rick gives a speech to his militia and tells them that he plans to attack The Savior outposts as they are now cut off from Negan and the rest of The Saviors. He goes on to say that he and Ezekiel will be leading two separate groups to attack different outposts and that Michonne will be leading a small third group back to Alexandria as Negan will strike there first.

* * *

The next morning, Negan takes a group outside, hoping to clear out the zombies, but, soon they realize there are too many and retreat back inside. Negan orders his men to regulate shifts every two hours to clear as many zombies from The Sanctuary's courtyard as possible. Carson approaches Negan and asks him if he wants a meeting set up. Negan tells him that there are more "pressing" matters to attend with at the moment and he heads off to visit Holly.

* * *

Holly is tied up in the Sanctuary, until a Savior, David, shows up. After refusing to get her a glass of water, he rips Holly's shirt off and takes off her pants, leaving her in her underwear. As he attempts to rape her, he is interrupted by Negan, who is outraged at David's actions. He screams at David, reminding him of The Saviors' rule, 'We do not rape'. Before the perv can react, Negan proceeds to stab David in the neck. Negan apologizes to Holly for Dave "taking it too far", and for killing him in front of her. And explains that he wants her to understand that The Saviors are not monsters. He means it too.

* * *

Gregory returns to the Hilltop along with the Hilltop defectors, including Kal, and calls out for help. Maggie arrives and asks if the war is over and if Negan is dead. Gregory quickly denounces Rick as ruining everything that the community has worked hard for and that Negan can be reasonable and they can work with him. Maggie becomes enraged and hits him, telling him Negan killed Glenn as she then punches him in the face. Kal quickly restrains her and Gregory explains to her that violence is not necessary, calling her "ma'am". Maggie angrily exclaims to him "My name is Maggie Greene!"

* * *

Rick and his army start to fulfill their plan to attack Savior outposts. While in the midst of a battle over one of The Savior outposts (in which Eric is one of the casualities), Paul (Jesus) disarms a Savior and holds him hostage while Rick and the others finish killing The Saviors. Meanwhile, a retreating Ezekiel gets separated from his group after everything does not go according to the plan (they are ambushed and many, including Richard, are killed), and is soon grabbed by zombies as he tries to escape, and Shiva ends up saving him, sacrificing herself.

* * *

Ezekiel is then shown in a house in Alexandria with Michonne, having telling her the story, he tells her about how ashamed he feels and that he wishes he would've died instead of his men and that perhaps his death would've had some positive influence for his men and that they would have won and that his death would have been seen as a heroic sacrifice. He somberly adds that if he had died he wouldn't have to face the loss of his men, and he wouldn't have lost Shiva herself.

* * *

Rick's army is burning the bodies of The Saviors who died in the skirmish. Packie talks to Rick about how killing one another is making the zombies' job even easier and that if they could, the zombies would probably be laughing at them.

On the way back, Aaron mourns over Eric, telling Rick he'll feel better only when "the last one of these motherfuckers [The Saviors] are dead".

* * *

In Alexandria, Michonne wakes up and finds Ezekiel sitting on the couch. He remarks how he never really had a family and that the ones who died in battle were practically his family. Ezekiel continues to blame himself for all the deaths suffered during the failed attack and says that he's no longer able to lead the Kingdom; Michonne then punches him in the face, telling him to quit being a pussy and do what he does best - Pretend he's not.

* * *

Rick's group arrive back in Alexandria, where Carl points how Rick is late; the latter then replies this is war and he won't be able to follow schedules every time he leaves. Michonne comes by and tells Rick what happened to Ezekiel's group. Alarmed, Rick calls for a meeting in the church. He tells the others that due to this development, the Saviors must have found a way to eliminate all the zombies that had them pinned inside Sanctuary and are most likely planning a counterattack on Alexandria. Suddenly an explosion occurs inside the walls; they all go outside to see Negan and a large group of Saviors outside. Negan threatens Rick by holding a handful of grenades. Instead of starting a conflict, Negan simply says he's here with a peace offer and pulls out a blindfolded and bound Holly from his truck. Negan then releases her back to Alexandria and Rick guides her with his voice. She enters the safe-zone without saying a word, and Denise leads her to the infirmary. She takes off the bag from her head and is shocked to see that Holly was killed and has reanimated into a zombie. Holly leans over and bites Denise in the arm. With Denise's screams diverting Rick's attention, Negan screams: "ATTACK!"

A zombified Holly continues biting Denise, before Dash runs over, stabbing the zombie, and kicking it off Denise.

Negan begins to throw more grenades, and yells at Rick that the war could've been avoided by following his rules. Heath's leg is blown off in the process, Sally becomes enraged and opens fire, nearly hitting Negan.

Denise (who survived) rushes over to Heath, taking him over to her house to stop the bleeding. Rick advises that they should amputate Denise's arm, but, she insists that it is "too late for her anyway".

* * *

Carl, Harper, and the injured Pinkie all hear the grenades going off, and rushes outside to help his father. Andrea stops him before he gets himself killed.

Dwight leads a group of Saviors, instructing them how to attack Alexandria. Ezekiel and Michonne are almost blown up by a grenade, but, stay behind to help out residents trapped in their homes. Jesus is running through the smoke looking for Rick, but, is sidetracked by a stray grenade thrown over the wall. He immediately jumps onto the grenade, throwing it back and killing a bunch of Saviors in the process. Dwight emerges from the aftermath of the grenade, instructing the remaining Saviors to throw more grenades over the wall. When they turn their back to him, Dwight unleashes and kills them all. Jesus sees this and Dwight reminds him that he is on Alexandria's side.

* * *

Rick emerges from the street, and grabs Carl and Andrea from their house. A grenade goes off behind them, knocking the trio to the ground. Rick calls for Carl in fear as he doesn't respond.

* * *

Negan gloats about how successful his bombing of Alexandria is and is stunned when a group of survivors start firing on The Saviors, and Negan orders them to escape immediately. Maggie, now the de facto leader of the Hilltop Colony, arrives with most of the community's survivors, repelling the remaining Saviors away.

* * *

Rick takes a conscious Carl to Denise for her to look over. Denise confirms with Rick that Heath will be okay, Rick saying he'll pass that to Sally.

Maggie appears and tells Rick and Andrea that she has brought a whole lot of survivors down to help. Rick asks Maggie if she is in charge of the Hilltop, which she replies "I guess I am". Rick collapses from his injuries sustained in the bombings.

* * *

Whilst the Saviors escape, one of their trucks breaks down and one of them reveals that the gas tank has a leak from where it had been damaged, and then suggests piling into another truck so that they can retreat. Negan then shuts the Savior down and asks him whether or not he is aware of a nearby fire station or of the approaching sirens of a fire truck, pointing out that the burning smoke in the distance from Alexandria indicates that they have won the battle.


	108. Chapter 108

Assumably several days later, Rick wakes up inside Denise's house, having suffered a mild concussion, and was treated by Harlan Carson, the Hilltop's doctor brought by Maggie. He then reunites with Pinkie who was also being treated (though most recovered now), and finally sees with his own eyes the aftermath of the attack. Half of the houses were destroyed or burnt down. And it turns out Denise was killed of her infection. Having ben put down by Packie.

A burial is held for Denise and other casualties. Packie shows sadness over her death.

Later, Rick and Andrea are seen packing up their things, Rick stares at the phone he took from a house in the aftermath of the prison, the very phone he used to have pretend-talks with his deceased wife Lori. Andrea then asks if there's something else he wants to bring, to which he replies "no" and leaves the phone behind.


	109. Chapter 109

Negan has Eugene hostage and orders him to start producing ammunition for The Saviors, after being denied Negan, threatens to sever Eugene's genital off, or "ironing" his face and killing several more Alexandrians until Eugene complies. He then finishes up saying he doesn't want to do any of that, but, ends up adding that he "I do stuff I don't like all the fucking time." He then leaves Eugene locked in a room alone to rethink the offer.

* * *

While Negan and Carson head on out, Dwight tells Eugene that he's allied with Rick, but, Eugene doesn't believe him. Carson had told Dwight that he heard everything he had to say and tells him he's willing to join their resistance movement, and is able to gather other people on it too.

Survivors settle in to Hilltop, and start to guard it. Ezekiel and Maggie make their way up there, too. While Jesus is reading a book, a resident named Alex turns out to be Jesus's boyfriend and comes in to snuggle with him. Later, while Rick greets Earl Sutton and asks him if he can build something for his hand, Ezekiel's people from Kingdom arrive to Hilltop.

* * *

Negan introduces to his fellow Saviors "modified weapons", where he tells everyone to smudge their weapons on a roamer, saying that whatever is on them, assumingly saying that at the slightest touch will cause a deadly fever to set in.

* * *

Maggie and her group return, so Maggie may discuss what to do next. Jesus mentioned that there is another small town right down the street. Rick intends to have a third of their people down there, so they may attack if Negan does at a certain point. Even if the Hilltop falls, Rick would want all of their people to head down there.

* * *

Outside the Hilltop, Negan and the Saviors are looking over the Hilltop. Negan looks back at his men and says "We attack at sundown." He gives his men orders, who are more than prepared and ready to attack. Negan instructs his men to rest up for the final battle and to not let him down, Dwight glares at him as he walks past. Meanwhile, back at The Sanctuary, as Negan and The Saviors prepare their attack on Hilltop, Carson frees Eugene, and his crew, and starts to lead them out of The Sanctuary. As they figure out an escape plan, they are discovered and approached by Mark and Amber. The duo assure them that they won't tell and inform Carson they want to come with him.

* * *

While enjoying the time in Hilltop, Maggie and Andrea discuss Maggie's new leadership role when a man offers them food. Andrea declines, but, Maggie gladly accepts. Andrea admits that she never thought that Maggie would ever be in the position that she is in. She explains further that she never saw herself, face all cut up, living with a gun by her side. "The things we've lost... It makes us stronger." she adds.

Andrea admits that it's not like those things are worth enduring and tries to convince Maggie to find someone else to keep her happy, "You lost your Dale... Maybe you got a Rick out there." Maggie appreciates what she is trying to do, but, explains that she will live her life alone for the rest of her life.

As the soldiers eat, Carl is approached by Sophia who asks if he recognizes her. Carl makes a snarky remark to her and she replies that she no longer wants to talk with him anymore and that she has _nicer_ friends now. She gathers her meal and walks off, leaving a regretful Carl alone.

* * *

Rick is surprised by the amount of food being given to the soldiers. Michael explains that the Hilltop had little to give and the meal was going to be small, but, luckily The Kingdom survivors brought most, if not all, of their supplies with them to the Hilltop. Rick replies that it's good they did as they might stay for a while, Michael asks him if they plan to be at the Hilltop for good. Rick responds as he eats that they most likely won't and that after Negan is dealt with that they will return to their community and start rebuilding.

Michael responds that it is good to see him confident again, to which Rick replies that he just can't ever see how Negan can defeat them, looking out at his troops eating and laughing with one another, enjoying themselves while it lasts.

Kal yells out that the Saviors have reached the gate and to get ready. As Negan, with his men, approach the wall, he demands to speak with Rick. Carly warns him that the war does not have to escalate any further if they leave and that if they don't, they will not live. Negan blows back that "the adults need to talk", but, Carly roars back that right now she is talking with him.

An annoyed Negan demands once more that he will have everyone on the wall killed and things will get ugly if Rick or Johnny don't come out. Niko, taking cover behind the wall, yells out that they don't know who Negan is talking about, much to Negan's annoyance.

The Saviors start to muck their weapons against the chained roamers that they have brought. After that, Negan commands his men to drive a truck inside, but Niko and a few others open fire, killing some Savors. But Negan manages to get them inside.

Niko orders a retreat, a fellow Kingdom soldier is stabbed in the stomach by a Savior, but, is saved by Michonne and taken in to get checked up on by Harlan. Rick instructs Johnny and Michael to follow him to try and box the wave of Saviors in.

* * *

Out in the front lines, Negan and Dwight discover themselves behind Rick, Johnny, and Michael. The three main leaders. Michael holding an AK47.

Negan gloats and commands Dwight to shoot Rick, Dwight is hesitant, but readies to crossbow, but two slow,and Johnny shoots his leg with a AP Pistol. Michael opens fire, killing three saviors, Negan using one of them as a shield. But Rick shoots Negan in the leg wth his M1911. Leaving Negan exposed. And Rick approaches him.

* * *

Eugene comes with reinforcements, but he broken all the weapons. And the Saviors are all gunned down.

* * *

Michael manages to capture Dwight, causing Negan to get angry at him.

Johnny sarcastically asks Negan why he is fighting his people, and Negan responds he's to "save people".

Rick tells him he must be the stupidest person alive, and explains to him that they could of teamed up, rather than all this bloodshed. Negan has a sudden realization, and agrees with Rick.

"Good" Rick replied, and suddenly slashes Negan's throat.


	110. Chapter 110

Rick had cut Negan's throat, and announces the war is over, but orders a doctor to keep Negan alive. Much to Maggie's anger. But Johnny and Michael don't queston him. Though Mike saying "I hope you know what your doing, officer."

* * *

Andrea, Carl, and Maggie want to publicly execute Negan, but Rick denies them stressing that that is not who they are. The trio are unsatisfied with his decision, but Harper sides with Rick, explains that in rebuilding civilization, they have a chance to do things better. Rick then gets up and delivers a speech to his people, urging them to put their differences aside so they can rebuild civilization together.

Johnny congratulates Rick on his speech after helping him to his bed, as Rick was injured. Rick asks Johnny if he thinks he's making a mistake with Negan, but Johnny says Rick is his friend, and he makes a speech about Billy Grey, and that Rick is a better leader than he was. However, also adding it's not his place to question Rick's decisions.

"Besides, I have my own problems... Carly's pregnant."

* * *

The next day, Rick finds Carl in Negan's room preparing to execute the tyrant, but Rick talks him down, stressing that if they kill Negan, they are no better than he is and are, in fact, worse since Negan has spared them both when he had a chance to kill them. Carl is angry at the prospect of Negan getting away with killing people but Rick assures him that Negan will be punished, but in a civilized way.

Rick then tells Carl to leave, as Negan is revealed to be awake. Negan asks what happens now, and Rick informs him they are going to thrive without him to prove Negan was wrong all along about their success in _this new world_.

Rick informs Negan that he will be locked up in a cell for the remainder of his life as the new community blossoms without him, and proceeds to tell him that he's "fucked".


	111. Chapter 111

SEVERAL YEARS LATER:

Johnny and Carly round up having little Sachi. Rick becoming her unchle dueto his buddyship with Johnny. So does Pinkie and Andrea. And Harper winds up spending large levels of time with baby Sachi. Always excited to babysit her.

I guess Daah should have Ariena two. Why not.

* * *

Meanwhile Maggie wants to kill Negan, but windsup sparing him when he reveals to broken shell of a man, begging her to kill him so he could be with Lucille.

* * *

While things with Saviors remain hostiile. Michael nearly kills one for being creepy to his new girlfriend, Rosita.

Things only get from bad to worse. As THE WHISPERS come to the story. Deguised as zombies, they kill Jesus, and kidnap Carl Grimes, and get confronted by Rick.

Their leader, Alpha, takes Rick hostage, and Rick is now at the gun-point by Alpha as they walk. The duo pass an overgrown gas station and a freeway. Rick asks her that if she planned on killing him that she could have saved them both a lot of time. Alpha states that although she is willing to kill Rick, she has no desire to. Alpha tells Rick to stop talking and to keep his voice down. Rick then asks Alpha where she is taking him as Alpha points to a building ahead of them.

Alpha and Rick approach a four-story building with a small water tower on top. Alpha tells Rick that the building is clear and the two go all the way to the roof of the building. Alpha tells Rick to go to the edge and look. She tells Rick that she wants him to see that she will destroy everything he has built in this world, everyone he has loved in this world, and that this is not an empty threat. Rick then looks over the edge with Alpha to see a massive herd below.

After showing Rick the massive horde of roamers, Alpha takes him off the building and takes him back to the Whisperers camp. Rick asks Alpha what she wants from him, she replies he has nothing to offer her. She proceeds to mock Ricks "fake" way of life and say how they are like children playing pretend. "You've built a shrine to world long dead," Alpha says how her people are the ones who live truly and live a life of freedom. Rick then questions her about her ideology about the Whisperers being free despite them referring to their leader as "Alpha" and having to sleep in the cold and wear dead human skin.

* * *

Alpha lets thw two go. However, her daughter, Lydra, winds up following Rick unknownst to Alpha.


	112. Chapter 112

**This isn't excatly how it orginally plays out. Least not in this order.. But I find this a more interesting approach. And smplfies it.**

* * *

So the team discover Lydia had followed them away from the Whisperers. Michael immediately wants to send the little girl back before trouble comes from ths. But Lydia reveals that Alpha uses her daughter for sex trafficing, pimping her out to "make Lydra stronger", which convinces them to instead keep her. Though Harper doesn't trust her.

* * *

During her time with the group, Lydra begins a weird sexual relatonship with Carl, who are both still farely young of age. Harper not fully approving, but deciding "if it makes him happy ..."

* * *

Nearly a month passes, and only now does Alpha finally realize the whole "where's my daughter" thing. And sees her at Rick's camp. So she and the Whisperers arm themselves and storm over. But Michael (holding a cambat shotgun) leads a small group blocking her path. Consisting of himself, Rosita, Ezekiel, and three rando's.

Alpha demands to get Lydia back. But Michael (not one to pick his words carefully), says he knows about what Alpha does to her. Calling Alpha a bad mother, and that she doesn't diserve her.

Alpha takes great offence to this, and pulls out a Glock, shooting Michael though the head as he turned around to leave, killing him.

Carly is jaw dropped, the only person who's reaction is shown, as Michael drops.

Silence.

"NOOOO!" Rosita screams angrily, and opens fire with the AK47 she's holding, killing a Whisperer, and forcing a battle to begin.

However, the Whisperers _(although they suffer many casualities)_ have the better guns, and more people, cause everyone but Rosita was stuck with handguns, thus leading to everyone but Carly getting gunned down, including Rosita and Ezekiel.

Carly manages to flee (though grabbing Rosita's AK47).

Alpha, orders the Whisperers after Carly "don't let her tell the others!"

* * *

 **Yes, Mikey is dead..**

 **It was always my intent to have Alpha kill him in that way.. Not cause I hate him (I love him).. But it sends out a interesting message to what kinda story this can be..**

 **Plus I needed a reason for people to hate Alpha.. In case the whole "trafficing her daughter" wasn't enough.**


	113. Chapter 113

**Whenever I need inspiring to continue this story. I listen to theme song from REQUIEM FOR A DREAM:**

* * *

Carly flees to Alexandria. But the Whispers catch up to her. One tackling her and struggling to stab a knife into her.

Of all people to come save her. Out comes Negan. Who shoots the Whisperer on her.

"Better run." Negan says. Carly does so.

The rest of the whisperers arrive. Negan fake suurenders and is taken into Alpha's camp.

* * *

Carly tells everyone about Michael. Dash appears to take it worse.

* * *

Negan is engaging in some "friendly" conversation with Alpha, making crude jokes. After a while, she asks how he survived so long. He tells her he was with another group, but they "booted him out". She asks him if he's looking for revenge on these people. He says it's not the kind of thing he'd ask for on a first date. As he leans in, Alpha asks him to stop, but he continues making sexual remarks, leading to Alpha punching him in the face, prompting Negan to apologize, saying " _I can tell when I crossed a line_ ".

Beta suddenly appears and, having witnessed Alpha strike Negan, he offers to kill Negan on the spot. Alpha refuses the offer, and Negan remarks that Beta is " _really tall_ ". Beta worldlessly grabs Negan by the throat with one hand, lifts him into the air, and pins him against a tree. He tells them about his encounter with Michonne, Aaron, and the militia. Negan admits he lied, saying " _When I'm scared out of my fucking mind and pissing my pants in the most_ _manliest way possible, I will lie through my fucking teeth_ ". Alpha orders him to explain himself. He doesn't, saying Beta is scary, and to just kill him if that's what they're going to do. Alpha asks Negan if he's scared, to which he replies " _no_ ". He says he lived longer than he expected to live. When Alpha asks him why he came, Negan says he has a " _hell of a lot to offer_ " her.

* * *

Beta doesn't approve of Negan joining the Whisperers and asserts that he should be killed for trying to deceive Alpha. Beta also doesn't believe Negan understands their ways, but Negan retorts that he wants to learn their ways and wonders how the Whisperers recruit people with so little trust. This angers Beta, who thinks Negan is mocking him. He is about to punch Negan, but Alpha stops him and asks if Beta is finally challenging her after all the time he's spent serving her loyally. Beta denies this, falling to his knees and begging forgiveness. Alpha forgives him and tells him to leave. Negan is impressed and similarly kneels and submits to Alpha's will. She accepts him and tells him to stand, though he throws in another crude joke before doing so. He immediately apologizes, however. Alpha doubts Negan will survive living with the Whisperers. Negan asks if that means he's in, but Alpha explains that it means he can stay with them, as long as he follows the rules, but for how long is up to him. Negan hands her his knife and asks if he will be receiving a skin suit, but Alpha says he has to earn it.

* * *

Negan starts by helping out with the chores in the camp. He tries to communicate with the other Whisperers but they ignore him, much to his annoyance. He later kills a boar when accompanying some Whisperers on a hunt and loudly celebrates. He is scolded by Alpha for this at dinner, so he apologizes and explains that he was just excited, as it was his first time shooting a boar with a bow and arrow. He slowly gets accustomed to the Whisperer way of life as another Whisperer instructs him how to behave around zombies. He later walks by two Whisperers skinning a roamer, but is told to move along. While carrying firewood, he is attacked by a roamer. He yells for help, but a Whisperer tells him that he will survive, if he is strong. Continuing to struggle with the roamer, Negan protests that he doesn't even have a weapon, when he is handed his knife back by Alpha, who deems that he's "earned it". He kills the roamer and then another one that arrived in the meantime. He brings them both to the camp to be processed, impressing some of the Whisperers while Beta scoffs, clearly unimpressed.

* * *

At dinner, Alpha asks him to join her, and Negan happily accepts as Beta looks at them jealously. Later, he searches for a place to sleep. He tries to get a spot near Alpha, but Beta sends him away, much to his annoyance. As he is walking through the camp, he suddenly hears someone yelling in distress. He rushes to the source of the cries and is shocked to find two male Whisperers attempting to rape a female Whisperer. He throws them off her and starts beating one of them viciously when he is cracked over the head by Beta. Beta claims that Negan interfered with the lives of the two attempted rapists and denied the woman the right to defend herself and prove that she's strong. Negan is outraged to hear this. Alpha says that, while she understands Negan's position, it is simply not their way, causing Negan to snap by exclaiming that maybe it should be. Beta tells Alpha that she cannot allow the insult to go unpunished, and Alpha agrees, making Negan sleep far outside the camp with no protection.

* * *

Alpha goes to visit Negan in the middle of the night. She acknowledges that he has proven himself over the last few days and has even earned her respect and trust, yet she fears he doesn't belong with them. Negan angrily states that the Whisperers perhaps need him, as if they allow such vile crimes as rape to go unpunished, they might as well be roamers. Alpha argues that the woman was weak and that if you protect the weak, they never become strong. Negan retorts that protecting the weak is the whole basis of civilization and that, in not doing so, the Whisperers are no better than animals. Alpha replies that they are not animals and that civilization is a _myth_.

Negan disagrees, as he thinks that if someone gets pleasure from someone else's pain, that person is a monster and deserves to be put down. He acknowledges he had committed unspeakable crimes, but he always did it for the greater good. Alpha says that in nature only the strong survive, and that if a woman isn't strong enough to fend off the rapists physically, she should find the strength to overcome it emotionally. While saying this, she starts to choke back tears as she remembers her daughter. She is about to leave, but Negan orders her to come back and talk to him. Negan assures her that he does not want to be "Alpha", and tells her that, in time, he could protect her alongside Beta. Alpha protests that Beta doesn't protect her, but Negan asserts that he does and that she needs him to, as she wouldn't last long as Alpha without Beta preventing the other Whisperers from assaulting her.

Negan calls her out for being a hypocrite. Alpha starts to cry, remembering how she let her daughter be raped thinking that it would make her strong and reveals that she misses her.

Alpha mournfully states that she isn't strong and continues to cry. Negan tries to comfort her by telling her how he lost his wife, and ceasing to feel emotions after the fact, claiming this to be his strength. He goes on to describe how he would do anything to survive, but that he is broken inside and not really living. He claims Alpha and the Whisperers are playing pretend by suppressing their emotions and informs Alpha that she is not winning in this game.

Alpha trustingly tells Negan that he may indeed belong with the Whisperers, and he agrees, when he suddenly slits Alpha's throat and informs her that he doesn't **want** to be there.

After cutting off Alpha's head, he holds it up and says: "Wait until Rick gets a look at you...".


	114. Chapter 114

A week has passed since Negan went missing. Dwight, Packie, Sally and Heath are monitoring a checkpoint when they spot Negan, who has a bit of stubble growing on his face. Dwight wants to shoot him, but Packie tells him to stand down.

They agree to take him back to Rick.

Negan tries to grab Lucille; Dwight doesn't let him, and Negan says that "You're going to fucking give her to me."

* * *

Beta finds Alpha's headless corpse. Some other Whisperers mention how Negan isn't around to claim his title.

Beta says he would never allow him to become the alpha, but also that he himself does not intend to claim the role. He doesn't want there to be another alpha ever - they will be guided by her words. Essentially, they use her death as an excuse to kill all who oppose them.

* * *

Negan shows Alpha's head to Rick, Johnny, Carly, and Andrea, who are very hesitant to believe and trust him. Except Carly, who believes him almost immediately _(finding some weird humor in it due to Alpha killing Michael and Rosita)_.

Negan reassures them that he only wants trust. He says Rick's way of thinking is inspiring. He says he could've taken several chances and attacked Rick, but he didn't. He wants to fight with him, not against him. Rick finally agrees to let Negan out of the cell, but not in a community. Negan will live in an outpost, alone, with only enough food and weaponry to keep him surviving. He is not allowed these freedoms yet, though. He is going to be monitored for a long time and will fight in the front lines against the Whisperers. He will earn his freedom after the war, unless he slips up, in which case he will be immediately killed.

Carly however, actually warms up to Negan after he saved her. So remains silent.

* * *

Rick speaks with Johnny on how this war will be different. It won't be a land war. They have the advantage in terms of firepower and strategy, unlike the Savior War.

They attack until the Whisperers retreat, and when that happens they hunt down and kill every single one. Johnny admits to still not 100% trusting Dwight. Rick agrees, and says they have eyes on the guy.

* * *

Maggie offers up a large amount of people as soldiers. Michonne is shocked at how many there are. Carl, Harpor and Lydia want to join the army, but Michonne refuses. She says they aren't being forced to stay for protection, but rather to help defend the Hilltop alongside Maggie and Sally. Michonne says they aren't even sure if the Whisperers will attack, but Lydia confirms that they will.

* * *

Dwight, Niko, Gabrial, and some others are discussing geographical strategies. They set themselves up within earshot of one another in case a battle ensues. Gabriel is to be stationed at a watertower where he can have miles of advantage. If he sees the enemy approaching, he is to sound a horn.

* * *

At the Kingdom, a resident asks William (another member) why they should send any members to be soldiers. The resident is angry and says that the others have not earned their contribution. They say that Michonne should not lead because she broke Ezekiel's heart, and that he wouldn't bend to Negan and the Saviors, and he wouldn't want them to bend to Rick either.

* * *

Rick laments to Andrea on not being able to fight in the war. Andrea mentions how she will be spending most of her time in the bell tower _(with Pinkie)_ , making sure nobody slips through. He asks if she agrees with him on Negan, and she says that at first she wasn't sure about his call but she has grown to trust Rick Grimes regardless of whether or not she trusts Negan.

* * *

Gabriel arrives at his tower, pulls out his rifle, looks down the scope and sees a decent amount of roamers and potential Whisperers walking down a street. He is nervous.

Everyone else is waiting.

* * *

Johnny addresses the people of Alexandria who aren't fighting. "We are safe, and we are doing everything in our power to remain safe. There is no cause for worry."

* * *

Gabriel panics upon seeing the large army of Whisperers heading towards him. As he climbs down from the water tower, he falls off the ladder and breaks his leg. As he begs for someone to help him, Beta approaches and stabs him in the gut. The Whisperers then continue on their journey as roamers devour Gabriel's body.

* * *

 **I have very high doubts this will be Gebrial's fate in the show.. This verison of him was a giant coward..**


	115. Chapter 115

On the front lines, Negan complains about not having any weapons and teases Dwight about Sherry. Johnny telling them both to be quite, holding a Carbine rifle,

Dash approaches and warns that a large group of Whisperers are headed their way, and Dwight wonders why Gabriel did not signal.

Without warning the Whisperers unleash a full on attack. But Rick's group came prepared with better weapons.

As the battle thickens. Carly, again having grown up to him, kicks Negan one of the dropped AK47's when a random man from Rick's team is killed. She shoots her Carbine rifle at approaching whisperers, killing 4 in a row before reloading.

Negan kills 3 in a row.

* * *

Some Kingdom residents arrive to draw some of the roamers away, but Dwight is unsure if they can do this.

* * *

After a long battle. Dwight gets attacked by Beta, who is then struck on the back of the head by Negan. He tells Dwight to get up so that he can kill Beta.

Beta tells Negan that he is the one he wants. Negan tells him he is flattered before attacking him with the AK47.

Dwight is on the ground struggling to fight off a roamer and calls out to Negan before throwing Lucille to him. Negan kills the zombie before he proceeds to beat Beta with Lucille. But Beta manages to break. Negan is jawdropped, and Beta uses this to kick Negan to the ground, and escapes as more zombies arrive. Who Dwght and Negan make short work out of. Negan actually using his fists.

* * *

Dash shoots a Whisperer with her Combat shotgun as the fight continues. Even managing to save Carly from one who was sneaking behind her.

* * *

Packie is seen violently stabbing a Whisperer with a combat knife. Letting out his anger about Michael, by going full savage, even after the Whisperer was dead. And nobody there to stop him, only stopping at he remembers he's in the middle of a battlezone. And throws the knife into another Whisperer who tried sneaking up on him.

* * *

Negan sobs over his bat. But Dwight is less than sympathic. Telling him "get the fuck over it."

* * *

The Whisperers retreat. Johnny and Rick pick off any stragglers.

* * *

Niko shoots a zombie before reloading his SMG.

* * *

Rick says they can finally take a break. But not for long. Can't let the Whisperers regroup.

* * *

In the woods, the two Whisperers who saved Beta discuss the fact nobody has ever seen his face. One of them goes to remove his mask and Beta stabs him in the head before passing out.

* * *

Dwight suggests the group divide into separate groups led by himself, Michonne, Jesus and Magna and pick off as many as they can. Johnny begrudgingly agrees after some encoargement from Carly.

* * *

At the Hilltop, Carl and Lydia are discussing the Whisperers. Lydia tells Carl that he should be scared, but he tells her that no group is as large, organized or strong as theirs. She counters by telling him they have the same weakness - they care. She tells Carl she appreciates everything he has done but that he is too young for her and she doesn't love him. Carl says she is just saying that so he won't get upset if something bad happens, but she tells him it's the truth and apologizes as she leaves him at the lookout post alone.

* * *

 **This chapter reminds me of that Alpha and Omega story..**

 **FOR THE BLOOD OF THE SOUTH by BravoBravo.. Less extereme maybe.. That leader to the Southern Pack was so overly evil and cartoonishly sadist, that that only pleasent thing about him was seeing his violently die.. It's like Jeffroy from Game of Thrones.. Only villain I ever found that truly HATE.. He was one of the many reasons I barely got past the first season. Actually I got though 2 episodes.. Between the incest, and Joffrey.. I just cannot watch Game of Thrones.. I never got into it..**


	116. Chapter 116

This story will NEVER end if I contnue using it by following the real plot. So I'll have them go to Los Santos to give it a quicker end.. Otherwise it will just keeping going, and going, and going. And frankly I don't have it in me to do this story forever and ever..

It already is the longest story I ever wrote in my entire life.

In that effect. I'll skip to the important parts.

So long story short. The Whisperers get defeated. Dwight is killed battle. He actually dies later on, but as I said, I don't follow everything 100%.

* * *

The group run into a large horde of zombies, and begin killing though.

During this, Beta appears as one of the walkers and stabs Johnny in the stomach, and Andrea shoots him with her sniper. Another death I simplfy for my own benefit.

But this exposes Andrea to a nearby zombie, and Andrea gets bitten right against the neck. Johnny screams out her name and stabs the zombie with a sharp rock.

Andrea acts amazingly calm for the sturation. It being the normally unfazed Johnny that has the strong reaction. Andrea being like a sister to him. As he affectionately calls her "blondey" thoughout the story. He even admits he would try being with her if anything happened to Carly.. Though he does say the same to Pinkie, so hard to know how sincere he was.

Regardless he does manage to get her back to Alexandria.


	117. Chapter 117

Johnny drags Andrea to Ricks house, fortantely he was home. Rick cries as he realizes Andrea has been bit.

* * *

Rick is sitting by Andrea's side as she lays in their bed. Rick asks how it happened, and she explains Beta attacked Johnny and she shoy and killed Beta, but she herself was bitten for her own _carelessness_. Rick starts to cry and Andrea insists he leave and pull himself together. Harpor and Carl arrive and Andrea asks if Carl is still with Lydia. He says yes, and Andrea tells him a relationship is what he makes of it and being happy is the most important thing.

* * *

As Andrea begins to succumb to the infection, Rick says that he can't go on without her and he can't do this anymore. Andrea sits up and yells that he can and that people still need him otherwise this was all for nothing.

Rick: I love you so much.

 _(Andrea looks back at Rick, with a smile and tears falling down her face)_

Andrea: Yeah, you do.

* * *

Andrea dies during the night. Rick tearfully picks up his gun and points it at her head before throwing it back down on the nightstand. He hugs her and says he can't do this without her and he can't keep pretending to be strong. Andrea reanimates and grabs Rick by the shirt. He pushes her away but she knocks him off the bed and lands on top of him. Rick grabs his gun but it is knocked from his hand. He pulls out his knife and tearfully stabs Andrea in the head.

* * *

Rick heads outside, where everyone is waiting for him. Carl apologizes and they hug as the rest of the citizens comfort each other. Rick tells them to follow him – they still have so much to do.

* * *

As everyone tries to come to terms with Andrea's death. Negan himself comes to Rick with words of comfort.

* * *

That night. Rick takes off his shirt and his prosthetic arm before heading outside, and he falls asleep at Andrea's grave.

* * *

 **Andrea's death is considered the saddest death of all Walking Dead.. So much that Robert Kirkman himself had to end the comic with a giant speech of comfort and apology over her death..**

 **I knew there was no way I could give it justice in this story, but I still wanted to involve it..**

 **Sad that one of the few things AMC got right about her character, is how she died..**


	118. Chapter 118

Several days later. Eventually they happen to pass by Los Santos. The remaining GTA characters decide to still head back there. Offering the new crew to join. But turns out only ones who accept the offer are Rick and his kids. The others keep moving on. Where they find that Commonweath place. Feels that if I continue the real story. This will never fucking end. The newly reformed Negan joins the others as they leave away from Los Santos.

Carly keeps a cautious eye on Negan, as he leaves with Maggie and the others.

* * *

Rick and them find a large horde outside Los Santos, nothing they haven't seen before.

While stabbing though the horde with her swissblade knife, Carly recognizing the pink top of one, and Carly realises it was Amanda.

"Mom..." Carly replied quietly.

Zombie Amanda charges at her. Carly backs up and trips over a rock, and the zombie is about to get her. Suddenly a mechete chops the zombe's head in half. And Trevor is revealed. For the first time, Carly is legitimentally happy to see him, and she immediately hugs him.

* * *

"Where's M?" Trevor asked, after helping them kill the rest of the horde.

"Gone..." Carly replied, tearfully.

Trevor has no reply. Though his facial expression spoke for itself. From confusion. To small mouth drop. To straight faced.

"I see." Trevor said finally.

"Yeah, and not just him.. Things got crazy. We lost a lot of people." Johnny said. Rick putting away his hatchet away from behind Johnny.

"Yeah. I lost my mom.. Twice." Harper adds. In a _matter of fact_ tone, serprisingly.

Carly hugs Trevor. He letting her do so. Having grown calmer to a certain degree. As all the zombies allow him to let out his bloodrages without being a villain to the rest of the group.

"Everyone make it?" Johnny asked

"Ron didn't." Trevor admitted.

"Sorry dude." Johnny replied, meaning it too.

"Who's in charge?" Rick asked.

"We ended up deciding on Seras." Trevor replied.


	119. Chapter 119

**Now that the series is offically over.. I suppose I should return to the actual story line.. Turns out I don't actually have any ideas for having them go to Los Santos.. So.. Please ignore the previous chapter..**

* * *

One week after Andrea's death. Carl is mourning by Andrea's grave when Harper approaches him. He tells her about Ben and how he had to be the one to kill him. He reveals that he told Andrea about it himself and despite this, she still said she loved him. It was from then that he started calling her mom.

* * *

Rick walks through the burial ground and finds Maggie, and they go inside to talk. Maggie expresses her anger that Negan is out of his cell, but Rick admits that when he thinks about how many husbands and wives he has killed, he wonders what makes him any different to Negan. He reassures her that although he is unable to kill him or lock him up again, he will be on his way soon. Maggie remains skeptical.

* * *

Eugene explains to Stephanie what has been happening in Alexandria, and is shocked when he learns she spoke to Siddiq. At that moment, he and Rick arrive at the house and demand to know about the radio. Despite her reluctance, Eugene vouches for Rick and tells Stephanie he can be trusted and the two have a conversation. Rick suggests they should form a route to her community, and she asks for a day to discuss the idea with her people.

* * *

Johnny and Niko plans to gather a small team to send to Ohio, and he agrees when Eugene insists he should be on the team. He asks Dwight if he has seen Jesus, and Dwight snaps back he has been too busy which Johnny will get all the credit for. Johnny says they will talk later.

* * *

Carl notices the Hilltop residents packing up and insists despite what has happened, he will be going back with them to help rebuild. Maggie asks about his father and Carl says he doesn't need him there. Maggie asks what he needs, and he says he needs to live his own life somewhere away from Alexandria.

* * *

Rick tells Johnny he wants him to be part of the team that is travelling to Ohio. Johnny declines and tells him he has something worth staying for but will go if desperately needed.

* * *

That night, Rick approaches Dwight on his porch and says he needs him to go to Ohio. Dwight bluntly declines and instead states that Rick's time is done and he should run things. He said his decisions have consequences but he is confident that because he is the one doing it, it is the right thing to do even if that means killing the woman he loved. Rick protests that Sherry attacked him and he defended himself, but Dwight argues he only has his word to go on. He says that he escalated a confrontation with the Saviors at a time when they could not afford one, and then let Negan – a man they cannot trust – defuse that situation. Dwight insists he is being reasonable having this conversation behind closed doors, but Rick tells him the conversation is over and that he is going to be watching him. He tells him to keep one thing in mind – he has a rage boiling inside of him that is hard to control, and at this point what is one more grave?

* * *

Michonne asks Rick about the trip to Ohio, but he tells her he needs her elsewhere. She says the Kingdom will be busy and now is a bad time for her to swoop in and shake things up. Rick says he needs her in Alexandria, but Michonne insists she is going on the trip and she will take Magna, Yumiko and Siddiq. She tells him to take care of himself as Carl approaches and tells him he's going back to the Hilltop. They hug and Rick tells him he's proud that he wants to live his life.

* * *

Dwight is watching Negan as he packs up some supplies. He says he is planning to go back to the neighborhood where he buried Lucille and leaves Alexandria without a goodbye. Maggie and the Hilltop residents are close behind, and she asks Dwight to take care of Rick. The team also leave for Ohio, and Maggie asks Dante to follow Negan as she won't lose track of that monster.

* * *

While the scavenge team start their journey to Ohio to meet Stephanie, Rick tells Johnny about the Dwight situation. Johnny promises to keep his eye on him. Carly asks Rick to check on , who had recently lost his mother.

* * *

Negan goes to Lucille's grave, and tells her he has no other place to go.

* * *

Johnny is seen kissng Carly at a private area. When the one survivng Whisperer, Beta, suddenly attacks. But the two easily over power him. And he gets stabbed like 3 or for times and falls down dying. Johnny goes to finish him off, but Beta suddenly rises up and screams that he "has no name and is no one", which Carly respondes with "whatever you say buddy." and shoots him in the head.

* * *

"So he's dead?" Rick asked at his house.

"Yeah.. But why are we going to Ohio not Los Santos?" Carly asked.

"It might be destoried for all we know. Would rather spare you the sight."

"I must know." Carly said.

"Fine.. But Ohio first, okay?"

* * *

THAT EVENING:

Rick is seen at Andrea's grave and returns to his house; Dwight and Laura watch him leave. Laura tells Dwight he shouldn't hold a grudge against Rick since he's grieving over how he lost his wife; but Dwight says they all are grieving. Laura snaps at him, saying that she's done with his constant moping and complaining over the fact he never seems to be happy and how Sherry died while trying to kill Rick. She leaves him, telling Dwight to come back when he's finished moping: "Maybe I'll still be interested in you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Negan talks to himself whilst digging up a sunflower. A couple of roamers approach and, instead of killing them, he pushes them to the ground and runs off.

He places the sunflower at his wife's makeshift grave. He says that this is his way of honoring her and that he is always thinking about her. He admits that sometimes he wishes he had died and she had lived, as she probably wouldn't have ended up alone like he has. He fights back tears and returns to his house. Later, he shoots and kills a dog before eating it.

He comes across a truck filled with canned food, only to discover they have expired. He spots a barn nearby and investigates. Inside, he finds a baseball bat but leaves without it.

The next day at Lucille's grave, he explains that he knows she is dead and that despite naming his baseball bat after her, he cannot replace her but he can replace the bat. He returns to the barn and takes the bat. He comes across some barbed wire and as he is wrapping it around the bat, Maggie and Packie show up.

* * *

Maggie tells Packie to wait outside before asking Negan if he knows who she is. Negan says he does, and Maggie replies that he knows why she is there. Negan explains he understands that she was angry Rick locked him up instead of killing him and now he is able to roam free. He apologizes for killing Glenn and tells her he won't fight back. Maggie yells that she knows he is trying to get sympathy from her, but she won't fall for it after what he did. Negan tells her it is no act and he has had years to think about his actions. He believed at the time killing Glenn was what he needed to do. It wasn't until Rick showed him the way that he realized what he had done. He says that if Glenn was her Lucille then he feels her pain. Maggie asks if he remembers his wife's face and voice, and Negan smiles as he says he does. Maggie tells him every time she tries to picture Glenn, all she can see is him screaming her name with his skull bashed in and his eye hanging out. And with that, she sees Negan smiling.

Negan gives her his new bat, and tells Maggie to kill him, that he is ready to die. Maggie laments and says she won't kill him, but Negan grabs her wrist and holds the gun to his head.

 _"I can't live like this. I can't be alone. I can't... This is what I deserve. Pull the trigger, Maggie. DO IT! PLEASE. Picture Glenn's face. Remember that. Remember that?! Remember what I did? That's who I am! That's what I'm capable of. I could do that again. I want this. Please. I want it all to end. I'm ready for this to be over! I want you to kill me. Will you please just kill me?! Please! Please."_

Maggie refuses to give him what he wants, saying he must live with what he has done as she leaves the barn.

* * *

Packie asks if she killed him. Maggie says he wasn't worth it and shoots a couple of roamers. And suddenly kisses Packie. Who appearently has a crush on her.

* * *

Later that night, Negan puts on his jacket and burns the baseball bat, with a smile on his face, as he walks away, seemingly forgiving himself and moving on from Lucille.

* * *

 **I can still use the Los Santos returning too plot after the events of the true plot.. So I'll have to repeat that chapter later.. Hope nobody will mind..**


	120. Chapter 120

I don't think I've done Gregory's death yet, I don't know, it's so long of a story I can't remember. I'll do the show.

So Gregory talks a Hilltop resident into trying to kill Maggie. Only this time the guy is actually killed in the struggle.

So Maggie confronts Gregory. Who doesn't deny it. He angrily reminds her that he built this place and tries to stab her with a knife, and actually does manage to stab her in the stomach.

Packie, who started a semi relationship with her. Comes in, only to angrily throw Gregory off Maggie. Gregory rants about Maggie, so Packie violently throws him though a nearby window, badly wounding him. But Packie wasn't done, and roughly drags Greory to the town noose.

Rather than hanging Gregory as a message. Packie is a bit more disturbing. Doing it _"for his own enjoyment."_

As he never bothered announcing his reasons for this. He just drags Gregory up the stairs, and onto the noose. Gregory not even getting any last words before Packie hangs him.

Fortunately though, Gregory's death didn't upset to many people.

Maggie admits she didn't expact such brutality though, and was a bit unnerved.

"You don't me at all than Maggie." Packie replied.

* * *

 **I shouldn't be spoiling it. But hey. It was spoiled for me a whole bunch of times..**

 **Rick dies near the end of the series.. No, not like the show. He's "actually" dead..**

 **Considering Comic Rick was the cover for the whole story, it's obvious he's my favorite character.. But the fact Rick gets _murdered_ , rather than some big epic sacrifice, is actually the exact same thing which happened towards** **Michael Townley..** **Sense both characters were ultmate badass's, but** **both are simply killed as easily as their many victims.** **. It can mean that both deaths can give the same message, to what kinda story this can be.**


	121. Chapter 121

**Happy October everyone.. Lets return to the story shall we.**

 **But first, how about a summary..**

* * *

 _So a lot happened, but basically, Johnny Klebitz, Dash and Sally Lucia, Pinkie Lancer and Carly Townley get trapped in Georgia during a zombie plague. They are found by Rick's group. Johnny quickly becomes Rick's second in command, them having a brotherly bond._

 _The former leader, Shane, turns crazy, and gets killed either by Rick's son Carl or Rick's daughter Harper for trying to kill Rick. During a hunting trip, Carl is accidantally shot and they wind up at a farm lead by Hershel Greene. Which is discorvered to be hiding zombies n the barn. Eventually Hershel learns the truth after losing some childrun to the escaping zombies, and enraged, Hershel nearly kills Rick and Carly when Carly confronts him over this. Something that Hershel feels guilty about after._

 _Rick and them find an prison, and clear it of zombies. Rick later brings Hershel and them. But they find 4 prisoners. Axel, Thomas, Dexter, and Andrew. Shortly after however, two of Hershel's kids are found decapitated. Without proof, Lor (Rick's wife) and Johnny accuse Dexter, as he was in there for murder. But the real killer, Thomas, later attacks Dash in a laundry room. Leading to Rick assualting him and preparing to hang him. But one member, Patrica, tries to release him, but Thomas attacks her and Maggie shoots him dead._

 _Dexter, offended they accused him without proof, tries to force them to leave at gun point but during a zombie attack, Rick purposely kills him. Though Johnny sees this, but doesn't say anything. And Andrew flees the prison, assumably killed by zombies._

 _As this happens, new comer, Michonne, finds the prison and is allowed in. But she causes more problems than helpfulness. Making Tyreese cheat on Carol. Who later kills herself._

 _Eventually Rick, Johnny, Glenn, and a few others find a town called Woodbury, lead by a cult leading master manipulative psychopath, Phillip Blake, or THE GOVERNER. Much worse than the show's counterpart, Phillip leads them on a tour. Then once alone, rips off Rick's hand and one of his men shoots Johnny. Worse still, Phillip_ _later rapes Michonne._

 _They escape with a Woodbury nurse, Alice, who seems to have a crush on Johnny. Johnny himself admitting he would of totally dated her if he wasn't with Carly.. Or Andrea.. Interestingly Alice and Andrea are both blonde._

 _Michonne, during the escape. Goes back for Phillip. She rips off his arm, scoops out his eye with a spoon, and hammers his penis._

 _Phillip somehow survives this, but is out for blood. He begins a violent assualt on the prison. Where Tyreese, Axel, Patrica, Hershel, and Lori are killed, as well as Phillip raping Pinkie. The last two leads to Phillips men betraying him and killing him._

 _Alice dies to save Johnny, who unserprisingly beats the killer to death. Showing signs of a more psychotic nature._

 _Johnny gets seperated and found by a group lead by Joe. But they reveal to be after Rick and Carly. Johnny tries to stand them down but they turn on him. And Carl is sexually threatened. Rick loses it, rips out Joe's throat, and disembowels Carl's attack. Johnny not much better, beating at least two people to death. Between the two of them, Carly is clearly frightened._

 _Shortly after though, they find Niko and Packie. Who came looking for Carly and them. And end up joining._

 _Later they regroup with everyone back at Hershel's Farm, but Pinkie is still shaken up from Governer's rape and death, and ends up leaving to be on her own._

 _The others are found by Abraham's group. Carly's dad, Michael, reveals to be with them. Abraham is rough around the edges. But warms up._

 _Rick, Abraham, and Johnny are later found by an ally of Joe. But Pinkie returns and kills said ally. Returning to the group. Though later she openly shoots a child when he becomes dangerious and threatens Harper. She showing a disturbing underreaction. Group member Dale is attacked and killed by cannibals. Rick, Johnny, Andrea, Abraham later track down the cannibals and do horrific things to them off view._

 _Eventually they find Alexandra. They do there bests to fit in. But Rick and Johnny become paranoid and Glenn steals some guns for them._

 _After a fight with a man abusing his wife, Rick pulls his gun on the leader of the town, but Johnny knocks him out, seemingly turning against him. But later admitting he's still on Rick's side, and it was just to knock Rick back to himself._

 _Rick later kills the abusive man._

 _Eventually a unknown gang finds Alexendra, and try to take it by force but are all gunned down. Which results in the place getting overrun by hordes. Many people are killed, including the town leader. But they manage to overpower the undead, because Carl loses an eye and Rick goes on a rampage. Everyone slowly joining in._

 _Eventually Abraham is killed by a new gang. And eventually they meet the leader, Negan. Who kills Glenn as a "message". Following Abraham's death, Michael (having lost Amanda to zombies before the events of the story) ends up dating Rosita._

 _This begins a war. Which Negan ultmately loses, but Rick spares the man's life._

 _Eventually, there's a new threat again. The whisperers. The leader, Alpha, appearently pimps out her daughter, who joins Rick's team. And dates Carl._

 _Alpha demands to see her daughter, but Michael and Rosita refuse. Michael even calling her a "bad mother". Which results in Alpha killing Michael. Rosita shoots at her in anger, but the other Whisperers kill Rosita and Ezekiel. But Carly escapes. Later saved by Negan of all people._

 _Negan surrenders to Alpha. And when her guard is down, he cuts her head off. Showing it to Rick as a peace offering._

 _Meanwhile, Maggie leads another place, the hilltop. Packie ends up dating her. But when the former leader tries to kill her. Packie openly hangs him from a noose, admtting it "out of anger" rather than to set a message. This scares her. But they continue dating._

 _Later, Andrea (dating Rick) gets bitten by a zombie and dies. A very emotional moment actually. But I won't be able to give it justice._


	122. Chapter 122

Timeskip: 

Niko, Carly, Dash, and Pinkie are looking for a new group as instructed by someone named Stephanie. But a brght spotlight shines over them. And armored men approach them.

Pinkie makes a joke about the armor of the soldiers, but the soldiers state that they should not move or they will open fire. The survivors from Alexandria do not move. Dash says that they were meant to meet them there and she also asks where Stephanie is.

The soldiers say that Stephanie was not authorized to act on behalf of the entire Commonwealth and that they will instead be speaking with someone else. Heading inside a lighted train car, the representative from The Commonwealth sits down behind a table. Removing a glove, the individual picks up a pen and introduces himself as Lance Hornsby, a person tasked with handling all new entries to their community. Lance continues to state that they will be talking with him and, after ordering the soldiers to raise their weapons, he explains that their presence alone puts their group in danger. Once again, he says they will follow through with the examination and any attempts to leave will be futile.

After a moment of silence, Lance continues and orders one of the soldiers to go out and canvass the area to see if there are any other survivors hiding nearby. He says that he may be threatening them, but the last thing he really wants to do is have the soldiers kill them. Niko says that they have dealt with _small men and threats_ before and their group will not be intimidated by them, adding that if they wanted to kill them, they would have done it already.

After asking the others if they share the same view, Lance is pleased with this, adding that they are finally on the same page.

* * *

Lance is surprised to find out that they don't have any major issues with their way of life. He mentions a recent survivor who would daily use walker blood to camouflage their scent, prompting Carly to remark they have sparingly used the same tactic to escape from herds of the dead. The soldier sent out to patrol the area reports back and says the area is clear except for the Alexandrian's horses.

* * *

Lance goes to pack his gear up, saying they are leaving. The survivors can either join them on the trip or get shot by the soldiers. The group decides to join The Commonwealth on the trip and rides their horses along the caravan of soldiers on foot and a horse-drawn wagon. During the trip, Lance falls asleep in the wagon. One of the Commonwealth soldiers tells Carly not to worry and that Lance is just a jerk. He says Lance has been there a couple of years and it's great, but people like him are essential for the community to work. The soldier adds that they aren't marching the survivors toward their deaths. He says their armor is intimidating, but they are there to protect everyone, including the group from Alexandria.


	123. Chapter 123

The caravan comes to a complete stop when a group of walkers is spotted on the road. A soldier says to use blades over guns to not awaken Lance. The group takes out some of the walkers, but realize there are more than they thought. The soldiers are yelling as they fight. They say this could be the 'Magenta' swarm, but if it is that means their spotter was wrong with their location. They open fire, which wakes Lance. Dash asks if they should do something, but Niko says no. Lance turns around and says he is impressed that Niko's group isn't panicking and states he will make a note of that. With some soldiers left to fight the walkers, Lance, the group from Alexandria, and the remaining armored troops continue toward their destination.

* * *

After a bit of a ride, they come upon a stadium. Carly asks if their community is inside, but Lance says it's for concerts and football games. Pinkiw asks about the sports and discovers that there are many different types available but understandably, there aren't too many.

Lance tells them to take a look at it while they wait. Pinkie says the faded pictures are the saddest, but Lance replies that it's the people who keep updating the wall to newer pictures and can't let go that are the most depressing, even if it is heartwarming. He tells the group that every once in a while there is a story about someone who is on the wall that helps to fill in what happened, and that alone is something that people appreciate. After a moment, Carly notices something a poster from one of the little girls saying "Have you seen my mom, Michonne?" with a photo attached. Obviously Carly later tells this to Michonne. Who later reunits with her.

* * *

Eventually they get Lance to bring in Rick in all the others. Maggie and Packie join them.

* * *

A lot happens I'll skip past most of it, doesn't seem overly important.

Dwight begins to feel paranoid about Commonwealth. And eventually tries to convince Rick and Johnny to take over, but they refuse. So Dwight begins causing all sorts of chaos, ultimately ending in Carly shooting Dwight in the head.

* * *

Carly confronts Michonne, accusing her putting ideas in Dwight's head. Michonne denies this, saying Dwight was unhinged and simply snapped.

She is abashed that Carly is haunted by what she did, as it saved lives by avoiding a war.

Carly wonders if she really avoided a war or simply joined the wrong side of it.


	124. Chapter 124

Later we are introduced to the Commonwealth leader, Milton.

I'll skip to the important end.. So long story short. Rick, being Rick, slowly begins to replace Milton as ruler. Which Milton doesn't take kindly towards.

* * *

In the middle of the night, when Carl wasn't home. Rick is woken in his bed and confronted by Milton, who is armed with a silenced pistol.

Rick, for the first time, has no idea what to do, and desperately tries to talk Milton down and that he doesn't want to do this. Milton goes on a long rant about how Rick just walked right in and took over. Reveals that he heard about Rick long before he saw him, and that his people almost view him as a god, with the people of the Commonwealth starting to see him in this light as well. He resentfully points out that all it took was one speech from Rick for Mlton to be ousted from power. And he rhetorically asks if he is supposed to pretend that he's like everyone else just because Rick told him to.

Despite Rick's best efforts to talk him down, Milton shoots him in the chest. Clutching his wound in pain and bleeding heavily, Rick says ...

"What did you do?!"

But he's not mad.. In fact Rick is _scared._

Milton is shocked, implying the gunshot was an accident and he immediately apoloizes..

But than follows this up by shooting Rick 3 more times and fleeing from the scene, leaving Rick to die.. Which unfortantely he does.

Interestingly, Rick's story ends exactly where it began.. Terrified, alone, and on a bed.

* * *

 **Trust me, I didn't want to kill comic Rick. He's been the cover sense the beginning of the story.. But it's how it goes.. Besides** **this is _Walking Dead_. And like Michael De Santa before him, just because I myself like the character, doesn't mean there _safe._ And just cause your a badass, doesn't always mean you get to die as one.. That sometimes death is "stupid and meaningless".. And that it can "happen to anyone". **

**Hell.. If it kept going, I probably would of killed off Johnny. Or one of my other favorite characters..**

 **But we're never know, it's starting to come to an end..**

 **Don't worry though, Carly can live without Johnny.. Rick lost both Lori and Judith, and he turned out pretty okay in the end..**


	125. Chapter 125

_FLASHBACK:_

 _Back at the Alanta camp, they get attacked by zombies out of nowhere. Andrea's sister Amy is killed, along with Jim._

 _The following morning Rick says it's Shane's fault for not moving camp like Rick said to. Shane punches Rick and screams "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" This causes everyone to look, and Lori to yell at Shane. Who runs off in tears. Rick sighs and runs after Shane. Harper secretly follows them._

 _Rick finds Shane asking him what was that about. But Shane points his hunting rifle with intention of using it. Shane on a long rant about Rick coming back ruined everything. He wanted Rick's family to be his own and attempts to kill Rick, but Shane himself is suddenly shot in the throat. Rick hugs her as Shane chokes and dies._

 _Later at the prison Rick takes Johnny's bike and rides to the camp to dig up and shoot zombie Shane after finding about the "we're all infected thing", but refuses to rebury him, just leaves him there to rot._

* * *

Carl wakes up and gets dressed. He is greeted by Harper who joins him as they go check on Rick.

* * *

They are alarmed to find Rick's open. Immediately upon entering, they are confronted by a now reanimated Rick. Carl shoots it when Harper just freezes in shock. Carl had largely matured over the years. Harper motionless on the floor as Carl comforts her.

Hearing a noise, Johnny and Carly come in. Aparn seeing zombified Rick, Johnny doesn't know how to feel. If he should be sad or angry. So he mixes between the two.

* * *

Johnny questions Milton. Who admits to killing Rick. Johnny becomes angry and actually tries to shoot Milton right than and there, not caring who sees it. But Carly stops him, saying it likely lead to problems. And she throws Milton in jail instead.

* * *

Carl tells Harper how shooting his undead father was simply a reaction on his part, but that he realized what he had done when Rick's body hit the ground. He recalls when he thought his father had died after they escaped the prison, and how Carl couldn't bring himself to shoot him, since he was scared of being alone and, even though this time was different, he is scared nonetheless. Harper finally respondes to him, telling him about when she shot Shane. Saying she had a similar reaction. She didn't realize it was Shane til after she fired. She acted like it didn't bother her, that she doesn't miss him. But she does. She misses the _real_ Shane. That the man she shot, it _wasn't Shane._


	126. Chapter 126

Many years have passed since Rick's death. Turns out Johnny and most of them ended up heading back.

A lone walker approaches the Grimes family farm, but the now grown Harper kills it. She has no idea how a roamer had slipped through their defenses. Carl asks why she didn't just shoot it, but she points out there could be more of them. Carl checks the walker's teeth to see if it had bitten anyone, which it did not.

Amazingly enough, the story actually has a happy ending. A statue of Rick even. And Carl became the new leader after Johnny left to return home.

* * *

 **THE END:**


End file.
